


Breakable Heaven

by HikariHM



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Drama, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Secrets, Slow Burn, Song: Cruel Summer (Taylor Swift), Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 90,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHM/pseuds/HikariHM
Summary: That was heaven. Heaven was wherever Steven was around. There wasn’t any further divine experience than that.But at the same time, Wallace knew that bliss had an expiring date already and that all of that wasn’t going to last much more, but instead until death decided to break such perfect heaven. And then, only sorrow and hurt would remain in their souls.They were in heaven. In breakable heaven.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, a month ago I was doing homework at 3 a.m while listening to Pokémon soundtrack and hating myself for procrastinating and out of the blue this idea occurred to me and didn't leave me alone and for that I just spent the last month on it, so, enjoy the results!
> 
> (Btw, this is the only time ill be uploading two chapters the same day, from now on it'll be a single chapter each Monday.)

As the doctor stared down at him in such a condescending way, he had a bad feeling, one that made his stomach churn.

He knew what was coming next; it was all over the doctor’s face. He knew it. He knew that very same expression from many years ago when he was on the other side of the situation; accompanying his mother. He knew as if it was a movie he had already seen and was sick of what was going to happen next.

But he didn’t want to believe it. Even if it was foolish, stupid, Wallace wanted to hold on to a small hope; even the smallest.

“Well,” the doctor cleared his throat, “I have the results of the tests and-”

He needed no courtesy. No initial speeches to attempt to lessen the impact of what he was about to figure out. He already knew. He needed his fate to be sealed at once.

“Just… go straight to the point,” maybe it was rude to interrupt the older man in that way, yet, he had no patience left. “I am diseased, right? The tests are all positive, aren’t they?”

The doctor sighed heavily; if it wasn’t by the fact that the man surely had dealt with that very same situation many, many times over the course of his career, Wallace would even dare to say he was showing pity.

“Yes.”

_Fuck_.

He swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat, and later, he sighed, “how much?”

“Well, there’s already notable damage-”

“I didn’t mean that. I mean… how much do I have left?”

“Do you really want me to start off with that? You know that forecasts aren’t exact, but only predictions that can change eventually depending on how the disease develops.”

“I mean,” he insisted, bitterly. “I know it’s terminal. Else I wouldn’t be here in the very first place. So, how much do I have left?”

Giving up to his demanding behavior, the doctor sighed. “Half a year.”

Half a year.

Only six months left.

It was fairly, abysmally less than the forecast his mother received many years in the past.

_Half a year. _

“How is it… how is it so little?” and it never was his intention to sound so distressed, so scared.

“You’d see… you’ve been developing this cancer for too long, but it showed no signs until now that it’s at a fairly advanced stage. And it’s not only the fact that stomach cancer is complicated to treat, but because it has been in your body for years now it already did metastasis and spread to other zones of your body, mainly to the liver.”

He didn’t know what was worst; the fact that he just was being told that he was going to die, or that he wasn’t that surprised because deep down he always knew something like that could happen sooner or later. It was just basic statistics, statistics that for some stupid reason he completely overlooked.

But, all these last months he had been in the best point of his life, the peak of his career and his popularity; how was he supposed to know something like that could be going on inside of him when he had felt completely fine?

It really hurt.

“Is there anything that can be done?”

“You could go through chemotherapy, yet, the cancer is so extended already that the chances that you get actually better are very low, and even if you got cured is probable that the tumors reappeared in the future. And not only that, but you’d end up weakening your system and getting a lot of secondary effects. But well, knowing this, if you still want to give it a shot…”

He sighed, heavily.

He didn’t need to be told all of that. He already knew. It had gone like that when his mother attempted to beat her breast cancer. She ended up worse than when she first started her treatment.

“I gotta give it a thought,” he offered, trying to sound as collected as possible, as he began to feel ire growing inside of him.

Directed towards who?

Maybe at himself. Maybe al all the close people that didn’t realize sooner that something was off. Maybe at all the efforts of his life to be happy and successful getting wasted like that.

The doctor seemed to notice how his mood was getting darker and darker at every second, so, he opted to take a more gentle, friendly attitude.

“It’s not decisive, though. As I said, it’s just a prediction. It may or may not change, all depending on how the disease develops from now on. So, you still have some time to ponder about what you want to do.”

Yet, that change of mood, the way that man pretended to talk kindly to him to soften his ire as if he was a little child, an ignorant child, only infuriated him more. As if he hadn’t had to see his mother dying by the very same disease when he was only 10, as if the memories of her suffering hadn’t had haunted him for years.

He knew what was about to happen. He knew it. He didn’t need anybody pitying him.

“When do I have to come back?”

The doctor took his seat and began to write something down on paper, probably a receipt. Wallace waited there, with crossed arms, staring blankly at the desk, asking himself why that had to happen to him? Why being so young? Why?

Suddenly being told that there was a countdown for the end of his life…

He didn’t even know how he should react to that, how to take it. He only wanted to scream and shout and curse everything. He wanted those tests to be wrong. To come back in time and check up on himself regularly, to not had overlooked his own symptoms.

After a minute or two, the doctor finally stopped writing and lent him the receipt.

“Okay… come see me again in a month if you decide not to get through treatment. If you decide otherwise feel free to come back here anytime. In the while, I'm prescribing you these meds to control the symptoms and giving you some recommendations.”

Wallace quickly read the prescription.

He remembered the names of all those medicines. Those were quite expensive.

For example, his mother didn’t have the money to keep buying them after her treatment didn’t work.

“Do you have any questions?”

_Fuck everything_. He didn’t want to know a thing about anything anymore. What was the point if he was going to die anyway?

“No.”


	2. 1

Whenever Steven found himself having a hard time with words and to express himself properly, he wrote a letter; directed to the person currently conflicting him, but never meant to be delivered, instead, they all were for his eyes only to read.

_Dear Wallace:_

No. He wasn’t ‘dear’ to him. They barely knew each other.

He crossed that out.

_Appreciated Wallace:_

Did he really appreciate him, even the slightest?

Again.

_Fellow league colleague:_

That was way too formal, and something his father would write for sure. Enough reason to ditch it.

He sighed.

_My friend:_

Then again, they barely knew each other. They weren’t friends.

He growled. Why did it have to be so hard to even write a letter having him in mind?

_Fuck it_. He’d be concise. He kind of was his boss, after all.

_Wallace:_

_ Stop playing games and go back to your job, You’re getting me into trouble._

_ Yours sincerely, Steven Stone._

He crossed the last part. The courtesy was unnecessary. He only needed him to get his job done.

As he raised up from the bench, kind of frustrated by the fact that he still didn’t know how he would approach Wallace or what he was going to tell him in the very first place, he started to head to the address written in a little paper sheet, where surely he would find Wallace.

And he was better doing it soon as, first, he still had plenty of things to do that day, and second, he wanted to spend some quality time analyzing the rocks he found that weekend.

As he headed to said address, the conversation he had with the league manager replayed again and again inside of his mind.

A few days ago Steven had been summoned into the Hoenn Pokémon League administrative offices at Lilycove City; once there, he met with Harrison, the league manager, and after the usual courtesies were exchanged and the polite chat was over the man jumped straight to the matter that brought both of them together that day.

“You see, Steven,” he began. “We are having an issue with Wallace from Sootopolis. You are familiar with him, aren’t you?”

Steven mumbled, “well, I know him, and we’ve met a couple of times. What’s the issue?”

“You know that Wallace has become kind of famous, right?” Harrison sighed. “Well, very famous, I’d say. And for that everyone not only in Hoenn but in other regions has their eyes upon him.”

“Well, yeah.”

Steven didn’t know Wallace that much, but he could tell he was quite popular. A few times he had even met random foreigners asking him for information about Wallace or where he could be found, as people somehow related them for some odd reason.

“Welp, the thing is that the man basically called me saying he didn’t want to be a gym leader anymore and that he was leaving Juan in charge.”

Steven wasn’t surprised

“Excuse me, Harrison, but how’s that an issue? I mean, ever since Wallace got famous he barely attends Sootopolis gym, Juan being this unofficial vice leader. Even, I think I’ve treated more times with Juan than with Wallace the matters regarding the gym.”

“Well, Steven. I told him to fill the proper forms to leave Juan as the official gym leader then but he refused to and didn’t want to listen to me after that. Even if he was the one asking for this, and here I quote him, because he didn’t want to be demanded to fulfill his gym duties anymore.”

“Maybe he wants to go on hiatus? It could be that maybe he wants a break from all the madness going on his life now he’s famous. Who knows.”

“It’s not that, I’m sure is not that, else he’d tell me straight, but I don’t know what else is and honestly I don’t understand him,” Harrison sighed. “I’ve called him back many times now but he only replied once saying he wasn’t signing any document, that his world should be enough, and that I cannot legally oblige him to sign either.”

“Well, that’s weird.”

“It really is,” he added. “And I mean, I wouldn’t be freaking out over this if the whole documentation matter was the only issue, but it happens as well that he’s also been doing some questionable stuff.”

“Questionable?”

“Nothing that bad though. But, you see, even if he’s famous he has always been a rather chill celebrity, and always avoids scandals as much as possible. But lately he’s been partying way too much, and for that, he’s been spotted getting drunk and passing out on public spaces and even getting high and picking arguments. And I don’t know what could have happened to him to be this way, it’s so unlike him.”

Steven had been right all along. Once he thought that it was only a matter of time for Wallace to start acting like a diva.

“And, it’s not like it bothered me that he does all of those things, I know every league member does the same,” he explained himself while shaking his head. “but the point here is that Wallace has everyone focusing on him and taking shots of him anytime and even though he’s still so careless. And as the most famous league member, if he does that he stains the reputation of the league as a whole, and that’s what’s bothering me.”

“I see…”

“I swear that I wouldn’t have a problem with Wallace being all whimsical about whether wanting to keep his league position or not if it wasn’t by the fact he’s being problematic. And if the League Union noticed that, we’ll get into trouble and loss some credibility.”

And Steven truly understood that, yet…

“I don’t mean to be rude, but, what do I have to do with all of this?”

“Naturally, Steven, I want you to go see him and get to an agreement with him.”

And he sighed, remembering that there was where his tragedy began.

“Me?”

“Yes. You’re the champion.”

“I mean, of course, but why it has to be me? You’re the manager.”

“First, because it’s part of your duties as a champion to fix this kind of problems going on with the people of your staff, you know, in this regard I’m supposed to serve as a link to let you all know whats going on with each other or what’s required to do at the moment,” he explained. “Second. Wallace won't listen to me, and I think that it's going to be better if you try to talk to him than if I keep insisting.”

“I don’t know…”

“Come on, Steven. I know that Wallace currently can represent a lot, but there’s no need to be intimidated by him. He’s actually a nice guy, kind and humble. It’s just that I don’t know what’s been happening to him lately.”

He snorted as he recalled that last part.

He wasn’t intimidated by Wallace.

Why would he? They were equals, after all. And Steven had talked to him many times before. He had phoned him as well and never had it represented a struggle to him at all. They had discussed some matters in the past, even;

Yet, there he was, practicing what he should tell him, even writing a letter to him the way he had previously done regarding his parents, friends, even past crushes or partners all those times when his feelings were troubled and his mind too conflicted to allow him to express himself properly. He had written the same kind of letter he usually did to important people in his life, though this time for someone who was almost a complete stranger to him.

But that didn’t necessarily mean he was intimidated.

Because Wallace wasn’t intimidating, only extremely flamboyant, straightforward and sassy. Besides, if he was so popular and praised by literally everyone it must be because he had to be rather friendly and gentle, not intimidating.

_Ugh._

Would it kill him to admit that he was only a bit intimidated?

Well, not actually intimidated, it was just that… _ugh_. Wallace seemed to be such a handful. Not approachable for a person like Steven who was rather the opposite than him; quiet and discreet. Wallace seemed to be just too much to handle, too intense, too demanding, always wanting to own the spotlight.

And the fact that people loved to antagonize the both of them against each other didn’t help either: how many times hadn’t he already heard that rumor that Wallace was raising a Pokémon team specifically to beat his and snatch his champion title? How many times hadn’t he read the word ‘rival’ after both of their names? How many rumors there weren’t saying that they hated each other and often bickered whenever they met?

What if Wallace actually had regarded him as a rival all along? What if it was true and Wallace actually hated him and was going to make fun of him once they met that day?

Well. He couldn’t complain if it turned out to be true that Wallace disliked him. It wasn’t as if Steven actually liked him that much either.

Okay, he needed to stop overthinking and actually focus on being following the right path to what Harrison told him was Wallace’s house.

But, why the hell did Sootopolis had so, so many stairs in the very first place? No doubt everyone was in such good shape, they did exercise a lot while getting to their daily destinations.

But Steven was already struggling a lot to find the address as the city was so trickily built, and once more he started to get tired from climbing too many stairs, so he decided that it was going to be better to stop and ask someone for help.

And the first person he saw was an elder woman.

“Excuse me, ma’am.”

“Yes?”

“Would you give me some instruction to get to this address, please?”

“Sure.”

The woman gripped the little paper sheet between her wrinkled hands and seemed to immediately recognize the address.

“You are looking for Master Wallace, aren’t you?”

Master Wallace? People really seemed to respect him there.

“Indeed I am,” he answered politely. “Although, please don’t think I'm one of those fans of his that only come here to bug him.”

The woman laughed, “don’t worry, boy, I know who you are.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah, you’re Mr. Stone’s son and the champion, it’s understandable you’re here.”

What a relief, at least.

“Well, this is indeed his address, though, I’m almost sure he isn’t at home yet. I saw him heading to the creek not that much ago, so unless you have time to wait for him at his place, you’re most likely going to find him there.”

“Would you mind telling me where the creek is?”

If there was a way to be done with that matter faster, of course, he was going to try it.

So, the woman told him where the said creek was supposed to be found, he thanked her and set the road again. Fortunately, it didn’t take him that much time to arrive there. And when he did, he was met by the beautiful imagery of a full lake; why did the elder woman refer to it as a creek in the very first place? He had imagined it would be a mildly dry creek, not a paradisiac landscape.

And when his gaze traveled all over the place to try to find Wallace…

He only found a woman, swimming peacefully, lonesome.

“Wait.”

Paying closer attention he realized that wasn’t a woman, but instead, it was Wallace; with his teal hair all loose floating gracefully over the water, making soft ripples around him, as he moved swiftly through the water. And as he watched, a bit too stunned, Steven couldn’t help but wonder since when Wallace had long hair? He didn’t believe he noticed that before, even if by now it seemed hard not to.

And he knew it was about time to call his name to catch his attention, yet he couldn’t just stop watching: if someone tried to trick him into thinking he was watching a siren he would completely believe them.

Too bad Wallace acknowledged his presence before he could do anything, and now it seemed as if he had been spying him all along.

He wiped his eyes and with the same poker face he spoke.

“Steven.”

God.

Maybe he was intimidated. More by the fact that Wallace’s expression was indecipherable, he couldn’t tell for sure whether he was surprised, in a neutral mood or annoyed.

“Ah, um… hello, Wallace.”

“I wasn’t expecting you from all people to be here.”

Was that something bad?

“Oh, yes, I looked for you first at your gym but you weren’t there,” he lied, hoping it wouldn’t sound so phony. “Someone told me where you could possibly be found and I came here.”

As he explained himself it started to look more and more like the worst idea not to had waited for him at home. It all was turning so horribly ludicrous that Steven swallowed hard.

And Wallace wasn’t helping much, he only tilted his head making Steven have a hard time trying to look at him to the eye when his awesome long hair floating on the water was so distracting, “And what could possibly bring you here?” he questioned with simplicity. “I can’t think of any reason for us to meet.”

_Goddamit._

“Well, um… there’s something! I-” why was he stuttering so much? “I need to… um… discuss some matters about your gym.”

Wallace sighed, probably bothered. Who knew at that point.

“Seems like I have no option then.”

What was he even supposed to answer to that?

Wallace remained silent, and Steven stared at him completely puzzled, not knowing what else to say or do.

“Well, you can join me if you want,” Wallace suggested as if it was the most obvious thing for Steven to do next.

He hurried to shake his head in response, “a-ah, thanks, but I’m fine like this, I have other stuff to do later and I can’t get soaked, besides I don’t have swimming trunks so-“

Wallace chuckled amused and it began to push Steven’s buttons: was he mocking of him?

“Okay, I’ll go out then,” he began to swim to the shore. “Can you lend me my clothes?”

He stuttered again, “where are those?”

The other smirked, “never mind, I already saw where they are.”

Steven waited patiently until the man would arrive at the shore, but as he got closer something seemed to be off.

_Fuck_.

Steven gasped, staying glued to his spot.

And Wallace straightened slightly alarmed, “what’s up?”

He was naked.

Completely naked, without a single thread of clothing covering his thin, delicate and toned body, his smooth skin from where the droplets slid, his tiny waist, his-

Why the _fuck_ was he even paying attention to all of that? As he felt his cheeks turning impossibly red and his heart stopping, he turned his face to the opposite side, covering his mouth with his hand, having a hard time to even breath properly.

And the moment Steven realized that Wallace had been naked all along when he stood there only staring at him without saying a word, he got to the conclusion that he surely did look like a pervert and that certainly that was the first thing Wallace though when he called his name, and that for that, he had been so unnervingly unexpressive and-

Shamelessly, Wallace turned to face him again, and worried not to seem like a pervert anymore, Steven completely turned around, gaining a chuckle from the other, “oh, I got it. _Outsider_.”

_Ugh_. Wallace was really something. How not to be intimidated by a man so confident who didn’t mind being naked in front of his own boss at all?

“What does it has to do with the fact that I'm an outsider?” Steven replied between clenched teeth, distressed. “You cannot just be naked like that in front of people you barely know.”

“Number one, all people of Sootopolis swim naked, because of tradition and because fabrics nowadays have many components that can pollute water, and for that, we aren’t self-conscious or look at others,” and then, sassily, he added, “ and number two, you didn’t seem too bothered by that when you were just staring without announcing yourself first.”

Scandalized, he turned to defend himself, “I didn’t know you were naked-“

He was still naked, and for that he regretted ever turning to face him once more, and returned to his former position, now crossing his arms apprehensively while swaying his feet.

“Why, if it really scandalizes you so much don’t turn around again.”

How odious.

“Obviously I won't.”

“_Obviously_.”

He was beginning to get on his nerves. Wallace wasn’t the diva some people said he was; he was worse.

And Steven had to wait patiently there, with crossed arms, moving his feet and tracing lines on the ground to distract himself from what was really happening as Wallace squeezed his hair to dry the excess of water on it.

And once he was done, he finally put his clothes back on; but those weren’t the revealing, fashionable ones Steven was used to seeing him wearing, instead, something way more casual and loose; a white sweatshirt and black pants.

“You can turn now.”

He did, “much better.”

“Anyways, now. What is is that you want us to talk about?”

Well, time to say it as he had planned it.

“Okay, you see…” He clasped his hands together, looking up at the taller man.

“Yes…?”

“Basically, I was informed that you want to give away the gym leader title to Juan.”

His somehow laidback, sassy and amused attitude slowly started to fade away. So, he crossed his arms, taking a defensive pose.

“Well, yeah. So…?”

“We need you to make all of the arrangements, you know, for it to have official validation.”

“What for? Like, Juan’s been taking a major role in the gym for some time now and you haven’t demanded any paper to be signed so far. Why do you need it now?”

“Because we need to change names in the official documentation.”

“It’s literally not necessary but troublesome instead. Who’s going to pay attention to that, you?”

“Wallace, listen…” Steven lowered his voice, talking in a rather serious, exasperated way. “You’re going to get me into trouble if you don’t sign those documents.”

“You are the champion, you should be the one who gets people in trouble, not the other way around.”

“You know it doesn’t work out like that, that there is the League Union and-“

“Well, then deal with the issue. I’m not going to sign a thing.”

“Why?”

“I don’t owe you any explanation. Just take the loss.”

“Wallace, please… I’m not Harrison, if you talk to me I’ll listen.”

“I said no and it’s definitive. I’m not going to sign any document and I don’t even know why are you being so insistent.”

God, why was he so stubborn about not wanting to sign those papers if it was him who urged not to hold his gym leader responsibilities anymore?

It was all so weird and had no sense, and Steven wanted to give Wallace the benefit of doubt and believe that there was an actual good reason for him to refuse and that it wasn’t just him behaving like a diva.

“I cannot believe you interrupted my quality time with this same shit I thought I had already been clear about.”

“Wallace-“

“Now I’m leaving, you can go and tell Harrison that neither I or Juan are going to sign a thing. So, stop bothering us. If any of you call me up again I’m not going to pick it up, and if you try to come back here with this same discourse I’m going to get really mad. I don’t want to see you here again.”

_Ouch_.

Steven’s intuition had been right all along; he shouldn't have accepted that task.

Sassily, with annoyance, the man started to walk in the same direction which Steven followed to arrive there, giving him his back, leaving him speechless.

God. He really got him mad and it had never been his intention.

“Wallace, listen, I'm sorry, we need to-”

Suddenly, Wallace stopped walking and bent over.

No, he wasn’t bending over.

Was he tripping?

It took Steven some seconds to realize he was fainting.

He gasped, “Wallace!”

Before his frail body could hit the harsh ground Steven tried to hold him, almost tripping in the process, losing his balance but getting to hold him properly after some seconds.

“Oh my god…”

He knelt and laid Wallace’s head over his lap, getting the fabric of his slacks a bit damp.

“Gosh, what do I do now?”

His first reaction was trying to slap him not so harshly to see if he reacted in some way.

“Wallace…” he began slapping his right cheek.

Nothing.

“Maybe if I do it a bit harder…”

He looked at his unconscious face, so defenseless, so pale.

“Fuck. I cannot just slap him.”

What to do, then?

He growled, “think, Steven, think. What do we do now?”

Maybe it would be a better idea to leave the creek and take him home, where he could lay him in a bed or a couch and wait until he woke up again and felt better.

So, from his belt, he reached out for Metagross’ pokéball and summoned his partner. The Pokémon stared at him puzzled.

“Hey, Metagross, I need some help here,” Steven prompted. “Wallace fainted and I need to take him home. Could you take us there? I’ll give you the instructions.”

It nodded in agreement.

Steven tightened his grip on Wallace and carried him in his arms, a bit surprised by the fact of how light he really was. First, he placed him over Metagross and then he took his own place, holding the fainted man again between his embrace just to make sure he wasn’t suffering another incident in the road.

That all was so weird, and slightly concerning.

The fact that Wallace got so mad over something so trivial without a logical reason to, and that probably he fainted because of that, only made Steven wonder…

Was he really alright?

Maybe he was, and all of that was just the consequences of his new diva-lifestyle full of excesses and vices.

But looking at his delicate face while he was unconscious…

That diva status really didn’t suit him. Not when he could look so defenseless like that, not when people in his hometown showed such respect to him. Deep down Steven had a feeling that it must be something else, and wondered again if he was alright and-

It was nothing of his business, anyways. Once Wallace felt better they’d sort out things and Steven would finally get rid of that unwanted responsibility and then he’d tell Harrison not to ever count on him again to deal with Wallace, and that he owed him one. A big one.

After some minutes Steven finally found the address, and as he commanded Metagross to land near the doorstep he thought again that Wallace was such a handful.


	3. 2

The moment Steven grounded he didn’t have to wait too much for something else to happen: from the small cottage in front of him emerged a little girl wearing a shocked expression.

“Wallace!” She gasped. “Mom! You need to come here! Mom!”

From the inside a distant voice replied.

And then, the expression of the girl shifted from shocked to be completely incriminating as she laid her suspicious glare over Steven, frowning, placing both hands at each of her sides as she fearlessly approached him.

“What did you do to my uncle?” She inquired loudly.

Uncle?

Did Wallace have a niece?

How many basic facts had he been ignoring all along?

“Um, nothing-”

“Get your hands off of him!” She shouted as now she was standing right in front of them, making Steven jump on his place. “What did you do to him?”

Apparently being intimidating was a family trait.

“N-Nothing, I just- um, he fainted, and-”

From the door came out another woman, older, who was most likely that girl’s mother and so Wallace’s sister. Even, they resembled each other quite a lot.

“What’s happening?”

“My uncle…!”

In a way more collected attitude the woman approached them, but that didn’t make her any less intimidating. Or maybe none of them were intimidating at all and it was only Steven who was all taken aback by how fast everything was happening.

“It’s okay, Lissi, he’s going to be okay.”

The girl nodded, finally showing actual worry.

“Steven Stone, right?”

Steven hurried to nod, “indeed, ma’am.”

“What happened to him?”

“We were at the creek, talking,” he hesitated for a bit, he wasn’t sure about whether it was a good idea to tell her about how he got him mad in the very first place. “And, well, when he was leaving he fainted all of the sudden and… um, I thought about bringing him here.”

At last, he sighed and stared to the ground.

“I'm sorry for the bother, ma’am.”

And for once, the woman panted and seemed to relax slightly, chuckling half distressed, half relieved, “it’s okay. And, you can call me Meredith, there’s no need to be so formal.”

Steven nodded, not completely at ease yet.

“Sorry if this little child of mine scared you.”

A bit embarrassed by the call out the girl crossed her arms, frowning intensely and mumbling something between clenched teeth.

“Hah, it’s okay, she must have been scared and worried as well.”

“Why, she has no reason to be, this ain’t the first time something like this happens,” Meredith shrugged. “But she can’t help but be all overprotective with her uncle.”

“I ought to protect him,” she pouted.

Her mother sighed once again.

“Anyways… Steven, would you help me carry him back inside?”

He couldn’t help but be curious about the whole matter, “is he going to be alright, though?” Well, he was dragged all the way there already, he deserved to know that at the very least.

“Yeah, don’t worry about that. This happens to him sometimes, mostly when he doesn’t eat or drink enough water before going to swim,” but at last her voice wavered a bit, making her sound a bit unconvinced of her own words. “He just needs to wake up, then rest a bit, have a proper meal and in no time he will be feeling better.”

But, if Meredith insisted he was fine… then he must really be and his concerns should go away.

However, it wasn’t as if Steven was going to even spend some time thinking about that, so, without hesitating any longer he carried Wallace again in his arms, withdrew Metagross after thanking it for its efforts, and following Meredith he stepped inside of the small, cozy cottage.

And he didn’t really have much time to register his surroundings, he just headed straight to which was supposed to be Wallace´s bedroom and placed him over the bed.

“Thank you so much,” the woman said gently.

“No problem. Do you need anything else?”

“It’s okay like this, again, thank you,” and she clasped her hands together. “I apologize for the bother this could cause to you, I know you´re quite a busy man and I'm very grateful you took your time to help this little brother of mine.”

Finally someone who acted approachable. For that, Steven smiled a less practiced smile, grimacing a more sincere one.

“There’s no need to thank me, it was my pleasure.”

“Well, Steven, now that you’re here and as a way to make up for the bother, why don’t you stay for lunch?”

How nice was the way in which Meredith behaved all warm and familiar to him even if she had just met him. Could it have something to do with some Sootopolitan traditions and mannerisms of sorts, perhaps?

For a second he thought in turning down the invitation anyway, he still had some stuff to do; though, if he rescheduled his day he could accomplish all of his tasks –even if that meant leaving the rock study for another time. Yet, he didn’t feel like putting what really interested him aside in the name of spending the noon with the recently discovered family that Steven didn´t previously know Wallace had.

But Steven looked at him again, and even if he wasn’t that concerned anymore, he had to admit it, he felt _something_, something telling him that maybe he should stay. Something he didn’t know how to even call.

And even if it really was his intention to decline the offer, “sure, I’d love that,” at last he decided otherwise.

He had to fix the documentation matter, he couldn’t leave yet. Or at least that was how he tried to justify his choice to the voice of his superego judging him for wanting to stay.

“Fabulous. Then, you can go to the dining room, I’ll be there with you in no time. Make yourself at home.”

“Alright. Thanks.”

And Steven headed to the rather little dining room, then. And over there he found again Wallace’s niece who was still looking at him with the same incriminating eyes, but with curiosity as well that time around. And once more, Steven felt slightly intimidated by that very bold girl, yet trying to act as if it wasn’t a big deal.

“Are you going to stay for lunch?” She asked, with a monotone voice and a poker face that were very similar to the ones Wallace offered to him at the creek.

“Um, yes.”

As he got closer to her, she stretched an arm, “your coat.”

“What?” At that point, Steven was fearing she could tell how nervous he really was.

“Lend me your coat, I'm going to hang it.”

He chuckled, “oh, thanks.”

Carefully he took off his coat, and when he lent it to the girl and she took her time to sense the fabric and analyze it that really caught his attention.

“This fabric is quite expensive, isn’t it?”

“I guess?”

“And it’s specially tailored to suit you, isn’t it? It’s a unique piece, right?”

“Yes.”

“The cuffs are a nice touch, not gonna lie.”

“Thanks.”

“My uncle is tailoring me a costume,” she prompted now enthusiastically. “Mom is helping him out. It’s going to be a unique piece made to suit me and only me. He’s using many different kinds of fabrics, he has good taste.”

“That’s nice.”

“You seem to have a good taste in accessories, the rings in your hands are beautiful.”

“Oh, thank you, I really like jewelry.”

“My uncle as well. He likes jewelry so much, especially blue gems. His favorite color is blue.”

Well, at least Steven could say they had that in common, though those weren’t surprising news either.

“Take a seat, I’ll bring you water.”

The girl quickly went to hang the coat by the door, and then headed to the small kitchen by the dining room where she got a glass of water. Later, she lent it to Steven and took a seat at the opposite side of the table.

“By the way, I’m Lisia.”

“I'm Steven.”

“You work with my uncle, don’t you?”

“You can say so, though I don’t see him that often.”

“And you are the champion, right?”

“Yes.”

“My uncle could be a champion as well. He’s very strong, everyone tells him so.”

Once again the very same comment he always heard.

“Is it true that he’s raising a team to beat mine and become the new champion?”

Though, the answer wasn’t as cheerful as Steven believed it was going to be; he had expected Lisia to say it was true and jump in her place to say how much better than him her awesome uncle Wallace was and praise him, but instead, she just frowned and looked away.

“If he was obviously I wouldn't tell you. But, lucky you, he’s not, so you don’t have to worry about losing your job.”

“Oh, so he isn’t.”

“Yeah. He’s not interested in that.”

For some odd reason, Lisia seemed to get slightly tense. Fortunately for both of them, Meredith stepped into the dining room, wearing a faint smile over her lips.

“Is Wallace okay now?”

“Yeah, he already woke up, now he’s resting.”

“It’s a relief to hear that…”

The woman nodded and put both hands at each side of her waist.

“Okay, I’m serving lunch now. Lisia, could you help me bring some dishes and glasses?”

“Sure, mommy!”

“Do you want me to help?”

“Oh, no, Steven, it’s alright, you’re the guest so it’s okay, we’ll serve you. You just stay there.”

It seemed like he had no option.

So he did as requested and awaited, and in the while, he listened to both women chatting in another language he couldn't quite decipher which was; at times it sounded a bit like Kalosian, but as a Kalosian speaker he didn´t understand what they were saying, so he knew it wasn’t that. What could be then? He didn’t know either.

And it didn’t take much more time for them to be back at the table again with the dishes, cluttery, napkins, glasses and bowls of food.

Meredith served him a portion of each meal and he waited for everyone to be ready. When they all were gathered around the table, both women made a prayer in their language and then started to eat. And with finest mannerisms Steven grabbed the fork and the knife and began to feed himself with small mouthfuls, making nice comments on how good the food was every now and then while Meredith gladly thanked him for the compliments.

Until they had enough, the chat started.

“So, Steven, what is a man like you doing in this lost city of us?”

“I came here to talk to Wallace, there are some league matters I need to arrange with him.”

Meredith seemed to immediately understand what he was talking about, yet decided to not ask for elaboration.

“I still don’t know how you guessed our address.”

“Oh,” before speaking Steven wiped his lips with the napkin, delicately. “The manager gave me the address, but I got sort of impatient and went looking for Wallace at the creek instead.”

“I mean, it’s curious but it makes sense: Wallace doesn’t even live here anymore.”

“He doesn’t?”

Lisia whined, “unfortunately not! It was so cool when he was around here all the time.”

“He moved a few months ago but indeed this was the first address he gave to the Pokemon League. You know, he used to stay here to help me with Lisia once I got really ill, but I'm fine now so he can live on his own again. Though, he still stays here quite often, mostly on Sundays and Mondays.”

“I see…” he paused. “Now, Meredith, may I ask you something?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“How did you know who I was?”

“That one is easy,” she answered as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand. “It’s hard to not know who you are, you’re the son of Joseph Stone and the champion after all.”

“So, do you know my father?”

“I haven’t had the pleasure to meet him in person but I know who he is, I’ve seen him many times in the newspaper and tv. Besides, you look a lot like him.”

Steven chuckled, “people don’t tell us that often.”

“Oh, but you both do.”

They went silent for a bit until Lisia picked up the conversation.

“I have a question for you, Steven.”

“What is it?”

“What was that shiny cute little pin attached to your coat? The one that looked like a rainbow?”

Meredith panted, “Lisia… don’t be nosy.”

“Don’t worry, it’s okay. In fact, I'm glad you asked.”

“Oh?”

“It’s a keystone.”

“A keystone?”

“Okay, I hope I won't ramble too much,” Steven straightened on his place, and clasped his hands together, enthusiastically. “Are you familiar with the term ‘mega evolution’?”

“Huh? Like, when Pokémon evolve?”

“Yes! Well, this is an evolution that surpasses the normal evolution.”

“Is that even possible?”

“It is, isn’t that marvelous? There aren’t that many investigations yet about mega evolution though, and that’s the kind of research I’m focusing on as both a trainer and a geologist.”

“And how does that work?” Meredith asked.

“You got to have a keystone like mine, and your Pokémon partner has to be holding its respective mega stone as well. But that alone isn’t enough; both of you have to be tied by a strong friendship bond for it to work.”

Lisia gasped, “do you have a Pokémon who can mega evolve?”

“Of course, Metagross.”

She gasped again, excitedly, and even her eyes began to sparkle, “can a Swablu mega evolve?”

At that, Steven laughed, “not a Swablu, but if it evolves to Altaria it can surely mega evolve.”

“Oh my god!”

Meredith chuckled as well.

“I gotta evolve Ali so he can mega evolve when we debut!”

“Oh, so you are planning on debuting?”

“Yes! I want to be a contest master like my uncle! I’m almost ready to debut, I’ll do it once I turn 10!”

“Trust me, she’s so talented…”

“Why, I haven’t seen you performing yet but I’m sure you’re going to do it well.”

“I’m surely going to! But, Steven, now you gotta tell me more about mega evolution so I can start to make my plans! Where can I get a mega stone?”

“Some people sell them but the prizes are just too expensive… fortunately, those also are spread everywhere, randomly, but are quite hard to find and more if you’re looking for one in specific.”

She whined, “But I need one! Ali and I already have the strongest bond!”

“When’s your birthday?”

“In two months more.”

“Don’t rush yourself then, Lisia, I’m pretty sure you can find one in time, and if you don’t, there’s no reason to worry either, you’ll eventually do. The most important thing always is to work in the bond with your pokemon partner, if it’s strong enough you’re going to succeed, with or without mega evolution.”

“You’re totally right!”

And none of them noticed someone else entered the room.

“But well, if you’re really interested, I could give you a list of places where you’re most likely going to find one.”

“Yes, please!”

He really hoped to not start rambling about earth properties and rocks and end up boring that girl.

“I’d say Sootopolis is one of those ideal places to look for mega stones, you know, our investigations have shown that this land shares some of the same energy that the mega stones irradiate-“

“Oh, Wallace,” suddenly Meredith acknowledged his presence there. “Do you feel any better?”

Steven stopped his speech and stared at him; the man was a lot less pale than before, his hair was tied up in a messy bun, and he was wearing a slightly shocked expression. Either that or it was maybe that he was still a bit disoriented. However, that image was abysmally different from everything he had seen of Wallace so far.

“Yes… I do.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Kinda.”

“Never mind, you have to eat something to regain some energy.”

As if he was almost about to pout, he sighed, “okay.”

And he incorporated with them around the table. Too bad Steven was about to finish his meal.

“How are you feeling now, uncle?”

“A little better, though I’m a bit dizzy.”

Lisia placed a hand over his shoulder, “do you want me to bring you food to your room? I can do so if you’re still feeling tired.”

“It’s fine, Lissi, thank you so much, anyways.”

The girl hugged him by one of his sides, and the man reciprocated lovingly, ruffling her hair.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am. Go back to eat, anyways, you still have food left on your plate.”

“Yes, but first, I’ll serve you some food.”

And Lisia did, and when her uncle started to eat she seemed to be more at ease and kind of content.

“I helped mom preparing the salad.”

“It’s delicious, Lissi.”

And she was so proud of getting his praise.

“By the way, uncle, I was telling Steven about the costume you’re tailoring for me.”

For a brief second, Wallace looked Steven to the eye, wearing the very same undecipherable expression from before, that time appealing a lot less intimidating, but not completely friendly.

“I guess it must be a very fine costume then,” Steven said in an attempt to lessen the tension going on at least inside his head.

Before any of them could answer that, Meredith intervened, “though, from the very beginning I told Lisia we could pay a designer to make her an outfit, but she only wanted Wallace to be the one making it.”

She glared back to her mother, accusingly, “because Juan made his very first costume now I want my uncle to make mine!”

Were Wallace and Juan really that close? Steven knew they were very familiar with each other, but not that much.

“But Wallace is too busy to make costumes now.”

“It’s fine, I would’t ever forgive myself if the first costume my dear niece wore wasn’t made by me,” and he winked his eye at her.

“Everybody is going to love it, you’ll see!”

Each time both of them talked to each other it seemed as if they were wrapped in a warm cloud of love and admiration; it was quite lovely to witness. And Steven got too caught up in that scene that he jolted the moment when Meredith began to talk once more.

“Oh, Steven… you’re done eating already and we haven’t let you talk to Wallace not even for a second.”

“It’s okay.”

“But you said you needed to arrange a matter with him, do you wanna talk about that now?”

He stuttered a bit, “I don’t think this is the best moment to.”

“Oh, we can leave you both alone if that’s what you want.”

That would be worse.

“It’s not that, I think that Wallace needs to rest and not to think about these matters for now.”

And finally, he talked directly to Steven.

“We can meet somewhere else some other time,” and he seemed to realize how abrupt his offer had sounded, so he added something else. “If you’d like.”

Oh.

What was he supposed to answer to that, considering the fact that no more than an hour ago Wallace had told him he didn’t want to see him again or even talk once more about the whole gym matter?

“Are you free this Saturday? I’m going to be wandering around Mauville that day, you know, it’s near Rustboro so maybe we can catch up there.”

As if he was going to accept to spend one day all alone with Wallace. He couldn’t think of anything more awkward and stressful than that.

“Around what time would you be free to meet?”

“I don’t know, probably I’m going to be free for the evening.”

Besides… Saturday evening? He had already settled that date to meet with Sidney and Phoebe and some other friends of them at Fortree City to have dinner and maybe go for some drinks later.

He already had a plan, and the most logical thing to do next was to inform Wallace about it right away.

“I don’t know…” but instead, he hesitated. “I still have to schedule Saturday.”

“What if… you send me a message saying yes or no, and if you really can’t meet me this Saturday we can schedule this for some other time.”

For some odd and silly reason, he wanted to give it a thought instead of just blatantly saying ‘no’.

“Sure. We have already exchanged numbers, right?”

“If you keep the same number, yes.”

“Yes, I do.”

And now they were done Meredith spoke again.

“Now, Steven, do you want anything else? Would you like some tea or coffee?”

He tilted his head and smiled politely, “I’m sorry, but I really do have to go now. I have some other matters to attend.”

“Oh, well,” Meredith chuckled. “Whenever you’re here at Sootopolis come back to visit us anytime, it was very nice to have you here today.”

“The pleasure was mine, sincerely.”

As he stood, Lisia did too.

“Do you want me to lead you to the door?”

“Sure, only after I wash my dish-“

The woman giggled, “how polite of you, Steven, but there’s no need to worry, you’re the guest and you’re busy. We’ll take care of that.”

“Are you sure? I mean, I also ate here so…”

“Pretty sure,” she rested her chin on the palm of her hand as she smiled contentedly. “Be careful. And I hope to see you again soon.”

“Thank you a lot, Meredith.”

And he looked at Wallace.

“Hope to see you soon, too.”

Steven got flustered and stiffened in his place, hoping Wallace wouldn’t realize.

“Me too. And I hope that you feel better.”

Next, he followed Lisia, and once at the doorstep she lent him his coat and smiled at him.

“Thank you.”

“It was fun to have you here, sorry for being rude and screaming to you at first.”

“Don’t worry. It’s okay.”

“Come back here some other time!”

It wasn’t part of his plans doing so ever again, yet, looking at her face his mouth decided to speak otherwise, to lie.

“Sure, I’ll do.”

Lisia opened the door for him.

“Goodbye, Steven!”

And finally, without having fixed anything yet, but feeling oddly glad anyways, he left.

* * *

Steven pushed his PokéNav away from him, shaking his head in disapproval.

_Dear Wallace:_

Nah. He was exaggerating there. They only spent some minutes of the day together.

He crossed that out.

_Wallace:_

Much better.

_I just rashly said yes to your invitation. Sidney is going to kill me for sure when I tell him I'm going to cancel our gathering this Saturday to go and see you even if we barely know each other._

_But, honestly, and even if it’s ridiculous to even write this down…_

_Today you impressed me. For once in a good way._

_How didn’t I realize earlier that you have long hair, or such a lovely sister, or that you are someone’s dearest uncle? Today I just… saw a side of you I didn’t even think that existed. And now, god… I'm so silly but… I kind of want to know more about you._

_But probably I won't and you won't ever know that I wanted to. I should stop being so ridiculous._

_P.S: Lisia really loves you. I’m moved in too many ways for that. And if a girl like her can love you so dearly… maybe you aren’t as superficial and vain as I judged you to be._

He saved that letter in the back of his drawer. It would be quite embarrassing if someone ever found it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is all for this week. I really hope this chapter wasn't too long, but I can't help myself, I just sit in front of my laptop watching how the word counter helplessly increases ajsdj  
And if it wasn't that obvious already, I must say that I really do love writing Lisia and her interactions with Wallace. They are a really nice uncle-niece duo. I love them so much aaaah.  
Well, now for real this is it. Until next week and thanks for reading uwu


	4. 3

He didn’t quite understand himself that much. At that point, he didn’t have the slightest clue of what he was doing anymore.

And he felt so silly being there, sat around the table of a nice coffee shop, being early on purpose, and the silliest part, waiting for Steven Stone to arrive there.

His reasons were unknown even to himself. He had never liked Steven that much, after all. Of course, they were in good terms because they worked together and had to, yet, they never had really get along.

It wasn’t that Steven wasn’t a nice guy, but…

For him he always looked like a spoiled rich kid, so pampered, so careless, so vain to an extent, focused on unimportant things because he always had his life solved. A strong champion, strategical, passionate on the field, though, so laid back and irresponsible at times. Completely not down to earth, but living instead in his own very luxurious world. Childish, even.

But that day at his sister’s house…

He had a feeling. A feeling like never before. Or maybe it was only his dying mind tricking him into thinking so. He wouldn’t ever be able to know.

It was like a déjà vu. Like a regression. As if his body was remembering someone else’s memories from a past life. When he raised up from bed and headed to the dining and then there he found Steven, without his coat, grabbing the cutlery with the finest mannerism he’d ever seen, sharing food and laughter with his sister and niece, it felt like that. And his heart began to skip fast, unnervingly fast.

He was sure it was because Steven was near to the window, but it had looked as if some holy light was surrounding him.

That was why he rashly invited to meet another day, alone, even if it was ridiculous considering the fact that he told him he didn’t want to see him again if his intention was to arrange the documentation. It just had seemed like a chance he couldn’t miss.

And the fact that Lisia didn’t shut up about Steven for two days straight didn’t help Wallace a bit.

“He’s so handsome and charming,” she would say. “ He could be a contest idol if he wanted to,” she would continue. “He has such a nice taste in clothing and he’s so classy,” she repeated. “He was fun to be around.”

And the worst part of all that:

“Could you invite him over so he can tell me more about mega evolution? He said Ali could mega evolve!”

To see and listen to his little, beloved and adorable niece talking that much about Steven and praising him in such way only made his feelings worse and worse.

And when Steven replied to his ridiculous suggestion of meeting again with an equally ridiculous answer saying he wanted to meet him as well, even when he had been so rude to him…

_Ugh_.

He repeated himself; it was his dying mind tricking him.

He checked the hour on his watch: it was 6:58 P.M. And when another minute passed, he lifted his gaze and at the door there he was:

It was Steven, searching for him with his silver gaze, looking so good: he was wearing high-waisted slacks with black and brown plaid patterns, a white shirt folded under the sleeves of his black sweater, a luxurious watch, his usual rings, and fancy brown shoes. It all looked so classy (and expensive), and it was such a change from his usual formal attire.

Once their eyes met, he smiled at Wallace, nervously but gently either way, and he smiled back, with anticipation, as Steven got closer to the table.

“Hello,” he said, casually. “Have you been waiting for too long?”

More than what he would like to openly admit.

“Nah, I’ve been here for like 5 minutes,” he lied, playing cool.

“I’m sorry if I made you wait,” Steven said as he bowed slightly.

Why he had to be so polite as well? His mannerisms were so fine and delicate and gentle and-

He almost forgot to answer, “you aren’t late, you’re just in time. It was me who arrived earlier.”

“Fine.”

He took a seat right in front of him, and the moment they were face to face his cool demeanor seemed to flinch a bit. Was he getting all nervous again?

“Um… did you order already?”

“No, I was waiting for you to arrive.”

“Oh, thank you.”

They went silent for some seconds, and the more they lasted without saying a single word to each other the more Wallace realized it had been such a rash and senseless decision to set a gathering with Steven in the name of discussing a matter he already said he didn’t want to talk about.

Fortunately, the waitress arrived soon and they could make their respective orders. And once she was gone, Wallace thought that he needed to say something, whatever it was.

“I don’t think I thanked you for your help the other day.”

But Steven seemed to remember what really happened at the creek, and nodded all flustered, trying to avoid as well the memories about Wallace demanding him to leave him alone, “no problem, I just did what anyone else would have.”

Silence.

He wanted to say something else, whatever necessary to break that uncomfortable silence. But that time around Steven did it first.

“So… did you give the whole gym matter a thought?”

It was such an annoying question, yet it was the most logical thing for Steven to ask. They were there to talk about that, after all.

“I’m sorry, Steven, but I didn’t change my opinion about not signing those papers.”

With a professional, practiced tone, Steven replied, “may I know why you don’t want to arrange the change?”

Because Wallace didn’t want to leave any sign that he was going to die soon. And if out of the blue he started to announce his retirement as gym leader, a hiatus from his contests and began to say goodbye to the life he had and the people he’d met all along, he would raise suspicions.

And he didn’t want people pitying him, or to affect Lisia’s debut because of that, or to have media creating silly rumors around the matter, stalking him to the hospital, fighting one media enterprise with another to see who could get the worst new to juice it and make money with his suffering.

But he couldn’t tell that to Steven, nor to anyone else.

“As I told you before, that is unnecessary,” which was partly true, once he passed away they wouldn’t need those papers anymore.

“Is it because you don’t want to completely give up the title?”

“It’s not that.”

“Then…?”

“I have my personal reasons to not want to. And I prefer them to stay as personal.”

Steven looked a bit disappointed, though, in his eyes sparkled something, and then a faint smile took place over his lips.

“And does one of those personal reasons happen to be that you’re intending to become the champion and snatch my title?”

For his playful tone, Wallace chuckled.

“No need to worry, Mr. champion, doing something like that isn’t part of my plans.”

It had been once, it was partly true the rumor that he had been raising a team that could beat Steven’s, but after his diagnosis, he had completely given up on the idea of becoming the new Hoenn champion.

“I was rather surprised when Lisia told me you weren’t. I mean, I know it was only a rumor but even I believed it-“

But Steven stopped his speech the moment Wallace sighed and rolled his eyes, and he grew nervous as he apparently was so easy to fluster.

“Um… did I said something wrong?”

“Nothing, just…” he sighed once more, now smiling. “Lisia…”

“Oh.”

“She didn’t stop talking about you for days…”

And his cheeks blushed lovely.

“Did she?” he asked flattered.

“Of course! She was so excited and saying that I should invite you over again so you could tell her more about mega stones and help her to evolve Ali.”

“Can I make you a question? Though, it’s probably going to sound a bit silly.”

“Don’t worry, go ahead.”

“Aren’t you a little afraid that, maybe, one day she could surpass you?”

That would be a dream come true for him.

“Actually, no. I really wish I could see that happening sooner than later,” too good Steven couldn’t notice the sadness on his voice. “And, besides… well, I’m not going to continue doing contests so it’s fine if that ends up happening.”

Was it fine to reveal that to Steven so soon?

“Oh? So, are you planning to go on hiatus?”

It was better for him to think that.

“Yeah, you could say so. But I’m not making it official.”

“Why not?”

“You know, I don’t mean to praise myself but everyone has their eyes on me, and I don’t want to make any announcement of any kind so that won’t affect Lisia’s debut.”

“It really makes sense. So, are you just going to stop contesting and hope people won’t notice?”

“Something like that. I rather have them all wondering when I’m contesting again than assuming I’m retiring to leave the whole spotlight to Lisia. I don’t really want to draw any attention to me at all.”

“Understandable. Very understandable, actually. Being related to a popular person is hard when you’re trying to make your own way through life.”

“Has it happened to you?”

“All the time. You know, since my dad is very well known by everyone not only here in Hoenn but in other regions, everyone thinks that he buys me all of my titles and achievements even if I had worked so hard to get them.”

Wallace didn’t have the heart to admit that he has been all along one of those people to judge Steven as a spoiled kid who had succeeded in life only because of his father.

“I mean, I won’t say he hasn’t been the greatest help in my life, I admit I’ve been privileged, yet… I have also made my best to be where I am now.”

He could imagine Lisia saying something very similar in the future.

“You’re right. As well, Lisia has the luck to have me as her uncle, and I’ve been a great help teaching her, yet, at the end of the day, all of the efforts and the hard work is hers, not mine. And it will be unfair if I get all of the credit.”

“But I think Lisia is really going to do well, like, I haven’t seen her or Ali performing yet but... she’s passionate. And that’s what matters at the end of the day.”

“She really is passionate. Now she’s practicing a whole new routine for when Ali mega evolves.”

“Hah, I’m sorry if I excited her when maybe I shouldn’t...”

“It’s cool, Steven. I love to see her being that enthusiastic and curious, though, I’m afraid this time I won’t be helpful for her since I can’t mega evolve any of my Pokémon and that ain’t something I can implement to my contest routines.”

“That makes it the more exciting, don’t you think so? To see what she can do once she gets a mega evolution.”

“She told me you’re doing research about mega evolution, is that true? She said something about you being a geologist.”

If that turned out to be true it must mean that Steven was actually smart.

“Yes, it is. I spent some years studying geology and I even have a degree, though I had to push that aside when I became the champion. Now I do that in my free time, as a hobby, you could say.”

“How interesting,” and what a surprise. “Then, would you tell me more about Mega Evolution? Like, I’ve heard of it before but I don’t know really that much about it.”

The way Steven smiled was adorable.

“Are you sure you want me to talk about this?” He began to twist his rings. “I can get too excited about these topics and ramble non stop, seriously, this is why I can’t keep normal conversations.”

“Go ahead.”

Steven straightened on his place, clasped his hands together and his light blue eyes shone with thrill and passion. It certainly was an image Wallace never saw before, one that only made him wonder how Steven was capable of looking so cute.

“Okay, where to start explaining it?”

“Lisia told me the basics. You know, about the matching stones, the strong bond... tell me something about your researches.”

Steven seemed to be musing until something occurred to him.

“This may interest you, actually. Mega Stones irradiate some kind of special energy, and do you know which place irradiates that very same energy? A certain spot on Sootopolis City.”

“Really? Which one?”

“The Cave of Origin. But, you know, I haven’t been able to research further in that matter because nobody is allowed to enter that place. You all even have a guardian, right?”

Wallace began to laugh, certainly humored.

“What? Did I say something funny?”

Why was it so easy to make Steven nervous and doubt about his own impeccable speech?

“Nothing, just that... you’re talking to the guardian himself.”

And he gasped, turning red, “no way...! You...?”

He nodded, “yes, it’s me.”

“God... how I didn’t know this?”

“I don’t know either,” he chuckled. “But it’s fine, it’s more a part of Sootopolis folklore so as an outsider you didn’t have to know that anyways.”

“So, have you ever been inside or the cave?”

“Not really, but I do know a lot about it. As the guardian, I had to read since childhood the ancient Sootopolitan writings and prophecies and prayers and rites, and I know them by memory.”

“So, do those lectures really exist?”

“They do, but are written in ancient sootopolitan, so not many people can read them.”

“And you know how to read and speak that?”

“Of course. I can speak ancient and modern sootopolitan, though nobody uses neither of them that much anymore but elder people, guardians and the direct descendants of the ancient sootopolitans.”

“Was that then what Meredith and Lisia would speak while talking exclusively to each other?”

“It was. Since Lisia was little both I and Meredith decided to speak that around her so she learned. We want her to stay tied to her roots.”

“And since you know that much... would you mind telling me what you know about the Cave of Origin?”

The moment he was ready to talk, the waitress finally arrived with their orders; an unovan frappuccino and a slice of cake for Steven, and a chai tea and some cookies for Wallace. They thanked and each one took a sip of their drinks.

“Now. Are you familiar with the whole mythology surrounding Rayquaza?”

Steven chuckled, “so you know about mythology as well?”

“I may not look like it but I’m a sucker for mythology.”

“You’re such a box of charms,” Steven added, smiling. “But it comes in handy at times like this.”

“It really does.”

“Now... I know the basics about Rayquaza, yet I did ignore the fact that it might be related to mega evolution. Would you tell me more about that?”

He’d love to.

And as they ate, Wallace began to tell the story he knew by memory ever since he was a child, and Steven paid attention to every single detail, with upmost interest, without getting bored but actually making several questions, motivating him to speak more and more about the matter.

And what could he say? He even ended up teaching Steven some sootopolitan terms that were helpful while trying to understand the mythology, and he was excited like a little child learning new words.

Later it turned out to be incredible how fast Steven could link Wallace’s pieces of knowledge with his own, making some quite interesting hypotheses that he swore he’d try to prove later.

And Wallace never imagined he’d be able to have such a nice, enriching talk with Steven, so stimulating to the mind that both of them even ended up ordering something else to be able to keep plotting their own theories.

The best part was that it wasn’t just cold facts all the time, but instead, they could share a laugh and make some jokes while discussing a matter like that.

And once it seemed as if they were almost done, Steven requested the budget and then he rested his chin on the palm of his hand, tilting his head, grinning pleased and happily, staring at Wallace right to the eye.

That look...

Was Steven even aware of what that look could do to people?

“What?” He asked, collectedly, trying so hard to hide the fact that it was making him slightly nervous.

“I don’t know... to be honest, I’ve been wondering one thing and one thing only since that day at Sootopolis.”

“What is it?”

His heart began to skip fast.

And he hated it.

“How did I ignore so much about you?” Steven answered with so much feeling in his voice. “I didn’t know you have long hair, a sister, a niece, that you’re a guardian and that you are a nerd for mythology almost as much as I am for geology.”

And then he said it.

“I didn’t know you could be this nice to be around.”

_Dammit_. Either he did it on purpose as a power move or didn’t really realize how alluring he could get to be.

‘And I never really paid attention to how good looking and nice and classy and smart you are, and, god, what am I even doing-‘

He almost forgot to answer.

“I don’t think we had time before to talk like this.”

“It was very nice to see you today, truly. I’m happy I made some time to come to see you.”

‘Don’t say it, don’t say it, don’t say it!’

Was he really taking compliments from Steven Stone?

Was he really looking forward to spending some more time with that whimsical spoiled rich kid?

‘Don’t say it, don’t say it. God, just drop it!’

His dying mind loved to trick him.

“Actually, Steven. After this I have a party to attend at a bar not so far from here, would you like to come with me?”

He rashly said it, going against his own principles. Again.

Steven seemed to hesitate a little. God, had it been too rash? Did it was so weird to invite him? Was he assuming foolish things like they could be friends now? Why was he getting so insecure suddenly?

“Sure, why not?”

His heartbeat came back to normal, relieved.

“Though, it’s been some time since the last time I’ve been to a crowded party so I don’t know if I’m going to be a good companion.”

“No need to worry, it’s going to be something chill.”

“I’m pretty sure that your definition of chill and my definition of chill are abysmally different...”

Steven was possibly right, Wallace knew.

“Probably, but you’ll see, we’ll have fun.”

Because fun was the last thing he could hold on to in his last months alive.

* * *

He had been right all along.

Wallace’s definition of chill was completely different from his.

The bar was completely crowded, with very loud music, famous drunk people everywhere, dancing over tables, making out one with another, making bets. Maybe it was chill because so far he hadn’t spotted anyone getting high on weird substances. Maybe.

Anyways, despite the fact that was a thing different from his usual hangouts with Sidney and Phoebe, he couldn’t say he wasn’t having fun there.

Because Wallace was fun to be around.

Ever since he arrived at the bar he didn’t stop being greeted by many, many different people, picking talks with either friends and strangers, laughing out loud, and being offered many drinks by people he knew. That was why he was getting drunk so fast.

And even if Steven was offered some, he declined every single one as that day before going to Mauville he picked his car at Rustboro and drove all the way there. He would have to drive later, so drinking wasn’t an option.

But it was still fun.

More when Wallace, all drunk already, approached Steven with his waist swinging side to side and led him to the dance floor.

Wallace could really dance. He was good as anyone else was there.

And for his luck, Steven also was.

And at some point in the night, both of them were animatedly dancing to random songs, with people gathered around them dancing as well, recording and clapping. And Steven was having actual fun, even without being drunk. For sure more fun than he would have with his usual friends.

Later he decided to stop to take a break, for Wallace to keep drinking. And in the middle of that, two women approached them to ask for a photograph.

“Sure,” Wallace said with a charming smile.

“Can Steven be also in it?” One of them asked.

Steven grinned nervously and nodded.

And both of them posed, and once it was done, the women thanked them and returned to the dance floor.

“So this is what it feels like to be famous?”

Wallace laughed, exaggerating thanks to the alcohol, “c’mon, Steven, you’re also famous, everybody knows who you are.”

He rolled his eyes, “people don’t ask me to take photos.”

“C’mon, seriously?”

“Well, only very young trainers do.”

“Welp,” Wallace took out his PokéNav and pointed the camera at them. “Today you could say a famous person asked you for a photo.”

And carelessly he put his arm around him to take a selfie.

Once it was done, Steven laughed.

“Why, I’m flattered that Contest Master Wallace had asked me to be in his photo.”

He laughed silly in return, “I can even shake your hand if you want.”

“Would you make me that honor? I can’t believe it.”

Immediately, he fished his hand between his, squeezing it, and shaking it clumsily, up and down, grinning.

And it was nothing, but for Steven, it really felt like _something_, yet he couldn’t quite place his finger in what that _something_ was. He only knew that it heated up his cheeks and made his heart skip fast.

“I will never wash my hand after this.”

Wallace cackled.

“Wait, I could even give you an autograph.”

“Oh, would you? Today must be my lucky day!”

“Do you have a pen?”

For once, he ended the joke, “obviously not, Wallace. I don’t bring any pens with me when I’m going to see someone at a cafe.”

“Let’s see,” and he called someone. “You! You, lady, do you happen to have a pen?”

The bartender nodded, politely smiling, for sure used to those shows.

“Lend me your hand.”

And Steven did.

And honestly that didn’t look like a sign at all, he was sure Wallace could do it better if he was sober. It turned out to be just a random doodle.

“There you are.”

“Thanks.”

“Now, would you make me a favor in return?”

So that doodle was supposed to count as a favor?

“What is it?” he asked, amused, with curiosity.

“Could you buy me a drink? Pleaaase.”

“You’re not used to paying for your own drinks, right?”

Wallace whined, “I don’t like to spend my money in stupid stuff like drinks.”

“Yet you love to drink.”

“Famous people don’t pay for their drinks.”

Steven could barely tell whether the man was being serious or not.

But how to say no to those teal eyes beautifully looking at him, to those lips curved up gracefully, to that man asking for it in that way?

He gave in, “order whatever else you want. I’ll pay.”

“Ah, thank you!”

And he directed himself to the bartender once more, enthusiastically.

“Would you serve me a daiquiri, please?”

“Give her the pen back.”

“‘Course! Have your pen back, thank you so much!”

She nodded, smiling.

And after some moments the daiquiri was served and Wallace held it in between his hands, grinning.

“Do you want to dance a bit more?”

“Sure.”

And for around an hour more they did so; they danced and took brief breaks to chat with other people, or in Wallace’s case, to order more drinks.

It was when Wallace was very drunk and that it became fairly late that Steven approached him again.

“Hey, Wallace.”

“What?”

“Ummm, it’s getting late and-“

“Oh,” he cooed, “do you want to go already?”

“I was wondering how are you going to go back home?”

“Don’t worry about that,” he dragged every single syllable.

“I do worry, you’re drunk.”

He chuckled halfheartedly, “Don’t worry, Steven. I can... I can get myself a hotel room to stay overnight or pull an all-nighter if necessary…”

Probably he was going to be alright by himself. Yet, Steven had a feeling while staring at that man who already had unfocused eyes, sweating forehead, blushed cheeks and messy hair.

If he didn’t take him home with him, someone else was going to. And for some odd reason, he didn’t feel like letting that happen.

And if he had rashly decided to spend not only his evening but the rest of his night with him, it wouldn’t kill him if he made another rash and nonsensical decision.

“I have a little place at Rustboro, you can come with me if you want,” he said, casually.

After his numbed mind processed what he just offered, he immediately stood and held on to him.

“You’re still going to pay for my drinks if I say no, right?”

What was he even implying?

“Of course I’m going to. If I said I was going to pay them is because I’m going to pay them even if you decide to stay here.”

“Okay... let's go then.”

Then again, Steven got to the conclusion that Wallace was such a handful.

But he was nice and funny at the same time.

So, Steven paid all of his drinks, left a nice tip for the bartender, and left the place with the man clumsily holding his arm in order to prevent tripping. And silently they walked to the entrance where Steven awaited for the valet parking service to bring his car, and once there, he made Wallace take his sit in the passenger seat.

And he put him his safety belt and once done, he took his own place and began to drive, heading back to Rustboro, specifically, to that small apartment that his father had bought him many years ago when he turned 18 but still didn’t want to move so far away from home.

He played some music in the while, and at some point, Wallace passed out, carelessly, just the way Harrison initially said he used to do.

Yet, he decided to not pay more attention to him.

Until he stopped at a red traffic light.

And he couldn’t help but stare at his direction, and lit up by the red light washing his fine features Wallace looked gorgeous beyond words. No wonder why he had so, so many fans. The man was simply beautiful, even while being knocked out by alcohol, with his makeup a bit ruined by sweat, and his frizzy hair falling gracefully over his face.

Did he ever really paid attention to Wallace at all? How did he happen to notice how drop-dead gorgeous that man was just until then?

“Rule yourself, Steven,” he muttered to himself. “Probably this didn’t mean anything for him. He’s too cool for this.”

And why was he anguished about whether or not that hang out meant something for Wallace? Why was that even important?

“You barely know him. Chill down.”

He was just slightly taken aback by how attractive Wallace was. Nothing else.

The red light changed to green.

“Oh.”

He hit the breaks and kept driving, repeating that inside his mind over and over again. Wallace was just attractive. It didn’t mean anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... It took me a lot of willpower to get this chapter ready for today; this last week was so hard and terrible for me, chaotic to say the least, and it seemed to be endless. For that I've been so down and unmotivated all these days, like, I couldn't even sit in front of my desk without tearing. And at first, I was really enthusiastic about this chapter but... :/ well, shit happens. Though, I tried my best for it to still be good and get it as right as possible (mostly redaction-wise as this isn't even my first language and I like to spend a lot of time correcting grammar and the likes, which wasn't actually that possible for me this week), because I didn't want to start being irregular with updates so early in the story ajdkjs  
So, I hope y'all enjoyed it anyways! See ya next week hopefully!


	5. 4

He stirred in his place.

And as he opened his eyes he felt nausea making his stomach churn. He could barely tell whether the pain was from the hangover, his illness or both combined, but he felt like trash.

As he tried to move, whining, he remembered where he was, and he felt frustrated all over again.

In the middle of the party, while he was already too wasted, Steven had offered to take him home, and his drunk, silly head misunderstood everything: normally when someone offered to take him home was to have sex. He assumed that would end up happening (more for the way Steven had looked at him the whole night long), and thought that, once it was done he would be able to say goodbye forever to Steven and ready to jump into the next affair the way he always did.

Yet, Steven laid him in his bed raising his expectations, with so much care and listen, helped him to get rid of his shoes and coat, and when he thought it was actually going to happen, he said goodnight and turned the lights off, and headed probably to sleep by his own on his couch.

And now, he was reproaching himself that he had wished to have intercourse with Steven –that whimsical, pampered man he had disliked until the day before. He barely knew him, after all, and the fact that they spent the day together didn’t mean anything. If much, only that they were friends now. Nothing else.

Thinking about it, then, he couldn’t even be sure that Steven was at the very least attracted to men. Yeah, maybe he got really, really flustered at the creek when he saw him naked, and stared for a bit too long, and got blushed and nervous the way a straight man wouldn’t… But it could be as well that he was just jumpy and too classy for that. It was just foolish to jump to conclusions, as much as it was to feel ashamed because he had thought that maybe Steven found him attractive as well.

Anyways, it was of no use to stay there and pout about that, so, with all the strength and willpower his body had left, Wallace raised from bed and walked out of the room.

The apartment was indeed small, so as soon as he went out of the bedroom he could see Steven in the kitchen, all dressed up already, and cooking something.

“Morning.”

“Oh,” he turned around to face him, a bit startled, “good morning, Wallace. How are you feeling?”

“Terrible,” he answered with simplicity, “my head beats like a drum and I have nausea.”

“Well, you did drink a lot, I’d be surprised if you didn’t feel this way.”

Wallace chuckled halfheartedly.

“Okay. Just, take a seat, breakfast is ready. I bought you an electrolyte to hydrate you up and make the hangover pass faster, and, I made some juice and hotcakes as well. If you’re not hungry please try to eat anyways so your stomach doesn’t churn anymore.”

Okay, that was such a different experience from previous, and quite unexpected.

Normally, after being taken home he slept with whoever the place belonged to and the next morning he said goodbye to them. But that time around he didn’t have sex and instead had someone making breakfast for him so he would feel better.

Would he ever have imagined that he’d have Steven Stone making him hotcakes and juice and trying to cure his hangover on a Sunday morning? No way. If someone had ever told him that he’d last talking to Steven for more than 5 minutes he’d had laughed.

But that… again, it felt like a regression, like a memory of something that didn’t have happened.

“Thank you, Steven.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied, smiling warmly. “Take a seat, I’ll serve you.”

“No way… I’ve gotten you into so much trouble already.”

“See it as a way of thanking you for the hospitality the other day at your sister’s house.”

He was about to fight back against that poor line of logic, though, he felt horrible to do so. He just needed to eat something. He was only hoping his stomach wouldn't end up rejecting food as it often did.

So, Wallace took a seat by the kitchen counter, and soon Steven placed a plate in front of him with two hotcakes on it. Later, he brought honey and butter, juice and the electrolyte for Wallace to drink small sips from it.

Once done, he served himself his respective portions and joined Wallace by the counter. Wallace thanked for the food and then both of them began to eat, silently, for some minutes.

Until Wallace stole a glimpse of Steven and noticed a blurred dark spot on his right hand.

“What’s that?”

Steven took some time to figure out what was he referring to.

“Oh, this?” He raised his hand, showing his palm. “It’s your autograph.”

Well, Wallace couldn’t help but blush at that.

“What?”

“You were so drunk that you gave me your autograph. I kind of tried to wash it away when I woke up but you really marked the ink well and it didn’t go.”

No wonder why Steven didn’t even consider making out with him.

“I don’t… wow. I don’t quite remember that.”

“Yes… you said you were going to give me the privilege of shaking hands with a famous person, then gave me your autograph and then asked me to pay for all of your drinks.”

He gasped, “fuck…”

Steven laughed.

“Did I really make you pay for my drinks?”

“Yes. You said that you hated to spend your money on alcohol so I paid.”

Wallace facepalmed, “why would you let me get away with something like that?”

“Honestly, I wasn’t sure about whether you were being serious or not, so I decided to pay either way.”

Ashamed, with such a serious tone, Wallace replied, “tell me how much it was and I’ll give you back the money.”

The way Steven snorted only made him nervous. God, since when the roles had changed and it was Steven the one making him nervous?

“What?”

“If you did so then you’d have to give back money to several people at the bar.”

“Don’t say it like that, I sound like a drunky.”

“Oh, I wasn’t trying to imply that,” Steven paused to sip from his glass. “What I meant is that you don’t have to pay me. It was nothing, seriously.”

“Well, you can be rich and all but I still feel bad for making you pay.”

“Okay, then, imagine it was my cover, you know, for being at the party uninvited.”

“I invited you.”

Steven shushed him, smiling. “Don’t worry, you don’t owe me anything.”

Not only was he having a nice breakfast in his kitchen counter while being in a horrible hangover, but Steven had paid for every single one of his drinks, not to get him drunk and take advantage of him and have sex, but instead, only because he felt like doing so.

Since when Steven was such a gentleman?

“Though, yesterday I found out that Harrison was right, just a bit.”

“About what?”

He seemed to hesitate a little, “I’m only telling you because, you know, we got a little closer already.”

A little closer? Just a little? As if that wasn’t the perfect domestic scene.

“Yeah, tell me.”

“Well… the day he told me he wanted me to talk to you about the whole gym matter he said that he was worried about this all and rushing me to settle it down at once because lately, you’ve been acting… um… how to say it?”

“Just say it, no need to be so polite all the time.”

“Argh”, he growled, shaking his head, “he says you’re giving the league a bad image, because, you know, he says there’s actual footage of you passing out at public spaces and getting high and-“

For once that all ashamed him. And the worst part was that Steven could tell he felt that way.

“I mean… if you get high and fall asleep in public spaces isn’t bad, like, everybody in the league does it.”

“Seriously?”

“Sidney gets high all the time, and once he even fell asleep alone in a bench near my place and I realized just until morning when I went out to the store.”

“You probably shouldn’t be telling me this.”

“What I mean is that everyone does it. It’s just that you happen to be the famous one with random people paying attention to everything you do.”

“So you also do it?”

“What?”

“Getting high and passing out randomly.”

“Of course not. I’m the heir of Devon, I cannot do that.”

Wallace snorted as he cut a slice from his meal, “why are you even trying to defend me and excuse me then?”

“Because if someone watches you getting high they aren’t going to cancel a millionaire deal with your father.”

Steven had a point. A good point, actually.

Yet, that didn’t make any less ashaming the fact that a man so classy like Steven knew about his most inelegant moments.

They remained silent, pausing their chat for the sake of finishing the nourishments they were sharing that morning. And even if Wallace didn’t know Steven that much yet, it was weird, the silence between them didn’t feel uncomfortable, but peaceful. From the outside, he could listen to sweillows chirping, and everything inside the apartment was so quiet.

“I guess that even though you know now why is Harrison being so insistent about those papers you’re still not going to sign them, right?”

Wallace sighed, “yes. I’m sorry.”

And Steven did the same, “I won’t bother you with that matter anymore, then,” and for some odd reason, he couldn’t help a pinch of sadness in his voice. “I’ll see how to manage Harrison.”

If Steven only knew that in 5 months more he wouldn’t have to worry about that anymore.

But obviously, he wasn’t letting him know that.

And as the realization hit him he understood the reason behind Steven’s low tone now; settled that, they had no other reason to keep seeing each other besides the normal league stuff that obligated them to gather twice a year; but not just the two of them, not like that. And that wouldn’t be something to worry about if it wasn’t by the fact that they really had a nice time together.

Yet, what else could he do? It wasn’t time to get sentimental about people he was going to leave anyway. It had been fun and possible could keep being fun, though that didn’t matter.

Did it? No. It had to be his dying mind tricking him.

Steven’s last sentence seemed to be hanging in the air between them, waiting to be answered and solved in some way, making Wallace slightly tense because he was sure he could make something about it.

Luckily, Steven’s PokéNav went off.

“Oh, Sidney.”

Wallace looked at him, “aren’t you picking it up?”

He cleared his throat, “I mean, I’m with you, I’m not supposed to talk to people on the phone while having guests, that’s rude.”

He had a point. Yet it didn’t make it any less funny, to find out how extremely polite and correct Steven was.

“I won’t get offended. You can talk while I finish my meal.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“Okay...”

Steven answered the call.

“Hello-“

“Yo, Steven, what the fuck?”

Wallace chuckled as he took a mouthful of his food. And he couldn’t still quite tell whether the speakers of that Nav were really good or if it was Sidney who talked too loud.

“I’m fine, thanks for asking.”

“Steven, again, what the fuck?”

“What the fuck _what_?”

Did Steven just swear?

“You said you were going to be busy yesterday and that that was why you weren’t coming with us.”

“And I was busy. I told you.”

“Why, yes, you said you were hanging out with Wallace to fix some stuff but you didn’t tell us that you were going to party with him as well.”

“How do you-“

“Phoebe found on the internet a picture of both of you with two random girls at a bar.”

“Well, I...”

“Besides, since when Wallace and you are friends? Like, you said he was odious and that you didn’t like him.”

For a second it seemed as if Steven was about to choke, “idiot...!” He whisper-shouted. “He’s right beside me right now and listening to all of your nonsense!”

At the other end Sidney gasped, “don’t you tell me…! Did you sleep with him-“

The way that scandalized Steven was unique and so hilarious. He really didn’t know that it was common sense that in that context offering someone to take them home was for sleeping with them.

And he felt slightly happy and relieved to listen to Sidney confirming that Steven wasn’t straight. It hadn’t been him just assuming things after all.

“Shut up...! God, no!”

It became worse when Wallace began to laugh, rather loudly, at that.

“Why are you even laughing?” He sighed, exasperatedly.

“Anyways, you’re still a traitor.”

“I’m not a-“

“I’ll hang up to give you and Wallace some space so you can keep smooching, traitor.”

“We’re not-“

He hung up.

“That Sidney...!”

He growled.

“Don’t mind anything he said,” Steven hurried to say, covering his face with one hand in a sign of embarrassment. “He’s always this incorrect and careless and likes to make silly jokes and-“

Why was he so scandalized?

“And you are completely the opposite, careful, correct, polite, and even though he’s a close friend of you, right?”

“Now that you say it like that I don’t even know how or why we became friends.”

“So, you didn’t like him as well?”

“I’m so sorry you had to listen to that.”

“But it’s true, right? You didn’t like me? Or, well, maybe still don’t like me?”

“That was before.”

“So you can go from disliking someone to liking them in less than a week?”

“I... sorry, Wallace, I didn’t mean it.”

At last, he chuckled, “pretty fair. I didn’t like you neither, like, until yesterday.”

At that Steven seemed to chill down a bit, yet, he looked a bit offended by the latest statement.

“Oh, seriously? Why?”

And it got worse when Wallace chuckled.

“What? Is there something wrong with me to make people dislike me?”

“I mean, I could be asking the same. Is there something wrong with me to have you talking about that with your friends?”

For a second he seemed to be musing about it, until he realized, “you’re trying to guilt-trip me, right?”

“You guessed?”

Still embarrassed, and now blushing furiously, Steven cut a slice from his hotcakes and ate it, still with upmost delicacy and fine mannerisms.

“No wonder why Sidney likes to bug you.”

He answered until he was done chewing, “why?”

‘_Don’t say it, don’t say it, please, don’t say it._’

“Because you’re so cute when you’re scandalized.”

Was he actually flirting with Steven? He could only hope it hadn’t sounded as flirtatious as it did in his head.

Steven only blushed, whining a little in the process, and nervously grabbed his glass with his right hand and tensely drank from it, with his fingers shaking as his face could only grow redder and redder.

And Wallace couldn’t help but remember all those times he had listened to people referring at Steven as a casanova that had everyone wrapped around his finger... could that man be really a casanova when he blushed like that after simply being called cute?

He was really cute. Too cute for his own good.

“Anyways,” Wallace decided to indulge him and change the topic himself, “thank you so much for spending the day with me yesterday even if you had to cancel your plans.”

He seemed to relax a bit. Or at least pretended he did.

“Never mind that. I had a nice day. It was fun.”

And it could have been it. They could have kept eating breakfast, silently, or chatting trivially, and later Wallace could have said goodbye to Steven, thanked him for the food and left the place with the promise of meeting him in the next League gathering even if he knew he wasn’t making it to that date.

And even if Wallace knew that that specific moment of his life was the worst to make new friends and grow close to people that he was going to leave behind when he died, he couldn’t stop himself from making a question.

“Actually, Steven,” ‘_goddammit don’t say it_’, “within two weeks, at Lilycove, we’re going to throw a pool party. You could go, if you want, and bring your friends with you, you know, to make up for stealing you yesterday.”

That was a phony and lame excuse. The only truth was that he wanted to see Steven once more. He didn’t even have a reason for that. He just wanted to be around him. Even when it wasn’t the best moment to and seemed to be so silly and senseless to himself.

Luckily for him, Steven wanted the same.

“Pool parties aren’t really my thing, but I’m sure Phoebe and Sidney are going to have a good time, so, why not, sounds like fun. We’ll be there.”

Wallace smiled, not to Steven but to himself. What was he getting himself into?

* * *

Steven checked the notification on his PokéNav. He snorted. Then shook his head, beginning to reproach himself, and as he did so, he just pushed his phone away from him, grabbing the pen resting close to him instead, beginning to twist it between his antsy fingers until he gave in and started to write something.

_Wallace:_

_Guess we are friends now?_

Great move. He was writing about him again.

He kept going on with it anyways.

_But now, actually, I can’t believe I’m writing a letter to you while I’m at work. It’s probably that I’m just too bored today._

_And, I don’t know... I kind of can’t get over the fact that you called me cute the other day. _

_But it’s so silly! Like, you’re just so popular and everyone wants you, I’m sure that you say that to every single human being you meet because you’re just too nice, shameless and appreciative. _

_And I don’t even know why all of this is relevant. _

_I don’t know, I shall admit that-_

“Hey, nerd!”

_Fuck_.

He immediately hid that paper sheet under a book.

“Hello, sister!”

_Damn_.

“Who in the world let both of you in?”

And walking behind Sidney and Phoebe was Joseph.

“They are your friends, why wouldn’t I allow them in to see my son?”

Steven growled as Phoebe sat down over his desk.

“What were you doing?”

“Nothing.”

“You don’t have a face to be doing nothing.”

Was he so obvious and easy to read?

“What are you doing here?”

“I came here because I need you to read these papers and check that the names, addresses, and the budget are correct.”

“Okay,” Steven nodded and stretched an arm to reach out for the bunch of documents and place them over his desk. “And what about you both, huh?”

Sidney cleared his throat, “we were near and came here to say hello.”

“Wow, I thought that you didn’t want to talk to me because I’m a traitor.”

“You are still a traitor.”

“Let’s see if I’m still a traitor now; Wallace invited me to a pool party next week and told me to invite you both as well.”

Silence.

“Y’see, Mr. Stone?” Sidney inquired. “We already lost him.”

“What did he tell you?” Steven asked inquisitively to his father.

The oldest man chuckled, “nothing compromising, yet, I thought you disliked Wallace?”

“I never said dislike-“

“Why, yes, I remember you saying something like him being frivolous and too flamboyant and unapproachable,” Joseph replied.

There was no way to defend himself from that accusation, it was true, even if now it ashamed him.

“That was before...”

“Before _what_?”

And three pairs of eyes laid puzzled over him, with matching mischievous grins.

“Before I got to know him better, okay? God, you all are so annoying.”

They laughed.

Sassily, so shamelessly, as if the president of that corporation wasn’t there, Phoebe laid over the desk, resting on her elbows, glancing curiously at Steven.

“Tell me more about Wallace,” she requested with a gossipy tone. “He’s pretty handsome, isn’t he?”

“I’m not answering that.”

“So, you agree with me?”

Steven frowned and panted.

“Are you coming to the party with me or not?”

“‘Course we are.”

“Sure!” The woman exclaimed, “but are you sure that is our kind of party? I don’t know, if it was Wallace who invited you then it’s going to be full of celebrities.”

“C’mon, Phoebs, we are members of the elite four, we are celebrities.”

“But not that kind of celebrity, you know.”

Under his breath Steven mumbled, “you barely have to worry about that, Wallace is going to make his best to make you feel comfortable there.”

And he realized what he just said the moment everyone but him burst in laughter.

“You’re helpless.”

Was he really that helpless?

Sidney and Joseph rolled their eyes.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Both of them replied at the same time. “Nothing.”

But Steven knew it was really something.

* * *

As Juan entered his bedroom, Wallace incorporated in bed and smiled.

“Oh, Dad, you didn’t have to prepare food for me,” he exclaimed, moved, as he observed the man holding a tray between his hands, “thank you so much.”

“Nothing to thank me, my child, I’m here to help.”

As the tray was placed over his lap, he sighed contentedly, “thank you so much for coming.”

“I’m glad you called me up this time, you know, it worries me when you don’t.”

“You have other stuff to do, I don’t want to distract you or bother you so much.”

“You won’t ever be a bother,” and as he said that he ruffled his hair and then planted a kiss on the top of his head. “Tell me, do you feel any better?”

“Yes, a little.”

“Okay. Try to eat a bit, and if you still feel nauseous and dizzy after that I’ll give you your medicine, right?”

He growled. He hated those medicines, they were extremely bitter and made him feel even worse after taking them; of course, the stomach related symptoms lessened, but he felt extremely thirsty, hot, terribly drowsy, and sometimes delirious even. He’d rather endure the horrible stomach ache than all of that.

“Hopefully I’ll feel better.”

“I’ll stay here for if you need anything else, and while you eat I’ll feed all of your Pokémon. Later, I’ll do the laundry, I can see you have already a bunch of clothes you still haven’t washed.”

“You don’t have to do that... I’ll do it tomorrow when I feel better.”

Juan shushed him, “you know I won’t allow that. Please, son, rest.”

“Okay.”

And the moment they went silent Wallace’s Nav sounded.

“Do you want me to lend it?”

“Sure.”

The man did, and the moment that Wallace had the device in his hands he couldn’t help a chuckle and a silly smile, both that caught completely Juan’s attention.

“Who could be the one texting you to make you smile that way?”

“It’s Steven.”

A name he hadn’t heard coming from Wallace before, “Steven?”

“Yeah, as in Steven Stone.”

The way Juan raised a single brow made him slightly nervous.

“Is he still bothering you with the gym stuff?”

Juan could be so overprotective sometimes.

“Nothing of that. We’re just talking. We’ve been talking to each other a lot lately.”

“But I thought you disliked him?”

“Come on, I never really disliked him.”

“I remember you saying he was a spoiled rich kid, bigheaded-“

“Because I didn’t know him, right? But he’s a nice guy. Interesting as hell. Attentive and polite like anyone else.”

Juan rolled his eyes

“What?”

“You don’t talk that way about many people.”

And if Juan could tell, it was because it had to be true, after all that man understood him better than how he even understood himself.

Yet, as long as he could Wallace was willing to say it was nothing. It was the worst moment to be excited about getting along with someone new, after all.

So, he grabbed the spoon between his hands, collected with it a portion of the vegetable soup, and after he took a mouthful, he answered, “it’s not a big deal. By the way, this I delicious, thanks again.”

And as Juan didn’t buy the first part, he only replied to the second, “my pleasure, son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo everyone haha, well, this was this week's chapter, I hope y'all enjoyed it uwu until next week!


	6. 5

He didn’t want to look so annoying or clingy, but, for some odd reason, he was getting a bit nervous from that situation and felt like texting Wallace to ask him to wait for him at the main door of the place where the party would take place so he wouldn't feel so awfully out of place when they arrived, because Phoebe had been right that time when he invited them; they couldn’t be sure that was their kind of party. But in his mind that seemed to be annoying.

‘_Hey, Wallace, could we met at a certain spot? I don’t want to get lost between the crowd-_’

“Hey, Steven, what are you typing?”

Quickly he locked his screen and saved his PokéNav inside his pocket.

“Nothing,” he rushed to add.

“Nothing? Then why did you save your cellphone that way?”

Even if he hated those interruptions, he’d take it as a sign that he shouldn’t get eager and send that message.

“Wait, were you texting Wallace?”

“Don’t you even get started with that.”

Through the rear-view mirror Phoebe glared at him with amused eyes, “Wallace surely is going to look nice in a swimsuit.”

And as much as he tried, Steven couldn’t keep glancing at her without blushing.

“Well, though, by the way he normally dresses up it ain’t as if we hadn’t already seen almost everything from him. He barely leaves something to imagination.”

Yeah… it wasn’t as if Steven hadn’t seen him naked already.

The simple memory of that made his face contort in a desperate attempt to hold back the blush that came along with it, hoping that maybe his friends wouldn’t notice and so wouldn’t ask for elaboration.

“I think he has good taste,” Phoebe added, casually.

“Because you’re like him and dress up with pareos and swimsuits on a daily basis, even for work.”

Phoebe complained, “come on, man, we live in a tropical region, the climate is so hot, I don’t even understand how both of you can be all dressed up with many layers and vests and that stuff on daily basis.”

The song changed and Phoebe made a pleased exclamation about that.

“Anyways, ah! There surely are going to be a lot of beautiful girls!”

“Yikes, Phoebe, that’s all you think about?”

“Am I the only straight person in this car?”

“Shut up, Steven.”

“Bro, you are the gayest man I’ve ever met.”

“Bi,” he corrected, “thanks.”

“Besides,” now Sidney stared at his friend, “what makes you think that any of those girls are going to pay attention to you? Have you’ve ever heard of heterosexuality?”

“Hoenn is full of hidden gays, I just gotta keep looking for my match.”

Rolling his eyes and smirking Steven sighed, “or you both could admit at once that you like each other and, you know, start dating.”

Every single time Steven suggested that, both of them went tense and tried so furiously not to blush.

“What in the world are you talking about?”

“I wouldn’t date her in my life. She wouldn’t even leave my poor ghost at ease when I died, she’d try to summon it for the sake of keep tormenting me.”

“You’re not funny. Like, I can’t even summon ghosts, I’m not a medium or something, genius.”

And after that, they kept talking about how Phoebe could see ghosts and about the supposed phantoms living in the elite four chambers, and until they arrived, much for Steven’s calm, it kept going like that, with them discussing a lot less awkward topics for him and listening to Phoebe’s playlist. She had such good taste in music, that he could assure.

* * *

Steven hadn’t realized it was already summer until they arrived at that place.

It was already crowded, with people dressed up in colorful and even flamboyant attires, wearing fashionable swimsuits and hats and sunglasses, swimming and playing volleyball inside the bright blue pool, drinking fancy drinks. In conclusion, it was an explosion of colors.

“Ah!” Phoebe exclaimed, excited. “So good I bought myself a new swimsuit!”

“This is as if a unicorn had pucked.”

“Sidney, shut up.”

“Can you see Wallace?”

“Not yet...”

He surely was going to take a lot to find him. And if he found him, he couldn’t tell if Wallace was going to take his time with him that occasion. There were just too many people.

Until, near the bar where hired bartenders were preparing drinks, they saw him.

“Oh my god-“

Wallace was there, all surrounded by people, mainly women; his long teal hair was tied up in a bun, adorning one of its sides was a flower that he was sure someone just gave him, and over his fairly short swimming trunks he was wearing a light blue pareo that girded beautifully around his very tiny waist and exposed one of the sides of his very long legs.

“Okay, that’s it, I’m never wearing a pareo again,” the woman said with awestruck. “I won’t ever overcome the fact that Wallace wears it 3 times better than I do.”

“If I didn’t know it is Wallace I would’ve thought it was a woman.”

Steven couldn’t even speak.

He looked so feminine like that, and for that so extremely gorgeous.

“Are you okay, bro?”

“I don’t think he is. He’s having a seizure.”

“Error 404, restarting the system.”

How to even take his eyes off of him?

It really should be illegal for someone to look that fine. And staring at himself, Steven felt that he was dressed up lamely. Extremely lame.

After some more seconds, Wallace finally acknowledged his presence there.

“Oh, Steven!” He raised a hand.

And Steven felt how his heart began to pound furiously inside of his chest. And he completely hated that feeling. God, why couldn’t he act normal around Wallace the way he used to before?

As he approached him, a wide smile formed over his lips.

And they finally met.

“Hello, how you’ve been?”

“Fine,” his reply was short. _Ugh_. “Busy, you know.”

“I’m glad you came,” Wallace added with a sincere grin. “You look nice today, by the way.”

Even the top of his ears felt like growing hot at that comment, not because it had sounded as flattery, but because his friends were listening to every word exchanged and paying attention to every single one of his facial expressions.

“I must be the lamest person here for sure. But, thank you and you too, you look very nice today.”

How it was even possible for a man like Wallace, who received praise on a daily basis to smile in that way for a little compliment? He was so charming, so extremely charming for his own good.

“Why, thank you,” he tilted his head adorably.

“Steven is completely right,” Phoebe intervened, with far more confidence than him. “You’re slaying that pareo. I had to say it.”

“That’s such a compliment coming from you. You always slay pareos.”

Sidney looked incredulous when Phoebe blushed at that comment and started to swing her head happily.

“Aw, thank you so much! You’re makeup also looks on point! Is it all waterproof?”

“Yes, it is. In fact, I’m trying off this new brand but so far it’s been good.”

And the moment he was done speaking, he glanced again at Steven, with that confident smile of his.

“I’m glad the three of you came today.”

“Nah, bro, thank you for inviting us.”

Before Sidney could say anything else, from behind, a redhead wrapped her arms around Wallace, chuckling lightheartedly.

“Walls!”

“Oh, Flann,” affectionately he touched her hands.

“Oh, hello, y’all!”

She straightened in her place and finally her attire was completely visible: she was matching pareo with Wallace, unless that unlike him, she was wearing a top.

“Y’all already know each other, right?”

“Of course! Flannery, how you’ve been? It’s been some time since I last saw you.”

“Indeed it’s been,” she replied livelily. “And very fine, thanks! Everything is going just fine.”

“Glad to hear that.”

“And, oh, Walls, I was going to get myself another drink, do you want me to bring you anything?

“Why don’t we all go together, huh? I’ll show you the place.”

“Sure!”

And now Phoebe was way more excited about Wallace than how Steven initially had been. And while they ordered their drinks both Steven and Sidney had to listen to the other three rambling nonstop about fashion and makeup and other stuff they didn’t quite understand about or had much interest in. 

They all but Phoebe got a drink, Wallace introduced them to many other people, they exchanged random conversations, until Wallace said he wanted to swim and Phoebe followed him. If Steven didn’t know she was secretly into Sidney, he’d even take it as flirting.

Near the pool were Steven, Sidney, and Flannery, the latest two getting engaged in a passionate conversation about which were their favorite alternative rock bands of all time and some other related stuff that he didn’t understand or have an opinion about.

So, in conclusion, whoever that paid attention to him could tell he was getting quite lonesome. But for Steven, it wasn’t like that...

Yeah, he didn’t have much knowledge to keep track of the conversation, but it also was that he was deliberately not paying attention; he just couldn’t take his eyes off of Wallace. He was having the greatest time just by observing him swimming and laughing and chatting with other people. It was as if the man was a magnet and his gaze a piece of steel irremediably attracted to him.

And the moment Wallace went out from the pool and approached him his heartbeat increased again.

“Are you having fun?” Though it was more of a rhetorical question.

“Yeah,” It sounded phony anyway, “I’m just chilling a bit, enjoying the drinks and the music.”

“Why don’t you come to the pool with me, huh? You brought swimming trunks, right?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“So...?”

“Okay. Give me a sec.”

“Are you already wearing them or would you like to go to the restroom and change yourself?”

“It’s okay. I’m already wearing them.”

‘_Just don’t look at me while I get undressed else I won’t stop blushing._’

Quickly, and praying he wouldn’t be all clumsy, Steven took off his shirt and his slacks, staying only on his black swimming trunks.

And the way Wallace was looking at him... _fuck_.

Just, _fuck_.

It was undeniable, he was shamelessly staring at him; not in a lewd, uncomfortable way, just in a curious one. Could it be the fact that it was weird for everyone to see Steven wearing anything different from formal attire that usually covered up mostly all of his body?

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I do hope you like playing volleyball cause now we are teammates.”

And even if he hated to admit it, it was until the moment when Wallace turned his full attention to him that Steven began to have actual fun.

Because Wallace dragged him everywhere with him; they played volleyball, later went for another round of drinks and a little snack, and after some hours he got him drunk enough to shamelessly dance in front of everyone in that way the two of them found out they had. And if Steven tried searching for his friends with his gaze, he’d found them grinning and rolling his eyes at him, amazed by the way he was behaving.

At some point, anyways, Wallace got lost in the middle of a conversation with someone Steven didn’t know and they separated for a significant amount of time. While he stood by the bar counter he began a chat with Flannery and found out as well that she was, in fact, Wallace’s best friend. 

Then another bunch of people joined them. Every one of them making many questions about Pokémon training and both of them gladly replying at them.

When the day ended and the sun started to set? Steven didn’t know. Having that much fun, time seemed irrelevant.

“So, you personally know Cynthia, right?” Asked a girl that earlier had announced to be from Sinnoh.

“Sure. We are good friends, in fact.”

“It must be cool to be friends with Cynthia. She’s so smart, so strong.”

“It’s cool when she’s not making fun of you.”

The woman laughed, “oh, then the both of you must be pretty close.”

“Unfortunately, yeah. We are close friends. Though we don’t talk that much sometimes, you know, we both get busy and kind of forget the other exists.”

Too good that conversation was finishing already because at that moment Steven glimpsed from afar Wallace raising his hand at him, grimacing for him to join him.

And obviously, he was going to. That wasn’t an invitation he felt like turning down.

“Oh, excuse me.”

Immediately he left his spot and walked right to where the other man was standing.

“Hey, do you want to go up to the balcony with me? It’s way quieter than here and there’s no one else up there yet.”

Tilting his head, he agreed, “sure, I’d love to.”

Did it help the fact that he was feeling already tipsy from all of the alcohol he had drunk all that afternoon?

In a matter of a minute, they were up there.

And the scenery was just breathtaking, nostalgic to an extent even; the sky was painted pink, lilac, orange and prominent soft blue that soon was going to take all over, the little lights around the pool were already turned on glimmering magically, dimly, people inside the house were rioting and singing along to the loud songs as well as there were still people outside laughing and chatting, but in that spot it all felt like a distant murmur, and a soft breeze was blowing. 

It was summer. It felt everywhere.

“The view is nice, don’t you think so?” Wallace started with a very soft voice, one that Steven wasn’t sure he had ever heard coming from him. “I love to see the sky dyed this color, it is as if it was a sheet with watercolors all over it...”

Steven averted his gaze from the beautiful sky to linger it over another beautiful imagery.

Wallace was all dressed up now, wearing white slacks and a transparent black shirt, his hair messy by now, his cheeks a little sunbathed.

How weird it was, the fact that they were still getting to know each other and that even though they were comfortable being around each other in utter silence.

After some minutes, Wallace spoke again.

“Did you have fun?”

A faint smile took over Steven’s factions so gently, “too much fun.”

His cheeks tingled.

“You don’t have much fun on your own, am I wrong?”

“Not completely wrong but not utterly right. I do have fun, but not this much.”

“I’m glad you feel this way.”

‘_Is the way you make me feel_.’

Would alcohol give him the nerve to say something else?

“Sidney and Phoebe also had so much fun.”

“Who woulda thought Sidney and Flannery had too many interests in common?”

‘_Just like us_.’

The sentence floated in the air as if it had been actually said. 

He sighed, “You really do love to swim, right?”

“How to say it? I grew up in a place surrounded by water. Water is my element. I surround myself with water whenever I need to keep myself together. My Pokémon partners are all water types. Water is my life, so, yeah, I am very happy when I get a chance to swim.”

Sweetly Steven smiled at that and even if he wanted to reply with a statement equally as serious and deep, he only ended up chuckling.

“What?”

“Too good this time around you weren’t naked.”

At that, immediately, Wallace snorted, certainly incredulous that Steven brought that up again, laughing just afterward.

“I told you that is because of environmental measures and tradition.”

“Whatever you say, beautiful.”

That last word fell unexpectedly from his lips before he could even decide whether it was a good idea to say it or not.

“You are tipsy, aren’t you?”

“Only a bit. I didn’t drink that much.”

“Why, you did.”

He chuckled foolishly, and with his fingertips he dared to fish Wallace’s.

“Your nails look nice. The polish matches your hair very well.”

“You should let me paint your nails some time, it would suit you.”

“Maybe it would suit me, but, you know, it wouldn’t suit Devon.”

Though, he didn’t withdraw his hand, he kept touching those slim cold fingers, gently, so gently as he looked at Wallace directly to his very clear eyes.

“Are you really that tied up to Devon?”

“Sometimes, not gonna lie. Dad wouldn’t get mad over something like that, but you know, many business people don’t think the way he does.”

As his fingers touched the back of Wallace’s hand, unconsciously both of them took a step forward, getting closer to each other.

“You know something, Steven?” That time around his voice was even lower, just for the two of them to listen, even sweet to an extent.

“Yes?”

His fingertips began to brush his fingers, and Wallace moved them slightly, allowing Steven’s to get tangled there.

“You are a very lowkey and humble guy, unlike what many people, including myself, at first could think.”

Finally, their hands laced, shyly, as if it was meant to mean nothing, discreetly, and they smiled to each other, maybe letting themselves being led by the alcohol.

“That was a bit judgmental from you, don’t you think so?”

Grinning, Wallace nodded, getting closer, “indeed it was.”

He felt as if his heart was going to explode from the thrill. _God_, they were so close to each other now, and such a beautiful sky was witnessing that.

“I’m glad I could proof myself wrong and get to know you a bit better.”

It would only take one more step to start something, something Steven didn’t know in the first place that he wished to start until that very moment. And he couldn’t quite tell if actual soothing music was being played in the inside of the place or if it was all on his head.

“Did I tell you already that you look so good today?”

“You did, but didn’t sound so convinced.”

As he dared to delicately start to stroke his right arm he replied more confidently that time around, “why. I meant it. You really look good.”

At that Wallace only foolishly chuckled, and Steven could feel his breath so close to his that it became _inviting_. He really felt invited to take a step closer and shorten the distance between them for the very hell of it.

“And have someone ever told you that you have such beautiful eyes, Steven?”

That was way more than what his drunk self could manage, so for a second Steven looked down coyly, giggling, blushing. Until he regained his nerve again and stared at Wallace directly into his eyes, then switching to his lips, and then looking back at his eyes, realizing that Wallace was now tilting his head, awaiting, and grinning alluringly.

There was his chance. It would take only one step more...

“Steven? Are you-”

“Oh fuck!”

The music stopped.

The both of them turned to meet the source of those two voices.

And as they realized who they were, his hands parted, all contact ended and they took a step back from each other.

Phoebe was furiously blushing, getting tensed and frozen on her spot, completely ashamed of having intruded something, and viciously mumbling some lines in-between ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘I’m leaving’. Fortunately for her, Sidney acted with as much normality as he could.

“Hey, Stevs, we looked for you everywhere.”

But trying to deliberately act as if they had witnessed nothing made it more obvious.

Suddenly the sweet weight and tingling of alcohol on his system wore off and he felt cold and sober and rational once more.

“I was here,” he replied in a very low and shaky tone, his mind still trying to process what happened.

“I can see that. Anyways, it’s time to go.”

“Y-Yes! Like, it’s getting pretty late and you know I don’t like driving at night, because, hah, you know, shit happens! Can we go now? I mean, obviously, if you want to, hah!”

And it became worse when he noticed a hint of disappointment on Wallace’s practiced and charming smile.

Those two had really screwed everything up; if they hadn’t appeared so out of the blue to interrupt them maybe they would be already kissing, Wallace leading him to the nearest wall while he just tangled his hands in his fabulous teal hair and tasted the bittersweetness of all the drinks they had on his lips and-

Or maybe they didn’t. Maybe the right thing was not to get involved with someone he just started to be friends with while being under the effects of alcohol. Hell if he knew.

He only knew that they had been so close… that it was frustrating and infuriating.

“Guess I gotta go now.”

“Sure, it’s fine. Thanks for coming.”

“Thank you for inviting us.”

When Steven, after sighing and hesitating, started to walk to his friends' direction, Wallace cleared his throat and added something else in a low tone, for his ears only to listen.

“Can we meet again some other time?”

Did he really bite his lip while waiting for an answer?

It had been a rash question, he could tell. And of course, his answer was going to be just as rash, as they always were. After all, the need to make sure they were going to meet again soon was mutual.

“Sure. Hit me up whenever you want me to go with you somewhere. And if something’s up I’ll call you, okay?”

His expression brightened up a bit, “sure.”

And their little exchange was over the moment Wallace looked at the others and waved his hand at them, “hope to see you again soon, guys.”

“Thank you so much for inviting us! I really hope we can meet some other time.”

“Yeah, same. Hope to see you again soon, bro.”

“Bye, Steven.”

“Bye.”

Back inside, the beautiful atmosphere dissipated.

They went downstairs, through the door and then to the place where they parked the car in utter silence, an awkward one, one that burst into riot once they were inside the car.

Phoebe whined, “I’m so sorry, Steven! I really am!”

“Don’t you even say it!”

“Please, forgive me! I didn’t mean to interrupt you! If I had known you both were-”

Even the thought of it was terrible, so he decided to deny it.

“You literally didn’t interrupt a thing. Nothing was happening there, okay? We were just talking.”

Sidney snorted, “like seriously, Steven? Wallace? Wallace from all people?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Please, you are so into him, you can’t hide it.”

Steven gasped scandalized, “I’m not into him! We are just friends, right?”

“You don’t see yourself when you’re around him. You are a completely different person. And, god, the way you look at him... it is so obvious you like him. Even a blind person could see it.”

“Sidney’s right. God, you couldn’t take your eyes off of him while he was swimming.”

“I’m-“

“And you were holding hands and about to kiss... god. He had you right where he wanted to. You looked like his little prey.”

“You’re all wrapped around his finger.”

“Shut up! I am not, okay? One thing is that I find him attractive and other is to be into him!”

“At least you admitted you’re physically attracted to him! And, I mean, who wouldn’t? He’s such a dreamboat.”

“I mean, yeah, he’s good looking and in very good shape, but I never thought he would be Steven’s type.”

“Wallace is not my type and the fact that I can appreciate his appeal doesn’t necessarily mean I’m into him, fuck!”

“Maybe that doesn’t, but the whole situation he got you involved in does.”

“We weren’t gonna kiss! We were just talking!”

“You’re having a gay panic moment,” Phoebe stated really amused.

“An epic one.”

“You both shut up, I’m not into Wallace, god, why would I be into someone like him? fuck!” he crossed his arms, mad.

It wasn’t nice to be called out like that, not when he could barely tell what his feelings at that very moment were, or even process what was about to happen with Wallace; not when he imagined how that could have ended and felt a dark frustration taking over his being and stealing his easiness.

Phoebe and Sidney kept making fun of the whole situation, and as he looked by the window trying to just brush it off and watched deep blue dyeing that summer sky, he had a feeling inside, a bad feeling, a feeling that he was getting himself into something that probably he wasn’t going to be able to handle next.

He was doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was soooo funny to write and edit. That's all I gotta say about it.  
By the way, just in case this is even a bit interesting or relevant... I listened to a song called Business Cycles by Kid Hastings while working in this specific chapter, it just gives all the vibe I needed to get inspired. It's such a good song.  
Until next week!


	7. 6

Wallace woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing.

Struggling to even keep his eyes open he stretched an arm, reached out for his PokéNav, checked the hour and despite his physical discomfort he jumped from bed when he realized what time it was. 

A couple of days prior to that one, in the middle of texting Steven he told him he wanted to see him because it had been nearly a month since the last time they met (and since that time they went horribly interrupted by some divine force), and he invited him to come over his place to have lunch together and then go to Meredith’s and help Lisia training, since her debut was coming up the next month. 

They had settled 3:30 pm as the hour to meet. It was 3:35 and Wallace just woke up.

“Fuck, what do I do now?”

He was a mess, his hair was a mess, his bed was a mess and the rest of the place also was. 

Some hours before he began to feel so terribly sick; he ate so little at breakfast and his stomach began to awfully ache, he had nausea and at some point, he even threw up, with a bit of blood included. 

He could have called Juan to take care of him, yet the day before the man told him that he was going to be very busy at the gym. And even if that wasn’t a reason that would stop Juan from ditching away all of his duties, Wallace would have felt guilty if he had interrupted his daily errands the way he had been doing lately.

What Wallace should have done was to take his medicines, but that day he promised to help Lisia training and judge her routine, as well as meet with Steven, and if he just took them he was going to be all delusional and exhausted the whole day, and he didn’t want to screw everything up in that way. Then, he took normal painkillers and vomit pills and went to take a nap, setting an alarm clock that he never listened to.

While he was standing finally in front of the door he felt so ashamed by the fact that he was still wearing pajamas. Steven was going to think the worst of him. 

Sighing disapprovingly at his own behavior, Wallace opened the door.

Steven smiled at him despite everything; he was wearing his usual formal attire, with clean hair, flawlessly dressed, smelling fresh, with a gentle expression on his face.

“Hello, Wallace.”

Instead of acting cool as he always did, the first thing that Wallace did was bash himself and his place.

“I’m so sorry, Steven...” he felt so guilty. “My place is a mess and I look even worse. I was feeling kinda sick and fell asleep and lost the track of time. Sorry if everything is a mess.”

Steven didn’t judge, didn’t pretend, instead, his eyes showed pure concern.

“But, are you feeling better at least?”

It was of no use to lie, neither to say the truth.

“Kinda.”

“May I come in anyway?”

Covering his face Wallace replied, “sure. Just, don’t mind the mess, please.”

As he came in, he hung his jacket near the door and began speaking.

“What if... Okay. You can go take a bath to feel better, and in the meanwhile I can prepare some food or order something, how do you like that?”

Why was he so kind?

“I don’t think that’s a good idea... my stomach is kinda rejecting food today anyways.”

“Did you throw up?”

Great idea to talk about that with Steven, “a bit. Nothing to worry about, though. Maybe I just caught a bug.”

“If it’s your stomach, huh...” sweetly, so cutely he rested his chin over his hand, making a serious expression. “What if I get you some jelly and an electrolyte and I order some food for myself? In the while, you can take a bath while I tidy up a bit.”

Wallace chuckled halfheartedly, “there’s no way I’m going to let you clean my house.”

“Why not?”

“You probably never had to clean a single dish in your life. Who am I to make you do it now?”

“You’re underestimating me. I could be rich, not a good for nothing.”

“It’s not that, it just doesn’t feel right. You’re my guest, after all.”

“Come on, Wallace, let me do this for you...”

If asked like that, god, why won’t he let him do?

“I have an idea. Let’s do what I say, and if you feel better after we are done training with Lisia, you should take me somewhere nice to have dinner.”

Very smart. Nice way to ask for a date.

“You’re smiling, does that mean yes?”

He felt terribly awful, yet, he had little option there. And of course it was a pretty nice motivation; he needed to feel better to spend the night with that cute little dork offering to clean his house. 

“Okay. But, seriously, you’re going to let me pay this time. I already know how you are and I’m hell sure you’re going to insist on paying anyways.”

Chuckling he raised his hands, “alright, alright. I won’t do it this time.”

Said and done, Wallace took a bath, Steven tidied up his house a bit, mainly the kitchen, and then they had lunch together. Wallace couldn’t say he felt perfectly fine, however, with Steven’s company his mood has brightened up a lot.

* * *

“And that’s it!”

By his side, Steven began clapping, and at that, endearingly Lisia began to chuckle happily. 

“How did you like it, uncle? Was it fine?”

Just fine? Lisia was so extremely talented, way more than how he was when he was her age. She had grace, charisma, charm, a lot of confidence. Of course, she made amateur’s mistakes but all those were things that only would get fixed once she actually debuted and gained experience in the show business.

And as much Wallace wanted to shower his little niece in compliments and praise, he had to hold it back as he needed to be partial with his evaluation as if he was an actual judge.

“You make it very well, Lissi. Though at times it feels like you’re outstanding Ali, and neither of you should be outstanding the other.”

“What else?”

“Remember to keep your pose straight all the time. And try to not look so much like struggling while you’re commanding. Trust Ali, he knows what he’s doing.”

“Okay!”

“Now, Steven, what do you think?”

“Well, I’m not a professional here, but I liked it. You’re very confident in each of your moves and you perform with elegance without losing your freshness and cuteness.”

Her smile grew broader, “thank you so much, Steven!”

“Okay, sweetheart, what if now you try performing wearing the costume? We need to see if the costume allows you to perform comfortably.”

“Alright. Ali, stay here, be right back.”

The little Swablu nodded and flew directly to where Milotic stood. And as well as the little bird, Steven found himself attracted to Wallace’s Pokémon.

Milotic cried happily at Ali’s presence and cried again once Steven placed a hand over her head, petting her lovingly, enjoying the touch of her soft scales.

Wallace approached them as well.

“Milotic seems to like you quite a lot.”

“Does she?”

“She’s kind of a diva herself,” and Milotic growled slightly displeased at that. “She has had to deal many times with random crowds trying to pet her, now she doesn’t like to be petted by many people.”

They went silent, and it was as well endearing to watch Steven humming softly as his hands stroked softly the scales of his most loyal Pokémon partner.

“Lisia is really talented.”

Wallace sighed as his chest raised with pride, “of course she is. She’s talented, beautiful, graceful...”

“It’s so cute to listen to you talking about someone that way.”

A faint smile took over his lips, and he could only hope Steven didn’t notice the gloominess on his face, “she’s my whole world. I’ve known her since the very first minute she was born. Literally.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes. Meredith always was a single mother, so naturally, she was alone when she went on labor. I was 13 and didn’t know what was happening but either way, I helped her giving birth. It was me who cleaned Lisia and who awaited with them while the local doctor arrived.”

Steven nodded, “May I ask what happened to her dad? Obviously, if that’s something you feel like telling me.”

“He was Meredith’s boyfriend. He got her pregnant and basically said he wasn’t taking charge of that, tried to say Meredith had cheated on him and left. We never knew anything more about him. Fortunately, Lisia doesn’t look like him at all.”

“It must have been hard...”

“At times, not gonna lie. Most of all when Meredith got ill, for that time I had to completely take charge of Lisia. That's why we are so close.”

… And why it was going to be heart-wrecking to leave her once he died.

“Judging by how much she loves you, I’m sure you raised her well.”

“I can only hope so... I’d love to see her becoming famous, making her dreams come true, being happy.”

“I’m sure you’re going to.”

If he only knew...

“What about you, Steven?” He desperately tried to change the topic. “As far as I know you have no siblings, right?”

“Only half-siblings.”

Wallace gasped, “oh, really? I surely didn’t know that.”

“Yes, both are way younger than me.”

“So… does your father has another pair of kids?”

“Oh, no. They are my mother’s children. You know, after she divorced my dad she moved to Kalos and there she got married again and had two kids with this new guy. He’s a nice man.”

“Wow. I wouldn’t have expected something like that from you.”

“I don’t talk much about that.”

Did he happen to accidentally be nosy? Did he out Steven in some way?

“What I have are plenty of cousins. Roxanne, for example.”

“No way! You and Roxie are cousins?”

Steven nodded.

“How didn’t I know that?”

“We get along well but, you know, she’s the gym leader of Rustboro, the very same place where Devon is, and she doesn’t want people saying stuff like she’s only a gym leader because of nepotism or the likes.”

“Understandable, but I didn’t imagine it. You don’t resemble each other.”

“Well, we aren’t like your family where everyone looks like an exact copy of each other, but, well, I guess we have some resemblance.”

“Come on, do I look that much like-“

“Uncle!”

The both of them turned to face Lisia at the same time. 

God, she looked beautiful. So beautiful he felt a very soft pressure squeezing his heart. If that girl wasn’t the very end of him. 

Sometimes he started to miss her already, in advance.

“How do I look?”

“Precious, you know that.”

“Is that...?” Steven started, “is the costume made to resemble one of yours?”

“Lisia wanted her first costume to resemble my first.”

“Do you like it, Steven?”

“Why, yes, it is beautiful. Wallace really made a good job tailoring it.”

“I know!”

“Okay, now, sweetheart, would you repeat your routine, please?”

“Sure!”

And she started over again; essayed her first entrance, how she should be stepping in, every motion of her hands, how she was going to throw the Pokeball, how Ali was going to react at that, and then they skipped from those technical details to the actual performance, where they seemed to have way much more fun. 

He had to admit that, at times, he stopped watching his niece to focus briefly on Steven, who was smiling faintly, mesmerized to an extent, and it was really, really something.

His heart stopped the moment Steven also looked at him. Wallace looked away in the way a teenager would, blushing.

“And that’s it!”

Then again, it was over.

Steven began clapping, much more for his misfortune. If he kept doing like that it was going to become evident how flustered was he becoming around him.

“Lisia, it was great! You slay the costume!”

His heart was melting. The way Steven was being so nice to his kid niece, and how she smiled and chuckled happily in return... it was totally heartwarming.

“Do you really think so?”

“Yes, I really do. I’m already a fan of yours.”

“I’m crying, thank you so much!”

_Dear lord._

“Okay, yes, it was pretty good,” Wallace added, clearing his throat, trying to undo the lump he didn’t even know he had. “The costume looks so nice on you, though I still have to fix some details here and there. But it looks nice. And the routine was great.”

“I’m glad you say so.”

“Now. We should practice the talents round as well, and now that Steven’s here I do believe he can help us.”

“Oh, me?”

“You brought your Pokémon, right?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, so, pick one. The most beautiful you have.”

“I cannot pick just one! Every single one of my Pokémon are beautiful.”

“Are you picking Metagross? Because, well, I know how much do you like it but, you know, I don’t think it’s going to be convenient to summon it here.”

Steven seemed to be slightly shaken, “um, then, it’s Skarmory going to be alright?”

“Yeah, Skarmory is fine.”

“Uncle! Both of you are very strong! I stand no chance to defeat any of you.”

“We’re playing with contest rules so you don’t have to worry.”

“But... then it is me who is going to lose.”

“Don’t worry, Steven, it’s a normal rank contest practice. I’ll go easy on both of you.”

“Who are you going to use?”

“I’ll let Milotic act on her own and I’m going to command Luvdisc.”

Steven snorted, grinning playfully.

“W-What?”

“Don’t you think that it’s a bit obvious who has the advantage and who’s going to win already?”

“It’s just a practice.”

“A practice with you, the master contestant of Hoenn and your Milotic that can even command herself because of how skilled you are.”

“Steven...”

“You’re showing off here, aren’t you?”

“Steven!” He panted, flipping his hair. “And anyways who are you to bug me? You’re surely going to use overpowered moves to show off you’re the strongest over here.”

Their little argument stopped the moment when Lisia began to playfully giggle while eyeing both of them, alternating her gaze from one to the other. 

Wallace knew that look, she couldn’t be possible thinking and suggesting what she was. 

That acknowledging glare made him blush and feel so exposed.

“W-Whatever, let’s just get started, okay?”

They ended up calling Meredith, and for the rest of the hour the three of them started to command each one of their Pokémon different attacks, while Meredith served as a judge and Wallace recited by memory the effects that each move would have on a contest.

And as expected, Wallace won with a clear advantage, and Milotic by herself arrived second place. Third place was Lisia and naturally fourth Steven. But at least the girl felt a lot more confident about the talent’s round and seemed to show a little more dominance of the situation and each time she reacted more and more quickly and smartly.

When they were done training, Meredith invited them to go back inside the house to have a dessert together; she made a cake.

And again, there was Steven, laughing and chatting lively with both Lisia and Meredith, and they were clearly happy to have him there. 

For a second it even gave him the impression that Steven had always been part of their family and-

That was too much.

His heart wrinkled. 

He couldn’t be possibly thinking about Steven in that way.

But it was impossible not to when Lisia was trying so hard to impress him and Meredith was starting to spoil him, offering him even the things she saved at the top drawers of the kitchen for her only to find and eat.

The imagery was so sweet, so familiar, so soft that it turned back to be completely scary and paralyzing.

* * *

“Steven.”

The man took several seconds to answer.

“W-What?”

“Is this your place?”

Clumsily the man raised his head, and his unfocused eyes tried to figure out whether they arrived at his house or not. 

“Yes... it is.”

“Okay, um...”

“True, true... gotta open the door,” and he chuckled like a fool.

He reached out for the keys inside his pocket, and it took him many seconds to find on his own the doorknob and even try to fit the key inside of it.

“Um... Steven?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want me to open the door?”

“No!” He suddenly exclaimed. “For my pride, I gotta...”

What a handful.

Wallace waited patiently until Steven unlocked the gate, and at that moment the anticipation inside him began to increase; how was going to be Steven’s place from the inside? 

First, Steven stepped in, and as he hung his jacket by the door, he mumbled, “make yourself at home.”

When he followed him inside he was certainly impressed.

The place wasn’t that big, and it had only the most basic furniture ever seen and a few rooms. Absolutely not what someone would expect for the house of a man that came from the most wealthy family in all the region. 

Though, in every corner, and beside every piece of furniture and other random places were fancy shelves saving all kinds of rocks, from black colored ones that for him appealed lame, to brilliant and beautiful gemstones.

They even had notes attached to them, as if it was a museum.

‘An exemplar of dolomite from Mt. Coronet on Sinnoh.’

“Oh, yeah, sorry for the sparse décor,” was all Steven said when in his tipsy state realized Wallace was staring way too much. “I don’t spend much time here so... yeah...”

“It’s fine, don’t worry.”

“‘Kay... I’ll be in the livin’, if you need anythin’... get you whatever you want. If you want drinks take the bottles from the bottom drawers, and whatever on my fridge is ol’ yours now.”

He wasn’t hungry or thirsty. He was getting Steven a good cup of coffee to help him lower his drunkenness.

Because that time Steven got very, very drunk: after having dessert with Meredith and Lisia, he said he wanted to go to Mossdeep to a place he liked too much. Because Wallace took pills that afternoon he couldn’t drink, but Steven did, and because they were near his place he didn’t restrain himself and drunk way more than he usually did.

That was why Wallace took him home that time around, to make sure he arrived well.

While the water on the kettled heated up, Wallace headed to the living room to check up on Steven; he wasn’t there, even if he said he would. That left only two places where he could be, being either the restroom or his bedroom. He decided to check up on the latest.

The moment he entered the room he couldn’t help a chuckle. God, Steven had rocks even beside his bed where another nightstand should be. How dorky that was.

Besides, Steven was already fast asleep over his bed, his shoes, belt and cravat scattered all over the floor, his body clumsily covered by the mattress.

And everything was so quiet. So still.

For a moment Wallace thought that the best thing to do would be to turn the lights off and leave him alone, yet, something moved him to act otherwise.

Taking careful steps, and sitting on the bed, Wallace approached Steven, and he stayed there for several seconds, just staring at him.

In that way, all blushed, soundly sleeping, Steven looked like a little careless child and that was completely and utterly _endearing_.

Yes, _endearing_. And that was such a hard thing to admit.

His hands started to move on their own, and now, so softly, so carefully, so faintly, Wallace brushed Steven’s cheek with his fingertips, tracing his features, memorizing them. And his stomach began to churn.

There were some blue locks falling over his face, covering his eyes, and so Wallace withdrew them to appreciate the whole image better; as his hand began to softly pet his hair, he got lost in the curve of each one of those long eyelashes.

Maybe that was going far from just a simple physical attraction.

His dying mind must be tricking him.

But the moment Steven reacted to his touches, mumbling pleased by the affectionate way in which his hair was being petted, nuzzling against the pillow it all became clear.

Wallace couldn’t help but question; Steven was dreaming? When Steven dreamt, did he ever dreamt of him? Could Steven possibly be feeling the same way he has begun to? Was it too soon to think about all that? Or was he misunderstanding everything, and confusing some drunk flirting with actual feelings? Could he ever get to talk about that to Steven? Would he die before the other could know it? Or was it better to not ever mention it and take that secret with him to his grave in order to not hurt Steven?

The more he admitted to himself that he had developed feelings for Steven, the more his stomach churned and he wanted to cry.

As Steven fell asleep again, lulled by his caresses, the more a painful longing burned his soul. 

He was doomed. 

Even if those feelings were soft and warm, pure, spontaneous and genuine as never before, it all felt like the worst of the dooms.

What kind of idiot fell for someone else when they were about to die? To make it worse, when the other person was completely _unaware_ of that?

As he appreciated the beautiful blue color of Steven’s hair, he began to feel so utterly blue as well. That bittersweet longing was about to choke him. And it was terrifying. 

For that, Wallace left the room, prepared himself a cup of tea from the last teabags Steven had saved, and later he left the place, flying to Sootopolis.

As much as he would have loved to stay the night there and wake up early to make breakfast for Steven like Steven did with him that time at Rustboro, he decided otherwise; his heart hurt from the realization and staying there would only make it worse, and not only that, but there was a high chance that by morning he might be feeling as bad as he felt that day when he woke up, and he couldn’t risk Steven seeing him like that, awfully sick and viciously throwing up. If he saw that he’d know.

And Wallace felt that, at all coasts, Steven didn’t have to know he was ill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't go through much proofreading or edition as I'd have liked, but still I hope it was enjoyable anyways. This weekend and past week in general were busy (both in the good (very good I'd say) and bad ways) but here I am. Until next time!


	8. 7

All that last month Steven had spent as much time as possible with Wallace; whenever he could make space on his daily and busy schedule to go and see him, using whatever reason as an excuse, he’d do it. And now, they not only saw each other on weekends, but at least twice per week.

Though, it was terrible for him when anyone called that out. 

“And this would be it,” Steven said as he handed a bunch of signed documents to Harrison. 

“Very good, Steven. You usually take a lot more to be done with paperwork.”

“Well, I have somewhere else to go.”

And he usually did; either he was required to attend a matter on Devon, he fleed to a cave for spelunking for hours and hours, or he met with his mega evolution research coworkers. He was a busy man and everybody knew that, so they didn’t make questions.

But that time, “do you happen to maybe be in a rush because you’re going to meet with someone?”

A shiver went down his spine.

“And does that someone happen to be Wallace?”

How did he know? Was Steven becoming seriously that evident?

It was of no use to deny it, “yes, I’m going to see him today, how did you know?”

The manager paused to make the right choice of words, “well, everybody knows the both of you had grown pretty close lately. And, you know, I always wait for you to be done with the paperwork and chat with the elite in the meanwhile, so I saw Sidney and he told me.”

_That Sidney_. Steven rolled his eyes.

“C’mon, don’t give me that look.”

“He surely told you lots of stupid stuff and lies.”

“Don’t hold it against him, I can assure you he didn’t say something too inappropriate,” Harrison continued, gently. “ Besides, if he had only told me you were going to meet with someone I would have inferred by myself it was going to be Wallace.”

Steven felt exposed, so he didn’t really know how to respond to that and decided to remain silent. 

The other man chuckled, “but is funny, you know? I remember how reluctant you were that day I told you I needed you to talk with him, and now you make everything possible to stick by his side.”

“Because I didn’t know him well,” he urged to defend himself. And didn’t understand why he felt attacked in the very first place.

“I told you, he is a nice guy. Though, I imagine he is still refusing to fix his gym position, right?”

“He told me he had his own reasons to not want to. And I promised not to bother him with that anymore.”

“At least now that you’re friends he’s behaving properly again. Though, if that matter is still unresolved it might give you trouble long term. And you know better than messing up with the League Union.”

“It’s fine. If he says he has his reasons I’m going to support him and help him in whatever way I can. I trust that he’s doing this for the best.”

The look Harrison gave him then was indulgent, understanding. _Acknowledging_. And it wasn’t funny.

“Ah, Steven, man…” he sighed, tilting his head, smiling kindly. “I guess that if everything ever ends up wrong between you two I’m going to be the one to blame, am I not?”

Why could everyone tell how he was feeling, but himself? Why was it so hard to admit it? Why was it so hard to name and recognize those feelings? Why couldn’t he place his finger in what they exactly were?

“I...” he looked away, tensing his jaw, “I don’t know what are you talking about.”

Certainly, Harrison wasn’t expecting that reaction. It wasn’t an angry one, but a vulnerable one instead.

“Oh, sorry. Sorry. I didn’t mean to be nosy. Forget I said anything. I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.”

“It’s okay.”

But from that moment and until he met Wallace, nothing felt okay at all. 

In the beginning, he felt lightheaded and thrilled like a teenager when he was around Wallace, and all flustered when he found himself thinking about him; now, the thought of him made his stomach churn, his chest weight and ache, the uncertainty keeping him awake at nights.

Could it be that, maybe, he was falling for him in a serious way? Despite the fact that they knew each other for quite some time already, they only recently grew close to each other, so, was it too soon to feel that way? If he told Wallace, would he think he was being too eager? Was it even possible that Wallace could feel the same?

He couldn’t tell and that was starting to consume him.

Yet, the moment he saw Wallace, and those lips smiled at him, and his teal eyes shone, all the doubts, all his confusion, everything disappeared and there existed only both of them.

Like that evening.

Steven didn’t actually have much free time and Wallace was busy as well as the man told him he was going to gather with Juan early that evening; however, Steven flew all the way to Sootopolis, and then they decided to walk all around the city, maybe stop somewhere to eat ice cream.

And they did, and after half an hour spent together, it was becoming the time for Wallace to meet Juan, and for that, Steven was accompanying him all the way to his Master’s house.

As always, they were talking about everything; about their lives, the people they knew, what happened in their day and at work, giving opinions on random topics, making jokes of nothing, even enjoying the silence the other could offer.

“Hey, Wallace.”

With a soft voice, the other man answered, “yes?”

“Sidney is going to make something for his birthday like in a month, he told me I could invite you, so... would you like to go?”

For a moment, the only reply Steven got was the murmur from the river near them.

“Sure. What is he going to do?”

“Something chill. He’s planning to take us to a bar he likes at Mossdeep, spend the night there, drinking and listening to rock music.”

Wallace chuckled, “that doesn’t sound much like your thing, at all,” he said with a very low, breathy voice, like a whisper.

“But if you go with me then I’m sure I’m going to have a nice time.”

For some seconds his friend remained silent, hesitating, maybe? And that worried him. 

Though, he felt his heartbeat returning to normal the moment he got a response, “sure. I’ll go with you. Only if you host me in your place that night.”

“Yeah, you can sleep there if you feel too tired to fly back home. Besides, Sidney told me he invited Flannery as well and that she’s up to go.”

“Never mind that, if you say there’s going to be rock music she’s probably going to ignore me the whole night.”

“I won’t ignore you.”

Mildly playfully, Wallace answered, “you’re very persuasive.”

Again, they went silent, listening only to their footsteps on the sidewalk.

“Now,” his friend continued, “are you attending Lisia’s debut?”

“You know I won’t miss it. I’ve already saved the date.”

Wallace sighed, “I’m so excited... I don’t think I’ve been this excited in too long...”

“It’s normal. Your little niece is going to debut, finally. You’ve been anticipating this for too long. And…” he chuckled. “All I can say is that she’s so brave.”

“Brave?”

“I mean, she’s about to turn 10, she’s still too young and even though there she is, starting her career as a contestant at that age.”

“Most trainers also start at that age.”

“Contests are different. Most trainers keep their anonymity and live normal lives until they make it so far to defeat either you or Juan or one of the Elite members, though, you know that most of them don’t make it so far. But Lisia is going to become famous and expose herself to media since the very beginning, and going to have to go through all of the ups and downs that implies, like dealing with gossiping and rumors and harsh criticism and the likes at such a young age.”

For some seconds Wallace stayed silent, and Steven realized something was off.

“She’ll manage. I’m sure of that. She’s very smart, and will always have people supporting her like me, Meredith, Juan...”

“And me, of course.”

The smile across Wallace’s face was subtle, yet gentle.

“Thank you so much, Steven, truly, for being so nice to her.”

But by the tone in which he was speaking, Steven decided to make a question, “are you okay, Wallace?”

And that shook him, catching him completely off of guard, “yeah, don’t worry. Why do you ask, though?”

“I don’t know... for a second you sounded kinda off. Sad, even.” 

Automatically he faked a charming smile; Steven could tell it was fake from all that time spent with him getting to know his actual sincere grimaces.

“It’s just me getting all sentimental,” Wallace rushed to make fun of himself, making Steven get even more concerned. “You, know, proud uncle!”

It was clear that some matter regarding Lisia was putting him down, what was it was the actual mystery.

“Are you sure you’re okay? I’m here if you need to talk.”

It seemed like Wallace was hesitating over whether to elaborate or not, and at last he decided to not, “I’m fine, thanks for being worried. But as I said, I just sentimentalism. You know, thinking about my little girl being about to debut just makes me feel like that.”

Steven didn’t quite buy that but wasn’t going to keep insisting. Fortunately, Wallace found a very nice way to change the subject without jumping too abruptly from one topic to another.

“I wonder if Juan felt this way when I debuted...”

“You are very close to him, aren’t you?”

“Yes... he’s like a father to me. He’s known me since I was around Lisia’s age, he was my role model and the one to train me both for contests and battles. We’ve been through a lot together. He’s truly an amazing man and a blessing in my life.”

His sentence hung in the air as they turned the corner of the street.

“Was Juan happy once you surpassed him and became the gym leader?”

The sweet memory softened his facial expression, “too happy. It was one of the few times I’ve seen him that happy. Yeah, afterward he became all nostalgic and almost began to cry in that proud parent way, but he was very happy.”

“You know something?”

“What is it?”

“Regardless of how much media has loved to antagonize us and make us rivals even if we used to barely talk to each other, I’d love if you challenged me.”

“Are you serious? Or are you just trying to act as a friendly foe, huh?”

“What? No! I really mean it, you should really go through the elite, and why not, take the chance to break Sidney’s ego as well, and challenge me for the championship.”

His friend chuckled, “now, seriously,” he lowered his tone, grinning unconvinced. “My team isn’t ready to go against yours.”

“Why not? I mean, it’s not like you didn’t stand a chance. You are, or well, _were_ the strongest gym leader of Hoenn. You know how exigent are the standards to become Sootopolis gym leader. I’d dare to say we are at the same level.”

“Metagross can mega evolve; I’ve heard rumors of it being unbeatable. I’m not ready for that yet.”

“And I’ve heard rumors of Milotic having a monstrous special defense, so, what’s the issue? You could try to snatch the champion title from me.”

“Do you really want me to do that?”

“I mean, being the champion is awesome and I love it, but you would make a very nice champion as well.”

Wallace stopped on his spot.

“We’ve arrived.”

“Oh, is it here?”

“Yes, I told you we weren’t that far.”

That time it was his turn to smile at Wallace, softly, sweetly, still a bit concerned.

“Give it a thought, okay? And if you ever want to battle me I’ll be glad to go against you,” and much for Wallace’s amusement, he bowed the way he was used to. “I think I should go now. I promised to email some documents to my dad this night so I should go to work on that.”

“Good luck with that, and thank you for coming all the way here.”

And it was it. Their meeting should have ended there, though, it felt as if something else should be done.

And Wallace was the first to prompt it.

“Hey, Steven.”

“Yes?”

He snorted, and rolled his eyes at himself, “I know I said I was fine, but... hah, I could really use a hug right now. Would you mind to...?”

His heart went from a peaceful state to pound viciously, with anticipation.

“Um, s-sure,” damn, why did he have to stutter? “Sure. You don’t really have to ask, you know, really, if you want to hug me you can do it right away w-whenever you want to.”

“Nice.”

That permanently cool demeanor Wallace showed everywhere and anywhere broke the moment he wrapped his arms around his considerably shorter body and rested his chin over his shoulder, bending over to equal their heights; Steven couldn’t see his face now, yet, he sensed him a lot less collected the moment he reciprocated and began to stroke his back. His hands betrayed him; those began to shake and that was how Steven knew something was really off.

And his natural reaction was to take a step further to shorten the distance between their bodies and squeeze him even tighter. And they were so close that he could even sense his now not so steady breathing.

Until the moment Wallace began to touch his back as well Steven realized he had been tense all along; now, he was growing aware of his surroundings, of how the sky was darkening already, of how calmed the murmur of the river was, of how cold his fingertips were, of how sweet was Wallace’s aroma combined with the one the floral trees around them emanated, of how tall his friend really was, of how fond he had grown to him. 

And the moment Steven thought that he didn’t want to let go of Wallace, that he _needed_ to stay like that as much as possible, and protect him from whatever thing had been tormenting his mind that whole evening... it all clicked, finally.

That had evolved into more than a simple friendship, and it had turned into more than the physical attraction his friends had been calling out. 

He had really fallen in love with Wallace. And the realization lingered all of its weight over his heart, making his cheeks, his fingers and his chest tingle and feel like burning.

Even if it was too soon, even if he might be misunderstanding everything...

God, he was cursed.

“Aw, thank you so much, Steven,” Wallace whined, his voice choking a bit at first but getting lighter as he kept talking. “I’m feeling a bit more energized now.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

And the grip on each other started to get loose, and his arms beginning to let go of each other.

Until Steven abandoned his position where his chin rested against Wallace’s shoulder as well, and faced him, staring directly into his eyes, suddenly getting enough nerve to not stare at his feet ashamed.

And the second he did that he realized how close they were, how compromising that all was.

It was too soon. Too rash. He wouldn’t be able to blame alcohol if something went wrong that time around or if it all was unrequited. 

Even if the evening was refreshing a bit, he felt so hot all of the sudden, as if the summer sun from the afternoon was shining all over him.

‘_Don’t do it... it is too soon, don’t rush things, it is too soon, too soon yet, don’t be inpatient, else you’re going to spoil it all_, _gosh, for once in your life be patient and let him make a move if he wants to, but please, please, don’t, you’re gonna regret it, you-_’

But then Wallace gasped delicately and Steven felt his soft breath close to his face, alluring him, and in his clear teal eyes, he saw reflected the very same unbearable longing he was feeling right now. There was no mistake.

‘_Fuck it. I love him._’

Even if it was shaking awfully, Steven placed a hand on his cheek after having brushed the bangs that covered it, with his other hand he grabbed his waist and tilted his head, closing his eyes, approaching his lips to his slowly but firmly.

And Wallace sighed heavily, bringing him back to reality.

“I have to go,” he whispered.

And Steven couldn’t tell if it was his doumbfounded mind tricking him into thinking that way, but Wallace didn’t sound as if he wanted to go at all, instead plenty disappointed and frustrated, as if it had been Steven the one to pull away.

He wanted to call his name, to excuse himself, whatever, but his lips froze, and he couldn’t do anything else but watch how Wallace turned his face, all ashamed, and rushed himself inside Juan’s house.

He screwed it all.

Steven could barely process what just had happened. It had happened too fast; from one second to another he finally admitted his feelings to himself, on a matter of a blink he already had his hands over Wallace beautiful body and face, and quicker than a second he was ready to kiss him, and in an instant Wallace was gone.

He could barely process what just had happened. All he knew was that he screwed it all up and that his body wouldn’t respond.

* * *

He smashed the door behind him and laid fully against it, his chest rising up and down in quick motions, his cheeks completely blushed, his legs shaking as his finger insistently touched his lips.

It had been so real, almost perfect; Steven’s hands alluringly yet so delicately touching his face and waist, his breath hypnotizing his senses, his eyes staring at him with longing, his body so close to him. God. That felt even better being sober, so magical, so dreamy, and again he had the chance to take him and…

_Damn_.

“Wallace? Are you-“

“No, I’m not okay!”

Juan jumped at that intense reaction.

“My, did something happen? Did someone try to attack you? What happened?”

That was a disproportioned reaction for what just occurred, Wallace knew it, but he couldn’t help those intense sensations his younger self once thought were forever gone.

“S-Steven...!”

He started to fall, sliding until he was on the floor.

“Steven _what_?” Asked Juan firmly and overprotectively as he rushed to his side.

“He...! He tried to kiss me!”

“Damn it, son!” Juan cursed. “I thought that something wrong had happened! You scared me!”

“I know I’m overreacting but...! Fuck!”

“Okay, just,” the older man placed both hands over his shoulders, “let’s calm down, okay? Then you tell me what happened-“

“He tried to kiss me, god! It wasn’t just me doing silly assumptions and- ah!”

As he realized he wasn’t actually listening, Juan decided to approach the matter differently, “and how’s that something bad? I thought you were into him.”

He stuttered until actual words came out from his mouth, “I-I mean... yes! I’m into him, way too into him! And even though I like him a lot and wanted it to happen I just... I just panicked and... ugh!”

“Did you reject him?”

“In the most stupid way possible,” he growled. “I pulled away and said I had to go and left him standing all by his own there and he looked so disappointed and- holy fuck...!”

“And why did you pull away if you wanted him to kiss you?”

“Because I can’t let this happen, I can’t!”

“Son-“

“I cannot let myself fall further for him, okay? I’m going to _die_. I’m going to die in a matter of months. I cannot let this happen even if every part of me wants this to happen.”

“Don’t be too harsh with yourself-“

“I cannot react in any other way, tell me how idiotic is to fall for freaking Steven Stone just months before I die and because he’s the first person to show me basic human decency and the first man that didn’t try to take me to bed at the first chance he had!”

“It’s not idiotic, you’re still alive and you’re human,” Juan said with so much understanding.

“It’s idiotic and stupid and silly and... I shouldn’t be falling for him if I’m gonna die. I should stop seeing him and-“

“And why don’t you tell him that?”

He was sure all the color of his face disappeared, “no fucking way, I’m not ever doing that.”

“Why not?”

“I’m sure as fuck that the moment he knows he’s going to get the fuck away from me,” and he couldn’t help his voice to choke a bit, distressed, as if he was about to tear.

“I’m sure that if he’s half as good as you always say he is he’s going to understand.”

“This is different.”

“Wallace-“

“It’s better off like this, he doesn’t know, he never realizes my feelings and no one gets hurt when I die.”

“Wallace, listen-“

“Yes, it’s better off like this.”

* * *

Steven turned to face the clock.

He growled.

And he tried to bury his face on the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut, attempting to relax his body but it didn’t work.

It wasn’t going to work, he realized. So, annoyed, he turned the nightstand lamp on, rose from bed, put his slippers on, took a random paper sheet from his drawer as well as a pen and a notebook and using this last one as a support, he sat on the chair close to the window and desperately started to write.

_Fuck._

Yeah. That was the only thing that came to his conflicted mind.

_Just. Fuck._

_It’s 2 a.m and I still can’t sleep because the moment I close my eyes I remember what just happened today and-_

_Fuck._

_I knew I was being too rash, that I was pushing the both of us to something neither was ready to, that I was leaving my instincts act for me, that I decided to ignore the fact that you were feeling low and that only wanted support and affection, and that in hindsight it all looks as if I was trying to take advantage of you, but-_

_But I saw your eyes and for once I had certainty of something, of my feelings towards you._

_Now I can’t look away anymore. _

_I want to be with you. More than just as a friend, god, much more than this._

_But I just spoiled it all. _

_God, I hope you can forget all of this. I’ve never wanted the earth to swallow me this hard. God. But I was sure this wasn’t out of place, that it was a chance I had to take, that I…_

He tossed the pen and stared blankly to the floor. He could only wonder how he was supposed to ever look Wallace at the eyes again after such an ashaming event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last week was awfully busy. There was not a single day when I had quality free time, I was so busy that I got my college works all mixed and had breakdowns thinking that I actually lost works, it was so awfully tiring buuuut weekend was to me and basically yet not officially I'm on vacation already, so, here we are yaaaay.  
I don't think I have much more to say so, as always, until next monday!


	9. 8

Both of them thought that after that evening everything would become awkward; it was, yes, for a few days, but then both wordlessly agreed to ignore that and began to act as if nothing had ever happened; if they could make it after that time at the pool party, what was stopping them from pretending this time around?

And like that, their friendship remained untouched, foolishly unchanged considering the fact that both felt the same but preferred to leave things to stay like that.

And that day, finally, was Lisia’s debut; she had turned 10 a few days ago and the date they all had anticipated was finally there.

The last date Wallace wished to be still alive to be able to attend.

And they arrived at Fallabor’s contest hall two hours before the contest would begin, and from the outside they could glimpse already a queue; maybe i was the fact that some people were really enthusiastic about debuts. Or maybe it was that the master coordinator Wallace himself was there to support his little niece. Though, he really hoped it was the first option.

But for that matter, he dressed as low key as possible, with dark, simple clothes, so he didn’t attract any attention to himself and left the main focus to Lisia.

They spent two hours getting Lisia ready: Wallace doing her hair, curling it, using spray and multiple hairpins on it and later doing her makeup the way he knew was better to make her look good for the cameras; Meredith was doing her nails and keeping her hydrated; Juan was making sure everything was fine with her costume, fixing some details here and there and ironing it one last time; and at last, there was Steven, taking photos every now and then, as well as feeding Pokéblocks to Ali.

“Is this what being famous feels like?” Lisia asked with a clear thrill on her voice.

“Yes, Lissi,” he answered, clearly as thrilled as his niece. “And you’d see, this is only the beginning.”

From time to time the other contestants stared at them with odd glares; maybe it was the fact that they all were already popular people, Juan being a retired veteran contestant and a gym leader, Wallace owning the higher rank on contests and a gym title as well, and Steven, well, the fact that Steven was there was enough by its own; the champion wasn’t the kind of person one would expect to be there.

And it was like that, that after some time, Lisia finally put her costume on, and now all prepared, she looked gorgeous beyond words; the blue blouse with little stars hanging from the sleeves highlighted beautifully the color of her hair and matched her nails, the pleated short white skirt fitted perfectly her waist, her shoes made her appeal even taller, and some accessories here and there added to the whole look.

“My...!” Meredith was about to tear. “My little baby! God, you look amazing!”

Grinning gently, Juan bent over to whisper something to her ear, “don’t mean to speak badly about the other contestants or something, but you are the most elegant of all of them.”

Excited, happy, Lisia giggled, giving a lovely glare to Juan as he straightened up again.

“Oh my god, Lisia, you are too cute for your own good,” Steven said, making the other two chuckle.

And Wallace... Wallace just smiled adoringly at her. And inside his heart, once more he felt like missing her already.

“You’re the most beautiful human being I’ve ever laid my eyes upon.”

He didn’t realize what he said until Lisia cooed.

“U-Uncle! Don’t say something like that or else I’m going to cry and ruin my makeup!”

Yeah. It wasn’t time for his sentimentalisms.

“Okay, okay... so, sweetheart, you are the fourth contestant, alright?”

“Yes!”

“Save Ali inside his Pokéball already.”

His timing was accurate; the moment Ali was back inside the Pokéball, one of the staff members entered at the dressing rooms and announced that all the contestants should go to the backstage as well as the companions should go to take their places at the public section.

When the staff member was gone Lisia whined with anticipation.

“Come here, baby, come here.”

Lisia jumped straight into his arms, squeezing him tight.

“I don’t know if I’m ready for this.”

And honestly, neither did Wallace; he agreed with Steven when he said that, in his opinion, Lisia was still too young for that. Yet, she consciously decided to rush her debut and enter contests even if Ali hadn’t evolved yet so Wallace could get to watch at least one of her contests before passing away.

“Remember what I always say?”

“One is never completely ready for something.”

“That’s it. It doesn’t matter if you’re ready or not, the only thing that matters is that you practiced a lot and that you have an awesome Pokémon by your side, okay?”

She nodded, “I’m gonna do my best to make you proud.”

“You don’t even have to try, Lissi; I’m already the proudest in this world.”

And then, his niece gave him the purest, happiest, most sincere smile, and that meant everything.

“I love you.”

He kissed her forehead, “I love you tenfold more,” Wallace replied solemnly, with a whisper. “Now, Lissi, go there and dazzle all of them with your beauty.”

“Yes!”

And when they parted, Lisia stood with all of the confidence she could display and waved to the others.

“Good luck!”

“You’re going to slay it!”

“You’re the bestest, Lissi!”

And the moment she was finally gone, Wallace began to blink quickly, chuckling to calm himself down, swaying his hands up and down to try to remain collected.

“I’m not going to tear, I’m not going to tear...”

Juan snorted, posing a hand over his shoulder, “and you dare to say I’m overprotective on you, son.”

“This is different, _oh my god_…”

“Oh, Juan, let him be, he’s just watching his little apprentice starting her own career,” Meredith said, playfully, sweetly. “You were so close to bawling when Wallace won you the gym title.”

“Ugh, I’m sorry if I’m becoming annoying with all this sentimentalism but, y’all know how much do I adore that girl and how important for me is to see her accomplish herself.”

And then, with his sweet calmness Steven spoke, “she’s going to do great, thanks to you.”

At that he took a deep breath, “I can only hope so.”

“Come on,” Steven rose his voice tone. “Let's go take our seats already. I’ll buy you popcorn and soda if you want.”

“Well, I’m going to take that offer,” the woman added happily. “But can it be cotton candy instead of popcorn?”

“Sure, Meredith. Whatever you all want.”

And they did so; they took their seats in the fourth row, bought some snacks and patiently waited until the hall was a bit more crowded, the judges took their places, the lights went out and the presenter stepped on the stage and introduced everyone to the event.

First, a ginger-haired girl with her Vileplume made their appearance, she was a bit nervous and clumsy at first but then she got better; in the second act was a blond guy with his Machoke, and despite some minor mistakes the guy performed with a lot of confidence; in the third act was a girl slightly older than the previous with a Ludicolo.

And finally, finally-

“And in the fourth place we have a promising debutant!” The presenter said with a chipper tone. “Greet the little niece of the Master Coordinator Wallace, Lisia!”

“Fuck.”

Steven immediately stared at him, concerned, and he didn’t even need to make the question for Wallace to know that an answer was required.

“Why did they have to introduce her as my niece? As if that alone was her complete merit? God!”

“Son, calm down.”

“Only hope this doesn’t put her down.”

“Don’t worry, Wallace-“

“I do worry. The more they try to link her with me the more everything she achieves is going to sound like nepotism.”

He would have continued rambling, but the lights went down and the first beats of the music Lisia had chosen for her performance started to play.

From the backstage emerged the thin, delicate silhouette of Lisia, and as she went through the catwalk, each step she took was made with practiced confidence, her head up pridefully, a beautiful smile on her face, and her hands... the motion of her hands wasn’t that natural at first but she seemed to realize and began waving, which only made her look more confident.

And when she was at the center of the stage, with a firm voice she threw Ali’s Pokéball to the air and from it the little Swablu emerged, dancing gracefully in the air, and later they posed together.

At that moment the routine began, and they had a fairly short amount of time to show it, so Lisia started commanding her Pokémon partner, making the combinations she had already practiced and moving by herself, posing from time to time, smiling charmingly at the cameras.

And finally, just like they had practiced, the routine ended, with both striking a final pose and panting as the public started to clap and cheer them up. And it was weird; Wallace looked forward to witnessing that moment for too long and now it was over.

Lisia blew a kiss to the camera, trying to play up cool yet being coy, and with firm steps went back to where she came from.

“After this beautiful performance, we are giving all the contestants a nick of time of 5 minutes to get prepared for the talents round! Stayed tuned, be right back after a commercial break!”

The moment the presenter said that the crowd burst in murmurs.

“God... Lisia was awesome. Such confidence...”

Wallace sighed, “she was so nervous.”

“Was she?”

“Yeah,” Meredith replied, “I also noticed.”

“Her hands were shaking and at first were motionless and stiffened. And at times her facial expression showed struggle; you could tell when a hard combination was coming just by staring at her face. And she lost her pose like two times.”

“Oh, well, Wallace, you can tell that because you are very experienced already, but I’m sure no one else beside you really noticed all of that.”

“I’ve been a judge a couple of times and —yes, Steven. They notice all of that.”

“Come on, Wall, you noticed because you know Lisia since she was a baby.”

“Indeed, that’s right, son. I noticed some quirks and mistakes but not as much as you did. You do because you know that girl like the palm of your hand.”

“Yes, Wallace,” Steven spoke with that sweet tone of his, touching his arm gently. “She did great, you don’t have to worry, she’s an amateur after all-“

A flash lit up the four of them.

“What was that?” Steven asked puzzled.

He realized.

“Are they...? Are they taking shots at us?”

“Unfortunately they are.”

“Oh,” he gasped, softly, “why I should do then? Do you want me to behave in some specific way to not draw attention?”

At that, for once, Wallace smiled and chuckled a bit more at ease. God, why did Steven have to be so dorky without even trying to?

“Just ignore them, act as if they weren’t here and that’s it.”

“I can only wonder what are they going to do with those shots,” Meredith prompted, and even if her words were serious her tone was playful. “What kind of gossiping are they going to make with this?”

“Well, Meredith, I don’t think that whatever they come up with is going to be gossiping at all. I’d call it facts.”

Both laughed silently at that as Wallace turned his face to meet both playful expressions. 

“Did you tell her?” He asked only motioning his mouth as he didn’t want that to be listened by Steven.

“I’m not blind, Walls,” she whispered.

When he was about to reply something, Steven caught his attention once more.

“I’m so glad that at least you’re chilling down a bit. You were so tense just some seconds ago.”

The other two chuckled, making him blush. Could Steven be seriously that unaware and clueless? Or was he just pretending he didn’t notice so they didn’t have to go through another awkward moment?

“I was being a bit apprehensive. You know, the fact that they said my name while introducing her really got in my nerves. But I’m fine now.”

“Do you think there’s footage of the exact moment when you curse because of that?”

Was he really making fun of that?

“You’re in such a good mood today, aren’t you? Normally you aren’t this funny,” he added sarcastically.

Meredith and Juan sighed exaggeratedly.

“Oh my god, I hate both of you...”

“What?”

His sister began to laugh, “okay, I’ll stop, but only because I respect Steven.”

“Huh?”

Fortunately, they stopped the teasing and the conversation became a trivial one that would go silent from time to time.

Though, even if he believed that the tension inside him was gone, it returned the moment the lights went down again and the presenter resumed her speech, now introducing the talents round, quickly explaining the rules and talking to the judges every now and then.

And later the four contestants were summoned again to the stage, and their turns were assigned for the first round; great, Lisia was first. That could only mean she has the highest score so far.

In all the rounds she struggled way more than in the first part of the contest, most of all because of the guy with the Machoke; the boy showed some serious skill and seemed to be really prepared for that.

Yet, “all the kids have nice moves but are showing off to some point, Lisia is the only one with a strategy.”

And if Steven who was known for being strategic said that, Wallace would believe him and find reassurance in those words.

“We practiced with her, after all.”

All the rounds went like that, with Lisia making nice combos but getting Ali startled from time to time. Most of all when Chaz excited the attendants and his Machoke made fancier moves.

But Wallace knew Chaz was lost the moment Swablu got the crowd excited and did his own move.

And the last round was over.

“That’s it!” The presenter said, “this round was pretty quarreled, wasn’t it? Now, we ask our four raising stats to gather at the center of the stage so the judges can deliver the scores and find out who’s the winner!”

He saw it, Lisia sighed heavily.

But maybe Steven was right and it was true that she had been the best from them all.

Like, who he even wanted to deceive? Lisia had been the best; she made some clumsy mistakes but everyone else did as well. And she did great at the talent’s round, she showed strategy. She was so prepared, she had to be the winner.

“Okay, everyone! At the big screen you’ll watch all the scores! Now, we’ll show the score of the introduction round!”

All the markers began to increase, and stopped at some moment showing their respective places at least for the first round; Lisia was the highest. By far.

“Oh god-“

Even if Wallace told her to remain collected while receiving the results she couldn’t help but smile with anticipation. And why would he get because of that? Lisia was going to win, she deserved to be that happy.

“This is our decisive moment! Now the scores from talent’s round would be added and we will finally get to know who the winner is!”

Lisia’s bar was increasing as much as Chaz’s one. The other’s had stopped already, now there were only both of them.

And then it stopped.

And the smile on her face disappeared.

“And there it is! The winner of this contest spectacular normal rank is Chaz!”

The crowd behind them instead of clapping burst in a confused murmur at first. When they realized what just had happened they began cheering Chaz up.

Second place.

She deserved the first. And making calculations really quickly it was obvious she had to win.

And the way she was trying to change her bitter expression to a happy one, and pretend she was fine with the results while blinking very quickly to not cry... it was heartbreaking.

Maybe Steven had been right all along and Lisia was still too young for that.

“This is a scam.”

“It is, in fact,” the elder said. “Whoever that has basic knowledge about contests knows that with that score at the introduction round and that performance at the talents one it was impossible not to win.”

“Those fuckers! Why would they do that to my Lissi?”

It was ridiculous.

“They tried to make it look as if the decision wasn’t biased by the fact she’s Wallace’s niece,” Steven offered, “but it looks biased now because they didn’t let her win just because of that single reason.”

“Chaz shall now receive the ribbon of this normal rank contest spectacular! All the other contestants can go back to their dressing rooms, not before being told that your efforts are greatly appreciated and your results awesome as well!”

Screw them.

“What do we do know?”

“Let’s go back to the dressing room,” Juan suggested, “but let’s not pitty Lisia. Let’s treat her as if she had won. She did the greatest job, she deserves to be praised.”

They didn’t care about any of the remaining protocols, to give a good impression to the cameras surrounding them; they left to go and meet Lisia right at the dressing rooms.

She was already there, absentmindedly chatting with the ginger-haired girl from before; she equaled her mood as she had arrived in the last place. She was petting Ali while Lisia faked a smile and attempted to say reassuring words for both of them.

Until she turned her face and saw him.

Immediately she ended the conversation with the other girl, and as she approached them she grinned and failed to make it look real, her lips quickly curving down in a sad grimace, her eyes threatening with tearing up at any time, her throat and jaw tightening and tensing.

Before he could say anything, Lisia launched herself straight into his arms and there a sob escaped her.

“I’m so sorry, I was so nervous.”

He would do what Juan said; he’d treat her as the winner she was, like in hindsight Juan used to do with him when he was a newbie at contests and failed one.

“What are you talking about, Lissi? You were awesome!”

“B-But...! I didn’t win!”

Wallace tightened his grip, squeezing her lovely, “you didn’t get the highest score. But you won, Lissi, you were the best.”

“Don’t say that only to make me feel better,” she cried. “I should have followed all of your tips.”

He began stroking her back up and down to calm her down and then shushed her with understanding, “I’m not saying that to make you feel better. It’s okay, Lissi, it really is okay.”

“No, it’s not! I wanted you to see me win! I wanted you to see me receiving that ribbon! I should have won, so you could see me succeeding before you-“

Before he died.

And yeah, he didn’t know if he would be alive to see Lisia winning her first ribbon after that night that someone just decided to take that away from her and so from him as well.

“I messed it all up, I just wanted to make you proud.”

“Okay, Lissi, listen,” he pulled her away, now only holding his niece by her shoulders, feeling his heart aching at the sight of her eyes stained with tears. “It is so easy for one as a judge to sit there and criticize and break everything you worked so hard for. But you do the opposite; you create. And in art what really matters is to create, the process; in your case, it was to befriend Ali, to prepare delicious Pokéblocks for him, to train with me and with Steven and watch us bickering and goofing around, to have all of us treat you like the star you are, to make new friends at the backstage. The results —what a person that is paid to judge your effort from the comfort of a chair has to say or what they decide— are not up to you anymore. It doesn’t matter. I’m proud of you, and I don’t need no judge to reassure me on that.”

She squeezed him in return, “thank you so much, uncle, I love you.”

“I love you more, sweetheart.”

Tenfold more. The most painful part of knowing he was going to die was to think about leaving that sweet, brave, whimsical and kind little girl of his alone.

It took all of his willpower to not cry because of that.

The moment they parted, Steven approached them and stared directly at Lisia with the gentlest smile.

“I cannot believe that I’m seeing the fabulous Lisia herself in person! May I shake your hand?”

At that, she giggled between tears, wiping her face with the back of her hand in the process, “seriously, Steven?”

“No, wait, could you give me your autograph? As your second biggest fan, because obviously Wallace will always be the biggest one, I should have your autograph!”

_Fuck_... Steven was such a dork. The biggest dork ever. How did he get to be so sweet and so kind? As much as to be brightening Lisia’s mood I’m such a quick way?

“Do you have a pen?”

From his jacket, he took out one, “here, m’lady.”

God.

From the very same inner pocket he took out a little paper sheet and lent it to Lisia, “could you sign here, please? Some weird people rather sign hands but, you know, you have to wash them later and I don’t want your autograph to ever be gone.”

Did he really make a joke with what happened that first day at the bar? And were his eyes really looking at him in such a mischievous way, after all?

“Here!”

“I’m so lucky!” He continued with that chipper, adorable tone he had around children. “I’m sure this is going to cost like one million one day!”

“But you are already wealthy, Steven!”

“I’m greedy.”

As Lisia giggled, Steven’s expression went more solemn, calmed, and from his pocket, he took out something else.

“Now, seriously, Lisia, I got you a present.”

“A present?” She inquired curiously, still with that modest restraint. “But... You didn’t know if I was going to win. Why would you give me a present if I wasn’t going to win?”

Steven snorted as if that was the most obvious question ever asked, “come on. Since the very first time I saw you and Ali performing, I knew you were going to be the new contest’s stars. Soon you’re going to surpass even Wallace, and he’ll have to find something else to spend his time on. So, please, accept this, is a present for both you and Ali.”

“For Ali as well?”

“Yes.”

She jumped on her place, and hesitated, “can I open it right now?” She asked as she grabbed the square silver box between her little hands.

“I’d be more than honored if you did so.”

Before doing it, as if she wanted to get some kind of approval, his niece looked at him and waited until the moment Wallace nodded to proceed to lift the tap of that box.

“Ah!” She gasped, “what a beautiful hairpin, my!” But the realization hit her when she paid closer attention. “Wait, is this...?”

She squealed.

“No way, no way!”

And Steven blushed, smiling like a little child.

“Yes!”

“A keystone!”

“And an Altarianite!”

“Oh my god! Steven!”

Lisia started to cry again, but that time around tears of joy. Of happiness.

“Do you like it?”

“Putting the keystone in a hairpin is brilliant! Oh my god!” She couldn’t help it, nor wanted to hold it back, and just like that Lisia wrapped her arms around Steven, squeezing him so tight. “I absolutely love it! God, Steven, I love you!”

‘_I love you._’

Those words echoed deep inside of him.

“Ow, Lissi,” Steven cooed, his voice quivering a bit. “I’m so glad you liked it, I was kind of afraid the hairpin wouldn’t be your style and-“

“Are you kidding? This is absolutely my style! How did you know?” Energetically, as if she hadn’t been crying bitter tears just a minute ago, she glanced at Wallace. “Wait, uncle, did you give Steven the idea?”

It took him several seconds to answer, Wallace was completely taken aback, flabbergasted, “I literally had no idea about this.”

With that rush of energy Lisia directed to Juan.

“Look! This is a mega stone! If I evolve Ali he’s going to mega evolve and become unbeatable like Metagross!”

“Well, Miss Lissi, mega-evolutions are rare at contests, maybe it’s your mission to master the art of mega evolving on stage.”

That only thrilled her more.

“Yes! Steven has to tell me everything about mega evolution now!”

“I’d love to.”

Laughing like a mad, and jumping everywhere, she finally put the hairpin on, and began to spin on her place, modeling it.

“How do you like it, Steven? Does it looks great on me?”

“Gorgeous.”

Again, she hugged him effusively, and Steven just let himself go by the thrill of the moment and swept Lisia off her feet and both of them began to spin, the girl laughing gladly.

“I’m so happy!”

Once she was back at her feet, she directed to Ali and started to ramble nonstop about all the things she would do once he evolved.

“Excuse me, Steven, but... aren’t mega stones very sparse and hard to find?”

As he adjusted his suit, he spoke again, “I have to admit that this one was quite hard to find. Someone offered to sell it to me, but my pride didn’t allow me to accept the offer and I mined it myself.”

“Did you...?”

“Steven! Tell me more about this stone! How is it called? Altarianite?”

And he gladly began explaining the details, and as Meredith and Juan commented on how cute that all was, Wallace felt the biggest, most overwhelming doom lingering over him.

That was the purest proof of love anyone had ever shown to him; Lisia was the most important person in his world, if not his entire world, and to have someone so unconditionally looking after her, just because he felt like doing it, even if he had rejected him before, only for the sake of making her happy and as a display of how much he believed in her and her future...

His eyes couldn’t stop watching Steven, his pupils dancing over his silhouette, his eyelids blinking fast, oh so fast preventing moved tears to flood his face.

Lisia had been down, and Steven lifted her up in the most surprising way; and now, it was Wallace the one falling hard on his knees.

And when Steven quickly stared into his eyes, in that chivalrous way of his, warmly, equally as moved, tenderhearted...

It disarmed all of his moving parts. That torn him to small, soft pieces.

That was it. Wallace knew.

It wasn’t just a simple attraction anymore. It wasn’t him only enjoying his company and having fun with him. It wasn’t him fantasizing.

It was love.

He loved Steven.

God, he loved Steven so much.

And his fate was sealed. How to avoid the avalanche of feelings that came along with the realization? He loved Steven and now there was no coming back.

Wallace was doomed. He was about to die, but he loved Steven. And wanted to spend the rest of his days alive with him.

And that was terrible. The soft, moving image of Lisia hugging Steven every 5 seconds and giggling and thanking him, while Meredith and Juan laughed equally as excited and so relieved, became absolutely terrifying. Haunting.

Wallace wasn’t ready to leave any of them.

… He missed Steven already.

* * *

After the contest was over, they had a plan to celebrate Lisia’s win on advance; Flannery had said she wanted to attend the contest but had important duties at her gym to attend at the same hour, so, she offered to host them instead on the hostel her grandparents ran and give them dinner and free access to the hot springs. So, from Fallabor, Steven drove them to Lavaridge.

The four of them had delicious traditional dinner together; they laughed, and chatted about everything, and told multiple stories and, even, from time to time some other people came close to their table to say congratulations to Lisia for doing great in her first contest, and that made her so happy.

Yet, Wallace couldn’t feel completely part of all of that happiness; something was really off with him, and it only got worse when he looked at Steven making his niece smile and she clinging to his arm.

Though, that didn’t last too long; Lisia was completely tired from a long, intense day, so, Flannery offered to take her and Meredith to the hot springs before going to sleep, and Juan went straight to his assigned room.

Then, Wallace told Steven he felt like having some drinks. Steven drove him to a bar and that was why they were there.

Everything was terrible. If he couldn’t get euphoria on his own he’d tried to get it drinking, and even if he had had a lot already it wasn’t enough; he felt even sadder. Sad and drunk.

He took a sip from his drink and took out his cellphone while he awaited for Steven to be back from the restroom; he began scrolling through every single one of his feeds from every single one of his different social media accounts until he saw a tag of people talking about that day’s contest and-

_Damn_.

“_Regardless of everyone’s different opinions about today’s contest, can we take a moment to appreciate the exact moment when Steven Stone gave a present to Lisia? That’s some heartwarming thing,_” and to the post was attached a picture someone took of that.

Dammit, no.

He didn’t need to see that. It only made his stomach flip.

“_Since when Wallace and Steven are that close?_” Someone asked in a comment.

“_Imagine Steven Stone making presents to you. What a dream._”

“_Look at their faces... that’s so pure._”

How could a present that’s wasn’t made to him be possibly affecting him that much?

The image of Steven driving and Lisia chatting animatedly with him while he allowed her to play whatever music she wanted to... to watch both of them sitting together at the dinner, laughing and joking as if they knew each other from years... to see those pictures of Steven hugging her so kindly… it was haunting him.

“Hey,” his voice brought him back to life, “I’m back.”

His stomach churned and Wallace couldn’t tell if it was because of Steven being around him and triggering his feelings, because of what he ate and the alcohol combined, or because of his illness.

The only thing he knew for sure was that he wanted to cry.

Steven took his seat beside him and looked at him grinning like a devil; his smile wasn’t charming anymore, but just a reminder of how doomed he was.

And, he hated himself, because he began to feel so soft, so fragile.

“Are you going to order more drinks or are you feeling tired already?”

Wallace would order whatever it would take to knock himself out and forget about his misery.

“I’m going to order more,” he answered, dragging each syllable.

And even if his friend didn’t look convinced at all, he respected his decision, “okay, I’ll tell the waiter to bring more.”

He did, the man took the order and then left both of them on their own again.

At some point, they played a song that Steven seemed to like quite a lot as he began dancing from his seat to it and singing it lowly, animatedly.

And to watch that —God, to watch Steven doing anything— hurt. Wallace loved that man so much. And he was there, all unaware of that, maybe thinking he only regarded him as a friend due to how he rejected him the other day, so close yet so far away.

Cruelly, his mind started launching rude questions at himself; would Steven still want to be around him if he knew he was sick? If he saw him in the middle of going through one of his awful symptoms, would he get all grossed? Would Steven be still around Lisia if he knew he was going to die or would he leave out of feeling tied to an obligation that wasn’t his?

Would Steven cry when he died?

“Um, Steven,” he called his name, weakly.

“Yes?”

That polite way of speaking, that soft voice, those beautiful eyes staring at him...

He fought against the lump in his throat, “I’m getting a bit cold. Can I take my coat out of your car?”

“Oh. Sure. Have the keys.”

Did he really trust him so much to give him the keys of his very luxurious car that easily?

Wallace shook his overthinking head, “be right back.”

He could still walk on his own; bad sign, he wasn’t drunk enough. He had to drink even more later to forget about everything.

And he made his way out of the bar, and looked for the car in the nearby parking lots until he found the black vehicle. He unlocked the backseat door and got in.

There was his brown coat, but Steven’s black jacket caught his attention even more; so he sat down there, put the cloth around his shoulders and took a deep breath.

It smelled like very expensive Kalosian cologne. A bit like dirt. In the pockets it had rocks. And small candies.

It was like being wrapped by Steven. And at that moment he started to need so bad to be cradled in his chest like a baby, and suddenly that unbearable longing that tormented him even in his wildest dreams took over his body, squeezing his chest tight, making him feel so hopeless and lost and reminding him that he was going to die soon.

“Fuck...” he complained as he brought his knees close to his chest and hid his face on them. “What the fuck am I even doing?”

And uncontrollably, against his will, Wallace just couldn’t put himself together anymore and began to bitterly sob.

The uncertainty and dread were beginning to rotten his sanity. What was going to happen to Lisia after he died? Could he count on Steven to take care of her when that happened or would he watch her as a tie and run away? Should he take Steven at once and for all he was worth or just end the story before it could start and make a clean break? But what if he wanted to be selfish and make Steven his even if eventually he’d end up leaving him and breaking his heart?

The more he thought about all of that, the more he remembered the bitter, nasty taste of those pills, the more he reminisced the image of his deceased mother being consumed by cancer... the more horrified he became, and the more he cried like a baby.

He wanted to lie to himself, to say it was only the alcohol, not a feeling of sorrow that he had tried to ignore all those months by clubbing and throwing parties daily.

But he remembered his deadline was close and his bawls became worse and worse.

He felt foolish; he was a grown adult already, an adult that could make stuff for himself, yet, there he was, curled in a ball in the back of somebody else’s car, with his makeup getting ruined, feeling like a little kid all along, wishing with the same intensity as when he was 10 to be hugged by his mother.

“Wallace?”

God, no. _No_.

His fear became worse.

“Wallace? Are you ok-“

He gasped.

“Oh my god, why are you crying?”

“I-I’m- I-I-m not-“

A sob interrupted him.

Steven growled before getting himself inside of the car, beside him at the backseat.

How shameful to be found like that, wearing his jacket, all drunk, crying, with his face all stained already.

“Wallace, what’s wrong?”

He wanted to stop crying, he tried it so hard, but each time he attempted to think of an answer or simply stared at Steven he felt a sharp pinch of pain beating inside his chest, making his throat burn.

“I’m fine...”

“Wallace, please...”

“I’m… I’m just drunk. Don’t worry.”

“But I do worry...! Please, whatever it is, you can count of me.”

It hurt.

It really hurt.

Hurt was everything that was in his mind and his dying body. Hurt. Pain. Regret. Guilt. Self loath.

“I’m fine...”

It was a blatant lie and they knew that.

But Steven, in all of his sweet nature, didn’t get upset at his stubborn behavior. He just took out a napkin from his pocket and began to clean Wallace’s stained face, until there were no spots of mascara on it, until it was dry, ready to receive more tears.

“Steven...”

“I’m here.”

“Steven,” he cried, bitterly.

“I’m here, Wallace, I’m here.”

If Steven knew he was going to die and that Wallace had been deliberately hiding that fact from him he was surely going to dump him.

He was going to save himself from the hard break. He was going to run as fast as he could from the heartache.

As he looked at Steven with eyes full of tears and chewed desperately his lower lip, he felt so miserable, like a stupid puddle of silly feelings, so weak and vulnerable, out of control, ugly, unappealing, hopeless;

He didn’t want to keep secrets just to keep Steven.

And he wanted to vomit the truth to him, for once and for all. Yet the idea of losing him like that paralyzed him.

“I’m scared,” was the only thing he got to admit.

“Everything’s fine. I’m here, I won’t allow anything to happen to you.”

“I’m scared, Steven.”

“Everything’s going to be alright.”

“Steven... please...”

“What?”

“Don’t leave me alone, Steven... don’t leave me alone...”

Even in the blur of his horrible dizziness, Wallace could notice how that took Steven by surprise. He looked shocked.

“I’m not-“

“Don’t leave me alone...”

“Wallace...”

“Don’t leave me alone...” it was like a prayer, like a chant to calm himself down, the only sentence he could actually think of, the only idea wondering on his drunk head. “Don’t leave me alone... I’m scared... don’t leave me alone...”

“I-I...” his voice quivered. “I won’t.”

That was the moment when Wallace did what he never did before. He begged.

“Please, please… Stay with me... Steven... stay with me... I need you… please… don’t leave me...”

How much he wanted to confess right there. But little could he articulate besides that. All the vicious bawls escaping from his lips prevented him to do so.

“I’m here,” Steven repeated, though that time he wrapped his arms around Wallace’s body and pulled him in. “I’m here. You’re not alone.”

Once that Steven held him tight between his arms, Wallace broke down; he burst in a fit of tears, aggressively, even. His bawls were the only thing to be heard in the silence of the night, and they only worsened when Steven began to stroke his back up and down in soothing motions, landing soft kisses to his head every now and then in an attempt to reassure him.

He didn’t want to cry. To be dying. He wanted to hug Steven back, to touch his face, to be kissed by him, to make out there, to irrationally make love to him there and then for the very hell of it, to be completely enveloped by him in every aspect possible, and trust his fears to him and sleep soundly for once in four months.

But he could only cry, and pray, and bite his tongue in order to not reveal his secret, and be an inelegant mess, an inelegant mess wrapped between the arms of the man he loved so much.

Life was cruel to him.

That was a cruel fate. To die when his life was at his best. To die when people around him needed him. To fall in love weeks before his departure date. It was a cruel summer. A cruel ending. A cruel fate. A cruel night. A cruel joke.

Cruel. So cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how long this chapter was until I started editing it oOPS.  
But I can tell that so far this was my favorite chapter to write. Mostly because of the ending. I love angst.  
Also, as a fact, this chapter was lowkey based on an experience I had at a casting; I anticipated it for too long, but the judges totally roasted me and while I was trying to not cry (because, well, we were surrounded by many other people doing the cast hehe) the idea for this chapter came to my mind. And my mom told me something very similar to what Wallace says to Lisia uwu my mom is very wise.  
Also, I'm finally at vacation and this is great. Ahhhh.  
But well, this would be it for this week. Until next time!


	10. 9

_Dear Wallace_

_I cannot stop thinking about what happened yesterday. The situation surpassed me. And is surpassing me now to the point I don’t think I’ll be able to go out of this room and look at you at the eye without getting this off my chest._

_That very first time at Sootopolis when you fainted, for a second, I had a feeling that something wasn’t completely fine with you. Then, I overlooked it. I told myself it was just me being arrogant and this stupid smarty annoying man sometimes I can get to be._

_But yesterday the realization hit me again._

_You’re not okay. You weren’t just drunkenly crying over the normal stuff a drunk person would cry about. When I looked into your eyes you seemed to be genuinely scared, it seemed as if you were a little kid. You were so defenseless._

_I can only wonder what in the world is tormenting you in such way? Is it really something I shouldn’t know? Or is it nothing and I’m only exaggerating?_

_What I know is that I’m frustrated and disappointed at myself, because even if I love you, I couldn’t protect you from those invisible things scaring you._

_I’m not going to lie... the moment you finally stopped crying and alcohol knocked you out, I felt like crying, only a bit. But I didn’t._

_And the moment we were back at the hostel, when I took you to your room, and helped by Juan laid you in bed, I wanted to stay there, hold you so tight, to make sure you wouldn’t be afraid anymore, to look after you. To protect you from the wrong._

_I’d never imagined a man like you, who could even be naked in front of a complete stranger and still show upmost confidence, could get to be so fragile. Now I realize that you aren’t euphoric all the time, that you don’t live life as if it was a party, but that you only go partying with people equally as scared as you to forget that something’s haunting you._

_I don’t know if you’ll ever get to tell me what’s wrong, if you’re planning on solving it on your very own, but I swear, even if you’re never going to read this, that I won’t leave you. I won’t leave you alone. I’ll stay. I’ll stick by your side._

_Because I love you._

* * *

As he put the money of the tip over the table, Phoebe sighed playfully.

“Aw, Stevie, do you really have to go now?”

He growled at the nickname, and his friend only chuckled acknowledging his annoyance. 

“Yes, I still have to go to the market and buy some stuff I need.”

“Did you run out of noodles already?”

“I’m starting to get over my noodle addiction. I’m a new person now.”

“Then what are you going to buy?”

“Oh. Just stuff,” he tried to sound as casual as possible. “Chips, popcorn, and some candies, maybe chocolates as well.”

Sidney snorted, “are you going to go see your boyfriend by any chance?”

He gasped immediately, “for the millionth time, Wallace is not my boyfriend!”

“But who was talking about Wallace?”

As he tensed on his place the laughs didn’t take any more time to be heard. 

“So are you going to see Wallace?” Phoebe asked, resting her chin over the palm of her hand, tilting her head.

There was no use in denying it, “yes.”

“My... popcorn, chocolates... are you going to watch movies together?”

“Yeah. He invited me over to his place.”

At that, as it was to be expected, Sidney giggled and looked playfully at him, puzzling Steven for sure.

“Now what?”

“And are you really going to watch the movie and now I ought to give you _the talk_ or...?”

How he wished Sidney could be right for once in his damned life.

“Shut up, Sidney,” he looked away, “Lisia is also going to be there, so you can stop your silly assumptions.”

But that wasn’t enough to erase that mocking expression from his face, instead, his grin only grew broader, “that’s actually worse.”

“How can it be worse?”

“It’s only a matter of time until that girl starts calling you ‘uncle’” Phoebe added to Sidney’s statement, amused.

“Buying snacks at the market, flying all the way to Sootopolis to meet with Wallace and have a nice, familiar evening with his niece... this is the domestic life you’ve been dreaming of your whole life. It’s like you were married already and raising a child of your own.”

“I hate you both,” Steven concluded as he rose from his seat, “Lisia told Wallace to invite me, and honestly I wanted to see her as well. She’s such a sweet child.”

“If I was Wallace I’d be so jealous of watching how you’re stealing my niece’s attention.”

“Nothing of that. He is happy to have me around her as well.”

His friends exchanged acknowledging glares and then shrugged at his helpless behavior, sighing exaggeratedly only for the sake of keep making fun of him.

“Well, then, say hello to Wallace from me!” The woman added enthusiastically.

“Yes, bro. Say hello to the boyfriend from me as well.”

Steven rolled his eyes, faking unawareness, acting as if what his friends were telling were nonsense and not actual facts.

“Ah, and Steven, don’t forget to use protection!” Sidney said very quickly and loud, as he wasn’t done yet pushing Steven’s buttons, and earning some laughter from Phoebe

“Shut up, gosh, we’re in a public space, there are families in here!”

“You’re 24, come on, why do you get so scandalized?”

And Phoebe couldn’t stop laughing, covering her mouth in an attempt of being discreet, “oh, Sidney, leave the poor man alone already.”

“I don’t even know why I keep hanging out with you, couple of clowns.”

“Gosh, Phoebs, you’re gonna choke-“

“Because you love us, Stevie!”

“As if,” he turned around that time for real, ready to leave. “See you soon, I guess.”

“See ya, bro.”

“See ya, and don’t forget to use protection!”

And both Sidney and Phoebe burst in laughter after that, without minding at all if they were drawing attention to themselves like the oblivious love-fools they were, and even if Steven wanted to fight them back and end their fun by calling out how much they were acting like lovers, he decided otherwise and left, shaking his head. They really had such a lame sense of humor that only each other understood. That must be why they were so into each other.

And after that, he headed to the local Mossdeep market where he would buy the things he promised to get to that evening, and later flew all the way to Sootopolis city, arriving just in time to his very expected appointment.

* * *

That had turned to be such a different date but in a good way.

The moment he arrived at Wallace’s house Lisia jumped right into his direction to greet him happily, and gladly helped him to carry all the snacks to the kitchen, and later poured the chips, popcorn and chocolates in different bowls.

Lisia picked the movie; some pg romcom that was released around a year ago. Both Steven and Wallace agreed to watch it.

And they spent an hour and a half laying on the couch, eating, until they were too full and Lisia put the bowls aside to throw an arm around her uncle, being reciprocated by his loving embrace. And eventually, Steven shyly rested his head against Wallace’s shoulder, and as that was welcomed, he stayed like that until the movie ended. 

Then, they made a little break, Lisia poured some candies in another bowl, and that time they decided to zap through all the tv channels and see if they found another movie that could be interesting; maybe not as cheesy and as poorly written as the previous one.

Almost another hour went like that until Lisia received a phone call from Meredith saying that she wanted her back at home for dinner. So, complaining, the little girl got ready to go back home, though her mood brightened up a lot the moment Steven gave her all the chocolates and candies that were left. Thanks to that she left the place pleased, swearing she had a great time.

Leaving both men alone.

As they kept watching the movie, from time to time the realization hit Steven, making his cheeks blush, his heart rush, his head grow dizzy in the same way he used to feel when he was a teenager. 

Until, after one specific scene from the film, he had an idea to start a talk.

“Hey, Wallace, may I ask you a question?”

He hesitated for a bit, but then nodded, “sure, Steven, what is it?”

“Like... it’s going to sound kind of stupid since you have an important role in that regard as far as I know, yet... are you religious?”

With simplicity, his friend answered, “why, yes, I am.”

Silence.

“I don’t know... I have the impression that you aren’t religious at all. Am I wrong?”

Steven’s answer was affirmative, “you’re right. I’m not religious.”

“But, you do believe in the deities, right? Even if you don’t worship them you believe in their existence, don’t you?”

“I mean, of course, I believe they exist, there is actual evidence of that,” he began. “And I’m sure they exist to keep the balance in our environment. That’s it. Other matters besides that are pure magic for me. And that’s what I’m reluctant about.”

“Magic?”

“Yes, you know... people that pray to Kyogre, or Groudon or even Rayquaza to solve their personal issues... I think none of them would actually bother to make something about all of that if they could.”

Faintly, Wallace chuckled, “I somehow get you point, but,” he paused. “I mean. There are people that want to relay to religion the decisions they are too lazy to make by themselves. But, there are also people that... well, find their last hopes in worshiping Rayquaza and praying. Leave people have some faith, Steven. You don’t have to be so smarty all the time.”

Could Wallace possibly be one of those who held on to religion to find some hope in it?

“You know what, Wallace?”

“Huh?”

Steven averted his gaze from the television to glance directly at Wallace that time. 

“This is what I love so much about talking to you... you always give me such a different perspective of the matters I think I already know.”

Their knees slightly touched.

“It is also fun to talk to you, Steven. I honestly didn’t believe before that we could get along so well.”

The chat could have stopped there, but suddenly, that solemn glow of gloominess sparkled in Wallace’s precious teal eyes as he smiled sweetly at him.

“I’m so happy I could know you better.”

Moved out of tenderness and that sweet love that beat viciously inside his chest, Steven dared to place his left hand over the other’s knee, resting it there as he looked him to the eye.

“Sometimes...” dammit, he was just going to say it. “Sometimes I feel as if I couldn’t get enough from you. I could talk to you for hours non stop without getting bored.”

And despite all of his confidence and practiced collectedness, Wallace seemed to be slightly taken aback, “Come on now... you are exaggerating. I’m not that interesting.”

“You really are,” his hand traveled a few inches up, and now he was grabbing his leg, resting it there for some moments as if trying to see if that was alright for his friend, and as he didn’t protest he kept his hand there. “And, you know... I want you to know that you can always count on me. Sincerely.”

His facial expression changed drastically, and now he was tilting his head, his eyes looking at him with longing, his breath growing a bit unsteady, his lips struggling to pick whether they should stay curved up or down.

“I’ve loved to be around you, and go out to have fun. I’ve loved to share all those funny, exciting moments beside you,” and now, his free hand started playing with his hair, until it finally rested over his cheek. “But I’d love to share as well your worries, your fears. What puts you down. What makes you sad. I want all that you are.”

That was it.

Those words fell unexpectedly from his lips; sure, he was intending to express himself but never to be that explicit. 

“Steven...”

Yet, somehow it didn’t feel out of place.

His right hand caressed his way until the other’s shoulder, enjoying so much the touch, as he got closer to his face, quickly, to peck his forehead.

And the way his delicate eyelids fluttered to that was enough reassurance to keep going on with such an unplanned but necessary confession. 

“I...” he chuckled slightly distressed, nervously, “I have to admit that I’ve grown very fond of you.”

“Steven...”

Now they were so close.

“I like you, Wallace. And,” he sighed, heavily, his hands beginning to shake. “Maybe it’s too soon, god, it really is. But... I want to be with you, I’d love if we could be just more than friends. And I’m sorry that I didn’t find a better moment to do this but... heh... it was starting to consume me.”

Wallace kept his gaze.

“Can I just...?”

His hands were all over Wallace’s delicate body over again and that started to make him feverish. He got closer to him, and softly, taking his time to enjoy the touch he kissed his cheek first, then his jaw as if asking for permission to keep going on, and the moment he was about to take his lips, to take Wallace for all he was worth, and maybe, maybe get to finally turn to thing his wildest dreams that made him wake up all breathless at nights...

“Steven... no...”

Wallace looked away.

Not again.

He couldn’t have just screwed it all up _twice_.

But what had gone wrong that time around? They were completely alone, they weren’t in the street but it the stillness of Wallace’s living room all alone, Wallace had been in a good mood all the evening, he was more straightforward that time-

Maybe it was just that Wallace didn’t like him back after all.

“Wallace...” his voice couldn’t help but sound incredulous and disappointed.

And Wallace crossed his arms over him, protecting himself, looking so ashamed.

“I’m... I’m so sorry.”

“Why?” And why did it have to sound so distressed?

“I’m sorry...”

“You don’t like me back?”

Wallace struggled a lot to answer, “it’s not that...”

“What?”

“I mean... I really like you too, Steven. More than I should.”

“Then, what’s the issue?”

“This isn’t going to work.”

That blew his mind in just too many ways that took him to the point of numbness.

“We… we could try.”

“This is not a matter of trying.”

“Then what is it?”

His friend sighed distressed, holding back tears, and in his face was drawn the very same anguish he saw at Lavaridge combined with the disappointment from several days before when he tried to kiss him the first time.

“I cannot...” he sighed, hopelessly. “I can’t tell you.”

“I’m not going to judge you.”

And if it seemed as if he was finally about to figure out what had been tormenting him lately, it all broke apart.

“Trust me, Steven. This isn’t going to work. I’m not even willing to try because I already know this is going to be a mess. We’re good like this, believe me. We’ll only screw everything up. So, don’t waste your time with a man like me, you have better things to do than this. You don’t really want to get involved further.”

“If I’m wasting my time it would be my decision,” he didn’t mean to raise his voice from that subtle whisper he had been using, but, the longing and tenderness and that utter love he felt for Wallace were backfiring him. 

“But it’s not a decision worth making.”

“Wallace, you don’t have to worry about me; I’ve been through some hard stuff as well. I’ve changed. I’m sure I can manage whatever comes next. You don’t have to worry, I swear I’m going to be fine if it doesn’t work out. I can separate issues.”

He sighed, “I won’t get it to work.”

“But, why? I’m sure we can get to an agreement-“

“Steven, just... don’t ask me for answers, I don’t have them either. I don’t know anything about anything anymore.”

“But, Wallace-“

“Just, understand.”

Those two words were spoken so definitively that Steven couldn’t do anything else but just withdraw himself, take his hands off of him and cross his arms over his chest, completely ashamed, with the voice on his mind throwing insults at him for ‘lowering’ himself in such way as his heart wrinkled a pounded desperately, about to have an arrest.

He even wanted to cry as he just remained frozen on Wallace’s couch, the dim noise of the movie cutting the tense silence around them.

“I’m sorry...” Wallace added again, sincerely.

In a futile attempt to lessen his pettiness, Steven answered, “you don’t have to.”

But Wallace insisted, “I’m really sorry.”

Again, he wanted to answer, yet, even opening his mouth seemed dangerous as he thought he would choke and end up tearing there. And he just couldn’t do that. 

“Besides... we’re really good friends, Steven. And I rather this to stay like this than ruining it all when I-“

He cut himself off.

“When you _what_?” But as much as he tried, he couldn’t hide the pain, the sadness and play a nonchalant tone. “Huh?”

He hesitated, making it all worse, “I mean...”

But Steven was in so much pain already that he just sighed and rose, “I... I’ll take my leave now.”

As Steven headed to the door, his ears buzzing and his mind blurred by the urge of getting out of that situation as fast as possible before he lost his coolness, Wallace said one last thing.

“You’re not going to walk away from me because of this, right? You told me you wouldn’t leave me alone.”

How cruel.

He didn’t get to have him the way he ached to but he didn’t get to have some time out to heal the cut?

But the image of Wallace sobbing desperately, with almost the same anguish in his face, with his teal eyes reflecting fear still burned in the back of his mind. He tried to remember; Wallace was not okay. He was deciding from his fear. From his hurt. And Steven truly understood that. He really did. But that didn’t make it any less hard for his heavy heart to accept.

“Just give me some time alone.”

And he left, closing the door behind him, feeling so ashamed, fleeing the scene before his feelings overflowed him and he couldn’t help crying and being petty there.

He shouldn’t have said that.

He shouldn’t have risked it only because of the misconceptions his needy mind created to him. He should’ve controlled himself, told himself that wasn’t the right path to follow, stopped his feelings the moment he spotted them. Then, he wouldn’t be realizing that he wasn’t enough for someone to beat his fears and compromise to him just the way he did. Then he wouldn’t have lowered himself in such way.

And he wanted to call Phoebe so bad, to vent to her nonsense, to get that ugly feeling of rejection off his chest, but he felt just so ashamed to even think about it. What would he tell her? That he begged Wallace to be with him? That he tried to negotiate with no success? That Wallace didn’t find him worth the risk?

And as he was in his way home he could only thing that if Wallace was a _little brave_ maybe they could be wrapped in each other’s arms in his living room, kissing, showing with their bodies all those feelings that had been burning inside them those months, and they could finally be together, the way Steven pictured it, and he wouldn’t have to keep imagining it.

But he was walking home alone. Holding back tears. And it hurt. It hurt to the bone.

He hated those thoughts, he knew those weren’t even his real thoughts or feelings, that he was just allowing his mind to trick him and make him be petty. He knew Wallace didn’t mean wrong, that Wallace had been polite and gentle to him, that he had been the one insisting, that Wallace, his precious Wallace was scared, that he needed understanding, not pettiness, only understanding, but…

Screw Wallace.

Screw him.

Screw everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mildly influenced by a personal experience hehe. Not so long ago I confessed to one of my closest college friends and even if he said he also liked me back and that he had already thought about us as a couple, he rejected me HAHA. And when I was holding back tears and trying to make fun of the situation to lessen the tension I told him: "well, I'll use this as inspiration for my fic and people reading it are going to be very thankful to you". So, HAHA, I hope it was worth it jsjd   
I think that's all I had to say. As always, thank you for reading and supporting this angst ride of mine and see you next Monday with more!


	11. 10

His PokéNav ringed.

He checked the text.

“Hello, Wallace.”

God, no. No. What was missing.

Why was Juan taking so long to arrive? He needed him there; he needed him to feed him, to take him to sleep, to deal with him when the bitter taste of the medicine made its horrible effects in him and he got all delirious and passed out between stomach aches and thirst. He needed to know there was going to be someone for him if it became worse. He needed the moral support.

And why did Steven have to pick that moment, from all the moments he could have picked, to talk to him again after being petty and deciding to cut the communication with him for several days?

It ringed again.

“I just want to say I’m sorry for what happened the other day. I wasn´t in my right mind and… I didn’t mean to upset you, or to bother you or to make you feel uncomfortable. Nor to leave in that petty way I did. I just… I’m sorry for being silent all these days, I didn’t know what to say but I don’t want to leave things this way.”

_Fuck_.

“I don’t want to stop seeing you, though. You were right. We are very good friends and always have a good time together. So, can we still be friends? I promise this time around I’ll behave.”

If he had taken that chance to confess to Steven for once and for all what was really triggering him, to confess his illness, for sure Steven would be there, tidying up the house, preparing food to him, taking care of him, trying, by all means, to make him feel better. Or at least he wanted to believe that.

But the moment he had the chance to, when he felt one of his hands squeezing his leg, the other touching his face and his neck, his magical lips pecking his cheek and forehead and jaw... he got completely terrified and paralyzed.

That felt so good, so warm, so thrilling, so pleasing to each one of his senses that Wallace knew the moment he took him he wouldn’t be able to stop and that would be unfair for Steven and he just couldn’t do that to him. Not when he was completely unaware of what was truly going on. Yet, he didn’t want to lose Steven by spitting the truth to his face.

So he rejected him, miserably, even when his hands and heart were shaking from holding back from him. And he regretted it the moment Steven rose from the couch and left; he just remained there for almost a whole hour, staring into the blank while some tears went out of his eyes, feeling frustrated beyond words, so trapped inside that stupid, useless, ill body of his, cursing himself over and over for being so _coward_, as well as feeling that unresolved longing burning inside of him, leaving him breathless. And ever since then there was a knot on his stomach that didn’t disappear as much as he tried.

Because of that, even if he wasn´t in his right moment to reply smartly and felt every single part of his body hurting and cold, he grabbed his phone and answered.

“Don’t worry, Steven, it’s okay.”

That wasn’t enough. 

“We didn’t know how to react. But, yeah, we can keep seeing each other. And you have nothing to be sorry about, really, it’s normal and it’s okay.”

A few moments later, Steven replied.

“Thank you, Wallace.”

He didn’t want to leave things awkward like that.

“I’m attending Sidney’s birthday next week, you know. I look forward to meeting you there.”

That time Steven replied faster.

“Sure, see you there, then.”

Wallace put his Nav aside carelessly as he sighed; soon, that became into a whine as he felt a twinge in his stomach.

He probably should stop seeing Steven, for his own good. That was starting to become too much.

* * *

Steven didn’t know why he had put so many expectations over Sidney’s birthday. Seriously.

He was sure that was one of the hottest nights that summer, and it was starting to annoy him. The music at the bar was too loud and he didn’t even like or knew the bands playing, Sidney invited some other friends that Steven didn’t know and that were just too noisy and a bit impolite, and Wallace indeed was there, but it felt just so awkward, and for that Steven could tell he was spending his time almost exclusively with Flannery on purpose, even if she was barely paying attention to him.

He didn’t even want to get drunk to see if that way he could have some fun. He wanted to go home. No matter how hard Phoebe was trying to cheer him up and include him in the chat. He wanted to go home.

The band finally stopped playing, and while the following prepared all their stuff to perform, for once in the whole damned night there was a decent amount of noise, decent enough to talk to others without having to scream and ask them three times to repeat themselves.

“Oh, bro, that was great!” Flannery said, pleased, dragging the syllables as she was fairly tipsy already.

“I told you this place was of good taste,” Sidney added before taking another sip from his beer.

The ginger woman stood, “well, I gotta go to the restroom before the other band starts playing. Be right back.”

“Oh, Flann, I’ll go with you!” Phoebe said and followed her, clinging to her arm.

And for once in the whole night, Steven and Wallace could really be close to each other.

“Hey, Sidney, bro,” a man dressed all in black and with many tattoos addressed him. “Tell us some good jokes of yours.”

“No fuck...” Steven rolled his eyes; what was missing. The moment Sidney started telling puns things got extremely cringy and boring. Again, he had a very lame and bad sense of humor.

“Sure!” And as he was drunk, the idea excited him. “Get prepared for some good dark humor from uncle Sidney.”

“Here you go, boy!”

“Pass him the mic!”

Steven sighed. Wallace wouldn’t want to hang out with him anymore if he heard something that embarrassing and shameful. 

“Hope nobody around gets offended.”

“Come on, Johnny, if, for example, I make fun of orphan children who are they going to tell? Their parents?”

Everyone but they laughed, Wallace stiffened on his place.

“Oh, Sidney! That’s why I like so much much, my bro!” Another man said while patting his back, only pumping him up.

“You know what they say, dark humor is like a child with cancer, it never gets old!”

Every single one of Sidney’s friends laughed and cackled at that. And when Steven glimpsed briefly at Wallace he noticed that his jaw got tense and his eyes began to move. God. He wanted to go home already, he was becoming so anxious and the hot climate didn’t help and-

“What is the difference between cancer and your dad?”

“Yo, yo, watch out there, bro.”

“Cancer doesn’t leave you.”

Another fit of laughter followed, and as the other men kept cackling loudly and smashing the table celebrating Sidney’s horrible jokes, Steven could notice that Wallace’s face was growing redder and redder.

“Steven, tell them to stop.”

“But…”

“This ain’t funny, tell them to stop.”

But, how? Sidney was always like that when he was drunk and around his other friends, and Steven wanted to believe he didn’t even mean it and was just doing that all for laughs and approval. Besides, it was his birthday, after all. He couldn’t just tell him to shut up.

“_Steven_.”

“Okay, so,” Sidney began again. “A woman visits the doctor as she has some abdominal pains and suspects she may be pregnant. After her examination, the doctor comes out to see her: ‘Well, I hope you like changing diapers!’ And she replies: ‘Oh my god! Am I pregnant, am I pregnant!?’ And then he responds: ‘No, you’ve got bowel cancer.’”

The laughter stopped as Wallace abruptly stood, furiously pushed the table, and started to walk away from them, quickly.

“Yo, what the fuck?”

“Guess someone can’t take a joke.”

Immediately Steven stood, growling.

“Yo, Stevs, what the fuck is wrong with your boyfriend?”

One of Sidney’s friends cooed mockingly, “so you’re boyfriends?”

“That would explain why he’s so delicate.”

“Oh, shut the fuck up already, you bunch of fuckers.”

Even if Sidney was very wasted, he could tell a fight could come if he didn’t say anything, “Yeah, guys, that’s kinda shitty to say. Don’t mess with my bro and his guy.”

Steven rolled his eyes, incredulous, and trying to ignore the silly comments that followed, he started to direct to the exit to chase after Wallace. He had no time to waste. He had looked so genuinely angry and he couldn’t just leave things like that.

When he was out of the bar he saw Wallace grabbing a Pokeball between his hands, probably ready to leave the island as a whole.

“Wallace!”

“Go away!”

He tried to grab his arm, and Wallace just ditched him.

“Wallace-“

“I told you to tell him to stop!”

Why was he so pissed?

“Wallace, I’m sorry.”

Now close to him he could notice there were small tears peeping through the corners of his eyes, his face was red with ire, a vein jumping on his forehead.

“Wallace, don’t go, I’m sorry-”

“You allowed this to happen!”

What exactly was ‘this’? And why was he so angry?

“But, it was just a joke...!” And Steven meant it. He really meant to excuse himself. “Yeah, it’s rude and cringy and cruel if you want to call it that, but it was just a joke.”

“A joke you say?”

“It was just a joke, it wasn’t directed to anyone, it was just a joke.”

“Have another joke here, I have cancer!”

His chest went up and down viciously, and it took him just a matter of seconds to start crying and cover his face with his hands, completely ashamed and distressed.

And Steven felt the hottest cold shiver crawling down his back. All the color abandoned his face, and he could even swear that his heart stopped skipping for a whole minute, making all of his blood drop to his shaking feet.

“W-What?”

“Not vowel cancer but pretty close, I have stomach cancer!” his scream was choked.

He didn’t know what to reply. There was simply no right answer to that. It didn’t even sound real.

“I’m going to die in two months more.”

And it became cold; even if the night was the hottest of that summer, suddenly his body and his surroundings felt overwhelmingly cool.

“Is that a fucking joke to you, perhaps? Or is it funny to you that by 10 I lost both my parents and I actually had no one to tell when people bullied me? Is it funny that my dad left us and died? Or those were only ‘innocent jokes’ as well?”

His head was growing dizzy, so unbearable dizzy, and each reproach from Wallace just felt like a punch to his stomach. Even his right eye began to twitch.

Everything made so much sense now.

Steven suspected all along that something wasn’t alright with Wallace, but from all things he imagined he never even pictured it could be something so definitive and harsh like that. And why didn’t he notice before? Why all those times Wallace was _randomly_ sick, his rejection of food, his inexplicable sadness, didn’t tell him anything?

And he even dared to call Wallace a coward. He felt entitled to be mad at him for rejecting him. And now he could only realize it had looked like trying to take advantage of him, like pushing him into something he didn’t want. He felt like trash for cutting the communication when Wallace needed the most to have him close. God, he felt like the biggest idiot to ever had existed.

He was so shocked, so repulsed of himself, so out of his own mind already that the only sentence he got to word was, “why didn’t you tell me?”

And it sounded like making it all about him.

“Nobody outside my family knows it. Only Flannery.”

“But...! You made me buy you drinks and do all the stuff you shouldn’t be doing in a terminal stage!”

Wallace tried to wipe his tears.

“Why you didn’t tell me?”

But the other just kept sobbing.

“Wallace-”

Unable to respond, Wallace just growled.

“Are you happy now, Steven? Is that what you wanted so desperately to know? There it is. I´m so fucking in love with you like you have no idea, but I have cancer, and I can’t get in a relationship with you because I’m going to end up dying and leaving you. Now, don’t waste your time with me any longer. Leave me alone.”

“I-"

“Just leave me alone, Steven, fuck,” his last note wasn’t firm as the others. It broke. It sounded hopeless, weak. “I can’t stand to see you anymore. I just can´t keep doing this.”

In hindsight there were many things Steven should have done; hug him, beg him for forgiveness, take him back inside to his friend and make Sidney and the rest of those _fuckers_ apologize to him, make him feel protected and safe that time for real because that was when he needed it the most.

But Steven remained quiet and silent and motionless and frozen long enough to watch Wallace being unable to keep himself together anymore, too ashamed and hurt to even look at him or say another word more, and because of that launching a Pokeball to the air and flying over the back of his Pokémon, still crying.

Wallace was going to die.

The man he loved was going to die in two months more.

Two months.

The realization stabbed him directly into his chest and he couldn’t help but shed hot tears and taste bitter bile in his throat.

“Steven!”

No matter how hard he tried to wipe his tears, they wouldn’t stop flooding his face.

“What happened?” Phoebe asked, trying to overcome her alcoholic state to reach out for him. “God, why are you crying?”

Flannery was also with her, and as well she tried to act as prudently as possible. “Steven, where’s Wallace?”

Wallace was going to die.

“Steven, what happened?”

“Nothing.”

“Steven-”

But nobody could know.

“He just left, alright? Leave me alone.”

“But what did he tell you?”

“_Nothing_.”

And because of his resistance to talking right away about that, Flannery could tell what was the matter all about.

“Did he tell you-”

Fuck. No. He didn’t even want to have to say it out loud again. He didn’t want to believe that was real.

“What?” Phoebe asked puzzled. “What are you both talking about?”

Flannery frowned, absolutely concerned, “Steven, wait, we gotta talk about this, listen-“

“What do we even have to talk about? This is over, he was very clear about it-” but he couldn’t help it, he couldn’t help a sob that interrupted his speech.

“Steven, listen, whatever thing he said after telling you I can assure you that-”

“Just, stop. He hates me now and,” It was getting hard to breath. “I can’t take this anymore, I can’t, I can’t, I can’t!”

And after that drowned cry, he began to bawl, starting to hyperventilate to a point. It all was so harsh. So painful.

Watching how each time he started to get more out of his head Phoebe just placed both hands over his arms in an attempt to contain him. She really knew him, Steven was aware of that, and from previous times she knew that if she let him keep doing like that it could trigger an anxiety attack.

“Okay, Steven, breathe with me, in and out, in and out.”

But breathing wouldn’t put him together at that time. Now that he knew Wallace was about to die and that he had told him that he didn’t want to see him anymore, Steven knew he wouldn’t be at ease any longer. So he ditched the whole breathing idea and let his anger speak for him.

“Tell Sidney and all of those nasty assholes that they can fuck themselves,” Steven knew Sidney didn’t mean to trigger nothing of that, but he needed to retaliate it against someone. “I’m fucking outta here.”

“Steven, no, it won’t be good if you leave like this.”

“Just, listen-”

But he didn’t reply. He didn’t pay more attention to either of them. He just left, crying.

He couldn’t think about anything else but Wallace’s parents dying when he was a kid, people taking advantage of that condition and bullying him, Wallace getting diagnosed with cancer, feeling horrible and having to deal with Harrison, with his own very annoying feelings and questions, Wallace dying in October, Lisia crying…

Life was cruel. The summer was cruel. Even himself had been cruel to Wallace.

And as he felt the hot weather choking him in each gasp, and the crushing weight of the reminder that Wallace would be gone in only two months more, he felt his heart breaking like never before, as Steven just couldn't take the idea of the man he loved dying in two months more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so, so sorry about this. This time I am for real. Like, I didn't even notice I went a little too hard on Wallace this time around until my sister got bored and asked me if she could help me proofreading this and told me. BUT OOPS I MEAN THIS JUST HAPPENED. But all I can say is that soon you'll be rewarded for putting up with this angst parade asdhsjhd I guess.  
Also, sorry for making Sidney sort of a jerk in this but, heh, this was inspired in a issue that annoys me irl. Idk, I just hate when people "joke" about serious matters calling it "dark humor" when there's people actually suffering from those things they joke about. Yeah, maybe sometimes they don't even mean wrong (or at least I want to believe that) but welp, you don't know if you can hurt someone, and that was exactly what I wanted to portray in this :)  
And, just to finish, merry Christmas to everyone! I hope you have a nice day and enjoy it with your loved ones uwu  
bye bye, until next week, and again, I'm sorry! jjhsdj


	12. 11

As he glanced through the window, his father sighed; that afternoon was the one of the month when both their schedules aligned and they could have lunch together at Joseph’s house (Or Steven’s former place).

“Are you okay, son?”

Steven didn’t look at him, he just sighed in return, “Yeah, I think so.”

“I don’t know, Steven... lately you’ve been sort of off.”

He snorted, halfheartedly, “it’ll pass.”

Joseph panted unconvinced but decided to not insist on that matter. At least not explicitly, not using the very same words, but being incredibly accurate either way.

“How’s Wallace been? Are you still seeing him?”

That was enough to gain all of his attention, to make Steven look at his direction.

“How do you know it’s that?”

The older Stone smiled kindly to the younger one, “well... don’t forget I’ve known you since day one. Besides, all these months you’ve been all happy around him and suddenly you act off and stop talking about him.”

Absentmindedly he began to play with the corner of his napkin, “if I told you what’s truly going on would you keep the secret? This is something serious, and Wallace doesn’t want anybody to know about this.”

“Come on, Steven. You’re the closest to me, you know I don’t have talks like this with anyone else. Besides, why would I reveal something you told me? You know you can always trust me.”

He hummed, hesitating still, “something happened at Sidney’s birthday...”

“Oh, so does that have something to do with you being mad at Sidney?”

“Why do you also know about that?”

“The other day you took your day off Sindey came looking for you. He told me about you being angry at him accidentally because he thought you’d have already told me.”

“Ah, that goddamned Sidney,” Steven sighed heavily, defeated. It wasn’t as if he was still mad at his friend, instead, that if he reached out to him he didn’t know how he’d explain what truly happened. “He really screwed everything up between Wallace and me.”

“But, like…” Joseph cleared his throat. “Romantically-wise?”

Steven sighed again, disappointed at himself, “was it so obvious that I’ve been in love with him all along?”

The older man tilted his head, “I know you. You don’t act like that with anybody else.”

“Well, yes. I, um. Somewhere in the road I fell in love with him,” he answered, muttering his own voice as he finished his sentence.

“And did you tell him already?”

As he shrugged, his cheeks blushed, sadly, and the lump on his throat became tighter.

“I rashly did it.”

“And what did he say?”

The memories of all those stupid attempts he did only haunted him. How unaware he had been. How ignorant. How extremely annoying.

“He rejected me. And I was insistent on why he didn’t want to be with me; he said he liked me, but that there was something, a reason why we shouldn’t be together... and all this stupid son of your did was act all petty and… ah, I’m really stupid.”

“I see...”

“And that night at Sidney’s birthday, he just started to tell horrible jokes about orphans and cancer and got Wallace all offended and triggered, and even I thought he was being a bit sensitive until he spat me all the truth to my face and now I feel so extremely guilty as everything makes sense now. And now I don’t know what to do.”

“And what is the reason for all of that?”

He took a deep breath, and looked away as he felt hot tears threatening to flood his face; he remembered again Wallace’s angry look, the way he started to cry while confessing the truth, how disappointed and scared he was. How it was his fault that he ended up talking about something he didn’t want to just because he was too coward to stop Sidney right in his tracks.

“He...” Steven swallowed, hard, and covered his mouth with both hands. “He has cancer. Stomach cancer. In a terminal stage.”

And it was as if his spirit was taken out of him over again.

Joseph gasped, laying against his chair, blowing, clearly shocked by that new knowledge. Neither of them was expecting that sort of revelation.

“He told me he has only two months left...” and he couldn’t help a single tear to fall from his eye. It was just too painful to talk about that.

After several seconds Joseph replied, “dear lord. I don’t know what to tell you. Only two months?”

Silence.

“But, how’s this? Why isn’t it visible at first sight? He isn’t going through any treatment? Because if he was, sadly, it’ll be evident.”

“I... I don’t think he is. And I don’t know why. And I was so pissed at him for not telling me before because... else I wouldn’t have taken him to all of those bars and clubs or make him eat half the things I made him to. I wouldn’t have gotten him out of his house so many times he told me he woke up feeling bad.”

“Did he explain why he didn’t tell you?”

That was the worst part. He had too many unresolved answers. Too many he didn’t know if he would ever get an answer to as Wallace explicitly demanded him to leave him alone.

“Ah, dad, he didn’t even look at me after he told me that. Hell if I know why he chose not to tell me.”

But his father seemed to have an explanation by himself, “haven’t you thought that, maybe, he didn’t want to tell you because he was afraid you would walk away from him if you knew? Like, I mean, from my perspective it always looked as if you meant more than friendship with him since the very beginning, maybe he thought that if you knew he’d lost you both as a romantic interest and as a friend?”

That idea never crossed his mind until that very moment. God, if he wasn’t a fool.

“Do you think it’s that?”

“It can be a possibility. Maybe it was that he wanted to keep it for himself. But judging by how close you both grown to be, and how much did he get you involved in his private life... it doesn’t sound like an illogic explanation for me.”

Steven desperately chewed his bottom lip. That would explain why that day at the back of his car Wallace was asking him to not walk out on him, to not leave him alone, repeating how scared he was.

And if what his dad was telling turned out to be true... It only could mean he had been acting like trash all along.

“What should I do, then?”

“When was the last time you saw him...?”

“That night with Sidney. And I haven’t talked to him ever since then. I just... I don’t have the nerve anymore. I was a jerk. He even told me to leave him alone, that he didn’t stand to see me anymore… I won't be able to look him at the eye again after being such a jerk to him...”

Both of them went silent for at least 3 minutes straight, staring blankly at the room’s walls, until Joseph cleared his throat, held his glass between his hands and took a brief sip from it.

“I think you have two options here, and it’s a hard decision.”

“Yes?”

“I mean... maybe for your sanity, it is better to just step aside and not get involved further. It seems like that’s what Wallace has been wanting all along. Things between you two can die right here and, yeah, it’s going to hurt, but it’s going to hurt less.”

Steven nodded.

“But I know you. And, well, if you really want to be with him that much... apologize and tell him. Spend the last of his days with him. I know you’re going to regret it if you don’t take this chance.”

He was right, completely right; both paths offered their respective pros and cons, the same level of sorrow but in very different ways. It was, indeed, a hard decision to make:

To leave Wallace before he fell harder and harder and make the break as clean as he could, so he wouldn’t suffer so much when Wallace was gone, but that meaning that he would never get to know what could have been if he had just taken the chance to be with the man of his dreams; or get involved further, allow himself to free fall for him, and love him without rules and restraints, that meaning he would mourn later, but after having spending the most marvelous time of his life?

He was sure regrets would come with either choice.

“Give it a thought, Steven, you don’t have to decide right away.”

But he really had; each day he spent doubting was a day less in his final countdown, another day of lost and wasted chances.

“And whatever you decide... I’ll support you, always.”

He didn’t know what to do. God. Steven was sure he wasn’t going to sleep more than 3 hours per night until he decided whether to step aside or fall right in.

“And, please, Steven, talk to Sidney. I don’t think he meant direct harm to Wallace.”

“But what if he asks me why Wallace got offended…?”

“Just tell him that you’ll forgive him only if he doesn’t ask for any explanation.”

A bit unfair for his friend.

Nonetheless, he said, “thanks, dad. Truly.”

“You’re welcome, Steven. And don’t worry, your secret will be safe with me.”

* * *

Every single move, even the slightest, made his whole body hurt and twitch from pain. 

Wallace felt the trashiest he had felt his whole life: it had been many days of constant intense stomach ache, of vomiting, of his body shaking even with the smallest amount of food, and because of that, of taking aggressive medication to lessen the symptoms and so being all delirious and even having mental shortcuts in which he ended up not being able of remember relevant details of the last days.

And if that alone wasn’t enough, he had a heartache like never before; that last night from weeks ago when he saw Steven for the last time still burned in the back of his mind.

He didn’t want Steven to learn that information in that way, but before he could even process what happened and regain control over himself he had already spat the truth, and was crying, unable to stand for himself anymore, saying more things he didn’t mean to say and then just left.

And each time he remembered that Steven really hadn’t reached out for him after that...

It was real. He had to keep the secret to keep him. But he didn’t. And realizing that over and over again was enough to bring tears to his eyes whenever he was alone.

And at those times... he wished he could just die right away and forget about that unbearable pain and just rest for once. 

“Are you still awake, uncle?”

But that soft, sweet voice was the only thing putting him together at such a dark. 

All those days Juan had been taking care of him, staying almost all day at his place, and two times even the night, to look after him. It had become so overwhelming for Wallace that, that evening the man decided to bring some guests with him as well to brighten up the mood.

And that was why he was lying his head over Lisia’s lap as she brushed his tangled hair from many days staying in bed, while they were watching tv and Ali was nestled between his arms.

Lisia was for sure a strong child.

“Yes...” he answered, “I’m a bit less sleepy today.”

“That’s good,” she added as she struggled to undo one of the knots. “I made you jelly, mom taught me how... do you think you could give it a try later?”

Only for her.

“Sure... I’m sure it’s going to be delicious.”

“I did the best I could.”

The chat ended there, but only momentarily. Almost immediately Lisia resume speaking.

“I had too much fun the other day with Steven... when you feel better we should invite him over again.”

He sighed, and the knot in his stomach only worsened.

How to explain to her what happened?

“You’re into Steven, right?” She said blatantly. “I think you’d feel a lot better if he was around...”

God. He had to swallow hard to prevent himself from crying.

“Why do you assume I have feelings for him?”

“You don’t look at anybody else like you look at him. You talk a lot about him. You’re happy being around him. For me, it looks like you are in love.”

“Also, I can tell Steven also loves you back. And...” she resumed after some seconds, “you know what they say; love can heal anything.”

How he wished life was that easy.

“Haven’t you thought about asking Steven to be your boyfriend? I think you’d be a cute couple.”

“There’s... there’s no use in doing something like that.”

“Oh, but why not?” She insisted. “He’s so handsome and charming and makes you happy. And besides, well, I could use another uncle!”

He never intended to reply such a bitter thing, yet, lately, it was just so hard to pick his words right.

“What? Are you already thinking of replacing me?”

He regretted those words the second he spoke them. Mostly when Lisia didn’t get offended but innocently cooed and pecked his forehead.

“I won’t ever replace you, you will always be my favorite uncle. No one will ever be able to take your place.”

He swallowed hard and blinked quickly so he wouldn’t tear.

“It’s just that... I also like Steven so much. He’s sweet and kind. He helps without asking something in reward. And... well, if you’re ever gone, I wouldn’t be that alone if he’s around...”

It was natural for her to think about something like that. It was called basic coping mechanics. 

“I’m sorry I said that... don’t mind me, Lissi. I’m just... bitter. Don’t mind me.”

Another man cleared his throat.

“We don’t mean to interrupt your talk, but here, I made you medicinal tea, I hope this helps you out.”

“Also, Walls, the hot bath is ready for when you’re done with the tea,” Flannery tried to speak livelily, to cheer the heavy atmosphere up a bit. “I did it my grandma’s style, a 2000 pokédolars worth bath, for free only for you.”

With all the pain of his body, he got to sit on the couch making Ali rest on his lap, and stretched his arms to receive the cup between his cold hands, “thank you both, seriously.”

“My pleasure, son.”

“Nothing to thank us, babe.”

Lisia sighed.

“Hey, Juan, Flann, don’t you also think that my uncle and Steven would make a nice couple?”

Juan smiled indulgently at her while Flannery just got tense, both knowing they had to pick carefully their words. 

“Be honest.”

“Oh, Lisia…”

“I mean, yes, I also think so, but isn’t that your uncle’s decision?”

She pouted, “Yeah, but...!”

Bitterly, Wallace snorted, “don’t make yourself illusions, Lissi. Steven and I don’t talk anymore.”

His niece gasped at that, “What, did you argue?”

He remained silent.

“Oh, no, did he was rude to you? Because if he was I’m going to teach him a lesson he won’t ever forget!”

“Lisia…” Juan tried to contain her.

At that, Wallace only sipped from his tea to see if that way the lump on his throat disappeared.

“I was right...” hot tears formed on his eyes. “He dumped me the moment he knew I am ill.”

Once more, the girl gasped, “no, don’t cry!”

He tried, he really tried, he hated to show so much vulnerability in front of his niece, to have her as moral support when it had to be the other way around, yet he couldn’t help it. He could only silently sob while feeling Ali nuzzling against his free hand trying to comfort him.

“I’m sorry, I just...”

“It’s okay, son. If you need to talk about it we are here to help, aren’t we, Lisia?”

“Yes!”

“Yeah… cry if you need to. Get it off your chest.”

“It’s just that...” he sobbed. “I rashly confessed it to him. I didn’t want to do it that way, but I got angry, I was so pissed, I wasn’t thinking... and I said it.”

“Oh, no...”

“And... The last thing I told him was to leave me alone, that I didn’t want to see him...”

“Aw, please don’t cry, I’ll bring you some tissues, wait here.”

“I have some in my purse, wait.”

He did. 

“I don’t know why I’m so sad because of this... this I what I wanted to happen from the start,” he wiped his tears with the tissue. “I didn’t know how to leave Steven, I wanted him to do it first, so I won’t hurt him when... when I...” later, he sighed. “But now that he decided to step back and not get involved further, I... god...”

It was horrible. He couldn’t stop crying disconsolately, tears just escaped his eyes one after another.

“I have a hundred of matters more to worry about, yet... I don’t know why this is affecting me so much... I’m so stupid... I miss him so much...”

Juan took a seat by his side.

“I wish he was here, and at the same time I hate myself for doing so, it’s just so selfish... I can’t just call him up and try to fix everything if I’m going to leave him at some point anyway. That’s going to be unfair...”

“I can look after him if everything goes wrong.”

Between tears, he chuckled halfheartedly.

“Thank you so much, Lissi. I don’t think I could ever ask you to do something like that but I appreciate your intentions anyways.”

And after some time musing about that, Juan finally voiced his opinion out loud.

“I don’t think you should be torturing yourself like that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean... if Steven really decides to step aside there’s nothing else you can actually do. But, if you really want to be with him, and he’s aware of what’s going to happen and even though he’s still willing to be with you... then what’s the issue? I think you should take that chance. And, what Lisia said is true; you can count on any of us to handle everything if it doesn’t turn out right. We just want you to be happy.”

“I don’t think is a matter of a choice anymore. Steven doesn’t talk to me. He dumped me.”

“I can assure you it’s not that,” Flannery added, carefully. “He now thinks that you hate him. He told me. Maybe he just thinks he’s bothering you at this point.”

“Flannery’s right. Maybe he doesn’t want to trouble you anymore. That, or maybe he’s trying to decide what to do as well.”

“It gotta be that. He looked so shocked, he was even crying and this close to having an attack. I don’t think he’s indifferent to all of this, but instead, I guess he’s still trying to process everything and figure out what to do.”

“Yeah...” Lisia added, “Steven is good. I don’t think he will be capable of dumping you. He’s surely having a hard time as well.”

It was too much dread, too much uncertainty...

“Give it a thought, son,” Juan finally concluded. “For now, drink your tea quickly so the bath that miss Flannery prepared for you doesn’t get cold. Then, all clean and warmed up you’ll sleep a lot more comfortable. Hopefully, you’ll feel a bit better for dinner.”

“Thank you for being here for me... I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You have nothing to thank us.”

“We’re more than glad to help.”

“Yeah, we love you, uncle.”

If they weren’t there, the confusion, the uncertainty would have already eaten him alive.

For once in his life, he had not a single clue of what to do next and felt mentally incapable of coming up with a solution. There wasn’t just a right answer. And it was scary, the most he took to make a decision, the least he could make something about it.

* * *

“Okay, so… the budget is worth a million pokédollars…” Steven told to himself. “We have to get back the money invested at least in two months…”

_Two months_.

He shook his head, trying to get the bad thought off of his mind, “main targets we have to make sure that get to purchase the new PokéNav are citizens of Pacifidlog and Sootopolis-”

Was that a joke?

He just wanted to keep Wallace out of his mind at least for work, but every little detail reminded Steven of him, that even if it had been some days since his father talked to him he still hadn’t made a choice, that he was only wasting valuable time and…

He pushed the documents aside, took a blank paper sheet from his desk, willing to start writing over it. If he didn’t, he wouldn't be able to focus in his work, or at least he would say that to himself to feel a little less guilty about prioritizing his own sappy letters over the work his dad demanded him to finish.

_Dear Wallace…_

_I don’t even know what to say anymore except that I’m sorry for everything that has happened between us lately. And I’m sorrier that I’m just a coward that cannot say this to your face. I screwed it all up big time but I don’t know if it’s even worth to do something about it._

_I love you like you have no idea. I don’t think you really are aware of that, even if I’ve told you before how I feel. And it’s that very same love which now is paralyzing me. Because I love you just too much to let go of you even if it would be for my own good, but at the same time I’m sure I’ll do the worst mistake of my life if I let myself far even further for you knowing what’s gonna end up happening._

_I don’t know what to do, and to know that you’re dying a little more each day I spend hesitating…_

The phone rang, momentarily snapping him from his vent. Annoyed, he picked it.

“Hello?”

“Oh, Mr. Steven,” it was the receptionist. “I have waiting in the other line a girl that claims to know you… I don’t know what to say to her, she’s been persistent with the calls and says that her name is Lisia and that it’s urgent to talk to you, but she sounds just like a kid and-”

_Damn_.

Had something _bad_ happened? He could only pray he was being paranoid, god, his stomach began to feel like dropping and-

“Transfer me the call right away.”

“Okay, sir.”

After a short musical tone, he heard Lisia’s voice.

“Hello, Steven?”

“Lissi, what happened? Is everything alright?”

“I don’t have much time to talk. Both Juan and Flannery refused to give me your personal phone number and I couldn’t just use my uncle’s phone because he’d find out and would get mad at me, so I had to get a Devon contact, beg my mom to give me my allowance in advance, sneak out of my house and call you from a public phone, and that receptionist of yours made me waste so many coins already and-”

“What’s the matter?” He asked a bit relieved that Lisia wasn’t calling to tell him something bad had happened to Wallace.

“Steven, you really need to talk to my uncle. He’s so sad.”

_Damn_.

“I know you two argued, that now you know he’s ill, even that he told you to leave him alone but…”

As he listened to her, astonished, he could only wonder how much more did Lisia know already?

“He didn’t mean it, Steven. Even, he regrets it. He’s been so sad all these days, crying over you, thinking you won’t ever talk to him again and he misses you a lot. And I know you’re also in love with him, so, please, Steven, please… I don’t want him to cry anymore. Please…”

He didn’t even know what to say, and his silence seemed to be a bad sign to Lisia.

“Don’t get mad at me for doing this… I know I’m probably just being nosy and that maybe Juan was right when he told me I shouldn’t be getting in my uncle’s matters, but, I can’t stand to see him so sad when I can do something about it, I don’t want to see him crying anymore. So, please…”

Lisia was for sure a strong child. Smarter than himself at her age. And she truly loved Wallace, perhaps, Steven thought, the only one to love him right.

“Do you think he wants me to do that…?”

“He does! But he won’t reach out for you because he says he doesn’t want to hurt you.”

It was clear. If Lisia found a way to contact him despite her own limits and assuming the trouble she could get herself into for breaking so many rules, it must be the sign that he had no more time to waste. He had to make his decision right there and then:

To keep his heart untouched but doomed to live in a world of ‘what ifs’… or to risk it all, knowing he’d end up hurt, but with a chance to be genuinely happy even if it was only for a little while?

“Would you do it? I’m not asking you to get back together, just… tell him everything’s alright and that he can count on you. Whatever. Just talk to him.”

To choose the less painful path or-

Fuck it.

“Fine. I’ll do it. Is he free tonight? Is he feeling fine enough to receive a visit?”

Lisia gasped.

“Yes, yes! He’s absolutely free tonight! And, he was feeling really bad some days ago but I think he’s feeling better now.”

“Alright.”

“Just, can you not mention that I called you? Because everyone's going to get mad at me if they knew I had something to do with this. They won’t understand I had to tell you.”

“Don’t worry, Lissi. This will be our secret.”

“Ah, thank you so much, Steven! You’re the absolute best! I hope my uncle finally decides to make a move because you’d be the most awesome second uncle!”

That Lisia… Steven couldn’t help but laugh, flustered, and feeling how the tension upon his shoulders finally began to release and the fog inside his mind to dissipate. For once, he had clarity.

“Nothing to thank me, I think you’re the one doing me a favor.”

“I gotta go now, I’m running out of coins, but, thank you so much, Steven! I love you, good luck!”

The call finished with a beep.

And not even a minute after that he called his father’s extension.

“What’s up, Steven? Are you already done with the work I-”

“Dad, can I be dismissed already? I have something very, very important to do and it cannot wait any longer.”

By his very tone, Joseph seemed to understand.

“What made you change your mind so suddenly?”

It had to be kept as a secret, even if his dad wouldn’t really mind if he told him.

“It was… a divine illumination. A guardian angel just talked to me, you could say.”

Joseph snorted at that reply. And Steven could tell his dad was also smiling.

“If you aren’t whimsical… Just for this time, Steven. Then you’ll have to make up for this.”

“Sure, sure, dad. I’ll do whatever you want.”

He sighed, “you remember me so much of your mom when you’re like this. She also used to hesitate more than necessary and overthink for days and then, from one second to another, just snap out of the doubt and make a drastic decision.”

“I cannot help it… I can’t waste more time.”

Then, Joseph chuckled indulgently, defeated, and if they were face to face Steven was sure he’d be rolling his eyes, “okay… good luck, then. I hope everything goes fine.”

“Thank you, Dad, I love you.”

And he hung up.

And before he got prepared to leave the place, Steven got the pen between his hands once more and finished the letter.

_You know what? Fuck it._

_I know I’m probably about to make the biggest mistake of my life, but being apart from you feels so wrong. I want to be with you. I want to be with you however it comes. I could never forgive myself for leaving out, not now that I’ve found you, that it’s up to me to get this to work. It’s like my whole life was fated to get to this moment and I won’t look the other side anymore._

_Because I love you; _

_And I waited my whole life for a love like this._

And he left, heading to Sootopolis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say that I got pretty emotional and almost cried while writing Lisia's interactions with Wallace. Idk, they make me so soft in general, I cannot think of anything purest than their relationship aaaaah.  
Now. As this is the last update of this year I want to wish everybody reading this a happy new year. Posting this fic has been something very important for me this year, and so, all of you reading it also are <3 Thank you so much for the support and I wish you all the best of the best.  
That's it. Happy new year and see you next monday with another update!


	13. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small warning applies to this chapter. That's all I'm gonna say.

That had been the fourth day in a row in which Wallace had felt well; from time to time his stomach would churn, yes, but it never escalated to those horrible aches from previous days. But that didn’t make him feel mentally better, as he couldn’t help but be paranoid about how long was that well-being going to last. 

So, he was at his room brushing his hair after having eaten the jelly Lisia had been preparing for him to dinner, and having taken a quick shower.

It all was so quiet now that he was alone, the only sound that could be heard being the weak noise of something pounding the window, maybe the air, and the one the brush against his long teal locks did.

It all was so quiet that it seemed as if all that stillness was only foreshadowing tragedy.

The room was getting so hot. That summer was a fairly hot one for sure, even if it was close to an end; and for that, Wallace got close to the window, opened it, and gloomily stared at the sky, at the city lights he could spot from there, and then he looked down while taking a deep breath and-

He felt his heart stopping viciously right on its tracks.

That couldn’t be happening, but he hadn’t taken his medicine for days, there was no way he was being delirious or hallucinating.

It was Steven, with a bunch of small pebbles in his hands.

And the moment Steven looked up, at first seemed to be astonished and taken by surprise but then he grinned the way the devil himself would, announcing perdition.

“Hello.”

A simple ‘hello’ was enough to make his legs shake.

What in the world was Steven doing there? And after all that silent time and without announcing he was coming? Should he be jumping from happiness or be dead scared of what all that implied?

“Holy fuck...” he gasped. “Ah, give me a second.”

Quickly, Wallace shut the window and ran to the mirror to check up on himself and make sure he looked decent (why did he even care about that?), later he ran all the way downstairs and finally got to the door, where he put his shoes on and finally opened it, ready to meet Steven.

That moment Steven threw all the pebbles to the floor and it all made sense.

“Wait... for how long have you been here?”

“Not much, just like… 5 minutes? For a second I thought you wouldn’t realize it was me who was throwing rocks at your window.”

And why would he do something like that instead of just knocking the door or ringing the doorbell? Steven couldn’t really go more than a minute without being a dork that made his heart felt as if being squeezed.

Wallace couldn’t stop questioning that, “And, why pebbles?”

“I don’t know, just tried to be romantic,” Steven said as a joke. Or at least Wallace wanted to believe that was intended to be a joke.

And he laughed, half distressed, half incredulous, shaking his head, and it was then when Steven finally seemed to realize what he just had done and panted a bit embarrassed.

“Anyways…” He tried so hard to sound serious and solemn again. “Maybe you are wondering what am I doing here...”

Indeed, he was. But if he asked directly the atmosphere would only get tenser.

“I just... I’m so sorry about what happened the other day. I really am. If I didn’t tell you sooner it was because I didn’t know exactly how to.”

And Wallace didn’t know how to answer that. The dread had been just too much that he couldn’t even believe that Steven was apologizing with such easiness.

And his silence seemed to make Steven a bit nervous.

“I was wondering if maybe you... would you like to go somewhere with me? I promise we won’t take too much.”

“Where?” Wallace asked with a murmur.

“Soaring.”

He snorted, “soaring?”

“I’m sure no one has taken you soaring before.”

He hated the way how now there was a smile on his lips, as if so much grief and uncertainty hadn’t existed in the very first place and they didn’t stop seeing each other for weeks.

“I have literally no idea about what you want us to do.”

His friend laughed coyly, “just, put a coat on, yes? You might get cold.”

“So it’s okay if I go with you dressed up like this? Or should I change to something, you know, that doesn’t look so much like a pajama?”

“You’re okay like this...” he sighed. “You’re always okay.”

They were cursed.

Trying to avoid that fact, Wallace said, “well, be right back.”

It only took Steven to say a word to have him all thrilled, ready to follow him anywhere, and forget he was mad at him and still trying to make a decision in the very first place. How could he even keep pretending he didn’t want to be with Steven anymore? 

After a couple of minutes the man was back outside, and Steven smiled at him, showing a bit of restraint, happiness, sadness, shyness and guilt even, all mixed in an odd way. 

“Are you ready?”

“Sure.”

And swiftly, from inside of the inner pocket of his jacket, Steven took out a flute painted beautifully on pink, and he chuckled nervously when he realized he was being stared at in a puzzled way. Yet, he didn’t hesitate or abandon his task and began playing a soothing melody with the instrument.

As confused as Wallace was, he couldn’t stop listening with awe the way Steven played the flute with so much skill, and that soft trance was interrupted the moment that, from the sky, something started to approach them.

And after some seconds it was clear.

He had seen that Pokémon only in paints, as it was supposed to be mythical. And for that, he gasped.

“Is that...” it took Wallace a few seconds to remember the name. “Is that Latias?”

“Yes.”

“But... how?”

“You’d see, I befriended her many years ago while I was in my own journey. I happened to find this flute and the moment I played it I summoned her. Each time I want to see her or I need her help, I just play it.”

After another couple of seconds, he added something else to that explanation.

“No one besides my dad knows I can do this.”

And Steven turned to face the Pokémon.

“Hey, Latias, I’m so glad to see you, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?” It was adorable to witness the gentle way in which he talked and the equal lovingly answer he got from the Pokémon. “I wanted to ask you if maybe you could take me and my friend, Wallace, to soar for a bit?”

She alternated her glare between both of them and then cried reassuringly at Steven, nodding her head.

“Great, thank you so much.”

Later, he turned to face him again.

“Are you ready to go?”

“I guess so.”

“Nice, then... Are you okay with being behind me and holding me? I mean, Latias is very careful yet if you don’t feel that safe you can always hold on to me.”

The way he worried to not make it look as forced physical contact was so funny and pure.

“It’s fine. It won’t kill me if I have to hold you.”

After all, what didn’t kill him just made him want him more.

“Okay, okay. Let’s get going, then.”

Both of them took their places over Latias, Steven leading and Wallace holding him by his waist, feeling so at ease by the touch, as if life was coming back to him.

And Steven ordered Latias to start flying, and all the way up had Wallace gasping and whining because it was way quicker than when his own Pokémon flew him from one city to another, and way higher than those times. 

As that happened his bun began to got messier and messier, and his arms wrapped tighter around Steven, and the cool air began to choke his lungs and freeze his cheeks. And it all was so thrilling in too many ways.

Until they finally reached a desirable height and then the real road began.

Anywhere he looked there was a beautiful imagery to get lost on: if he stared down, his hometown looked so small, the nightlights shining and twinkling gracefully and magically, in a way that filled him with nostalgia and made him remember his life there; if he looked up, his gaze would find thousands of faraway stars dazzling in the night sky, along with a full moon washing the whole place with a very dim light.

And if he looked in front of him, there was the man he loved, with his hair being all disheveled by the summer wind.

“Are you okay like this, Wallace?” His friend asked with a very soft voice. “Can you breath properly or should we soar a little less high?”

“I’m okay like this.”

“Okay, so... we’re just going to fly the sea surrounding Sootopolis.”

“Fine,” and as he nodded, he loosened his grasp on Steven.

And they remained quiet for several seconds until they were flying over the sea, and Wallace got lost on the sight of the endless ripples.

“The stars look breathtaking tonight,” Steven said with awestruck. “I love to soar and watch the stars, you can clearly see every single one of the constellations from this spot.”

“Do you like stargazing?”

Steven chuckled, “I’m a sucker for stargazing... all of those stars are stars brilliant like our sun, even more. And to think that even if they are so far away we can still see them because they burn that bright... it magnifies me. It magnifies me to the point I soar when I feel alone or sad just to remind myself why life’s worth living.”

That was such a cute, sweet, and personal confession. And as Steven was opening himself up, Wallace felt the urge to do it as well and be sincere for once in months.

“You know something, Steven...?” He sighed, trying to keep the nerve to go on with that. “I’m also sorry for what happened the other day.”

His friend stiffened slightly. Wallace could feel it being so close.

“I shouldn’t have exploded that way, I shouldn’t have treated you the way I did, and I should’ve looked for an appropriate moment to tell you the truth. I didn’t want you to know it in that way.”

And his light tone for once became bass and serious, “were you even planning on ever telling me?”

“You caught me...” he tried to make a joke of all of that to brighten up the mood, but it was impossible. “No. I wasn’t planning on telling you. Many times I wanted to, but I had decided not to.”

Steven chuckled halfheartedly, “the first time, when you passed out, not gonna lie, I thought that you were such a handful. But now I don’t think so anymore, instead, I think you’re concerning. I don’t understand half the decisions you’ve made these last months, and yes, I’m worried for you.”

Wallace took his time to reply, Steven was wondering if maybe he was still deciding on whether letting him know or not.

“I’ll explain everything you want to know,” he sounded defeated. “What do you want to know?”

It was of no use in acting restraint anymore. 

“This is the reason why you left the gym without signing any papers and why you retired contest without announcing it, right? Because you didn’t want people knowing you’re ill?”

“I didn’t want to rise any suspicion or have people’s attention.”

“Because of Lisia?”

“Partly... yeah, I didn’t want the new of my decease ruining her debut, or people only supporting her because I’m going to die, or people comparing us, or people assuming all her wins are because judges pity her.”

“But...”

“But it’s not only that.”

“And what is it, then?”

Wallace sighed, “I don’t want media stealing this last part of my life and juicing it to make money. I want to leave peacefully, and if I let the media have even the slightest clue, trust me, that won’t be possible. I’ll just have them stalking me every day anticipating my death like it was a competition and the first to cover how and when it happened is the one to win the big prize. I don’t want that.”

Too good Wallace couldn’t see his face; his lips were curved down and his brows furrowing in a very bitter expression.

“You aren’t going through any treatment, right?”

“Only meds to control the symptoms when they get awful.”

It wasn’t his intention to sound so distressed, but that specific matter pissed him so much, “why?” He asked, defeated. “Stomach cancer isn’t one you can fight only with meds. You would need to try chemotherapy and see if you have luck. I’m sure you’ve been knowing that all along. Why did you decide not to go through treatment?”

“I... I saw my mom dying from breast cancer when I was only 10. She went through expensive chemotherapy, she lost all of her hair, and the medication made her delusional. We went bankrupt because of the hospital fee. And even if she spent all the money we had in that, and even Meredith got a job to help with the costs, she never got better. Medicine stopped working. And she died.”

Steven felt his stomach churning and his heart wrinkling at such an intimate, sad confession. It felt wrong to even listen to that, it felt like outing Wallace.

“I know from that experience that I’m going to die. It’s not only in my stomach anymore, but it also spread to some other organs. And even if somehow they could manage to remove it, the doctor told me it would possibly reappear in the future.”

That was so hard to listen as it seemed to be for Wallace to talk about, so the paused briefly.

“You remember I once told you Meredith fell ill, right?” Steven only nodded. “Well… we spent a lot of money that time, we even got a loan and with all of the interests included it became so expensive that we just finished paying it around a year ago, and it was possible because I was getting very well paid for contests. It was important to save Meredith because I wasn’t letting Lisia lose her mom the way I lost mine, but, I mean… what is the use of spending all the money I have left in this? I rather give it away to Lisia and Meredith so they can live well for a couple of years until Lisia starts to get paid instead of spilling it on chemotherapy that isn’t going to work and leave them a debt they won’t be able to pay.”

Wallace sighed.

“And as if that wasn’t enough… over here cancer treatments are not as sophisticated and as efficient as in other regions. If I wanted better results I’d have to fly to Unova every now and then, or even stay there for a while, to get proper treatment that at this point wouldn’t even be able to heal me but only momentarily stop the damage, but everything is way more expensive there and I just don’t have the money for that.”

And as if that wasn’t too much already, Steven had to listen more,

“Add to that, that I live thanks to my physics. In case I ever got better from this, which isn’t going to happen, it’s going to take away my hair, my shape, and my looks. My job is to have looks. If that’s gone, then the money, my job, my fame, everything else is gone.”

Silence.

“And before you ask me why I decided not to take care of myself but to go partying and drinking and even getting high instead... it’s because I wanted to live my last months as euphoric as possible, even if it was to hide the sadness like someone would hide the dirt under the carpet.”

Unlike what Steven had thought at first, Wallace was a precious human being: caring, sensible, funny, talented as no one else, disciplined, beautiful in every single meaning of the word. It was so unfair that life decided to take away someone like him. Wallace didn’t deserve to die in that way, being so young, having a lot to live yet.

Thinking about that only gave him a lump in his throat, and a horrible tingle on his fingertips and vicious urges to cry. But he couldn’t cry; he wasn’t the one suffering, after all. He should just listen for once.

“But, I mean,” Wallace added, his voice quivering. “I think I’m lucky in some sort of way.”

“What do you mean?” And his voice was shaking as well.

“I mean... how many people go out of home thinking they’re going to be back and just suddenly die? How many people die without having a chance to arrange their stuff first?”

Behind him, he felt how Wallace stared at the moon.

“A newlywed couple could go on their way to their wedding reception party, having the highest hopes in their future and ready to have fun and celebrate with all of their loved ones, and suddenly die in a car crash because of a drunk driver. Someone can happen to be there at the wrong moment and get killed by a lost bullet. Many people are just living their lives normally and suddenly die.”

He took a deep breath and took his time to resume his speech.

“At least I know when my time is going to be over, and I have the chance to say goodbye to everyone I love and leave things as best as I can for when I’m finally gone. At least I can decide how to spend my last days, unlike people that suddenly die that are gone being mad with their parents, children, friends, partners...”

All that time there had been a question Steven didn’t want to ask, but that now seemed to be the following matter to talk about, an obligated question.

“And... why didn’t you tell me before?”

At his hopelessness Wallace only answered wrapping his arms around him, nuzzling his head against his back, relying completely on him, for once.

And the reason was so simple it hurt to the bone.

“Because I didn’t want to lose you.”

The whole world crashed over his back.

He had been a jerk all along for the way in which he just got away from Wallace and cut all the communication.

“Honestly, Steven... I’ve been so low all these days, I thought you had really dumped me because of this. And I hated myself because I knew that was going to happen if you knew.”

It took him all of his willpower to hold back tears, he just sighed deeply, feeling like the worst human being to ever exist even if he already knew that thanks to Lisia.

“I wouldn’t be able to dump you even if I wanted to. One can’t just walk out on you.”

Weakly, distressed, Wallace chuckled in the most halfhearted way, in a futile attempt to calm himself down, “this is horrible, Steven, to fall for someone when you know you’re going to die and being unable of being with them. I’m sorry.”

“Wallace...”

“I just-”

Wallace squeezed him tighter, holding on to him for dear life, burying his face in his back.

And finally, Steven heard a sob.

“I don’t want to die.”

The way in which Wallace began to cry destroyed his heart; those weren’t loud, breathless and vicious bawls like that time at the back of his car, or the furious wailing from that time outside that bar; it was a weak, defeated, hopeless cry, the one someone who had lost a battle would cry, making his delicate body shake and his hands weakly hold on to him.

“I don’t want to die...”

Carefully, Steven drew one hand to where Wallace’s laced and began to stroke softly the skin of it.

“I’m so scared... I don’t want to die...”

He was chocking on his own sobs.

“I don’t want to leave Lisia alone... I-I don’t want to leave her… I don’t-”

But how to tell Wallace that now he was also scared?

The only thing he could bring himself to say, that sounded right and that was nothing but the utter truth, was:

“You’re not alone at this. I won't leave you alone.”

Softly, Wallace hummed in approval, sounding just like a little kid.

“It doesn’t really matters to me what we are now… If you want me to be just your friend it’s alright, whatever you want me to be I’ll be it, I just want you to be fine and to not feel alone. You can count on me.”

But that time not even a hum came out, his sobs wouldn’t allow it. So, Wallace just weakly nodded while holding tighter and tighter onto him.

And the rest of the ride went like that, with Wallace crying and clinging to him to a point, and Steven silently listening to all of his fears and complaints, and when the both of them went quiet again, each one remaining silent and absorbed by their own thoughts, Latias began to descend and landed once more in front of Wallace’s house.

With a completely different mood, Steven said goodbye to Latias after thanking her properly for her help, and then, both of them approached the doorstep, ready to say goodbye to each other at least for that night.

Wallace’s face was already tear-stained, his nose a bit red and his eyes still glassy, but at least he wasn’t crying anymore. So, once he unlocked the door he faced Steven again.

“Thank you for coming...” he sighed. “I can’t say that I feel better but at least I’m glad that I got to see you. I needed it.”

“I’m also glad to have seen you...”

Their sentences hung in the air, hinting that something else should be said or done.

And for once it had been all intuitive; Steven stepped closer to Wallace, and like that, with that simplicity, completely wholeheartedly he wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight as he laid against his chest and listened to his heartbeat, feeling so high and at the same time so low when he was reciprocated, feeling how his heart broke once again.

When did he fall so hard? So helplessly?

He could only wish that that would last forever, to not have any rush, to stay like that for hours, that Wallace asked him to stay and never let go of him. All the time in the world didn’t seem to be enough.

Steven looked up, to face Wallace, and that moment he also stared directly into his eyes, and he swore he could get lost into those eyes forever.

And then it happened.

Wallace looked like being snapped from a state of mind, and so moved his shaking hands, and placed them over each of Steven’s cheeks, brushing the locks of his face, caressing smoothly the skin.

And soon, so terrifyingly soon he could taste the sweetness of his breath in the tip of his tongue, and as he got closer to him, like only on dreams he had, his whole being became so heavy and so light at the same time. He couldn’t believe what was happening, he just grew tense, expecting the usual change of mind, waiting for the moment that Wallace pulled away and apologized.

But then, he felt the softness of his damp lips over his making him gasp, and that alone was enough to bring him to his knees, and make his head began to spin and steal his breath.

As Wallace started to kiss him so tenderly and achingly slowly, Steven just held on to him, grabbing him by his back, trying to maintain his balance, as if that way he could control the blazing sensation traveling through his body, making him feel as if all of his living atoms were about to melt.

But as he got adjusted to that magical touch, soon that wasn’t enough, and as the longing he held back for so long started to take over him craving a release, with urgency his hands went up to his head where he tangled his fingers in his beautiful teal hair, giving Wallace the chance to make his back bent and take him better.

After some time like that, in which the kiss only became sloppier and more desperate each time, Wallace led him to the wall beside the door, trapped him there and continued kissing him mindlessly, making him lost his mind.

And his hands started to travel all over his body, and Steven could tell those weren’t just casual caresses, that Wallace was intending to straddle him instead, and to know that maybe that had the potential to escalate to those sceneries he had only seen in wildest dreams…

Both bodies were already trembling in desire and anticipation when Wallace finally parted and looked into his eyes, touched his face again and as if he was using his last breath to do so, he spoke once more.

“Let’s go to my room.”

He wasn’t hesitating; Steven would follow him to hell if necessary. Instead, he had run out of words already.

“Is that... is that okay for you too?”

Steven still couldn’t believe Wallace was offering him that. That change of mood had been so sudden, just a sign of how much both had been holding back that long already.

And Steven didn’t feel like stopping, he wouldn’t fight it anymore, no, he could only wonder why he didn’t reach out for Wallace sooner, so, eagerly, willing to take that to wherever it needed to go, he nodded.

“Yes, let’s go inside.”

They parted briefly, only for Wallace to open the door and hold his hand while guiding him through the corridors of his house and all the way upstairs until they were in his bedroom.

Wallace shut the door, the curtains, turned the nightstand lamp on, and then laid Steven in bed.

And there, he kept kissing him mindlessly; and as he did so, with his clumsy, shaking hands he began getting rid of his jacket, his vest, to undo every single one of the buttons of his shirt.

It all started that way, with Wallace undressing the both of them, and Steven just letting him do so, so high already on the feeling that Wallace could be doing whatever he wanted to him. And soon, so deliriously soon the both of them were naked:

That wasn’t the first time he saw Wallace naked, yet he was as amazed and flustered as if it was the first, even more than that time at the creek. Now he truly knew the owner of that skin, and every single detail he watched he cherished it now, as every single part of Wallace was precious to him.

And he... he felt so vulnerable like that, yet so safe. Wallace’s lustful, tender gaze provided his exposed body with warmth.

And soon Steven had Wallace all over him, exploring his body with his lips, spreading wet kisses all over, from his neck, to his jaw, to his belly, to everywhere else. And as a new zone was taken, his gasps became more desperate, louder, and when his hands found new ways to fondle him, to prepare him for what was coming next, eager moans escaped from his open mouth. The wait surely had worth the pain.

As well, Steven took every single chance he had to reciprocate, to kiss Wallace’s skin, whatever it was, as well to trace every perfect line and curve of his anatomy and be delighted by the touch, to straddle him and turn him on further, increasing the passion inside of his so fragile yet so strong body.

After many minutes like that, finally, Wallace made him spread his legs, positioned himself between them, and carefully, eased himself inside.

That all was becoming so overwhelming.

Steven bit his lip and grasped the sheets behind him as Wallace slowly swayed his hips back and forth, whining as well in the process, glaring lustfully at his body, caressing it softly with his gaze.

Soon, that alone wasn’t enough, and so Wallace bent over to kiss Steven’s lips once more, that time sloppier, and Steven embraced him tightly, wrapping his legs around his waist to deepen the contact, and now their bodies were rubbing against each other each time more desperately.

“F-Faster,” Steven demanded helplessly, still needing more of that. Much more. “Go fa-faster.”

He dug his nails on Wallace’s back as his thrust became harsher, and the bedpost began hitting against the wall making noise as well as their flesh slapping against each other’s, accompanying their constant gasps, growls and moans.

Their bodies were already so sweated, their faces were red, and Steven felt so drunk on the feeling, only wanting more, needing more than that, urging to cling to Wallace, to melt and fuse with him.

Their kisses became briefer each time as their breaths became each time more unsteady. And at some point Wallace just stopped taking his lips to kiss his jaw, then his cheek and then jump to his ear to bite the lobe and send goosebumps to his body each time he moaned directly to his ear.

And Steven also took advantage of the position as much as he could to kiss Wallace’s neck or chest, as well as to whisper incoherent sweet words to his ears, which only pumped him even more.

The moment his own moans start to get high pitched, and his body to contract announcing that would be over very soon, Wallace decided to change the position for a great ending.

Bossily, so terribly appealingly, Wallace put each of Steven’s legs over his shoulders, bringing them together impossible closer, leaving Steven defenseless, and then thrust him again. 

That time Wallace was surely unleashing all of his restrained passion on him; he was going faster, harshly, constantly despite his obvious physical exhaustion, getting deeper, impossibly deeper, to his very end.

But he twined their fingers as he began to helplessly moan Steven’s name, turning all that wildness to unbearable sweetness, making his heart want to explode from so much love and utter adoration.

Steven was so helpless, so defenseless like that: it felt like being turned to dust, as if he was a paper sheet being consumed by sizzling fire, like being broken to pieces, and he willingly accepted all of that, and wanted to finally crumble, to be crushed by the pleasure so all the dread was gone and he could get to heaven between those arms.

There were hot tears on the corner of his eyes, he could barely keep breathing and now he was all dizzied, and as his legs began to cramp and the fire inside of him to burn he felt it;

He whined loudly, and his own unsteady breath choked him, and at the very same time Wallace collapsed over his body, moaning loudly as he contracted, making Steven lose his mind.

He jerked uncontrollably as he shed the tears peeping through his eyes, his legs went completely numbed and all the stars of the night sky began to scream as the world outside was breaking down, and he felt a warm, peaceful, white sensation taking over him as he felt that Wallace and him were one now, one wrapped on overwhelming ecstasy, in unison.

He didn’t recover quickly from that like in many other times, the aftermath of his orgasm laid all of its weight over him, and he couldn’t even move.

It was Wallace who went out, positioned his legs back to normal and then lingered his weight over him, resting his head over his chest as he tried to recover as well from his orgasm, his sweated face and hair against his skin making him feel so extremely warm.

After some minutes, Wallace left that position to take again Steven’s lips and kiss him sweetly, in an absurd soft way contrasting completely with his previous behavior, and the moment they parted, he looked at his eyes with so much longing and adoration.

And Steven opened his mouth, ready to talk.

“I love you,” he wanted to say, and he would have said if his body wasn’t still so shocked and overwhelmed, his chest still rising and falling so insistently, making the words get stuck in his throat.

So he just reciprocated the kiss, pulling his lover in, his demanding tongue taking over him, needing to be as close as possible, to never let go of him.

He wasn’t sure of how much they spent like that, but Wallace was the first to part, and as he pecked lovely his cheek, he said, “wait here... I’ll bring something to clean us.”

He nodded.

And as Wallace rose from bed and went to the bathroom probably for some tissues, Steven still could hear the buzz in his ears, feeling all of his senses still overwhelmed, yet, bit by bit starting to overcome the numbness and regaining a bit of control over himself.

God. That had been so good that he almost told Wallace he loved him, for good and for bad, he realized once his mind was a bit clearer. And he couldn’t even tell if that would’ve ruined the mood. Hell if he knew.

And as his lover was back and sat by his side to, so patiently help him wipe his body, one question rounded his mind over and over:

Where had that man been his whole life?

In front of him.

Once both of them were done cleaning as well their foreheads and napes from all the sweat, Steven began to undo the bed and got himself under the sheets as Wallace turned the lights off.

But unlike what Steven would have expected given Wallace’s previous bossy, demanding and dominant behavior, Wallace untied his hair and nestled between his arms, nuzzling his face against his chest, wordlessly demanding to be spoiled and taken care of.

And, he’d gladly indulge that to him.

They lasted trying to catch their breaths for several minutes, until it was only brief gasps every now and then, while Steven played with Wallace’s long teal locks twisting them between his fingers and Wallace touched delicately his back, pecking his chest from time to time.

Until he sighed, bringing both of them back to reality. 

“Why didn’t I know you sooner?”

Even if they were in ecstasy, wrapped in the sweet heat each other’s body provided, that was asked as a reproach, as a self-accusation.

“You were always there... I’ve known you for years now, yet... god, why did I waste so much time thinking you were the worst?”

Steven asked himself the same.

“Why didn’t I talk to you sooner? Why didn’t I try to know you better? Why I had to wait until now to do this?”

He didn’t know the answer.

“I wonder... I wonder where we’d be if we had gotten closer to each other years before?”

Wallace was right; having too little time to be together that was the natural question. And indeed it felt ridiculous and stupid to look back and remember how much he used to dislike that man between his arms for literally no reason. 

It wouldn’t hurt so much if it wasn’t by the fact that soon they’d have to say goodbye to each other.

But Steven didn’t want to ruin that moment for neither of them, so, he replied sweetly, “maybe our right time was now, maybe if we would’ve known each other sooner, maybe we would’ve been too immature to each other, maybe it wouldn’t have worked.”

Wallace didn’t sound convinced, “y-yet...”

Steven pecked his head, “we cannot change the past. What really matters here is that we are together now, that we have this moment.”

To that, Wallace only got closer to him, tangling his legs with his, making their feet touch, “thank you, Steven, for everything.”

He kissed his hair once more, accidentally getting some locks in his mouth, “you’re welcome, dear.”

Then nothing more was said or done; as both pair of cheeks tingled and both bodies felt so emptied and full at the same time, both of them slowly drifted to sleep, and they had their first peaceful, whole 8 hours long night of sleep in what had been months, there, intertwined, safe from the world that tried to divide them.

For once, they felt that everything was fine, even if that bliss was one to perish soon and the insisting thought about Wallace dying soon threatened to steal the beauty of the moment and taint it with fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY AAAAH, yalls patience was finally rewarded today. Tbh, this chapter made me sooo nervous because of the smutty scene but I hope it had come down as a nice surprise hehe.  
I gotta say that, the soaring scene was the one to start all of this. One night of Septemeber I was doing the statistics homework I procrastinated a whole month, and as usual I was listening to Pokemon ost because it helps me to focus. And then Soaring Illusions came up and suddenly in my mind started playing the scene, and a small sad dialogue occurred to me, and then I jumped from one idea to another, and in a matter of minutes I was whining because I needed to write down the plot but I still had to be done with homework. Yeah, everything at 3 A.M.  
As always, thank you for your amazing support, I hope you enjoyed this one chapter, and see you next week with more of this angst ride of mine!


	14. 13

When Wallace woke up, he did it to Steven wrapping an arm around him as he was still soundly sleeping.

Like every morning, his body hurt; but that time it wasn’t the typical churning pain, instead a sore one, as a result of the way they made love last night.

Steven was everywhere now; his alluring scent impregnated in the pillow and the covers, his smaller body stealing the blankets, the soft sound of his steady breathe playing on and on like a melody in his mind, even inside of his dreams, as the only thing he could  
see that night was a replay of everything that happened before they went to sleep.

As he sat down, incorporating, the hand around him was withdrawn, and as Steven nuzzled against the bed, he began to mumble in his sleep in such an endearing way that made his heart flutter and his cheeks blush. 

For that, Wallace just covered him better with the blankets, kissed his forehead and rose from bed to head to the bathroom, in order to wash his face, his teeth and fill the bathtub with hot water.

As he left the water running, he went back to the bedroom where Steven was still sleeping, even when Wallace opened the curtains and the sun was directly shining over his body, bathing it with golden daylight. And as Wallace looked amazed at how truly beautiful Steven was, he wondered whether Steven was sleeping so much because he was a heavy sleeper or because he hadn’t had a proper rest from quite some time. 

Either way, he came back to the bed and positioned beside him, and softly he began to touch his face, twist his locks, and when he reacted a bit, sweetly, so smoothly, Wallace kissed his lips.

“Mmm...”

“Wake up, Steven.”

He stretched first, yawning, and the moment he opened his disoriented eyes he smiled, pleased, as if realizing that hadn’t been a dream.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

Wallace kissed his lips again, taking his time now to enjoy the touch.

Then, he parted, “good morning, Steven,” he said with a soft voice. “Did you sleep well?”

With a contented grin, he nodded, “I haven’t slept this good in a while.”

He stretched again and then tilted his head.

“You look so handsome like this... with your hair loose and all disheveled.”

He chuckled nervously, happily even; Steven was such a dork. A sweet, disheveled, heavy-lidded and sleepy dork.

“Why, thank you,” once more, and as he couldn’t just have enough, Wallace pecked his lips. “I’m going to take a bath, would you like to join me?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Well, come with me.”

After going back to the bathroom, Wallace tied his hair up in a messy, loose bun, gave Steven his time to get prepared, and once the tub was full of warm water, they got in.

All the previous times Wallace had taken people to his tub, he always was the one to hold the other person between his arms and keep them between his legs; yet, that time he needed to feel loved and protected, to be enveloped and spoiled even, so he let Steven in first and then he positioned between him.

And their bodies were so close, so magically, deliriously close, and the heat, the thrill, the choking calmness from the night before came back to him.

God, he was so in love. He knew it as he focused on the way Steven was wrapping his arms around his waist, or the way how his chest rose up and down delicately each time he breathed.

They chatted about trivial stuff for a while, but shortly after they went silent, Steven began to breathe even more slowly, and his grip loosened a bit.

“Steven...?” His voice echoed through the walls. “Are you falling asleep again?”

“Yeah, sorry, I’m sorry.”

“Are you still tired?”

“A bit,” he mumbled. “You know, I’ve been sleeping so little these days, around 3 or 4 hours per night. This was my first decent sleep in weeks. I kinda want to sleep more.”

Could it be that he was so relieved now that he finally was sleepy?

“Well, you can take a nap if you want.”

“Nop,” he whispered, “I gotta look after to you. It’s irresponsible to fall asleep in the tub.”

But sometimes Steven just couldn’t help but sound so much like an outsider.

“It’s not if you’re careful.”

“You could end up drowning.”

“There’s not enough water for something like that to happen.”

Steven snorted, “however-”

“Okay, then, don’t worry. I’ll stay awake so we don’t end up drowning or something. Sleep, please.”

“Are you sure?”

“Completely sure.”

“Okay...”

Though, Wallace wasn’t completely true to his word; he didn’t know whether it was the soft noise of droplets hitting against the water every now and then, the warmth of the water and Steven’s arms combined, or the sound of his breathing, but he ended up being lulled by one of them, and against his will he ended up falling asleep too, not so soundly given the fact that he was still in alert so they wouldn’t drown, or whatever thing Steven was afraid of, yet so peacefully. 

Everything was quiet, in very comfortable silence. 

Until he woke up again; at least the water was still warm. And the abrupt motion of his body realizing his surroundings woke up Steven from his slumber as well, he knew it because his lover held him tighter as he stretched and yawned.

“Should I be concerned about your sleeping habits?”

Steven chuckled, “no, dear,” he pecked his shoulder and then laid his chin there. “I’m always like this. I’m such a sleepyhead.”

Each time he called him ‘dear’ his heart stopped and he died of love.

“But, I’ll make breakfast for us after this, alright? I’ll prepare for you something light and very tasty.”

Wallace chuckled, “why are you so nice to me?”

Then again, Steven pecked his shoulder, then his nape, and later his back, resting his forehead finally there, “I just am. When it comes down to you that’s all I want to do, there’s no other way.”

His eyelids fluttered to that answer, he sighed feeling his lungs getting cleansed thanks to the hot vapor, and as his cheeks and fingers and toes began to tingle, he fished from underwater one of Steven’s hands and laced it with his right.

And Wallace brought it to his lips, beginning to peck the wrist, then each one of the strong knuckles with extreme care and listen, making Steven sigh and hum moved and contentedly, tenderness clear on his voice.

And then, he opened it, and remembering all kinds of cheesy meanings he read on novels, he kissed solemnly the palm of Steven’s hand.

And it happened; unexpectedly, those words were finally spoken.

“I love you.”

Such sincerity ashamed him, and for a second he thought it had been completely out of place and rash and stupid as Steven didn’t answer.

“And... surely that’s the worst thing you’ve ever heard.”

Some seconds went like that, in increasingly tense silence, until Steven spoke again.

“Come here.”

And Steven coaxed him to rest his back against one of his arms, and then faced him, staring at him with tender blue eyes as he delicately placed his hand on one of his cheeks, to touch it softly and then lean for a kiss.

And the kiss was so warm, so sweet, so full of emotion that Wallace felt like almost crying for a second, his chest filling with so much feeling his body alone didn’t seem to be enough to contain. And when Steven parted, he softly pecked his left eyelid and then said it.

“ I love you too.”

Wallace was sure he had never smiled so sincerely before. And his smile only became broader and broader when Steven did too.

And he couldn’t help a choked chuckle, “hah, for a second I thought you’d say…”

“What? That you ruined it? Actually, I also thought I would last night.”

“Oh, you did?”

“Yeah…” he whispered. “And I’m happy to know it just wasn’t me doing my usual silly assumptions.”

“Aw, Steven…”

He touched his face as well, brushing affectionately the blue locks, not having enough of the breathtaking display of beauty Steven was.

“Wallace…” The way he said his name made him shiver. “I want to be with you, however it comes. Please... let me take care of you. You don’t have to go through all of this alone. Yeah, maybe this doesn’t look like the best moment to start a relationship, but, I don’t want to let go of this chance, I could never forgive myself if I did. So… Please, keep me by your side. Please...”

For a second he thought he would tear up again that time for real, but he laughed half distressed, half relieved.

“Are you willing to spend your days with this flamboyant handful who carelessly is naked in front of strangers?”

Steven laughed, equaling his mood, “if someone had told me that day that we’d be like this, that I’d end up loving you this much... I would have laughed.”

“Honestly, me too. This is crazy.”

But would it be equally as worthy if it wasn’t reckless and crazy?

“So, Steven? You gotta keep in mind that this isn’t going to be easy for you, but that it would make me happy if you stayed with me regardless of what’s going to happen next.”

And inside Steven’s clear eyes he couldn’t see a bit of hesitation that time around.

“Yes, my love. This is a decision I already made. I want to be with you.”

Love.

Steven just called him love. His love.

He mentally squealed and died of pure love.

He felt like dying in his arms and then coming back to life only to touch his face. Feeling as thrilled as he last felt when he was a teenager. 

He turned his body underwater, and wrapped his arms around Steven as he laid his head against his chest strategically so the water didn’t get to his face. 

“I love you so much, Steven. I love you...”

“I love you,” he answered, so sweetly that he was sure those words would echo inside of his mind as long as he lived.

And that moment was perfect; finally, Steven knew all the truth, and he not only decided to stick by his side but begged Wallace to let him take care of him. God, he was so in love.

And not with anyone. But with a man like Steven Stone was; kind, dorky, strong, funny. A man that didn’t take him to bed in the first chance he had. A man that hadn’t fallen in love with him in his brightest moment, while posing for the cameras and being cheered by an entire roaring crowd, but between all of the darkness instead. A man that really loved him for who he was.

A man that he loved back. That made his heart skip, his entire being tingle, that was so compatible with him in every regard from physical to spiritual. A man that awoke inside of him the hottest of desires and the most tender of emotions. It should be a blessing to love in such a pure way. 

As he felt Steven’s fingers touching his back and his arms, and his lips pecking his head, forehead, and eyelids, and later his lips as he got all over him, overwhelming his senses...

Wallace felt like he was in heaven.

That was heaven. Heaven was whenever Steven was around. There wasn’t further divine experience than that. 

But at the same time, he knew that bliss had an expiring date already and that all of that wasn’t going to last much more, but instead until death decided to break such perfect heaven. And then, only sorrow and hurt would remain in their souls.

They were in heaven. In breakable heaven.

* * *

Ever since that day, instead of getting easier, they urged to be with each other more and more.

It took Steven around a week to move to Sootopolis with him; Wallace agreed even if it seemed rash, as he needed to be taken care of constantly and he didn’t want to bother Juan more than he had already done. And it was such a blessing to have Steven there. 

At morning it was just beautiful to have him by his side, to watch him getting ready to go to work, and then preparing breakfast for both of them, to watch him reading the newspaper even if people their age barely did that anymore, to watch him enjoying the bitter taste of coffee; to have him back as early as he could to make sure everything was alright, to lie in the couch with him, and listen to his endless rambles about rocks while he stroked his back trying to comfort him in case he wasn’t feeling alright; to make love to him on nights when he had enough stamina for it, to sleep by his side, soundly, away from nightmares. 

And Steven… where he could even start to explain how happy he was, how thrilling each moment had become?

Like the moment when Lisia found out about their relationship.

Wallace invited her over to have lunch, under the premise that he had something important to tell her. When she arrived, she almost fainted when she saw Steven there as well, and before she could make any question, Wallace demanded her to go wash her hands first as food was also ready.

And suddenly, he hugged Steven.

“Do you think she’s going to take the new well?”

Judging by all the sacrifice she had to do that time to call him up and get him to reach out for Wallace again…

“Why wouldn’t she?”

“I don’t know… she saw me moping over you, and besides, she tends to get a bit jealous and overprotective whenever I get a partner.”

“What, do you suggest that she might be afraid that the awesome, incredibly handsome and badass champion Steven Stone is going to steal you from her side?”

“Gosh, Steven, shut up!” Wallace demanded, laughing.

“Well, I’m not competition for the awesome contest idol Lisia, I thought that was already clear.”

“You are a dork,” he said, tightening his grasp around him, leaning closer to his face. “Did you know that?”

And he couldn't help but blush when Wallace kissed him, getting the same sensation he would if he was drunk.

“Wallace, stop! Lisia could see us.”

“She won’t, I’ll let go before she’s back.”

“Are you some sort of Phoebe that can sense presences?”

“I taught Phoebe everything she knows.”

The foolish, tipsy-like laughter didn’t stop. Not even when Wallace was kissing him again.

What truly stopped them was the sound of a loud gasp. And when they parted, they saw Lisia staring at them.

“I told you,” Steven added very amused as they let go of each other and discreetly wiped his mouth.

“Hey, Lissi, well, I wanted this to come out differently but-”

“Oh my god!”

She began to jump on her place.

“I knew it! I knew it!”

At that point, both were blushing.

And the color in his cheeks only got more intense the moment Lisia launched herself to his arms.

“I knew you two would end up together!” She exclaimed very excitedly. “I’m so happy!”

“Come on, Lissi, let poor Steven take a deep breath-“

“I’m so glad this happened!” She kept saying.

“Well, yeah, me-”

“You’re the best, Uncle Steven, I swear!”

To be called like that by Wallace’s very cherished niece… it was priceless, unique, and only made him understand a bit more why Wallace loved her so much, why she was the very end of him.

As well, Steven could only hope Wallace wouldn’t notice Lisia was actually thanking him for doing what she told him to. If he knew maybe he wouldn’t get mad, but it was better not to risk it, and besides, he had promised to keep it as a secret, and he didn’t have the heart to expose Wallace’s very own guardian angel’s secrets.

Sometimes Steven stopped to think that, indeed, things had gotten slightly harder for him. That, very well, he could be spelunking and getting lost in hs favorite hobby without having to care about time or coming home early to someone. But for moments like that one he knew it was worthy to leave behind some things to enjoy others such as share time with Wallace and Lisia, or Juan, or Meredith… to share everything in general with Wallace.

And that was, indeed, the domestic life he always dreamt of.

And despite the bitterness of the actual situation, that there was always the insistent thought at the back of his mind reminding him that all of that was only temporary, happiness was overflowing him, making his face glow with bliss, and making everybody notice.

“So, Stevie,” Phoebe began, “are you coming over for lunch with us?”

“You’re better coming, we haven’t had lunch together since forever.”

“Well, I’ve been busy,” Steven offered vaguely. “You don’t have a corporation to run, after all.”

“You neither, you only do Joseph’s boring job.”

“Anyway,” Phoebe insisted, “are you coming with us or can we pick one of those not so classy places that you won’t ever visit?”

He chuckled, “eat as nasty and as greasy as you want. I won't go with you. In fact, I still have to stop by the market to buy some fresh vegetables and teabags.”

“Teabags? Since when do you like tea?”

Sidney snorted, “he’s most likely in his way to see his boyfriend and surely the teabags are for him.”

Unlike all the other times before, Steven didn’t protest, but instead, he smiled even against his will.

“Wait.”

“Yo, you aren’t protesting this time around.”

“God, why are you smiling like that?”

It wasn’t a grin. Not a chuckle. It was a pure, moved, loving and revealing smile. And both of his friends gasped at that.

“No way...!”

“Don’t you tell me you two are...?”

“Well,” Steven grabbed his keys from over his desk, “I gotta get going before Wallace and our beautiful niece get all hungry and mad at me.”

“Steven!” Phoebe exclaimed his name. “Explain yourself!”

“Sorry, I’m already late.”

“I can’t believe this!”

“God fucking dammit,” Sidney added. “Who woulda thought that the Steven Stone would end up being the boyfriend of someone like Wallace? You two are like the most different people on earth.”

“Well, maybe we weren’t that different after all.”

“Come on, Stevie! Tell me, how this happened? Did you confess to him?”

“You two are really dense,” he replied. “I had already confessed to him before all of this happened.”

“What? And why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because you two wouldn’t stop bothering me with your ‘use protection’ silly joke and the likes.”

“Wait, but did you-”

Would it be Sidney if he wasn’t so stubborn about bringing up the same jokes over and over?

“Ah, erase that cocky smile from your face.”

But Phoebe groaned, “argh, I’m so jealous!” She crossed her arms, whining. “Why can’t those things happen to me, huh? Why can’t I also have a fabulous boyfriend like Wallace?”

“I can make a whole list of reasons why those things won’t ever happen to you,” Sidney added, teasingly. “Number one, you’re fucking crazy.”

“Number two, you keep pining for Sidney.”

“Argh, Steven, shut up!” She shook her head. “I don’t… ah! Don’t try to change the subject and just tell us all about Wallace!”

“I’m sorry, Phoebe, but I’m already late; I still have to get home soon to make lunch.”

“Home? Don’t you tell us you moved with him as well?” Sidney asked, rather incredulous.

“I might have,” Steven replied as casually as possible, hoping Sidney wouldn’t do a remark about all that going very fast.

Fortunately, Phoebe exaggeratedly gasped again, “why don’t you tell us anything? Weren’t we supposed to be besties?”

Again, he couldn’t help but grin, happily.

“I just didn’t want to talk about things I wasn’t sure if I could get to settle. But I’ll tell you everything another day, alright? I really have to get going now.”

“God, the fact that Wallace is now giving you the domestic life you ever dreamt of is so disgusting that I’m so happy for you.”

And as he almost was out the door, he said, “you two are better not telling anyone.”

“We won’t!”

“Now, if Wallace and I could fix all of our differences and get together, I really do believe that the next in line are you both, because, honestly, I’m sick of watching you both pining for each other,” and with a cocky smirk, he finished his last words. “My very comfy office is all yours now, and, ah, don’t forget to use protection, I’m not ready to be an uncle of another kid!”

And the moment he closed the door behind him, his friends screamed his name at the same time, all scandalized. Maybe it was a bit funny to play the same silly game they did.

And it had been, of course, so good to see them again and be finally able to be honest with them about his feelings for Wallace. It had felt as if some tension had been relieved. And he could only say that, both Sindey and Phoebe only added to his immense happiness, and even if sometimes they were very silly and made him mad, they still were the best friends he could have asked for.

And, feeling so at ease with himself and still smirking a bit over how he could for once in forever really scandalize his friends, like other afternoons, he arrived at Sootopolis. And then he and Wallace met each other and Lisia was also there, and they shared a good time with her, kissing from time to time, saying sweet things to each other and only stopping to tease each other. 

That was heaven. Breakable heaven. But both of them knew that the break was going to be completely and absolutely worthy. It all would be worth the pain, as not many people were blessed with a love so pure and sincere like that.

Or at least Steven tried to tell himself that each time he realized that, the happier he felt, the higher they stood, the more the break would hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I hoped you all enjoyed the tooth-rotting fluff. I didn't even realize how cheesy it all had turned out until I was proofreading this like for the second time while I was listening to a very very cheesy song that only added to it hehe but well, after pining for each other for so long these guys deserve to have a nice time hehe  
As always, thank you for reading this, truly, love yall and see you next week with more! Have a nice week uwu


	15. 14

But the illusion, the magical easiness didn’t last for too long.

And Steven truly dimensioned the reality he got himself engaged in one night, at around 3 a.m, when drowsily he opened his eyes and Wallace’s side of the bed was empty and cold.

The room wasn’t completely dark either, the light coming from the bathroom dimly lighting it up. Everything was silent, and Steven yawn puzzled, tilting his head, checking the hour at the clock, uncovering himself, until he heard a gag.

Then, retching.

Later, more and more and more.

Without even caring to put shoes on, Steven rushed to the bathroom where those gagging noises echoed furiously through the tiles, and there he found his boyfriend as well; bending over to the toilet, emptying his stomach there, holding his hair with one hand so it wouldn’t get spotted.

“Wallace!”

He tried to look at Steven, to stand, but instead, he only managed a clumsy and rash ‘im okay, don’t worry’ and later kept on viciously throwing up.

“God...”

The first thing that occurred to Steven was to get a hair-tie, then when he found one he tied Wallace’s hair up in a very clumsy and messy bun, and later, helpless to do anything besides that as the man couldn’t even abandon his position, he just started to stroke his back in soothing circles to see if that way he could comfort him.

It was painful to see him like that, concerning to see how much he was vomiting despite the small portion of nourishments he consumed that day. It made him feel powerless.

After several minutes Wallace finally was able to stand straight, flush the toilet and look at him, his whole body shaking.

And there was a small trace of blood at the corner of his lips.

“Did you...?”

Steven didn’t have to finish his sentence, Wallace had understood his question already.

And weakly he nodded, and against his will his lips curved down and his eyes teared and he whined distressed, hiding his face in Steven’s shoulder.

And he wondered; how many times did Wallace have to go through that alone?

“Okay, just,” he growled and stretched an arm to grab toilet paper. “Here, let me wipe your mouth.”

Wallace looked away, ashamed, shaking, out of himself, pained.

“How do you feel?”

With a small thread of voice, Wallace answered, “it... it hurts...”

“What hurts?”

“My stomach... and my throat... fuck.”

“Okay, I’ll give you your meds and then you can go back to-”

“No!” but Wallace quickly interrupted him.

“Wallace, you need to.”

“I hate those meds! They’re bitter as fuck and I don’t want to get delusional!”

“I’ll be there to make sure you’re alright.”

“You have to go to work tomorrow,” he insisted with anguish.

“Never mind that, dad will understand,” Steven placed both hands at his sides. “You’ll feel better by morning.”

“That’s bullshit, I know I won’t!”

“Wallace, please, do it for me.”

He hated to put it down in that way but at least that time it was necessary.

“But...”

“For me.”

“I really don’t want to do it.”

“It’s going to be worse if I let you keep doing like this, I swear I’m going to look after you. You’ll be fine. So, please, for me.”

Distressed, with his lips all pale and eye-bags darkening his face, Wallace gave up and nodded completely defeated, allowing Steven to lead him back to their room and lay him down in the bed.

It was painful, to see how out of pure instinct Wallace curled into a ball, looking so hopeless and defenseless.

“Be right back,” he approached him and gave him a kiss in his cheek, hoping that would comfort him in some way. “I’ll bring your meds and a glass of water.”

And like that, Steven rushed to the kitchen where he got the medicines Wallace had tagged as analgesics and nausea pills, as well as a glass of water. And later he was back at their room, only to have Wallace accepting to do that because of him; and he was almost pouting like a little kid, to the point that his attitude would be very childish and irritating if it wasn’t by the fact that he had every single reason to refuse to take that.

But, then again, Steven didn’t measure how truly concerning the situation Wallace had explained to him before was until the very moment he was witnessing it.

For several minutes Wallace remained motionless, his head lying on Steven’s lap, until he stirred there, whined, and desperately he sighed.

“Steven,” his voice quivered.

“Yes?”

“Lisia’s crying.”

What?

“God...” he sobbed. “Tell her to stop...!”

There was nothing but silence around them.

“Wallace-”

“No...!” He clenched his fists over the fabric of his pajamas. “Don’t you cry as well, stop!”

Was he...?

“Love, everything’s okay, just-”

“Stop crying! I didn’t mean to hurt you! Please, stop!”

Was he _delirious_?

“Fuck...! You both stop, my head is going to explode!”

And the rest of his words were interrupted by vicious bawls.

“Okay, Wallace, look at me-”

He placed both of his hands over his cheeks, and his teal eyes were just flooded with tears and unfocused as he was sweating.

“What are you doing here?” Wallace asked almost terrified.

Steven didn’t know what to do. What that was supposed to mean. What he should answer.

“What are you doing here, Steven?” And now he looked absolutely triggered. “Why are you in my house? What did you do to Juan? Why are you here?”

“I’m your boyfriend, I’m here to help-”

“Where’s my mom? I want my mom...”

And then again he began chocking with his own desperate bawls. 

“What did you do to my mom?”

“Wallace-”

“She just went to get me a glass of water and then you took her away...!”

_Fuck_.

“She said she’s gonna save me. She’s gonna take me with her! Let me see her!”

And Steven felt actually scared to listen to that. It could be just a delirium, but what if Wallace truly meant it and suddenly he just left?

“Love, look at me-”

“God! Tell Lisia to stop crying at once!”

Maybe he shouldn’t have given him those medicines. The effects were just as awful as Wallace had described them, he should have just believed him right away. But there was no other way to stop the awful pain and vomiting, though his horrified state was just as bad.

The only thing that occurred to him to do was to hold him tight to his chest, even if at some moments Wallace only tried to kick him and even bite him so he was free from his grasp, and in all of those times, Steven just made his best attempt to contain him while the awful effects lessened.

When it calmed down almost completely, Steven gave him water because Wallace couldn’t stop complaining about how thirsty he was, and then laid once more by him, nestling him in his arms until finally, he fell asleep.

And it was 5 A.M, and Steven couldn’t sleep anymore despite his physical exhaustion.

Not when he felt so powerless and triggered.

* * *

_Dear Wallace:_

_It’s so foolish to be writing this to you when I’m literally a door away from you, at the improvised studio you made for me at your place. But, there are just too many things I don’t get to tell you personally, either because I get so awestruck every time I see you, or because my heart is aching._

_The other day you happened to tell me that your last forecasted month is almost over, the next day you even went to do all of those tests while I was at work, and… I’m not prepared for any of this. I’m not ready to know what the results are, and tomorrow we are going to visit the doctor to see if-_

_God, I can’t even write it down. The simple idea of thinking that tomorrow we might listen to that man saying that you have no time left... it’s sickening me. _

_I’ve felt so bad lately. I don’t rest at nights. My stomach is always churning with anxiety and nervousness and fear. Even eating feels wrong, more when I have to witness how you can barely ingest any food, and randomly pass out because your heart rate gets so low those days your stomach just doesn’t allow you to eat. Each time I think you could be gone at any moment I want to puke and burst in tears. But I can’t just do that. You can’t know how this is affecting me. I’ll go through hell myself and be quiet about it if that meant you’d be at ease._

_Every single day I remember that conversation we had that day at the living room when I confessed. I told you I wasn’t religious. But honestly, looking at you all terrified and delirious after taking your pills, sleeping restlessly right afterward, waking up tired and disoriented and with no idea of all the things you said and done while you were going through the effects of the medicines, looking at how every time you’re less of yourself, the old you I used to know and even to dislike..._

_I’ve started to pray. Even if Rayquaza doesn't care about my personal and individual problems, I pray to it every day, praying insistently for it to save you, to make you get better. _

_God, Wallace..._

_You have to get better._

_Else, what am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do with these feelings? What is Lisia supposed to do? What are all of us supposed to do?_

_I can’t stand the idea of you leaving forever. I can’t stand the idea that there are just still too many things for you to do, like try to win me the champion title, travel all around the world, see Lisia growing up... So many things that life decided not to let you live, even if you are the most deserving person. And thinking about that just… just…_

_You’ll get better. You have to. You cannot just die yet._

“Steven...”

His boyfriend sweetly looked up from whatever he was so passionately writing before, quickly saved the paper sheet between a notebook and then faked a smile, trying to look collected and at ease even if it obviously he wasn’t.

“Yes, love?”

He smiled back, faking it a bit as well.

“Are you coming to bed with me already? I was waiting for you to come...”

Because he felt so alone already. And scared.

The other day Wallace had gone to the oncology center to makes some tests, and they were going to visit the doctor the next morning to know what the results were. And Wallace was going to need all of Steven’s sweet warmth wrapping him if he wanted to get some sleep, to feel brave enough to endure what was coming next.

“Sure,” he nodded gently as he rose from his seat.

“Are you already done with whatever you were doing before?”

He chuckled nervously, “yes. I wasn’t making something important, anyways. So, let’s go to bed already.”

Wallace waited until Steven was done closing books and notebooks and placing each pen in its right place, and then both of them silently headed to the bedroom, where only the light of the nightstand was brightening up the place. 

While Steven changed clothes and put his pajamas on, Wallace undid the bed and got himself under the covers until his boyfriend joined him.

And something felt really, really off, more with the fact that both of them were acting so lightheartedly, not acknowledging the issue, as if in that way the problem disappeared, acting in complete denial.

“Goodnight,” Steven pecked his forehead as he wrapped an arm around him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And nothing else was said then, because it seemed too out of place, because Wallace was scared but didn’t want to disturb Steven further and he thought that it was better off to just let him be.

He wasn’t sure of how much went by like that, with him remaining still, pretending to be asleep to not bother the other, who hopefully would be sleeping already, in the way he deserved after all his restless nights spent taking care of him. 

But Steven began to stir in bed. Repeatedly.

And so, coyly, Wallace did.

And after some minutes like that, finally, Steven dared to turn by his side again, nuzzling against his loose hair.

“You can’t sleep either, right?”

With a sigh, Wallace answered, “no.”

So, a bitter silence lingered over them.

And it stayed there, making each of Wallace’s now weak muscles tense as well as his jaw did, until his own mind gave up and found out that there was no use in lying to Steven.

“Are you also worried?”

His boyfriend took some time to reply, “I mean... I’m also worried for many other things, lately, my mind has endured a lot of stress because of work and-”

After some silent seconds, he stopped playing strong and got to actually talk about his feelings.

“Yes. I’m worried.”

Once more, Wallace sighed, hopelessness filling his lungs with each breath he took. 

“There’s... no use in being worried. There’s nothing neither of us can do about this. We just gotta accept it.”

“There must be something-”

“No,” Wallace interrupted his chocked speech, “there’s nothing.”

“You’ve been thinking that because you were alone at this, but now,” his own urges to cry cut him off. “Now I’m with you, I can take charge of you and you can get better.”

“And how are you so sure about that?” Wallace kept arguing with a very bitter tone in his voice. 

“You told me the doctor said it wasn’t definitive. I believe there’s a chance that you might survive.”

“How are you so sure of that? Why are you so sure that he’s going to tell me that I can get better from this instead of saying that now that my forecast is over I might be randomly dying at any time when one of my organs just stops working properly?”

“I just know it. Can’t I just have faith?”

“Faith isn’t going to save me, Steven. It didn’t save my mother. It’s not going to save me this time around.”

“But I can do...!”

Sourly, he snorted, “don’t see me as your social project, fuck. How am I even supposed to rest peacefully knowing that you are more obsessed with saving me than myself?”

“Wallace-”

“This is exactly why I didn’t want you to know it. Because it was going to make you sick worried, and make you suffer because you’re powerless to do something about it, and I can’t bear the idea of making another loved person suffer. It was enough with the guilt of leaving Lisia behind, and now it’s you as well, so-”

He overshared. 

Maybe Steven shouldn’t know that. He didn’t want to make him feel guilty about his own anxiety. Nor to bash in his efforts of making him get better.

“I’m sorry,” Steven resolved after several seconds in sad silence. “I shouldn’t be tormenting you with these silly thoughts of mine, but...”

“But...?”

“I’ve never loved anyone this much. I’ve never been more happy with any other partner. And the idea that I might be losing you... it’s killing me.”

Silence.

“I’m sorry if I’m making you feel like a social project, or if you think I’m pitying you. I won't put more worries on you, I understand I’m showing so much weakness when you need someone to be strong for you, and I swear I’m going to change that if that means you’ll be at ease.”

Maybe he was being too harsh to both Steven and himself. Maybe it wouldn’t kill him to have faith and hope. Maybe Steven was right and there was some way to get through that.

Or maybe not. But he wasn’t going to get mad at Steven for being so naive. 

So, adoringly, he fished his hand and kissed the knuckles and then squeezed it. 

“I know what you want. I know that you wish things were different, that we were happily beginning our relationship, that we didn’t have to rush ourselves to things in order to fulfill our relationship, I know that you’d love to be with me long term... and so do I.”

Something else demanded to be said. 

“But I can’t promise you a future together when I’m not even sure if abruptly something inside my body is going to fail tomorrow and make me die. Even if I wish to do so... I just can’t. I don’t want to make illusions to you and then disappoint you, nor to make myself feel worse when I’m finally leaving.”

At last, Steven pecked softy the skin of his nape and stayed there, “whatever that happens tomorrow, keep in mind that I’ll still be there. You’re not alone. We’ll find a way to get through this, whatever the results are,” he concluded whispering.

And their conversation was over there. They remained quiet for minutes, holding tighter to each other, turning their bodies in order to be able to face and pull the other closer, to impossible extents.

Until Wallace spoke again, “now, Steven... are you feeling tired?”

“Why?”

“Could you talk to me about your childhood, your scholar years, your geology major, the paperwork you do, your battles, even about rocks or whatever you want until I fall asleep? I just need to hear your voice.”

And in that way, Wallace began listening to Steven’s endless stories, realizing that some were rather intimate and most likely secrets; from very innocent ones, like the exact coordinates of a rare rock he hid and forgot to go back for after leaving Sinnoh, to some serious ones like he once wrote a letter he never delivered insulting his father because he was pissed at him for divorcing his mother.

Steven told him many secrets, secrets that lulled him to sleep, secrets that he even dreamt of, and that he was sure that when his life ended he’d tell to the angels when he’d get to heaven, secrets that would follow him to his grave, that his soul would sweetly keep forever.

* * *

1:21 pm.

Steven was absentmindedly looking down while he stood by the vending machine, until the chocolate bar he had purchased dropped and he picked it. Then, he approached him again, lending him the candy, to later take a seat beside him as he just waited until he was done eating the grocery just to hold his hand.

And Steven squeezed his hand once. 

They were at Sootopolis oncology center, in the waiting room, anticipating the results. People passed by, nurses chatted through the hallways, doctors summoned people into their offices, and from time to time people went out of them crying, sobbing uncontrollably, their faces burning red with ire and desperation, surely having received the worst news of their lives.

And each time that happened, Steven squeezed his hand three times, in a sweet attempt to reassure him, to give him a bit of peace.

And somehow everything was so dark, so desperate, so harsh and hope-killing, that it turned back to be hilarious.

Who would have thought that he’d go ill from cancer just the moment his life was at its best? Who would have thought it was going to end like that? And the most ludicrous thing of it all, who would have thought that he’d be in the waiting room holding hands with Steven Stone as the man sweetly tried to make him feel better even when he couldn’t put himself together anymore?

Who would have thought he’d find true love short before his death date? And that it was going to be the praised champion and Devon heir that unlike everybody else he used to dislike?

Smiling faintly, mocking of himself, Wallace looked Steven to the eye and chuckled, puzzling him.

“What?”

“Nothing... I was wondering, how was it the first time you saw me? The day when you first met me?”

“Oh...”

He seemed to take his time to muse about it, until he visibly remembered it.

“It was a couple of years ago, do you remember your first attendance at the league gathering?”

“Yeah.”

“Welp. I remember having seen you a couple of times at local tv and magazines. But that time, god...”

“What?”

He chuckled, flustered, “I had the hardest time trying not to stare at your hips, but your outfit was so revealing that it was impossible not to.”

Finally, after many tense hours, Wallace laughed.

“Seriously?”

“Yes! And, like, I didn’t want to stare and look like a pervert or make you feel uncomfortable.”

“And, how about when Harrison introduced us?”

“Well, I remember your accent caught my attention, you surely didn’t sound like a mainlander. And you talked too loud and posed a lot while doing so. And when I saw the exaggerated way you had to walk, how you attracted everyone to you, and how everybody laughed at your weird humor and praised your diva-like behavior, I not only thought you were the most flamboyant person on earth but a complete show-off.”

“I imagined you’d say something like that.”

“I don’t know, in every meeting a disliked you a bit more. Maybe I was a little jealous of all that people paying attention to you. And for a lot of time, I thought you were actually unapproachable and too sassy for us to be friends.”

“Well, maybe I wasn’t so unapproachable after all,” he remarked as now he squeezed the other’s hand.

“That day it was impossible for me to even imagine we’d be like this.”

They both chuckled.

“And, what about you, dear? How was it the first time we met?”

He smiled gloomily, “I already knew who you were. Like, who doesn’t? You’re the son of the most influential man in Hoenn. And, literally nobody stopped talking about you when you became Champion. It was annoying.”

“Why?”

“Because short before that, I won a super rank contest and you literally stole the spotlight from that new.”

And, so melodically, Steven laughed.

“I didn’t know that.”

“Now you do.”

“But you didn’t look angry at me when Harrison introduced us.”

“If you still hadn’t figured that out, I’m very good at mastering facial expressions,” he added. “I still remember very clearly how it was.”

“And how it was?”

“It took me like 10 seconds of listening to you speaking with very splendid words as well as making very delicate and fancy gestures to think that you were the most pretentious person ever.”

“So I was pretentious to you?”

“Absolutely. I even thought you faked to be always so classy and clean in your mannerisms to get people to like you. But, well, it only took me to watch you using cutlery to eat Meredith’s food to find out you were always like that.”

“What else, um?”

“You surely knew this already, but I completely believed you were just a spoiled rich kid whom his daddy bought him his champion title.”

“Ouch, that was pretty judgemental from you, don’t you think so?”

“Pretty,” he chuckled. “I don’t know. You were so pampered to my eyes. Well, you still are. But now I don’t think you’re frivolous and void. You’re very smart instead, and very humble.”

And he doubted his last sentence for one second, but he said it anyway.

“And absolutely the most awesome man I’ve ever met.”

His expression changed drastically, as his cheeks grew red, his eyes got wet and he tilted his head as he smiled widely.

“I love you,” Wallace whispered lowly and gently.

“No more than I do.”

And Steven squeezed his hand three times. 

“I never imagined you could be such a soft man,” Wallace said playfully, trying to change the whole dark mood of the place around them.

“Well, the same applies to you. You were this cool-ish guy I had no idea that could be so sweet and so needy.”

“I’m not-”

“You’re very needy, Wallace. You’re like a little Skitty that only needs cuddles and affection. A Skitty with freckles, I must add.”

And Wallace rolled his eyes, slightly taken by surprise, “I knew it was a matter of time until you called out my freckles. You were so silent about it that I just knew you’d do at any moment.”

“Come on, those are cute.”

“Those aren’t cute… they are a reminder of how bad my skin is dealing with the sun.”

“A reminder that fits you so well and makes you look adorable.”

“They don’t even fit me! Like, those aren’t even decent freckles, instead, they are so faint that you can only see them if you get close enough. A bit of makeup and they are gone.”

“You know what?” Steven added amused. “Thinking about it, maybe an Aron would fit better your beauty, hard and cold in appearance but actually soft and cuddly. Well, a Sootopolitan Aron with freckles.”

“Steven...! Stop comparing me to imaginary freckled Pokémon!”

“Well,” Steven shrugged, “in that case, you’re like an aquamarine in beauty terms, because you-”

Before Wallace could protest again against that dorky behavior, a man with a familiar face approached them.

“Wallace?”

“Fuck...”

Steven squeezed his hand tighter out of reflex.

“Everything is going to be alright.”

But the easiness from moments ago exploded as a bubble would, dissipating in the air so suddenly, bringing them back to the grey reality of the hospital. 

“Here,” he answered with a weak thread of voice.

Without adding anything else the doctor went back inside his office, and they got up from their seats to follow him, still holding hands, not caring about the possibility of people staring at them.

They closed the door behind them, and once there, shook hands with the doctor, who politely greeted them, wearing an unnerving neutral expression over his face. 

“Take a seat.”

“Thanks.”

“I see this time you brought a friend.”

He couldn’t quite tell whether that was an acknowledging glare or just a polite expression.

“Yes, he... he is too overprotective and refused to let me come alone.”

It was said as a joke, and Steven really tried to laugh, but the tension made it impossible for both of them to even move.

“It’s good, actually. This is always easier when you come with someone else.”

They remained silent, impatiently silent.

And so the doctor sighed, and picked a folder from a bunch, and started to go through several pages until he apparently found the correct one.

Every second of those sparse 2 minutes felt like a crashing eternity, and as Wallace felt his heart drumming in his ears, he fished Steven’s hands from under the desk, twined their fingers and squeezed it.

And Steven squeezed it back three times. 

“Okay, so...”

His heart stopped for a second, and as Steven bit his lower lip Wallace’s mind played right before his eyes, as if it was a movie, several images of Steven crying and mourning his departure.

“Last time you were here I forecasted you 6 months, and as you know, those 6 months are almost over.”

“... yes.”

“Well, I analyzed the results of your new tests and-”

“Yes?”

The brief pause the doctor made to clear his throat felt deadly. Wallace began to feel so nauseous that he even started to regret eating that chocolate bar before.

“For how advanced your cancer was 6 months ago, I predicted a degeneration of some organs that, you know, could cause you trouble and stop functioning anytime and with that taking you away.”

“And...?”

“But, well, everything seems to be relatively better than expected.”

_What?_

“What?” Steven asked eagerly. 

“Yes. It’s undeniable the fact that some organs are already very damaged, most of all the stomach which is at its weakest point, but it could be even worse. So the probabilities of something stop working decently, for now, are not that awfully high.”

“So, does that mean...?”

“That your life expectations just extended. If you keep doing like you are currently, you could survive another 6 months at most, I’d say.”

He didn’t know if he should be happy or completely distressed.

“And if he went through chemotherapy?”

But if he felt a little relieved to listen to that, Steven’s enthusiasm just made him feel worse, unhappy.

“I’ve talked to Wallace about this, chemotherapy could either get him slightly better but not erase his probabilities of dying of cancer at some stage of his life, or just kill all of his defenses left and weaken his system enough to make him pass away at the slightest injury or sickness.”

“But if he went through careful treatment...”

“For how advanced his cancer already is, there’s really nothing sure about this matter. A treatment, even if it was done very carefully, could give him a lot of awful secondary effects that will not only cause degeneration to his body but to his mental health as well, like those he gets with the meds but tenfold worse. And for that, it’s his choice and his choice alone to decide if he wants to keep going like this or try the chemotherapy.”

And the more he saw Steven’s beautiful face shining with hope, the more his stomach churned and dropped. 

He had been so resigned, everything has been so physically painful and emotionally excruciating, that being told that he had another 6 months left to deal with that shook him in overwhelming ways.

He had already fixed his will. He had already entrusted his beloved Pokémon to Juan. He had already had the talk with Lisia. He had already sorted out things with Meredith. He had already found some sort of relieve in the idea of dying, because he was tired of living by inertia, of wanting to get back his old life as coordinator and gym leader and not be able to because he was sure it was pointless now, of just making it through the days instead of fully living… and suddenly being told that he had to make up his mind again, and spend another six months feeling desperate and hopeless and dealing with the unbearable symptoms of his illness…

Wallace didn’t know how he should feel, not when his boyfriend stormed the doctor with questions about treatments he had already told him he didn’t want to get through and that had carefully explained to him why. Not when he didn’t mind that the treatment could make him feel tenfold worse than how he felt with the meds he always looked so guilty and worried to make him take. So, in bitter, shocked silence, he decided to not ruin that moment for Steven, and to not burst his small bubble of infinite possibilities and just let him be the happy one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp guys we are back with the angst agenda because too much fluff is a bit unlike me.  
Also, the whole freckles idea came up while chatting with my amazing pal iiSoRandom, who was the one to suggest Wallace might have freckles because of Sootopolis being a sunny place and I thought that was such a good headcanon and immediately felt compelled to mention it somewhere in this fic hehe.  
And, this is everything for this week. Thank you for reading and supporting this story of mine, love yall and see you soon with more!


	16. 15

One night, Steven knew it.

In a matter of one sight, from one second to another he knew what he never was sure of before. 

It was January, more specifically, Steven’s birthday, and he was just too amazed to look back and see that Wallace had made it so far. He was supposed to be gone by October, like the summer and its bright colors always did, to be followed by autumn when the leaves fall from the trees to perish in the ground. But the cruel summer ended, later the autumn, and that winter was being one of the warmest of his life. 

That morning when he woke up Wallace wasn’t by his side, so, he put his slippers on to go looking for him at the kitchen, and when he arrived there, he found a cake already placed at the table with what probably were 25 candles on it and some pastel-colored balloons around. Right after they noticed he had arrived, Lisia and Wallace turned to face him and enthusiastically exclaimed ‘happy birthday’ in unison.

First, he hugged Lisia, who jumped straight into his arms, cheerfully repeating ‘i love you, uncle Steven!’ over and over again.

And after her, Wallace held him between his arms and briefly yet wholeheartedly kissed him and whispered ‘I love you’ to his ear.

And then, he was demanded to take a sit and blow the candles after making a wish.

His wish was so simple. So full of emotion. The only thing he really wanted. And as he was done turning off all the flames of the candles, he looked acknowledging at his boyfriend. 

“Can I give you a present now?” Lisia asked rashly.

“Oh, so you got me a present?”

“Yes! Be right back, I’ll bring it.”

And with that completely endearing, childish manners of hers, she headed to the living room, humming, leaving both adults alone for a little while.

“Thank you so much for this, love.”

“You should thank Lissi, she had the idea. And she kept the cake as well yesterday when we were done baking it and brought it all the way here. You know, we couldn’t risk the surprise.”

“Well, at least you could have given me a clue, so Lisia wouldn’t have to see me this messy, with the bed hair and wearing pajamas.”

“What are you talking about?” Wallace replied then. “You look so handsome like this.”

He blushed slightly, “come on, you only say that because it’s my birthday and you want to make me feel good.”

“And because it’s true.”

“Oh my god, Wallace-”

“I’m back!” Lisia interrupted them.

The girl placed in front of Steven a blue box with a ribbon on the top as she smiled from ear to ear.

“Can I open it now?”

“Please do!”

Carefully Steven got rid of the wrapping and the ribbon and lift the tap of the box, then took out the paper enveloping the gift, and finally, he saw it. 

It was a thermal coffee mug with cute Beldum patterns at the bottom of it. Quite an adorable present, so much that he was already grinning happily.

“My uncle told me you are addicted to coffee and you have a Metagross, so, the moment I saw this I thought it would be perfect for you.”

“Oh my god...” he exclaimed. “This is so cute and pure, I’m going to cry.”

“Hah! So you like it?”

“Of course I like it!” Steven replied very moved already, sweetly. “I’m going to use it every day, Lissi. Come on, let me hug you.”

And she gladly did, giggling in the process.

“Thank you so much for this.”

“You’re very welcome! Happy birthday.”

They parted, and so, Lisia stared inquisitively at her uncle, and Wallace just smiled.

“It’s your turn.”

“Oh,” Steven gasped, “so you got me a present as well?”

“It took him ages to pick one, though,” Lisia explained, gaining a sort of tense expression from Wallace. “He said it was impossible to get you a decent present that wasn’t a rock given the fact that you are a millionaire and you can just buy whatever you want right away.”

“Lisia...” Wallace called her out.

“What?”

“God...”

“Oh, did I overshare?”

“Yes.”

“Oh...”

“Never mind that,” Steven said with a playful smile on his face. “I’d love to open your present right now, dear.”

“Come on, uncle, give it away! I’m sure he’s gonna love it.”

Wallace sighed, kind of nervous, even, which was very odd given the fact that Wallace very rarely was nervous over casual stuff.

“Okay.”

And from inside his pocket, he took out a small, large box, like the ones people used for jewelry, and it was neatly wrapped. That started to excite him.

“Here,” Wallace said subtly, lending it.

So, carefully, he started to get rid of the wrapping paper and met the red colored box.

“Open it.”

And when he did, he found a necklace with a silver chain around it and a heart-shaped charm. It was beautiful but slightly wasted. 

“Open the charm,” he almost rushed to say when he caught the glimpse of confusion in Steven’s eyes.

And the moment he realized that indeed it could be opened, and did it, it all clicked inside of his mind.

There was a picture, an old one; there he could see a little teal haired boy, with big teal eyes, all dressed up in sailor suit, striking a pose while smiling charmingly to the camera. 

“Wallace...? is that you...?”

Softly, he nodded, and Steven found himself completely endeared with that old picture of Wallace. He looked so adorable, so happy, and Steven felt like wanting to hug him forever and never let go of him. And his cheeks blushed while his eyes began to get wet because of the heartwarming image.

And as his smile became broader and broader, Wallace offered an explanation, “the necklace used to belong to my mother. She had another identical but for Meredith. And, she once told me she wore it to have me always close to her heart, with her everywhere she went and through everything she had to endure.”

That was such a personal gift.

More when Steven knew the whole story of his mother, how much her death affected Wallace, and how much he always missed her. Even, when he had already seen Wallace calling her name in the middle of his fits of delirium and when he talked in his sleep.

“Oh my god...” he covered his mouth with his hand.

“Maybe it isn’t as fancy as all the jewelry you have but-”

“What do you even mean?” Steven began to laugh as a way to deal with the sudden wave of feelings that struck him. “This is gorgeous, I… god...”

He raised from his seat and immediately hugged Wallace, who squeezed him tight between his arms.

“Thank you so much...”

“Do you like it?”

“Are you kidding? This is one of the most beautiful presents someone has ever done to me,” and his voice cut off.

“Wait, are you going to cry?”

“Yes,” he chuckled, nodding coyly. “I’m legit crying right now.”

Both Lisia and Wallace cooed at the same time, and after some seconds like that, Lisia joined them.

“Don’t cry, uncle Steven,” she said, squeezing her arms around both men.

“It’s happy tears…” he sniffed after laughing slightly embarrassed. “I’m so happy right now...”

“See...?” Lisia whispered to Wallace. “I told you he’d love it.”

“Thank you both for this, for the surprise, the cake, the presents… ” Steven added. “I love you two so much.”

“We love you too, uncle Steven.”

“Yeah, we love you...”

And Steven really felt every bit of that love. He felt it when they parted, when they served him a slice of cake, when they laughed a bit too loud while telling stories, when Lisia gave away to him the cherry at the top of her slice, when Wallace surprised him with his coffee already done, when the both of them tidy up everything afterward while Steven got ready to work, even when they happily said goodbye to him at the doorstep.

It wasn’t even midday and it had been already one of his best birthdays in his now 25 years alive. 

And when he arrived at his office it only got better; multiple co-workers, and of course, his dad, were waiting for him with a cake, they sang happy birthday to him and some even gave small presents. Steven was sure his dad was the one to come up with the idea, and for once, he felt so happy he did, and for that, at the first chance he’d got he hugged Joseph tight and told him how much he loved him.

And for the evening, what was already splendid became impossibly better.

Because Phoebe told him to meet her and Sidney at her place in Lilycove to have some drinks and celebrate, but it had been apparently just a façade and they ended up making him a surprise party, and when he arrived, there were all the elite members and gym leaders, and some other selected close friends of him.

And most importantly.

There was Wallace, with a gorgeous smile over his rosy lips, looking fine, dressing up marvelously, visibly feeling alright.

And they spent the evening like that, with Steven having few drinks, eating snacks, with everybody talking to him, joking around, making multiple pictures, even, dancing to the music Phoebe had selected for all of them to listen.

And Steven felt so at ease, so comfortable around all that selected people that he felt safe of displaying affection to Wallace. And all the cited above became even better when his boyfriend was just behind him, wrapping his arms around him and sprinkling little kisses from time to time all over his face.

Some looked so surprised. Some looked endeared. Some, like Harrison, even incredulous. Flannery was completely melting over them. Juan and Meredith rolled their eyes at them each time they had a chance in the name of teasing Wallace. Sidney and Phoebe wouldn’t stop calling Wallace their ‘bro-in-law’. And, it was, indeed something so special and unusual. Who would have thought that the two of them would end up together? Who would have imagined that Wallace would make it to January?

Their connection was holy and everything they had was a blessing.

And Steven discovered it over again when they went back home and sweetly, happily and passionately made love, to later, just like that, so carelessly, fall asleep cuddled to each other, as if they were unbeatable, as if worries and fears couldn’t touch them anymore.

A few hours later, already past midnight, Steven woke up and went to the bathroom. And when he was back again at the bedroom, he sat down on the bed, and just stayed there, appreciating all of Wallace’s beauty:

The way in which his chest and back raised up and down in slow motions, how his eyelids were adorned by long eyelashes, how his loose hair fell at his sides reminiscing a cascade, how he sighed and mumbled from time to time in his sleep, how serene his face just looked… just made him feel that Wallace was the sweetest thing that he had ever seen, that had ever happened to him, and that only made him realize over again how incredibly lucky he was of having him on his life, of having him still alive.

And then, he felt sure about what he never felt before. 

Marriage always seemed stupid and senseless to Steven. What was the point, anyway? It only complicated separations, unavoidable goodbyes. It only tied people to each other, turning what could have been an awesome relationship based on freedom and voluntary permanence into failure and social pressure and frustration. 

If his mother and dad couldn’t stay together, how could he be sure that he wouldn’t be running the very same fate?

It was pointless. It was painful. It was just a way to fulfill what society ungratefully demands from people. It was more like a sheer legal deal, even. It was a loss of time. It was always meant to end the same way it started: signing papers in front of a random judge.

Because, Steven knew it. All things must end. Relationships were no different.

But looking at Wallace’s sleeping form, suddenly being aware of how vulnerable he was, of how much protection did he need, and how that made him feel torn at his seams, completely and utterly disarmed...

He knew it.

He didn’t even think that time it was too rash and reckless to consider that possibility seriously; he couldn’t just take Wallace for granted. He couldn’t take time for granted. And who could tell whether it was the right moment or not?

The very same Wallace told it to Lisia: someone’s never fully prepared for things.

Maybe they weren’t prepared yet, but he had no time to lose, and there was no coming back from that change of mind.

He wanted to marry Wallace. 

He was going to marry Wallace.

He’d made everything in his hands to call Wallace his husband as soon as possible.

Who even cared about how could that end?

The next thing on his schedule was to find the nerve to propose to Wallace. As well as get him the most beautiful gem he could ever dream of. 

Because, Steven was once told that all things must end. But he didn’t want anything of what he had with Wallace to ever end.

* * *

The moment he turned the page of the newspaper, he heard footsteps behind him, approaching him. So, first, he took a sip from his beldum-patterned mug which was full of strong bitter coffee, and then turned his face to the man behind him.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

Wallace pecked his lips briefly.

“Good morning, sweetheart.”

Afterward, Wallace took a seat beside him and rested his chin over the palm of his hand, sighing gently, smiling.

“Is the newspaper interesting today?”

“Yeah, I found an interesting column about professor’s Sycamore research, I think I’m even going to cut it and save it somewhere else.”

Wallace chuckled.

“Sometimes you’re like an old man trapped in the body of a 25-year-old man.”

“Do you really think so?”

“Yeah. It might be because you’ve possibly picked many of your dad’s mannerisms.”

“Maybe.”

“Though, sometimes you’re just sweet and dorky like a child.”

To that, Steven smiled happily as his cheeks blushed, earning him a broader grin from Wallace.

“Are you hungry yet? I made juice, do you want me to serve some for you and get you some toasts? Jelly? Whatever you want.”

He shook his head, “I’m fine like this. Maybe I’ll have breakfast later.”

And for many seconds, and even for minutes, they remained like that, each minding their own business, too focused in their own thoughts to pay attention to each other. 

Until Steven was done reading his newspaper and then placed it folded over the table, to afterward fish Wallace’s right hand between his. And if those days there had been something he’d been wanting to talk about with Wallace, he thought that was the ideal moment to do so. Or at least not the worst moment, since he couldn’t push aside that matter any longer than he had already done.

“So,” Wallace began playfully when Steven remained silent for a little too long, “was Sycamore’s column interesting?”

“Yeah…” and Steven tried to pick his words right, getting a bit nervous. “You know, he researches mega evolution and is like an absolute genius, very popular at Kalos, you know…”

“Yeah, I can imagine that. Like, you know I didn’t know much about mega evolution until we started to be friends, so I gotta admit I don’t know who he is, but I can imagine he is indeed very popular in Kalos.”

“And, speaking of which,” he’d just say it. “The other day my dad told me about a business trip to Kalos that, well, might be obligatory for me to attend.”

“Oh. When is it?”

“Next week.”

“Oh? That’s too soon, did it just randomly come up?”

He chuckled, “not quite like that. Actually, I’ve been known for a couple of months, but I wasn’t planning on going.”

“And why not if you just said that your attendance is kinda obligatory?”

“Kalos is far away from here, and besides that the flight from here to Kalos is tedious as hell, well...” he sighed, only hoping that wouldn’t make Wallace mad. “It’s going to be a full 2 weeks trip. And I don’t want to leave you alone for that long.”

Almost disappointed, Wallace snorted, “Steven... you cannot just skip your obligations in the name of staying with me. That’s not healthy.”

Suddenly the gentle atmosphere between them grew slightly tense, as Steven started to feel a bit annoyed by the lecturing tone.

“But- but what if _something_ happened and I wasn’t here to help you?”

“Okay, look...” he sighed as if trying to remain patient. “I’ve been through all sorts of stuff these last 24 years, and in most of those events you weren’t there, and I made it out with life. I can be alone for 2 weeks and I swear nothing’s going to happen.”

‘Don’t try to trivialize this’, he almost said, but he remembered he should stay collected. 

“This is different, Wallace,” Steven said lowly.

“You heard the doctor, Steven. I’m alright. I still have time left, like, 3 months at least. And you had even seen by yourself how lately my symptoms had been significantly controlled. What’s there to even worry about?”

He crossed his arms. Talking about that, lately, put him so much at his very edge.

“Okay, but... if I go, when I’m back, we need to talk.”

“About what?”

How to even say it?

“About...” he growled. “About this,” he said as he motioned a circle with his finger around them.

“About us?”

“About everything in general,” he tried to avert the attention from that one topic in specific since he still wasn’t ready to give Wallace a clue about what his plans for their relationship were.

“Elaborate, please?”

Well, if he were to give Wallace a clue, he’d talk about another issue that was constantly bothering him, day and night alike.

“I... I really want you to reconsider the whole treatment stuff.”

Because, yes. They were perfectly fine. Their relationship was precious. And to think that it was something he could lose in a matter of months just because Wallace was so stubborn about not wanting to be treated, completely got on his nerves.

“I mean, that’s my decision at the end of the day, after all. I’m an adult completely capable of consenting what I want and what I do not when it comes down to my treatments.”

“Don’t see it like that,” he nervously added. “Just... ah. Promise you’re going to give it a thought. Please. For me. Else I won't be at ease while I’m at Kalos.”

Wallace remained silent.

“Please?”

After several seconds of him playing tough, finally, Wallace relaxed in his place and smiled again.

“Let’s not get mad over this, alright?” He requested, with a lighter tone that time around. “I’ll give it a thought. Though, I’m not promising anything so don’t expect a big change of mind.”

At that, he grinned pleased, giving up as well.

“Thank you, seriously.”

“Oh, don’t even thank me.”

“I promise you I’ll buy you lots of fancy stuff; clothes, perfumes, shoes, everything you can imagine.”

‘And the most beautiful engagement ring you’ve ever dreamt of’.

“Well, if I have the chance of getting expensive clothes without having to pay for them, I’m absolutely going to take it.”

“And you said I was the spoiled kid?”

“You’re the one offering to treat me.”

“I’ll bring presents for Lisia too.”

Wallace chuckled, “don’t worry so much about everything, dear. You’ll be back from Kalos and I’ll be perfectly fine, and once you’re here you can take Lisia and me to have dinner at a very fancy restaurant while wearing all the fancy clothes you’re going to buy for us.”

“Why won’t we invite Juan and Meredith as well?”

“Go ahead, show off all the money you have.”

“Let’s take dad, Sidney, Phoebe, and Flannery as well. Let’s make it big.”

Both of them laughed foolishly.

And at last, Wallace concluded after drawing Steven’s hand close to his lip and kissing it, “you’ll see, Steven, everything is going to be just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steven being super marriage-repulsed until it comes down to Wallace is my favorite headcanon and obviously I had to put it somewhere in here.  
Aaaaaaaand, this is it for this week. I just went back to college the last week and now I have to reschedule my whole life because periods changed wildly, but I'm managing for now. And good thing is that next monday is some sort of national holiday here sooo, I'll have the day off. woooo.  
Also, and because I cannot just stress this out enough jsjks my dear friend iiSoRandom very kindly did some fanart of this lil fic of mine, so if you feel like checking it out you can do it [here](https://emomemotherobot.tumblr.com/post/190501415798/breakable-heaven-hikarihm-pocket-monsters)  
And, this time fr, this is it for this week. As always, thank you for following this story, I really, really appreciate it. See you next week!


	17. 16

Kalos, 15:32

After many, many hours, the forum was finally over.

And even though all he wanted was to get out of there and check up his phone as soon as possible, Steven had to fake pleasant business smiles, shake hands with multiple people he didn’t know, laugh at jokes in Kalosian, and being patted in the back by his dad each time that someone acknowledged for the hundredth time their resemblance to each other. 

Until it calmed down, business people started to go back to their hotels or picking restaurants to eat or stores to shop, and Steven was finally able of reading the texts Wallace sent to him about half an hour ago.

“Good morning, sweetheart. I just woke up, how’s your day going?”

He smiled broadly, and his antsy hands quickly typed an answer. 

“I’m fine, I just went out of an endless meeting and I’m about to go have lunch with dad. How are you feeling?”

The reply took at least 2 whole minutes to arrive.

“Oh. Guess we are better talking later. But I’m fine! I just had breakfast. I just wanted to check up on you.”

“Steven?”

He turned to face his dad.

“Are you ready to go?”

“Give me a second.”

Briefly, Joseph rolled his eyes, grinning.

“Let’s talk later, okay? Maybe I’ll call you up by night. I’m glad you’re fine. I love you.”

“I love you too, have a nice day!”

When he saved his phone, his dad snorted.

“So, how’s the boyfriend doing?”

“He says he’s fine, so I wanna think he’s fine.”

By his very tone, he could understand everything.

“I told you you shouldn’t be worrying so much about it,” Joseph said, with a condescending tone. “Juan is taking care of him, he promised you he’d be extra careful.”

“I know, I know, but-”

“Do you think Juan is going to allow anything to happen to him, huh?”

If it wasn’t his dad he’d be hating completely that lecturing tone.

“I mean, you’re right, but...” he growled. “Just drop it. Where we gonna go now?”

Joseph sighed, “I was wondering that maybe we could go to that restaurant we saw yesterday? La Lune, was it?”

“Oh, that.”

“Are you up to?”

“Yes, sure,” briefly, he paused, hesitating about whether to suggest something or not. “Though, before that, I’d like to go somewhere else.”

“Where?”

“Well, you know that here in Lumiose is one of the most important jewelry stores here in Kalos.”

“Oh,” Joseph gasped. “Rose Blanche?”

“Yes.”

“Why, you could have told me sooner. You know I’m always up to go buying some jewelry. And the gemstones at Rose Blanche are absolutely fine and gorgeous.”

“So, can we go there first?”

“Sure.”

And after that, they walked out of the building and called a taxi. 

They spent the ride chatting trivially about what happened at the meeting, from time to time making jokes about the rest of the attendants and even criticizing a bit what had been discussed, as well as plotting what they would say in the next meeting. But, at least, they commented, they offered the greatest coffee they had ever had on a business trip.

After some minutes they were finally at the doorstep of Rose Blanche, a small store from both the inside and outside, yet one of the most popular of the whole city for storing very expensive and high rated jewels.

They stepped in, and Steven played dumb for a couple of minutes until a watch caught Joseph’s attention and he asked the employee to show it to him.

And at that moment, swiftly, Steven directed to the employee closer to the door and bent over, to speak in a very, very low voice.

“Good afternoon,” Steven greeted, lowly, in very smooth Kalosian.

“Good afternoon, sir, may I help you?”

He nodded, growing nervous each time, “yes. I’m looking for an engagement ring.”

“Is there anything you’re looking for in particular?”

“Yes. I saw a white gold ring with a blue diamond in stock on the website. Could you show me that one, please?”

“Sure, sir.”

The employee walked to her right side and in a certain spot she stopped and with a key she opened the shelter, then she took a whole display of engagement rings, and from it, she picked the one Steven had asked for.

“Is this the one you’re looking for?”

And Steven felt like almost blushing of excitement when he saw the ring with a diamond that had a deep blue color, a delicate white band, and two little diamond shards surrounding the main gemstone.

“Yes…” he answered with awestruck. Those surely were beautiful gemstones. “May I try it?”

“Sure,” the woman carefully took it out of the case. “Here.”

As he touched it, he became only more certain that, that ring was the one; the materials were the finest, very well shaped, carefully picked. 

He tried to place it on his ring finger, though it was too small to fit it; yet, that only made him picture it with Wallace wearing it in his way thinner and more feminine fingers, making it look divine.

And he even started to imagine Wallace doing all kinds of daily activities while wearing it; he visualized him drinking his tea on the mornings, brushing his beautiful long teal hair, putting his makeup on, painting his nails, cooking... everything.

Before he got even more lost in his daydreams, he shook his head, snapping himself back to reality.

“I would like to purchase this one,” and in a quick motion he took out of his wallet his credit card and lent it to the employee, and then he reminded something else. “Ah, and could you save it in a blue velvet box, please?”

“Sure.”

The employee started to execute the payment, and as she did so, she called another of her workmates so they saved the ring in the box.

“Oh, so are you buying something?”

Steven tensed in his place, “y-yes...”

“Oh, let me have a look-”

Joseph gasped, and then remained quiet, and slowly, half smiling, so puzzled, he faced his son.

“Is that...? Is that an engagement ring?”

“Um... yes?”

“Is it...? Did you buy it for Wallace?”

Looking at his feet while blushing furiously, Steven nodded, in the same way a kid would have after getting caught disobeying their parents, “… yes.”

“My... I don’t even know what to say.”

“I...”

“Are you really planning on proposing to him?” He inquired, carefully. “I mean, you’ve been dating him for only 4 months, don’t you think it’s maybe... too soon?”

“What even ‘too soon’ means at this point?”

“Son, don’t get me wrong,” Joseph sighed, crossing his arms, staring at his son seriously yet indulgently. “I’m not scolding you. Don’t lift your guard. It’s just that...”

At last, Steven gave in and relaxed his shoulders.

“See, dad. I know what you might be thinking, but, if you let me explain it to you while we have lunch I’m sure it’s going to make a lot more sense.”

Not convinced at all, the other man panted, “I don’t know, Steven. I don’t know if I should let you get away with this.”

“Dad, please... I’ll explain.”

Resigned, he rolled his eyes, “I know I have little option here. Even if I said no that wouldn’t stop you from proposing to Wallace.”

“I’ll explain myself. I swear.”

“Well, then we really should get going to have lunch because I’m aching to know why in the world you consider this is the greatest idea you have ever had.”

Steven didn’t know what else he could say to defend himself, so he just finished paying, saved the tiny velvet box inside of his pocket and then, along with his dad, went out of the store and then called another taxi.

Within minutes they arrived finally at La Lune, and even without reservation they soon found a good place to take a seat and talk.

Quickly they made their orders, and those didn’t take much more time to be in front of them at the table. And for that, they remained silent for the following minutes in order to enjoy their meals and because they were fairly hungry after such a long forum.

It was until they had have eaten a good amount of food that, finally, Joseph brought back to the conversation the topic from before.

“So...”

“So...” Steven tried to play dumb by casually drinking his coffee from the Beldum-patterned mug.

“Wallace?”

“Ah, yes...”

Absentmindedly, Steven began to swirl the coffee.

“So, basically...” Joseph began, patiently. “You’ve known this man for around the same time you’ve been the champion. And in all those years you always disliked him and called him the worst. And now, after 5 months of being friends with him and only 4 of dating him you decide that you want to get married to him?”

“Put it in that way and it obviously sounds reckless.”

“Why, it is.”

“But you have to understand that...” he raised his hands, then paused for a second trying to find the best words to express his feelings. “He’s outliving his own life. He was supposed to be gone 3 months ago. What is even time when we know he has forecasted only 3 months more?”

“Okay, okay,” Joseph would try from another approach. “At least had you talked to him about this? Do you know which are his opinions about you, your relationship, and marriage in general?”

Well, Joseph had a point, and both acknowledged it the moment Steven went silent for several seconds.

“You see? You cannot decide for the both of you, son.”

“See,” Steven sighed, a bit distressed. “I’ve been pondering like mad about his health condition. Of course I thought about marrying him rashly, because we had had a great day and I was overflowed with feelings. But when I tried to find actual reasons why I should, I found out that this is the only way to cure him.”

After remaining silent for some seconds, Joseph sighed, “okay, I listen.”

“You know he isn’t going through any treatment, and this time around he decided to keep doing the same. He once explained to me why.”

“And the reason is…?”

“Because... he says he’s sure he won’t get cured anyways. His mom also died from cancer, and that’s the reason why he has no hope about all of this. Also, he told me that, when his sister, Meredith, fell ill, they got in big debt and just finished paying it around a year ago, and that, that’s the reason why he doesn’t want to spend money he doesn’t have in treatments and so leave Meredith and Lisia all bankrupted and in debt when he could just leave all the money of his savings for them to live well once he’s gone.”

“And, I mean, that absolutely makes sense.”

“I know it does. And he also told me that, even if he went through treatment and got cured, his physics would get ruined and he cannot allow that because, well, he’s famous because of that, and if that’s gone, the money and the fame also are.”

“And that’s very understandable.”

“It is. And that’s precisely why I want to marry him. If I married him... I’d be legally responsible for him.”

“Oh.”

Yes, that was it.

“And if I was responsible for him as a spouse, I could send him to chemotherapy and pay for everything and get him cured. And I wouldn’t send him to a hospital here, no… I’d take him to Unova, to the best doctor I could find, since he told me there’s where the best technology currently is and… I’ll cure him.”

He was about to take a sip from his coffee, but getting to finally tell someone about his plan made him so passionate that he just felt the need to add something else.

“And if he lost his physics, god… being by my side he wouldn’t have to work a single day more of his life, or at least until he recovered fully. I’d give him everything he needed, I’d take charge of Lisia as well if either he or Meredith needed it and I’d just do anything to have him happy.”

And if for a second Joseph seemed convinced, the other he showed reluctance.

“I don’t think you’re regarding things as they are.”

Defensively, as he couldn’t bear his dad finding imperfections to his discourse, Steven crossed his arms, “what do you mean?”

“Okay, Steven. See. Let’s imagine Wallace indeed out of desperation or whatever accepts to marry you and you get him cured. What’s going to happen next?” Joseph inquired punctually. “Do you think your marriage is really going to be sustained in something else but infatuation and eagerness? What if at some point Wallace found out he doesn’t want to be with you anymore, that he made a mistake rushing things and starts to feel tied and in debt with you only because you spent a million on him?”

Those were questions Steven had avoided at all costs to make himself. Those were harsh and horribly realistic, and in his greatest design, the idea of Wallace not following every step of his plan as he expected it wasn’t something even allowed to take into consideration.

“What if he wants to leave at some point?”

But at the same time, for once, the answer was so clear and so simple.

Steven sighed, “I just love Wallace so much that...” he chuckled halfheartedly. “I wouldn’t mind if he changed his mind about me and left, or even if he got someone else. At this point, I’ve seen him going through so much pain that I only want him to be fine and free from that horrible illness.”

And finally, Joseph softened his expression, still seeming skeptical yet understanding.

“It’s mostly my fault that you’re so horribly whimsical and willful. I know that whatever I say or do won’t help to make you change your mind. In that sense, you’re so much like me, and once an idea roots in your mind you don’t let go of it. But please, please...” the older man clapped his hands together. “Please tell me that at the very least you’re going to discuss it with Wallace first and listen to what he has to say. Don’t make a decision without considering his will as well.”

Looking away gloomily, Steven tilted his head and snorted, “trust me, dad. That would be the first thing I’ll do when going back home to Wallace. I just... I’d do whatever thing to keep him by my side.”

* * *

Wallace had a horrible feeling he couldn’t even put into words.

He wanted to think that it was just his sanity decreasing after a whole week of vomiting twice per day for several minutes non stop, of his stomach churning horribly, of a headache that felt as if his head was going to explode, of terrifying dizziness, scary nightmares, hot fevers. All that the medicines couldn’t cure anymore, and that now he could stop pretending that worked.

But deep down he was sure it wasn’t just that. As a guardian for his city, he was always praised for his sharp intuition, and every day he had the feeling that his time would come soon.

Yet, as much as it hurt him to acknowledge that, deep down he found certain relieve in the idea of being finally gone; living like that, with so much dread, only surviving out of inertia, without actual goals but making it through the night and only to overcome the pain, knowing that eventually it all would become worse and worse, didn’t feel like a quality life for him at all. 

And that was why Wallace wanted so desperately that Steven would go to that business trip and pretended for a whole, long week, to be getting steady so he didn’t cancel it; that way, he’d have time to peacefully arrange his departure without having Steven around him pushing him to make decisions he didn’t want to, making him feel guilty, even if it was by mere accident.

And for that, the day Steven parted just a week ago, Wallace, silently but properly said goodbye to him, just in case.

That morning he woke up feeling exhausted, spiritless and discouraged, yet, he incorporated in bed, and kissed Steven, then started to undress themselves and despite his lack of stamina and that unnerving absence of libido he made love to Steven; he wasn’t sure if he was ever going to see him again, but if when Steven was back Wallace wasn’t alive anymore, he wanted to have him one last time, to rediscover his body and save it deep in his memories, to get his soul impregnated of his.

And Steven looked so pleased, a lot less tense, more confident. And with that mood, they had breakfast together and later went to Lilycove’s international airport, and there, they exchanged their last words in a casual, but wholehearted goodbye, as two lovers would promise to be back to each other soon.

And from that day on, Wallace sorted out what still needed to be fixed.

He gathered documents, tidied up the house, the attic, searched through family albums, saved important items in a box, arranged his will and spent as much time as possible with Lisia, of course, when he didn’t feel too awful to even rise from bed. 

And even though he had already talked about everything with Lisia, she was the one he utterly felt bad about leaving behind; he saw her growing up from a pinkish crying baby to the strong girl she was now. It really felt bad to leave her at that time, before he could keep watching her grow and accomplish herself and fall in love and cry and learn what life truly was.

But for his enormous relief and heartache, Lisia was too smart and way too strong and completely understood. She didn’t cry. She didn’t ask him not to go. She decided to respect his decision. She said it would be selfish if she opposed to letting him have relief for once.

The only one who didn’t understand was Steven...

But it wasn’t as if Wallace could blame him, after all. Even if his wish of keeping him alive was, as Lisia had put it down, selfish. He couldn’t blame him; Steven was whimsical, so used to get his way, not used to struggle with any sort of resource, whatever he wanted he could afford it. And Lisia, on the other hand, had been raised by himself, so it was natural that she shared the same belief and that saw things with such maturity and empathy. At the end of the day, due to his circumstances and upbringing, Steven was a spoiled rich kid, but that didn’t make him a bad man, just got him out of reality at times like that.

Thinking about him even hurt; to think that maybe Steven could have been the one true love of his life if things had turned out differently.

But at that stage of his life, he even stopped believing in ‘what ifs’. The only thing that was next and certain was the unavoidable; death.

And sometimes, it was all he truly wanted.

At moments like that one.

He lied to Steven that morning when he told him he felt fine and had already had breakfast: it took him forever to shove some food inside his throat, and he didn’t keep it in his stomach for too long.

And Wallace really thought it would be it; that if he went to sleep and didn’t eat anything until dinner, when Juan would arrive to check up on him, his stomach would feel slightly better.

But hours after that, when he woke up from his restless nap, he felt horrible, vicious urge of vomiting, like only a few times before. So he quickly raised up from bed, and tried to rush to the bathroom, but he didn’t get too far; he started gagging right on his spot, and he could only bring himself to draw near him the bedroom’s trash can and throw up there.

Each gag was more and more painful, a sharp pain making his stomach feel as if it was getting ripped and torn apart, making him shed more tears, making his head feel each time more pressure and his body shake out of control.

It didn’t stop soon. It went like that for several minutes, slightly more than usual, and even when it was over and from his mouth didn’t come up any more acids, he lasted knelt in the floor for a couple more minutes, struggling to find the strength to stand by his own anymore.

Maybe he should call Juan.

With that idea in mind, he slowly raised from the floor, standing in his quivering legs, and from the nightstand, he clumsily grabbed his PokéNav.

But before he could do anything else, another aggressive retch interfered, not even giving him time to turn to the trash can, and he just emptied his stomach over the floor.

Yet, something was off, something caught his attention.

And when he looked down, at his feet...

God.

That wasn’t just a little spot like it usually was.

That was only blood.

As he whined distressed, another ugly wave of nausea struck him.

And he bent over, and from his mouth, only more blood came out; unlike other times it wasn’t just saliva slightly spotted with blood. It was mostly blood.

And it didn’t stop coming, with each new gag, he began to feel overwhelmingly cold and his heart began to shake with fear.

Maybe his time was coming sooner than first thought. 

The amount of blood he was throwing up started to alarm him but he couldn’t just stop even if he tried to rule his body out of instinct. It kept going and going.

Until Wallace was too weak to even gag anymore.

And his shaky body soon collapsed to the floor, the tips of his hair getting stained, his eyes struggling to be kept open.

He had to call Juan. He didn’t want to be alone.

So, knowing that he had to be quick before the lack of blood in his system numbed his brain, he reached out again for his cellphone and quickly typed Juan’s number.

“Hello?”

“Juan...” he gasped. “Juan... something bad happened, hurry up...”

“What?”

“I... I need you... I don’t know if I’m gonna make it... there’s… so much… I… hurry up...”

His desperate last note was enough to let the other man know what just happened.

“Hold on, I’ll be there in 5. I’ll call an ambulance right away. Don’t worry. Wait for me.”

And he quickly hung up.

And as Wallace began to feel how he started having difficulties to breathe, he began panicking, an overwhelming fear taking all over him, and making him cry.

If he said to himself that he was ready for it, then, why...? Why he felt so scared, so alone, so defenseless?

If Steven saw him like that-

Steven.

Steven.

_Steven_.

He needed to call Steven.

Out of impulse, taking advantage of his last saving of adrenaline, he typed his number. With every ringing of the phone that went unanswered, Wallace felt like losing his mind.

And why was he calling Steven in the very first place when he said he didn’t want Steven from all people seeing him dying? He didn’t want the memory of his heartbreaking or the desperate sound of his voice to haunt his soul forever. No, he didn’t want to hurt him that way, he didn’t want to-

“Hello?”

Dammit.

God fucking dammit.

‘_Calm down, just-_’

“H-Hello...”

He took a deep breath.

“Were you busy?”

Steven chuckled with complete unawareness, “a bit. We are at a gala, you know, important people from Kanto are here and we need to seal a deal as soon as possible.”

“Ah...”

He couldn’t bring himself to reply anything more.

“Why?” Suddenly it occurred to Steven to ask. “Is everything fine?”

“Yeah...” he took a deep breath. God, he couldn’t focus on anything anymore. “I just... I just wanted to hear your voice.”

At the other end, Steven cooed, “are you sure you’re okay? We can talk if you want. You’d be giving me the perfect excuse to escape this boring gala.”

For a second, as he felt his hands, arms, feet and legs tingling, the thought of maybe telling Steven what was happening crossed his mind. He even rehearsed it in his mind, ‘_Steven, I’m dying,_’ he’d say, ‘_I feel alone, please, don’t hang up, please, tell me a secret like that one time, don’t call an ambulance, Juan already did it, please, stay, talk to me, please…_’

But what could Steven do, anyway? That would only trigger him. That would only make him cry. That would make both of them feel guilty. And, if he had set everything to be like that, it was because he didn’t want to have Steven crying and sobbing and cursing himself as his last memory of that life. He wanted to leave it on a beautiful note.

As hot tears went out of his blurred gaze, Wallace answered, “it’s fine. Just wanted to say I love you.”

“Oh?”

“I love you... so much. You...” he couldn’t help it, he choked. “You’re the love of my life, Steven...”

Did he really mean it? Or was his brain already getting numb and speaking by itself? He wouldn’t ever know the answer.

“Don’t cry...!”

“Sorry,” he tried to chuckle. “I’ve been kinda sentimental today. That’s... it.”

“Well,” he really should be smiling from ear to ear from the other side. Fine. There weren’t sad whimpers. Just like it should be. “I was kinda sentimental today, too. I even had a heart-to-heart with dad. But, don’t worry, love, I have a surprise for you when I’m back home.”

A surprise.

“Do you?” He faked illusion. “I can’t wait to see it, Steven...” and for some seconds he forgot to answer. God, he had to be quick. 

“Only one more week.”

He wasn’t sure if he was even going to last a minute more.

“Anyways... Juan just arrived home, I just... called you... quickly... because I wanted to remind you of how much I love you...”

“I love you too, Wallace. With every single bit of my heart.”

And he said it.

“You’re an angel. My angel.”

Would it be Steven if he didn’t make the dorkiest and sweetest comment even in the very last moment?

“Goodbye, Steven. I love you. I really do love you.”

“Bye, Wallace. See you soon.”

And like that, they hung up, writing which seemed to be the very last words of the short-lived but precious relationship they shared.

At that moment, Wallace felt cold, so cold already, and he knew his heart was beating very slowly now.

And he remained like that, feeling how his body went from shaking viciously to unnervingly calming down, as thousands of white dots twinkled in his dizzied head and right before his fluttering eyes as his ears began buzzing.

As he waited for Juan to arrive, staring into the blank of the ceiling, all of Wallace’s life memories began playing:

The last time he saw his dad when he was 4 years old. 5 of his birthdays with his mom and Meredith. The day Lisia was born. When he met Juan. His first kiss in middle school. The smile of an old woman he helped once. The day he fished Luvdisc. The first badge he won. When Feebas evolved to Milotic. The first contest he won. When he defeated Juan. His first time. The first time he wore heels and nail polish in public. When Flannery and he became best friends. The time he cut his long hair to make it a wig for people with cancer. The first time he traveled to Sinnoh. When he met Steven. All the parties he threw. Lisia’s first contest. That night with Steven, when it had been as if stars had rained all over them, out of the blue... Those days with Lisia, the last hug he had given to her… His last evening spent with his beloved sister…

It was peaceful. Despite everything, his mind was only fabricating good, soothing memories, that seemed to be accompanied by harps playing in the background, like at the end of a movie.

And he enjoyed and tasted every single one of them until, from far away, he heard steps approaching him, then a gasp, and a thud.

“Son...!”

He recognized the smell of that cologne. It made him feel at ease.

“Dad...”

“I’m here now. The ambulance will arrive soon.”

But did Wallace care about anything anymore?

He had had a good life. That was everything in his mind now.

After some seconds, or maybe minutes, or maybe hours, or maybe a lifetime, he met Juan’s glare, and after he was done wiping his mouth surely from the blood, he placed his warm hands over his tear-stained cheeks.

“Dad...”

“Yes...?”

“I... fixed everything. You’ll see... but...”

“What?”

“I... left... letter... for Steven... in... my drawer.”

His mouth could barely move anymore, his speech was mere mumbling at that point.

“Yes?”

“Don’t give it... right away...” no. He still had to talk. He couldn’t give up his own mind yet. “Give it... when he... he’s... ready.”

As senseless as that all was, Juan showed understanding.

“I’ll do, son. Don’t worry about it. Everything will be fine.”

He just felt a couple more tears falling from his eyes as he took a deep breath.

“Take care… of… L-Lisia.”

“I’ll do, son. I’ll always do. You don’t have to worry about that. She’ll be fine. You’ll be fine.”

“I love... you...”

And then he felt a soft peck on his forehead, “I love you too, son.”

“I… really love you… Juan… Dad… thank you… for everything…”

“Nothing to thank me, my child,” sort of desperately, Juan placed another kiss to his forehead. “I’ll always be there for you, gladly.”

“Love you… Dad…”

And before his eyes went completely unfocused for once, not allowing him to keep registering the deep blue of Juan’s eyes, Wallace felt another peck land on his eyelid “you’ll be alright, the ambulance will be here in no time. You’ll be fine.”

But for once in 9 months, Wallace didn’t feel afraid. Suddenly, an overwhelming sense of calmness took over him. He had had a good life. He had had a beautiful niece, a loving sister, he had even met the love of his life, Steven. Juan was with him. Juan had just kissed him and told him he loved him, and now he was cradling him to his warm chest the way a dad would with their baby, making him feel the safety he last felt when he was 10. He wasn’t afraid. He felt so light, so relieved now, so strong, even.

And he was tempted to give in completely to that sensation and just close his eyes and let himself fall on that endless calmness, but at the same time, he felt like he should stay the more he sensed Juan’s distressed grip tightening around his body as well as he listened to sirens ringing from far away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you next week with the next update, love yall!!


	18. 17

_My beloved Wallace:_

_Yesterday I saw you._

_I saw you like never before._

_And it was, to say the very least, perfect._

_It started off as the best day of our young lives, and then, after shared laughter and many, many kisses, we were there._

_I was at the shrine, all dressed up in white, nervously chatting to Sidney and Phoebe while the both of them teased me; you know how they are, they can’t go more than 5 seconds without trying to push my buttons. But at the same time, I was so glad they were there, with smiling faces, almost as excited as me._

_And then, you arrived._

_And everyone went silent as the harp music played while you entered the church, with Lisia in front of you, leading the way, throwing petals, and Juan holding you by your arm, walking you to where I stood._

_And you were smiling the most gorgeous smile I’ve ever seen, the way your pink lips matched your teeth perfect as pearls just brought me to my knees. And as you were all dressed up in white, with daisies adorning your beautiful long hair, you really resembled an angel. You looked just like an angel, like a dream come true._

_Dad was front row, crying. After kissing your hands, Juan cried a bit too. Meredith and Lisia were sobbing. Phoebe was tearing as well. I’m even sure that I saw Cynthia crying a bit. Flannery? God. She was bawling while making countless pictures of us. It all was happy tears. _

_After our families gave us their blessings, the ceremony was done and we could finally kiss, sealing our fates. _

_When we went out of the church everyone beamed with happiness. Your beautiful face showed pure bliss, the purest bliss I’ve ever witnessed, and I held your hand, feeling so proud, like I didn’t need anymore in life than this._

_And later, at the reception, everyone had just too much fun. All our loved ones toasted for us and told us beautiful words and gave us their best wishes. The food was delicious. The music was perfect. Everyone got a little bit tipsy. Flannery gave a drunk speech to you. And for the rest of the evening, we danced as if the world was going to end tomorrow._

_When it became late, we left the party, and went to our hotel room; you carried me in your arms bride-style, we laughed at the cliche, and when we were finally alone we made whatever we wanted, and we were so close, so magically close, and I tasted heaven on your lips, I clung to you desperately as our bodies made the most perfect harmony, and I swear that all the colors of summer wrapped us, and there, I realized you are my home, that wherever I go, if you're by my side, I’ll be safe, at home._

_And feeling like I’m in heaven, unbreakable heaven, I fell asleep soundly between your arms, my home, and then I woke up and-_

_And you weren't there. _

_You weren’t here._

_The bed was empty and cold._

_My body didn’t feel holy but drowned in pain instead. My eyes were swollen, the room was a mess._

_And we were not in heaven._

_But instead, I was at your funeral._

_Everyone was dressed in black, there were many flowers around your coffin, and it was still opened, and there, there you were:_

_You were wearing your usual makeup, your hair was loose and adorned with flowers, you were wearing your guardian attire, your hat, and your nails were painted. It looked as if you were only sleeping, but you were just too pale to deceive anyone. Your chest wasn’t raising, your lips weren’t slightly parted, you weren’t sighing or mumbling. You weren’t asleep._

_You were dead… You are dead._

_The news shook the entire region, and a lot of people from other regions as well. No one could believe it, no one wanted to think it was real, no one could tell how this happened, how you ‘suddenly’ died. Everyone was shocked. Media was shocked. All our friends were shocked. In news channels, contests broadcasts, newspapers, social media, everywhere, they were talking about you non stop, trying to figure out what truly happened, when it started. Everyone was plainly shocked. _

_So, so much that we had many issues dealing with all of the maddened fans that wanted to attend the funeral. With all of the media wanting to cover it. It was… just too crowded for a funeral. But I can’t blame anyone. This world had just lost you. How were people not supposed to be sad?_

_It all was… unbearable to experience._

_Lisia was crying disconsolately, in such a heartbreaking way, while Juan held her hand. And even if the man couldn’t handle himself, or help but sob from time to time, Juan was still offering all of his support to Lisia and Meredith, and it really hurt to see him trying to play strong like that. Glacia and Norman were trying by all means to comfort Flannery as she was getting an attack._

_And I..._

_I couldn’t stop sobbing. _

_I was just watching all of the madness and hysteria and sadness happen right in front of me as if it was a movie and I was the public. I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t stop crying every time I saw you, every time someone said your name, every time I breathed._

_And when watching you pale and lifeless and dead turned crushing and unbearable and I began to bawl out loud, either Sidney and Phoebe or dad held me tight between their arms as I just fell to pieces there, in front of everyone, even in front of those who could barely understand why I was so terribly torn._

_But soon they did. Of course they did._

_Because... they were about to close your coffin. It was going to be my last time seeing you before you were buried several meters underground for the rest of the existence. And I got closer to you, and I couldn’t help it and I just ended crying over your chest for several seconds, or maybe minutes... until..._

[The sheet is tear-stained here.]

_I held your cold hand, a hand that was never to hold mine back. I kissed every knuckle, every bit of it, just the way you loved, and then..._

_From my pocket, I took out that blue velvet box I planned to open when I took you to have dinner with me when I was back... from it... I took out a ring with a blue diamond... god... I’m sure you would have loved it. And as I imagined, it still looked beautiful on you... and... even if you weren’t supposed to be dead when you received it, but alive and crying of happiness because I wanted to marry you... _

[The ink here is ruined because of tear stains.]

_But, what did media do? They didn’t care at all about a shit, they made a footage of the moment, my weakest moment, and went around selling the new with sensationalist titles, and people all around started to gossip about whether we were in a relationship or not, seemed too shocked by the fact that I was planning on proposing to you... They even started to stalk me around, asking me all sorts of nosy, disrespectful questions, just as you said, wanting to see me suffering and tagging after me as if my pain was a prize and just one of them was to win it if they covered it, and…_

_I hate them._

_I hate them._

_I hate every single one of them._

_Because I was crying! You are dead! You’re not ever coming back, and while I’m here, crying myself to sleep, drinking myself to sleep, rotting in so much pain, all they care about is... to juice my feelings to make money with this and... it’s even as if they were happy you are dead and…_

[The sheet has a pen hole here.]

_But it’s not only them! People are not crying enough, not mourning enough. You are dead! They should be wanting to die as well, not just put straight faces, not to “give condolences”. They should be bawling and sobbing and curled in the floor and_

[Theres a doodle.]

_I’m so fucking mad!_

[The word ‘fucking’ is underlined.]

_I don’t want to do anything anymore. I don’t want to exist if there’s no you. I don’t even want to fucking eat. I can’t fucking sleep anymore. I don’t even want to look at my gross reflection in the mirror. I don’t want to talk to anyone. I don’t want anything._

_I’m a fuckwitt. How did I even think I could save you? Why did I let this happen? Why did I fall in love with you in the very first place if you were just a selfish jerk who didn’t even care about his own family and giving zero fucks just_

[The rest is illegible.]

_How did you think I was going to feel when I found out I was the last person you called while dying? You could have told me, but as always, because surely you thought I am an idiot, you decided not to let me know. If I’d known, at least I could have said goodbye, said how much I really love you, make something, but you_

[The rest is illegible.]

_Why didn’t you tell me you were dying? Why? Why? Why I never was enough for you to be honest, why?_

[Everything is written in capitals, misspelled, almost illegible.]

_Didn’t you know I love you? Why, Wallace? Why I had to be the last to know? Why didn’t you want to keep living? Why?_

[The ink is ruined by tear stains.]

_We could have been happy! You’d be cured, you wouldn’t have had to work any other day of your life! We could have lived in a mansion, far away from here, whenever you had wanted, have a magical wedding, grow old together, have kids, why? Why?_

[The whole paragraph gives signs of haven gotten wet and dried.]

_I’m missing you like crazy. This is too overwhelming, too much to bear. You’re the first thing I remember at mornings, my last thought at nights, if I close my eyes, you are there, if I’m dreaming, you are there, if I’m breathing, you are there, even when I get wasted until the point of numbness, you are there. No matter what I try, even if I get high on things that are supposed to make me euphoric, you are there, haunting me._

_Sometimes I wish I could just snatch my brain and_

[The rest is illegible.]

_The dreams of you are no longer dreams but nightmares. And I’m scared. I cannot sleep if I’m not breathing in the scent of those clothes that still smell like you but as the days go by they start losing the scent and I’m afraid everything here is going to stop smelling like you because then your scent would be completely erased and it would be as if you never existed and how am I even supposed to have a moment of peace if you’re disappearing and I couldn’t make anything to help it but I just left you alone instead_

[The words are all written together, is hard to figure out what the sentence actually means as it has no commas either.]

_I’m doomed. I can’t escape the dread. I can’t stop sobbing. I can’t get up from bed. I can’t eat. I can’t even find the strength to shower. I won't ever be able to move on from this. This is all my fault, it is my fault!_

_I wish I could stay forever in those dreams where we are getting married. I wish I never woke up from them. Not to just be met with my own miserable, dirty self, and with the realization that you died because of my negligence. I don’t want to wake up. Even if I know I’m only dreaming, that soon it all will turn out into a nightmare, I don’t want to wake up, I don’t._

_I just need you here. Close to me. I just need to lay by your side. To wake up from this nightmare, to see you smiling, and telling me everything is fine, that I get worried over nothing, like you always did, even if it was a lie._

_I don’t want to listen to anyone. I don’t want people showing their stupid pity to me. I don’t want anything. I don’t even want to understand my life without you. I just want to live thinking about you. To scream your name, to run to you. _

_The only truth is..._

_That when you died, you killed me._

_I hate you. _

* * *

When they arrived at the place everything was, to say the very least, a mess.

The kitchen was completely dirty, with a tall pile of dishes in the sink, cellophane wraps scattered all over the dining table, with multiple empty water and beer bottles everywhere and the trash can full, mostly of noodle cups.

The rest of the place wasn’t better; all the furniture of the living room was untidy, there were plants and books and rocks and even a lamp scattered all over the dusty, dirty floor. The small studio was in the same condition, with paper sheets and pens, newspapers with Wallace in the headlines, and even a laptop laying on the floor around the desk.

Everything was a mess.

“Goddammit,” Sidney whispered.

“I...” Phoebe sighed. “I knew it was going to hurt, but, this...? Wow. I didn’t think it was going to hit him this hard.”

And that was indeed why he brought them there.

Joseph was too worried about Steven. He had expected a bad reaction from him, but due the short time he spent with Wallace, he didn’t think it was going to be so severe.

The last time anyone saw him was around two weeks and a half ago. It was, actually, on tv, as he snapped against a paparazzi making nosy questions about his relationship with Wallace. Because of everything he was going through, both emotionally and mediately wise, at first, they all agreed to give him his space. But then he just utterly disappeared, he didn’t respond to any text or phone call, he stopped showing up in Devon and at the Pokémon league, and not even his own neighbors at Mossdeep had seen him around any longer. 

And judging by it, he had spent those last two weeks and a half pent up in Wallace’s house at Sootopolis.

“Do you think he’s in the bedroom?”

“Yeah... he gotta be there.”

He sighed, “just, guys... let’s be soft with him.”

“Yes,” both replied.

And so, with careful steps they headed to the bedroom, opening softly the door in order to not startle Steven.

And there he was.

Steven was laying on the bed over his left side, wearing oversized clothes, staring blankly at the charm of the necklace around his neck, the duvets covering half of his body. There were many pieces of clothing tossed on the floor, many noodle cups on the nightstand, several tissues in the trash can, as well as many other random items scattered randomly.

“What are you all doing here?” Steven asked with a hoarse, weak voice.

Even if he was ready with a paternal speech, he ran out of words then.

“You didn’t pick up the phone and weren’t at home either,” Phoebe replied softly. “We were worried about you.”

“And Meredith told us you were here, so she gave us the spare key,” Sidney added.

“Well, you already know I’m here, now leave me the fuck alone.”

His words were harsh, and even though, spoke very weakly, with a thin thread of voice, quivering.

And for that, Joseph stepped closer to him, stood right beside the bed, sat down and touched his arm, stroking it up and down in soothing motions.

“Leave me alone...”

“You don’t have to be so harsh with yourself, Steven. You need support, not to be alone.”

“I don’t need a shit,” he exclaimed. “I j-just need him...”

“Son...”

“I need Wallace... but he isn’t here, he isn’t here because you dragged me to that fucking trip with y-you and-”

He sobbed.

“No one could have known that was going to happen. When you saw him the last time you said he looked perfectly fine.”

“But I knew it was a possibility...! And even though I just left him alone!”

“You couldn’t be sure it was going to happen.”

“Oh, but he knew! He knew! And for that, he was so insistent on wanting to be left alone, because I was always a fool to him, a fool who didn’t deserve to be told the truth, a fuckwitt he could just lie to while dying!”

And it was bad enough that Joseph wasn’t even surprised to listen to that. 

Back that day when Steven bought the engagement ring, the very same day when Wallace passed away, Joseph knew his son was rushing things, thinking only about himself, going against Wallace’s true will, deliberately not listening to his wish in order to fulfill his obsessive desires.

But looking at his son so down like that, Joseph could only wish he had been the one getting it all wrong.

“Why didn’t you tell us what was going on?” The redhead asked. “You didn’t have to go through all that alone. We could have helped.”

“Wallace didn’t want anyone to know it,” he sniffed. “He accidentally told me that night at your birthday...”

And he gasped at the realization.

“Fuck...! So it was that why he left?” Sidney even sounded regretive, something very unlike himself. “Goddammit. I really acted like an asshole.”

“Yes, you are an asshole.”

“Steven-”

“You are an idiot.”

“Yo…”

Joseph cleared his throat, “Steven, stop it.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Sidney is not attacking you.”

“Well, if you feel offended you all can fuck off from here. Nobody asked you to come over.”

Joseph sighed, his concerns increasing each time.

“You cannot keep doing this.”

“Yeah, bro,” Sidney clearly tried to shake off the insults. “I know that you are hurt, but locking yourself here and eat only noodles and drink beer won’t solve anything.”

“What’s to even be solved?” He asked bitterly. “Wallace is gone. He won’t come back. He is dead. None of you can fucking solve that. He is dead.”

“We know, but-”

“No, you don’t know,” he closed the locket of the charm of his necklace, squeezing it in his fist with anger. “You’ve never had the love of your lives dying because of your negligence. You don’t know how it feels, you don’t understand and won’t ever do, so stop because I don’t need your fucking pity.”

Everyone sighed.

And Phoebe tried to change the topic, to lighten up the tense atmosphere. “Why don’t you take a bath and then we can go out to have lunch or order something?”

“I don’t want to.”

“We’ll help you out.”

“Begone then.”

“Dear Lord, Steven...” the woman exclaimed, attempting to not sound exasperated. “We just want to help you. Please.”

“No one can help me,” he said bitterly. “You can’t pretend I’ll move on from the love of my life dying, because I won’t.”

“No, Steven… it’s okay. You’ll be okay.”

“The only way anybody has to help me is either kill me or bring him back,” they all feared he was being serious about the first part. “But you can’t bring him back so-”

“So...?”

Steven remained unnervingly silent for several seconds, still not even staring at them. Until it seemed to click in his mind.

“Why, you can, Phoebe.”

“What?”

“If you really want me to eat you are better contacting him. You can see ghosts, can’t you? If you really care about me tell him I fucking hate him and then ask him why he didn’t tell me he was going to die soon and then-”

“I thought you didn’t believe in that.”

“I believe that Wallace is an asshole and that I need answers. So, if you really want to help, instead of just showing useless pity, contact him and-”

“Steven...”

“... what?”

“It doesn’t work out that way.”

“But you can see ghosts! Why don’t you want to see him? I need an explanation... what’s the point on even having that gift if you won’t use it when necessary? Huh?”

“Because it’s not like that.”

“Why are you all so mean to me? Why won’t you do this for me? Why?”

“Ghosts are usually souls that for one reason or another still can’t leave this dimensional level and are still wandering around. Usually, those are the ghosts of people who died violently or in accidents.”

“So what?”

“I swear that the moment I came in I tried to sense a ghost, but I couldn’t sense a thing. Wallace is not here anymore. It seems like he died at ease with everything.”

But that was an awful thing to say to Steven, even if Joseph knew he had always been reluctant to the whole spirits matter and would secretly roll his eyes at Phoebe when she talked about the ghosts that supposedly hosted at her league chambers. To be told that had been as if someone had spat right into his face as his breath became unsteady and his face red with ire.

“That selfish bastard...”

How to tell him he had been the selfish one all along?

“Why I had to know him if he wasn’t going to stay? What was even the point? Why did I allow this to happen?”

“Because you’re alive, Steven. This is life.”

“No,” he interrupted his dad. “It’s because I’m stupid. I should have been smarter and not get involved further, but I couldn’t because that damned fucker allured me and now I’m miserable because of him.”

It was so weird to see someone cursing a dead person they cherished so much in life. It was demoralizing to realize that Steven wasn’t just plainly sad, but so angry too, not only at himself but at Wallace.

If he could only use all of his money to create something that would take Steven out from such despair right away...

Soon, Phoebe approached the both of them.

“Steven... I know you feel awful. I really get it. And at least, you can be sure I’m not trying to minimize your feelings and just try to give you a magical solution. I know you’re not fine, I know you won’t get fine anytime soon.”

That time Steven didn’t reply. He listened.

“But... we don’t want you to keep doing like this because this is concerning. We want you to go through this in the healthiest way possible. We don’t want you to fall ill, to develop something worse like depression, or anemia because you’re not eating, or that you end up harming yourself. So, please... let us help. Raise from bed, take a bath, and while you do so, we can tidy up the place a bit and then have lunch together. Please.”

But that ending got them back to the beginning; Steven just covered himself fully with the duvets as he whined in disapproval.

“Steven, get up from bed.”

“No!”

“Steven, get up.”

“Leave me alone!”

Gently but firmly, Phoebe began struggling with him.

“Everyone is concerned, please...!”

“I don’t give a shit!”

“Steven, god! I’m pretty sure that Wallace wouldn’t have wanted this to happen!”

And that, that got him to abruptly uncover himself, throwing the blankets away madly, making him sit in bed while gasping violently.

“What the hell do you even know about him?” He asked infuriated. “Just leave me the fuck alone!”

But before someone could even protest to that they all realized something was off.

It was his hair; Steven’s hair was for sure messy and knifed and knotted everywhere, but there was something more. His already spiky hair was even spikier that time around, with locks unnaturally longer than others. And when all of their gazes scanned the room in order to find signs that would explain why his hair was like that, they found a pair of scissors in the other end of the bed and blue locks spread over the sheets.

It all was far beyond concerning. Steven wasn’t fine at all, and Joseph only felt silly and like the worst parent in earth for allowing him to be alone for so long.

“Y-your hair...”

Steven looked away ashamed.

Sidney grabbed the scissors between his hands, seemingly concerned and for once on his whole life dead serious.

“Bro... you can’t keep doing this,” he made a motion with the item held in his hands. “This ain’t the solution.”

“Then what is it, huh?” His chest raised up and down desperately. “What am I supposed to do if I miss him so much?”

Neither of them knew the answer.

“What am I supposed to do when all I can hear is his laughter… and remember his smile and… the smell of his hair… and crave his touch and... and...”

Phoebe cooed, “Stevie, come here.”

She tried to hold him, but the moment her arms wrapped him he flinched trying to pull her away.

“Don’t touch me!”

She shushed him, “it’s alright...”

“Your clothes... your perfume... if you hug me you’re going to ruin this...!”

So he had been wearing his clothes.

That was so unhealthy in all thinkable levels.

“Don’t ruin this, this is the last I have, don’t-”

He began sobbing madly and chocking in his own bawls.

And finally gave in to Phoebe's delicate touch.

He was so discouraged, so dejected, so torn and tormented that he didn’t have the strength to keep sitting down any longer and collapsed in bed into a whimpering ball, curling by Phoebe, hiding his face on her chest, whining desperately, gasping to the point of hyperventilating while he complained over and over.

“I want him back!”

He cried.

“I love him, I love him!”

He cried his name repeatedly.

“I miss him!”

And the worst.

“I want to die...!”

“It’s okay, Steven. It’s okay. We’re here, cry if you need to. It’s okay, we are here.”

But it seemed like no words in that world would ever be enough to get him back to normal. Even if neither wanted to truly believe it, it seemed as if Steven was right when he said he was never going to overcome the fact that Wallace was dead.

And so, he cried himself to sleep there in Phoebe’s warm embrace after several minutes. And while he was restlessly slumbering, the three of them tidy up the house and made some food, matching unnerved expressions and concerned hearts.

“Hey, Phoebe,” Joseph started while getting off the floor all the newspapers. “Do you think that Steven would get mad at me if I took him to live at Rustboro with me for a while?”

“I don’t think Steven is in conditions of making any decision, so I think that it doesn’t matter if he gets mad or not.”

“You’re right about that, but-”

Sidney walked in, shaking his head, a bit ashamed, drawing his hands to his waist.

“I do believe you’re better taking him with you, Joseph,” Sidney was serious. “Seems like someone has been doing drugs as well.”

“Ah, fuck.”

“Goddamit…”

After putting a somehow guilt expression, Sidney added something else, “I know I’m not one to judge, right? But…”

“Yeah, we get it,” Phoebe interrupted him. “This is different. If we do let him keep on drinking or doing drugs this can get awful.”

“I bet he was high when he cut his hair, surely the effects got out of hand and made him do that… as well as crash everything here.”

“You’re right, in fact,” she sighed heavily, once more. “I guess he just… did more than what it was safe to. Maybe he thought that way he’d get truly euphoric for a while.”

He truly shouldn’t have left him alone.

“I also found Wallace’s analgesics and other pills. We are better getting rid of them before Steven even consider attempting something. I’m not suggesting that the dude might be getting suicidal over this, but… just in case.”

Steven, in such a state, was an immediate threat to himself. So, it didn’t take Joseph any longer to make a decision.

“Guys…” he started, shaking his head. “Do you think that, after cleaning the house, you can help me pack his things? I’ll take him with me whether he wants it or not.”

Phoebe nodded, “even if I had to call every psychic master I know to get him off this house, I wouldn’t let him remain here a day more. He isn’t safe here.”

And, said and done. Steven cried. Steven called him all the insults a father doesn’t want to listen to coming from his child. They struggled with him. But, that day, Steven was back at Rustboro with him, where he could watch after him, after seven years of living on his own. But it didn’t make him feel any better. When his single child left his house at 18, with starry eyes and big hopes about his future, he never imagined he’d have him back like that, so utterly broken and badly beaten by love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst is my passion.  
Tho, I gotta admit that I truly feel bad for doing this to Steven adhjsdh I don't know who has suffered the most, Wallace because he was ill and died, or Steven that has to deal with that hehe. Buuuuuut, as always, thank you for following this angst ride of mine, and for been doing so for 17 chapters. That been said, see you next week with more!


	19. 18

As the raindrops fell endlessly from the dark grey sky, Steven couldn’t help but wonder: what would Wallace do in that situation? What would Wallace say? Would he be braver, smarter? Would he be happy to see so much water, or would he be absolutely terrified?

As he stood there waiting for May to arrive, playing with the charm of his necklace as he contemplated the raging rain getting harsher and harsher each time, he felt so scared; scared of the phenomena, of the biggest catastrophe he had witnessed in his 25 years alive, and scared of himself. Afraid that his apathy in life would lead him to not care at all about saving everyone and so lead everybody to doom.

It was raining so bad, each time all the water bodies of the city moved more and more viciously. And for a second Steven wishfully thought that maybe it was the sky crying with him, equaling the storm he was still going through from the inside.

Each moment all of his clothes grew damper and damper, making him shiver, making him run out of patience.

And a hand posed over his shoulder, making him abruptly let go of the necklace. And Steven turned to meet Juan.

“Everything is going to be alright,” the man said using that very same accent Wallace used to have. “She must be coming soon.”

And Steven tried to smile back at him, but it turned out impossible and awkward.

He hadn’t seen Juan ever since that day at the funeral months ago, and they hadn’t seen each other or talked to each other in all that following time. 

Even, he hadn’t been back to Sootopolis ever since that day when his dad, Sidney and Phoebe went to visit him and forcefully took him out of there; Steven spent several weeks staying in his former home being taken care of by his dad, until Joseph allowed him to go back to Mossdeep. Not to Sootopolis as the city just held too many memories for him:

As he flew his way there, he remembered that time he and Wallace soared the sky. As he arrived at the Cave of Origin, he recalled those walks Wallace and him took over time. As he stared at the river and creeks, he reminded the sight of Wallace swimming carelessly naked as if he was a siren, going out from the water, frowning at him, shamelessly dressing up in front of him.

Maybe Phoebe said Wallace was completely gone, that there was no ghost of him, not a single spiritual trace. But Steven felt as if he was seeing his ghost, the ghost that had been haunting him even in his sleep. 

And fortunately, before the insistent dread that had been taking over him those last months consumed him entirely, the small silhouette of May was glimpsed from far away, approaching them with brave steps, worry still evident in her face.

“So good you came,” Steven sighed. “You need to listen to what this person here has to say.”

Juan introduced himself as the guardian of the Cave of Origin (just the way Wallace should have). He told May the story of the cave (just the way Wallace should have). He undid the seal (just the way Wallace should have). 

And May entered the cave, and unfairly, everyone’s fate rested in her very small hands. She must be just around Lisia’s age, if not younger. 

Later, two men, the men who had started that disaster in the very first place joined them. And they waited, and waited, and waited while May was battling one of the local deities, while they just stayed there.

And each time the creeks and the river began to increase in water lever, threatening with flooding the streets. And for Steven, it became scarier each time, completely paralyzing.

He wondered if Wallace was there to hold his hand, if maybe he could be braver.

After an eternity, a flash shone in the sky, and suddenly all the grey clouds faded away, the sun shining through, the sky blue as if nothing had ever happened.

May came back from inside the cave, smiling, distressed, adrenaline making her body shake. And he congratulated her, gave a speech to her, even if maybe the only thing May wanted was to have a rest, and then she, and everyone else, left.

And being left alone with Juan, the man approached him again.

“Are you okay, Steven?”

He sighed. 

He wasn’t okay. Ever since that day of February nothing was fine at all. Being in that land haunted him. The harsh noise of the million raindrops and multiple claps of thunder still echoed inside his mind. Despite the sunlight, he was still shivering. And he could even imagine his face was pale, showing an unnerved expression.

“Yes,” Steven lied. “I’m fine.”

Juan looked unconvinced, but in all of his calm temper, he just nodded respectfully, “do you want to stop by my place? I can borrow you some clothes while we dry up yours. I can get you coffee as well, and if I’m not mistaken, I also have some macaroons left for us to eat.”

He really appreciated the invitation. He really did. He found the plan so sweet, the offer made with warm sincerity, and Steven understood why Wallace used to be so attached to that man to the point of calling him his own dad.

But that was the issue.

Being around him made him remember Wallace, mostly because of all the mannerisms and quirks Wallace had picked from him, and if there was something he wanted, something he wished from deep inside his heart, was to forget about him and be back to be his old self again.

“Thank you, Juan, but I think I’ll pass,” Steven answered very politely, even with his business tone. “Id like to see my dad today. I need to make sure he’s fine. So I think I’m heading first to Mossdeep to change and then to Rustboro.”

He wasn’t going to visit his dad. He was going to lock himself in his place. He didn’t want to be there at Sootopolis, not when the whole city screamed Wallace’s name. He just wanted to be alone, take a shower and got into more comfortable clothes, and maybe go spelunking then and accidentally get lost in a cave for days, unable to be tracked down.

And Juan only showed calmed understanding.

* * *

May was really unbeatable.

Steven thought so as May returned to the spacial center at Mossdeep accompanied by that Draconid woman they all met there, and Lisia, who as one of the descendants of the ancient Sootopolitan people, had undone the seal of the Sky Pillar for May.

In the end, it wasn’t the Lorekeeper the one who got to deal with Rayquaza, they explained, but instead, it had been May, and for that, everything turned out right without any more complications.

After the second catastrophe that threatened with ending the world, the day was saved again, thanks to May, and he couldn’t help but wonder if he had performed better and gotten even more involved in the crisis if Wallace had been there.

Despite all the stress they all had to endure, May, her friend Brendan, Lisia, her other friend Wally, doctor Cozmo, everyone were laughing and smiling, absolutely relieved.

But Steven didn’t stay there with them to celebrate another victory of May. He just went home and passed out in bed as he suddenly felt drowsy after many, many restless nights. 

And he woke up again at night, feeling twice as tired as he first felt hours ago when he passed out, feeling an odd pressure squeezing his heart, harshly. All the lights of the house were turned off, everything was silent; his life was so silent now, as he had only isolated himself. The silence he had given to everyone now was roaring to his ears. Do nothing, get nothing. 

And before the disturbing darkness could swallow him and push him to crash everything again, to cut his own hair out of desperation, to end up bawling on the floor because of the endless rain, of the Meteor, of the fact that Wallace was forever gone, and the realization that all those were things he failed to do something about, he headed to the door, put his shoes and coat back on and went out.

The streets of Mossdeep were a lot more crowded than normal because that was the night of the rain of Littleonids, such a spectacle than no one wanted to miss.

He knew May was going to attend the event at the Mossdeep space center with Brendan. Maybe Lisia was going to stick around there as well. He was sure many gym leaders would attend, too. He knew Sidney and Phoebe planned to, finally, have a date. 

And as he walked around the island, each time he met more and more couples, holding hands, wrapping arms around the other’s shoulders or waists, kissing from time to time, laughing, exchanging sweet words.

And Steven felt so horribly alone. So alone in that overwhelming vast world, so small, so insignificant.

He took a sit in a bench near the space center, where he had a full view of the immense, darkened ocean, and he sighed.

After several moments with his blue gaze fixated in the endless ripples, while feeling the warm summer wind hitting gently his skin, absentmindedly he focused on the distant sound of voices from people having a good time.

And then, he gazed up to the sky, and everything looked so breathtakingly gorgeous;

Given the event, at local mostly all the public lights were turned off so the sky could be better appreciated. And in the infinite ceiling were visible thousands of little white dots, some twinkling, some others raining, providing a stunning spectacle.

How he would’ve loved if Wallace could also see that. He was sure he would have loved it.

He could even imagine Wallace next to him, holding his hand, with his beautiful teal eyes reflecting all the stars of the night sky, his rosy lips slightly parted as he gasped with awestruck, his melodic voice making questions.

‘What’s that constellation, sweetheart?’

He would say.

‘Did you see that? It was a shooting star!’

He would chuckle gently.

‘I’ll make a wish.’

He would shut his eyes only to display beautiful eyelashes, then smile in that charming way he had.

And then rest his head over his shoulder, humming contentedly.

‘I love you, Steven.’

He would say. Making him happy. Saving him from that unbearable dread.

But if he looked to his right side, he was alone. So alone. Physically present but only lost in hurtful daydreams, in his broken paradise of ‘what ifs’.

The only way he had to see Wallace was opening the locket hanging from his necklace. And each time he did, like that one time, he felt a horrible heat taking over his body, filling him of desperation, and the image of that boy smiling as if life was easy and painless got blurred by the tears threatening to flood his face because he had been unable to save him and… 

He shook his head and closed the locket. And, focusing again on the stars, just to avoid tearing, Steven thought about it again: that universe was endless. The world was vast. And despite the millions of possible outcomes and combinations that came along with such an infinite variation, he had met Wallace with that life, at that moment. They coincided. It had been a miracle.

But he only wasted it. That was always the conclusion. He completely wasted it. 

“Um, excuse me?”

That voice surely snapped him out of his daily session of self-deprecation and self-reproach.

When he looked around him to meet the person that had talked, he was certainly surprised and not expecting that.

It was that Draconid woman from before.

“Zinnia?”

“Hello, former champ!”

He didn’t know what was she doing there, and honestly didn’t want to bother on finding out either.

“Can I sit here for a moment?”

Whatever.

“If you want to, yes.”

After his approving answer, she chuckled and sat down beside him.

And they remained quiet for a good amount of time. And Steven didn’t understand what she was still doing there, why she hadn’t returned to her village yet, why she wasn’t talking about the incident from earlier yet.

“Hey, Steven...” the woman started with a soft whisper. “Can I make you a question? A very, very nosy question?”

At least she was honest.

“Whatever.”

“Okay, so...” her usually wild and loud voice became quiet and serious, tender even. “Who are you thinking about when you look up to the stars and make that sad face from before?”

Too straightforward. Too nosy. But, when Steven looked at her showing his annoyance and anger, she remained the same, smiling faintly, playing with the dirt using the tip of her toe.

“Is it... that Sootopolitan? The former guardian?”

Even if that time Zinnia wasn’t using her usual teasing tone, Steven kept his guard up.

“I can’t see how that could be of your business?”

“Just… answer me this. What’s the date of when he passed away?”

His voice threatened with breaking, “February 3rd, now, why do you even care?”

Zinnia chuckled, “how funny... welp. Even if we don’t look like it, we share a lot in common.”

“What do you even mean?” Steven asked, starting to lose his temper and patience.

And she sighed, “I lost my loved one on February 2nd.”

Oh.

That completely changed everything.

And for once, for once in many months Steven allowed himself to get his guard down.

Trying to calm herself she stretched her arms, “that’s not it. We share something else in common. You were in a relationship with another man. I was in this relationship with another woman.”

And at last, she yawned. 

“And... we also had planned on getting married.”

Steven began to feel the sadness taking over him again, getting out of his control, but at the same time, he felt somewhat relieved because finally, finally, someone truly understood him because was going through the same, instead of just pretending they did when their lives were just perfectly fine.

“Hah, you know...” she tried to keep it all light. “I wanted to talk to you sooner. But until now I found the right moment to do so.”

Steven nodded.

“And besides... just a minute ago when I was walking by and I saw you staring at the sky, about to tear... you reminded me so much of myself just the following days after Aster died.”

She sighed.

“I just... looked up to the sky, so that way tears couldn’t fall from my eyes.”

And, damn. He understood her. He really understood her.

“How did she die?”

“Murdered.”

Fairly worse. Wallace at least died in the calmness of his house, having arranged everything previously, as he even put it down, having the luck to know when his end was coming.

“It was... tragic. So tragic for everyone at our community,” she kept saying. “Like, you know the Draconids knew about this whole Meteor stuff before anyone of you knew. And I wasn’t even supposed to be the lorekeeper at the moment, but it was Asters duty.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes...” she sighed. “She was so strong that she would have been able to singlehandedly deal with all the crisis on her own without an issue.”

“You were also fine, Zinnia.”

She chuckled, almost making fun of herself, “actually, Steven... I don’t know. At first, I had a feeling that you will oppose completely to my ideas and try to make us do things your way.”

It was his turn to snort, “it’s going to sound ridiculous, but...”

“But you weren’t sure about wanting to save a world where he isn’t alive anymore?”

“I know it sounds so selfish. But how was I supposed to be the one saving the world when sometimes all I want to do is to sleep and not ever wake up again?”

Zinnia panted, “I felt exactly the same. I really felt that way. And that was why I wanted so badly to be the one riding Rayquaza to space. Because I knew I could die in the attempt.”

And that made a horrible amount of sense.

“So... was it a suicidal mission?”

“Shady, right? But, yeah, I really thought that I would die. And because of that, I was lowkey glad you didn’t want to shove your dimensional shifter idea into us.”

“But you are still here.”

“Yeah... I mean. It’s not like I’m not happy that May saved everyone and that no one got harmed,” she started, even in a rather ironic tone. “But, you know, I was hoping to fulfill Aster’s mission and then pass away only to be able to meet her on the other side. You know.”

Both of them remained silent for several seconds as the wind blew in their direction.

“Ah... I miss Aster so much,” she concluded, laying her back against the bench, playing carelessness. “She’d love to watch this. She used to love stargazing a lot.”

Steven hated to admit it. Hated to have to say it out loud to a stranger. But he didn’t feel like keeping that to himself anymore.

“I also miss Wallace... even if I put my best effort into not doing so, into move on and act as normal as one could, I can’t stop missing him. Even if I shouldn’t be exaggerating like this, even if I only was by his side for a very short-lived amount of time.”

“If it hits you so hard, it hits you regardless of time.”

“B-But…” if he was about to overshare, at that point, he couldn’t care less. “It also burns in the back of my mind all the time I wasted hating on him for being better than me. And when I think about all of that, about what I could have done better to keep him by my side... I get no peace any longer.”

“I know how it feels. You can’t sleep, you can’t eat, you can’t do what you’re supposed to do because the regret, the guilt and the self-deprecation won’t let you.”

“Yeah. And you feel ridiculous because, the story is over, without a chance of resuming it, and even though, you’re still writing new pages every damned day.”

“Yes... and it’s worse when people start to get over them, and they are back to their lives, while you still feel the fire flickering inside of you no matter what you do to try to make it die down. And you feel ridiculous because you can’t just let go when everyone already did.”

“And you don’t know who to talk to about that,” Steven added, getting each time more passionate about that talk. “Because if you say the name again then it’s going to be the 500th time you did and you’re afraid they’ll grow tired of it and judge you.”

“It’s hard to figure out whether they are the one gone or if is it actually you,” Zinnia concluded, sadly, her usual playful tone getting flooded by raw emotion. “It really feels like dying by a thousand cuts. Pretending you’re fine when you’re not. Realizing how insufficient you are. Trying to find in yourself something they didn’t touch only to find out they took everything you were with them to their grave. It’s horrible.”

Again, they went silent, and Steven couldn’t help but wonder if Zinnia could listen to the sound of his broken heart beating achingly and desperately the same way he felt he heard hers.

“What are you going to do next?” Steven asked her. “What are you going to do now that you didn’t die?”

“Actually...” she paused as her voice began shaking. “I have not a fucking clue now.”

It was demoralizing to listen to that, but, it was the utter true the both were facing.

“I was so convinced that I wanted to die and that I was going to that I don’t know what I should do anymore; if I have to keep trying to move on, or attempt in some other way to kill myself, or...”

“Maybe there’s still a reason for you to keep living.”

She didn’t fight back, “do you actually think so?”

“It’s not that I think so, instead, that I want, that I need to believe there’s more for you, for me, to live for.”

“I try to think that this isn’t what Aster would want me to do, to be, to feel,” she growled. “But I can’t imagine myself falling for someone else, getting married to someone else, being with anybody else, ever moving on from her.”

“That also happens to me... and it scares me.”

For a moment they paused, only to look up to the infinite sky, the beautiful stars, the outer space. 

“All I know is that I’m leaving tomorrow.”

“Where?”

“I don’t know. I just don’t want to be here anymore, not when every single place screams her name. Maybe on the road I’ll find out what to do. Maybe not. The only thing I know is that I don’t want to be here.”

More silence.

“And what about you, Steven?” Zinnia asked lowly, though, actually concerned about what his answer could be. “What are you planning to do after this? You know... now that you’re not even the champion anymore?”

“I don’t know...” he hated that that was his answer. Having too many opportunities and privileges in that life, it sounded ungrateful to not have an idea of what to do. “I could work full time at Devon to keep myself busy. I could keep digging myself underground far from all this shit in the name of being spelunking. I don’t know.”

“I see...”

“Or maybe, ah,” he shook his head. “Maybe I could say screw this shit and just leave the region and travel to see if that way I can get a bit of peace. I don’t know...”

Because he had exactly the very same problem than Zinnia had; everywhere he went in Hoenn, Sootopolis, Rustboro, Lavaridge, Evergrande, Mossdeep, Lilycove, Fallabor, Mauville, everywhere, he could listen to Wallace’s laughter and see his ghost mocking at him at every street corner.

“I don’t really want to leave just like that, but at the same time all I want to do is fuck off from here.”

He sighed.

“I don’t know what to do. I feel so confused, so trapped inside myself, so paralyzed, like I can’t come alive, as if time had stopped that day at the funeral and I couldn't make it go back to normal, and I hate it, I hate that I can’t move on-”

His voice broke, and he couldn’t help but shed a couple of tears.

“Fuck...” he covered his shaking mouth as more tears fell from his eyes. “I hate myself, this is why I can't keep a normal conversation anymore.”

“It’s okay...” Zinnia tried to reassure him, even if her voice was a quivering thin thread now. “If you gotta cry, it’s okay...”

“But I don’t want to cry anymore. I’m so tired of crying.”

She remained quiet, her red gaze fixating in the endless horizon, “I’m...” but she couldn’t keep acting carelessly anymore, and so she began to cry as well. “I’m so sick tired of crying, too.”

And even if he wished it was different, he couldn’t help the tears to keep falling, blurring his gaze, stopping him from keep on watching the spectacle taking place on the sky.

The only truth was that he was still mourning. That the cut was still fresh, that it hadn’t even started to cure, that he was far away from getting better from Wallace’s death.

But having someone to talk about that, even if it was only for a night and they were basically a stranger, was somehow like taking a deep breath after being underwater for too long.

And it only became worse when Zinnia fished his hand and held it, reviving inside of him a warm sensation almost completely forgotten.

Her hand was so different than Wallace’s: it was smaller than his, yeah, but it was raspy, roughed, unlike Wallace’s hands that were so incredibly smooth to the touch, always a bit cold.

Even though, the touch was so comforting, so comforting between all the affliction still running through his veins. It made him feel a lot less alone, understood, to an extent, even alive. 

She was just a stranger to him, and yet, he didn’t want to let go of her hand. He needed her touch. Her warmth.

And they remained like that, crying together, whining, from time to time calling each of their respective names, as both recalled words, touches, sounds, tastes, scents, everything, and their complaints only worsened.

It felt too overwhelming to be cathartic, though, it felt too relieving to be utterly hopeless. 

And after minutes, or maybe a whole hour, or maybe an eternity, their whimpers lessened, their breaths became more steady, their bodies went slightly less tense. And Zinnia wiped her face with the back of her hand and cleared her throat.

“I can only hope that this sadness won’t last forever,” she sniffed. “Even if it feels as if I was going to miss her forever.”

Steven gasped, swallowing hard.

“And it seems as if all I can do now is to pray to Rayquaza that maybe one day I’ll get better from this.”

And then, Zinnia looked at him, smiling a tender smile that he didn’t even believe her capable of displaying. 

“I’ll pray for you, too,” clumsily, she failed to chuckle. “I’ll pray that you, we, can overcome this. I’ll pray so the gods protect Wallace and Aster, for them to be in a nice place, where they can’t suffer anymore, where they can watch after us…”

And for once in months, Steven smiled, a faint smile, yes, but a sincere one. Even if it was brief and immediately turned back to tears.

But deep down inside his heart and his sorry soul, he felt that, after that talk, and after those words, something had shifted, something very small and almost imperceptible had changed.

And he squeezed Zinnia’s hand once, hoping she could also feel his support, the reassurance she needed.

“Aster won’t ever let you alone, Zinnia. And I’m sure whenever she is… she’s so proud of all you did today.”

Nodding and humming coyly, completely overflowed and defenseless, putting her characteristic sassy and wild behavior aside, Zinnia squeezed his hand back.

After some more minutes like that, they said goodbye to each other, aware that they might be not meeting ever again, but wishing the best to each other either way, with a unspoken promise of getting better even if it was for the sake of the moment they shared that starry night when even the stars cried their loss.

* * *

Steven saved the last gemstone remaining over the desk inside of a box and then he closed it.

After that, inside his messenger bag, he saved his pencil case, his placard, his six pokéballs and the beldum-patterned coffee mug.

And it was it. He had finally packed the remaining stuff of his office there at Evergrande, finally ready to leave it, so someone else could take after him.

He sighed. It all looked so empty and it was so weird. Who would have thought that his life was going to change so drastically over the course of a year? That he’d go from the very comfortable and satisfying inertia of having his life already solved in his early twenties, to lose even his champion title and end up not knowing what to do at all?

Someone knocked on the door.

“May I come in?”

It was Harrison.

“Sure.”

And the man stepped in, calmly, wearing a kind smile on his face. And he looked all around the place.

“I can see you’re done packing everything.”

“Yes, I wanted to be as fast as possible so you can take your time to order the office however you please.”

Once he stood in front of him, Harrison sighed.

“I don’t know... I can’t still process that you’re leaving your champion spot. I didn’t believe it was going to happen so soon.”

Because, yes, he was leaving the spot.

It was also true that May had defeated him in battle a month and a half ago right after the Kyogre incident and before the Meteor crisis. But being so young, they had agreed that May wouldn’t take after Steven yet, instead, until whether she aged a bit or it was needed. 

Not because she couldn’t handle challengers, because she had shown that she could singlehandedly and blindfolded defeat whoever crossed her path. But because all the administrative responsibilities that came along with that could be overwhelming for a kid like her.

Maybe if Wallace was still around he would have left the position to him and Hoenn could have had finally the awesome champion they deserved. But now it was only wishful to think about that.

Though, after that night with Zinnia, Steven decided that what was best for him was to leave the region for a while, and so, leave behind his champion title as well.

“I’m sure May is going to make an excellent champion.”

Harrison nodded, “it was very nice to have you, Steven. You were such a good champion, so nice to work with, and strong like no one else, the best there was.”

He faked a smile.

“Thank you.”

They went silent for a couple of seconds.

“So, where are you heading now?”

“I decided to go to Unova. I hadn’t been much there, and even if it’s way more urbanized than here, I think I’m going to find special rocks there.”

“Good ol’ Unova. It’s a nice place. I’ve heard that is such a peaceful region. And at the very least there you won’t find any more ecoterrorists threatening to bring Apocalipsis to our world.”

Hopefully, Harrison would be right about that. Steven also urged to be far from disaster and crisis for a while, because even if he didn’t want to admit it, and the heartache was enough to cover it, the insistent hitting of raindrops against the floor still haunted him on his sleep, and he couldn’t help but feel terribly scared every time there was a storm and it thundered.

“I know that maybe it’s not necessary to ask you this, but...”

“What is it, Steven?”

“Please... go easy on May. She’s doing this mostly as a favor for me, so, please. Don’t put too much pressure on her, and please, don’t make her do extra tasks, or mediate between the elite or the gym leaders or anything. I want this to be as easy for her as possible.”

“I get you, Steven,” Harrison said. “I’m already in the process of hiring an assistant for her, so she won’t struggle at first.”

Steven sighed, “okay. I’ll leave being more at ease knowing that.”

Then again, they went silent.

“Welp. I think I’ll get going now.”

“Oh, wait, Steven, before that...”

“Yes?”

“I would like to tell you something. It’s pointless and probably so out of place but each night I feel that I have to get it off my chest, and I don’t know when I’ll see you again, so...”

His stomach began to churn, and he to get slightly anxious about that. Nevertheless, Steven decided to listen and fake collectedness.

“What is it, huh?”

“I know that... I know that you’re not doing well ever since Wallace passed away. I’m aware that you have wanted to leave the champion spot ever since then, and for that, I’m making my best to prepare everything well so you can go and you won’t get worried about May being a champion.”

Suddenly his face got tense, and Steven began to self consciously control the movement of his lips and his eyes.

“And, at the same time, I feel as if I owe you an apology.”

“Why?”

“You know... I was the one who got you into this,” he stated, starting to swing his feet. “If I would have taken charge of the matter by myself, or understood that there was little thing you could do in that regard when Wallace was so firmly refusing to sign, and now I understand that having a very valid reason to, then I wouldn’t have gotten you close to him and you wouldn’t be feeling this way.”

Indeed, it had been all of Harrison’s fault from the very start. If he would have done his job, the course of Steven’s life would have gone normally, staying untouched. And when the news of Wallace dying would have reached him, he’d be certainly shocked and sorry, but in a cold, alien way, being just another one of those people offering condolences to his family.

And all those crying nights, all those restless days, all the tears shed, all the dread would never have existed.

Anyways, he decided to keep it as cool as he could, “you had no way to know this was going to happen, that I was going to fall so hard in love with him. At its moment it was a surprise for me, even.”

“I know. Yet, I can’t help but feel that everything that happened was my fault. In a very butterfly effect-ish sort of way.”

“Well... when I remember the good moments I feel as if I should be thanking you for making me talk to such a wonderful man like Wallace was. And when I think about the horrible heartache I’m feeling right now all I want to do is to punch you.”

“You can punch me, you know, if you think that’s going to make you feel better.”

Steven couldn’t tell whether that was a joke or a serious suggestion.

“Anyways,” Harrison continued, “if you accept the opinion of this man, I think that for your own good you should only remember the good. Keep in mind that Wallace also loved you. That’s all that really matters.”

Bitterly, Steven chuckled, “it’s been so much that, I’m not even sure if he truly loved me or if it was only the thrill of the moment for him. And, fuck me, I won't ever know the answer, the man decided to take that secret with him to his grave.”

“It won’t kill you to believe he loved you, right? So. If it can be useful for you, do what I say. Remember the good, because the bad are all things that you can’t change.”

He didn’t want advice from anyone, but he wasn’t going to bash Harrison for that. He understood that the man had only good intentions in mind.

“I can only hope my mind gets clearer being far away.”

“I’m sure this is going to be a big chance for you to make up your mind. And, even if I’m going to miss you and struggle without you in the league at first, I wish to you only the best.”

Steven smiled, “thank you, truly. I appreciate this.”

And everything was said and done. After that, they only exchanged a couple of formalities more and then Steven headed all the way back home.

And once he was down the streets of Mossdeep, holding the box between his arms while he headed to his place, he could only wonder if Zinnia and Harrison would end up being right, if he would ever be able to feel fine again, to overcome the pain, and be back to normal.

But he didn’t have the answer.

And, it was real. He didn’t think he would ever have it.

Whenever Wallace was, he must be really mocking of him. Deserved. Those things happened to him for being so silly. Now al that was left to him was to resign to feel himself dying by a thousand cuts each day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other day I was talking to my parents about this fic and they went like: “omg, why do you make those guys suffer so much? What’s next? A meteor falls and kills everyone???” And I was like. “Welp. The meteor was a canon thingy ok I’m just sticking to it.”
> 
> Also. When I planned this chapter pokemon masters wasn’t a thing yet and, well. We didn’t know anything more about what happened to Zinnia at the end of the delta episode and I really was feeling the need to give her some sort of closure or elaboration about her own story. Of course, I totally do believe Aster was her partner (instead of her daughter, like everyone says), because, welp. The canon (aka some game freak guy, i don't remember who) stated that Aster was the former lorekeeper, and putting that toghether with was Zinnia says in the Sky Pilar, that sounds like the best explanation to me. Also, I love this rivalry dynamic she shares with Steven during all the delta episode and I thought it would be great to give them something in common. Yeah, you can tell I really do love Zinnia. 
> 
> Also. I wanted to say: I recently started to use tumblr again and I want my blog to be active and, welp. I don't know who to follow in the first place haha so, if you want, you can [follow me](http://lightninghikari.tumblr.com/) and watch me trying to figure out this social network, text me or whatever you want uwu
> 
> Aaaaaand, this is it for this week. Thank yall for reading this far and ejoying this angst ride as much as I enjoy writing it, and see you the next week uwu


	20. Epilogue

Steven read over again the words set on the stone. 

“Here lays a man with big dreams and an enormous heart. Loved guardian, gym leader, outstanding coordinator, lovely brother, son, and uncle. His soul shall guide who remains in this world he loved so much.

Rest on peace, Wallace.”

At least that was what he remembered it said, as all the text was written in his native language, one that Steven never got to learn. 

Steven had already left a big bouquet over the grave; it had all sorts of white flowers, from daisies to roses. And attached to them, all the letters he ever wrote for Wallace, from the first, innocent and oblivious ones, to the late furious ones.

If he left so much unsaid, he wanted to express it in some sort of way. And each time, he couldn’t help but wonder what would’ve Wallace said if he would’ve ever gotten to read them. But, then again, those thoughts were only wishful at that point.

Besides… those letters belonged to Wallace, after all. Steven found no use in keeping them hidden between his belongings.

As he retreated and sighed while looking nostalgic at his bouquet, the realization hit him again.

Two years. It had been two years since Wallace passed away. Two years since that day when he received the last phone call from him, two years since, after pondering about it for some time, he realized something had sounded so off in that last conversation, and called him back to no reply. And when it occurred to him to reach out for Juan instead, he heard the man sobbing at the other end, giving him the worst news he had ever received in his whole life.

Two years. It sounded so simple, as if it had been easy. But it hadn’t. 

It had been two years of being at war with himself. Two years in which he had gone through many phases: from utter shock, to rage, hate directed both to himself and to Wallace, pure and utter sadness, loneliness, longing, discourage, apathy, and then attempting over and over to find a reason to keep going on as he traveled here and there trying to forget.

But, at the end of the day, the longing always remained, and no matter how far he went, he still missed Wallace, and he always ended up back to where it first started:

Sootopolis.

Though, it took him a while to decide to go back from his long journey to visit the grave of the man he loved. He didn’t attend the first anniversary as he spent that day getting drunk in a bar of Driftveil city, and nothing had really happened. But, that time... he really wanted to attend. Even if it felt foolish even for himself.

And after a year and a half, he saw Lisia, Meredith, and Juan again. And they were so familiar to him, so warm, so understanding as if not a single day had been spent silent between them, as if he never had left.

So, the four of them prayed together, each one dedicated some words to Wallace, and when they were done, they all gave Lisia time and space for her to talk to him, even if she might be only talking to the air. At that point, Steven didn’t know what to believe anymore.

And as Steven discretely stared at her, he could only wonder where he’d be standing if Wallace was still alive.

Maybe they’d be married already. Maybe Wallace would be the new champion. Maybe they would’ve traveled a lot already, met all sorts of different lands. Or maybe they’d be hating on each other again, maybe they’d had the time to find out they weren’t really that compatible as a couple. Who knew.

And later, Steven decided to think instead of where he was standing now. And he remembered the first time he was there two years ago: he was sobbing disconsolately, so out of himself, so out of control, struggling to even breathe properly, feeling as if future was a wall in front of him, a wall he was uncapable to tear apart.

But there he was, two years afterward. And even if he was more resigned, it still hurt and he still had too many unresolved questions.

At least he wasn’t crying. At moments he felt as if his heart became little and wrinkled and his lungs went out of breath, making his eyes to want to tear, but he controlled it. And even if it was such a trivial thing, the fact he could stand there and not burst into a bawling mess felt like a complete achievement to him.

After several minutes, Lisia was finally done, so she left a little present over the grave, kissed the stone and then got back to where the adults stood.

And all of them sighed and remained unmoved.

Until Lisia pulled from the fabric of Steven’s sleeve.

“Hey, Steven...”

“Yes?”

“There was a man selling ice cream just at the entrance of the pantheon. Would you buy me a cone, please?”

Steven glared at Meredith and Juan and both of them approved that with their gazes, smiling faintly.

“Sure, I’ll buy you whatever you want.”

“Is it okay, mom?”

Meredith smiled in that indulgent way Wallace would have, “sure, sweetheart, we’ll catch you up later.”

“Okay, so, let’s go.”

And Lisia held his hand.

Silently, like that, they walked all the way out of the pantheon, each focused in their own thoughts, Steven reading all of the different epitaphs, wondering what kind of lives all those dead people had have, if maybe there were people still mourning for all of them just the way he was still mourning for Wallace.

Until they arrived at the entrance and indeed there was a man with a very humble ice cream car. Lisia asked for a big cone with 3 different flavors and Steven went for something smaller, a simple cone with a strawberry ice cream ball.

Then, they took a sit on a bench, and started to eat their desserts, silently.

The winter wind was blowing, though it wasn’t really cold. Hoenn’s winters were never actually cold, just fresher. And for that, there were green leaves falling from the trees, dancing, murmuring as if singing along with the chirping Wingull.

When Lisia was halfway to finish her cone, she spoke.

“I see you still wear the necklace my uncle gave you.”

Out of instinct, he looked at said piece of jewelry resting over his chest, suddenly making it feel heavy.

“You know... I still keep him close to my heart, wherever I go.”

She smiled faintly, “do you still keep the present I gave to you that time?”

“That mug has been with me everywhere I’ve gone. Even when I’m at these fancy restaurants I take it out and ask the waiters to serve me my coffee in that mug instead.”

That seemed to make her happy in some way.

“I still keep the hairpin you gave me.”

“I know that very well,” Steven added. “I’ve seen you wearing it on tv too many times, and each time I feel so proud of you.”

“I wouldn’t be doing so well in contests if it wasn’t for the mega stone you gave me.”

“I’m glad you master now the mechanic of mega evolution...” he paused. “And in a way that would never have occurred to me.”

After that, they went silent again, in order to finish their desserts. And when both were done, Lisia stretched her arms and then laid fully against the bench, sighing.

“Hey, Steven...”

“Yes?”

“Do you still miss my uncle?” She inquired with a way more serious tone.

Such a harsh question, one that made him feel a bit angry at himself.

“… yes. Everyday.”

“Last year that you didn’t show up I thought that you had already forgotten about him.”

He sighed and decided to be honest.

“That was because I was actually trying to forget about him,” in a very petty, absurd way, he should add but decided not to. “But, yes, I still miss him.”

She frowned, “my uncle would be sad if you actually forgot about him,” but that wasn’t the frown that came along with a pout, Lisia was being pretty serious there. “He always told me his ultimate goal in life was to be reminded. He wouldn't like to be forgotten, not by someone he loved so much.”

The way Lisia talked with such solemnity and conviction only put some pressure inside his chest.

“And, well... I was a little bit mad at you because I really believed you had forgotten about all of us. About him, about my mom, about Juan, about _me_.”

Steven was so unprepared for that. He didn’t imagine Lisia would be so honest about her feelings with him. Not when he hadn’t been honest with anyone since that time he talked to Zinnia.

“I’m sorry about that...” that was the only thing he could come up with. “I wasn’t ready for this. If I’d had come I’m sure I would have spent the whole time bawling.”

Lisia sighed, “well, it’s understandable, I guess,” she stated, still bitterly, seemingly trying to be back to the usual mood she saved for Steven. “It must have really hurt you. More if you consider the fact that you wanted to marry him.”

At that, Steven just mocked of himself, “I bought that ring out of impulse.”

Lisia shook her head, almost cooing, too sour to achieve it, “I’m sure he would have loved it, that ring was everything he fancied in just a single piece,” but then she paused and pondered about it better. “Though, yeah. Who knows if he would have accepted it. You know how correct he was.”

Steven really did. And it only hurt more to listen to such words coming from Lisia, the person who always understood Wallace the most.

“I still miss him so much,” Lisia confessed, bitterly, her voice getting bass, sad. “There’s not a day when I don’t miss him, when I don’t need him by my side.”

And standing beside Lisia, the young woman that Wallace had raised himself, all of his own dread and pain looked like a joke. She must be the one really suffering there.

“But...” she sighed, blinking quickly. “I do understand that he was suffering too much and wanted to go. It was really unbearable to see him so ill like that, going through so much pain, and even if all I want is that he was still alive and here with me, I don’t think he took a selfish decision. If I was in a similar situation maybe I’d do exactly the same.”

And that, surely, shook Steven.

But there was more.

“I think it would’ve been very selfish from us if we would’ve wanted to oblige him to keep being alive, because he wouldn’t have been happy like that, with all his hair gone, passing out randomly, losing his memory like some times he used to, feeling so much pain...”

And it only hurt more to listen to Lisia reassuring what he already knew; that he had been so selfish to Wallace, that with his urges of keeping him alive he had tormented the last of his days.

Lisia paused for a long while, seemingly trying to rule over her own feelings, and Steven patiently listened to her silence, until she was ready to keep going on with whatever she was trying to express.

“Mom started taking me to therapy. She’s going too. And a couple of months ago Juan decided to start going as well.”

Finally, she looked at him.

“Maybe you should start going to therapy too, Steven. It had helped me a lot.”

He didn’t know.

“Like... if it wasn’t by therapy and the fact that I happened to become really famous almost by the time my uncle passed away and that, that had kept me really busy... I don’t know where I’d be now.”

Steven was certainly ashamed by the way how the 12-year-old Wallace’s niece was dealing with everything in a more collected and mature way than him, a 27-year-old man.

Wallace had raised her very well.

“If I decide to be back, maybe I’ll start therapy.”

“You’ll see, you’ll feel a lot better.”

And he sighed as it fully sunk in his head.

He couldn’t have been just so selfish and self-centered and totally forget about all the people that could be suffering because of Wallace’s death. He focused too much on his own pain that overlooked other’s.

“Actually, Lisia... I’m sorry for the way I just reacted to all of this. I should have been a support to you... not to just lock myself inside of Wallace’s house and smash everything and being completely apathetic and then just like that leave without checking up on you.”

“It’s fine...” she excused him. “My therapist says that everyone reacts to things very differently and that I can’t control that, so I shouldn’t get upset for that either. The only thing I have control over is myself, so I’m focusing on myself.”

Why didn’t he think that maybe he could be hurting Lisia with his very childlike behavior?

“I promise I won’t be like that anymore. And that even if I’m not here but in a cave somewhere in a foreign region I’ll be still looking after you in some way or another.”

She was still a bit skeptical, a bit too hurt by everything she had lost being so young.

“In fact...”

“Yes?”

“I have something for you and Meredith.”

“Oh, what is it?”

From the pocket inside the jacket of his suit, Steven took out a pink-colored paper sheet and then lent it to Lisia.

“What is this?”

“A budget.”

“A budget?” She focused her gaze on it, scanning it with her eyes until she gasped. “My! This is a huge amount of money!”

She looked back at Steven.

“I want to give this to you and your mom, you know, for whatever thing you might be needing. I know that you depended on what Wallace earned, so I’d want you to keep this.”

“But... it is too much money, I don’t know if I should accept it, besides, I’m getting paid for contests.”

“Then Meredith could keep it as an emergency saving. Or invert it in a business or something else so you have a stable incoming. Maybe use it to go on vacation. Or to pay the therapist in advance. But I don’t want money to be a struggle for any of you when, well, I have to spare.”

“I don’t know...”

“Please, keep it. It doesn’t even is a huge amount of money to me, to be honest. I even think that I could be giving you much more than that.”

“I forgot that you are a millionaire and can do this,” she sighed at last. “Well, I’m going to keep it. Thank you so much for this, Steven, truly.”

“You have nothing to thank me, Lissi,” he finally added with a sweet tone. “I want you to know that you can keep counting on me and that you can ask me to help you in whatever you need; if you need money, devices, means of transport, a lawyer, a good doctor, even moral support, whatever, just let me know. I’ve been negligent for too long, but I don’t want to anymore.”

And at that, finally, she just smiled, tilting her head and thanking him, to afterward just open her eyes and stare directly into his. And that shook Steven in just too many ways.

Why she had to resemble Wallace so much? Her teal eyes were as beautiful as his used to be, her lips just as thin and rosy and glossy, her hair detaching just a very similar fresh scent, her expressions being so alike his. 

And then her lips curved down in the very same way Wallace’s did when he was uncertain about whether he should add something else or not.

“Um... actually, there’s something I’d like to ask you.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“I know that... well, that it’s been two years since everything that happened between you and my uncle, and that we haven’t talked properly in these two years until now, but...”

She sighed.

“Can I still call you ‘uncle’?” Lisia started to play with her fingers, her voice getting weaker each time. “Losing one uncle was enough. If I have the chance, I don’t want to lose another uncle.”

That request alone almost brought tears to his eyes, so, he chuckled in order to keep himself collected and then just smiled at her direction.

“Lissi, of course you can keep calling me uncle,” Steven replied, moved to unthinkable levels, blushing. “You know, back then I wasn’t nice to you in the name of getting Wallace to like me, instead, I was nice to you because I felt like doing so, because you´re such a sweet, strong and talented girl and is impossible not to be good to you. So, for me, nothing has really changed even if Wallace is not here anymore, and I’d be honored if you’d still saw me as your second coolest uncle.”

Effusively, she launched herself to his arms, and hid her face on his chest, and all Steven managed to do was reciprocate the motion, placing his hands over her back and making soothing circles over it.

He’d like to say that in his travels he found that reason to keep going that he talked about with Zinnia, but he didn’t.

Until that moment.

Maybe he had to live (and not just to survive and go through days out of inertia) to look after Lisia the way he would have if he had ended up marrying Wallace, the way he would have asked him to.

“But... do you promise that you won’t forget about me even when you find another boyfriend?”

The idea of finding someone else still seemed so distant for him. But it wouldn’t kill him to promise that.

“Of course I won’t. You’ll always be my first and coolest niece.”

“Oh, I’m sorry that I can’t upgrade you to my coolest uncle, but, you know...”

He chuckled, “it’s okay, Lissi. Wallace is more deserving of the spot than me. He was fabulous, magnificent. I’m just a caveman that only goes up to the surface one time every hundred years.”

The little girl also tried to laugh, “don’t say that, you're also fabulous!”

And before any of them could say anything more, Steven glimpsed Juan and Meredith approaching them, and Lisia seemed to notice because she pulled away that moment.

“Mom!”

She raised from the bench, and Steven did shortly afterward. 

“Mom, look at this!”

“Oh, what is it?” Meredith inquired the moment Lisia gave her the pink budget.

“Steven gave it to us, for if we need anything!”

And her reaction was the very same as Lisia’s when she first saw the worth of the budget.

“What? But this is too much money!”

“I know, right? But Steven thinks it isn’t even enough.”

The older woman stared at him, “dear lord, Steven. I don’t know if I can accept this. This is too much and I’d feel bad for taking so much away from you.”

“It’s really not a problem, Meredith. I just want to make sure you won’t be struggling, at least not because of money.”

“I mean, we could really use this money, but...”

“Well, Meredith, I don’t think it’s a bad idea to accept it,” Juan said. “I can imagine plenty of good uses you could give to that money.”

“But I don’t want to take advantage of Steven like that, besides, Lisia’s already getting paid.”

“Use it as a saving, then. But you shouldn’t be worried about taking advantage of Steven. If he offers it is because he can spare it to you.”

“Yeah, mom, he’s millionaire, he probably spends all that money on a weekend.”

“Lisia...!” Meredith exclaimed, rather scandalized. “Dear Lord, Steven, please, forgive this daughter of mine…”

“Don’t worry, it’s fine.”

“Come on, mom, see? There’s no problem.”

“I don’t know…”

“You said the other day you wanted to redecorate and remodel the house, to buy a new kitchen, to put on a better calefactor, fix some old installations, didn’t you?” Juan insisted, politely. “You could use it on that and save the rest. I know you really need some money for the house.”

“Please, Meredith, I’d really be more at ease knowing you have that money at your disposition.”

Glancing at the three of them, the woman just sighed and shrugged.

“Alright. But, Lisia, we won’t be spilling it, okay?”

“Sure!”

And at last, Meredith chuckled, a bit coyly, blushing for sure, “thank you so much for this, Steven. I was actually needing this, you’re saving me.”

“No need to thank me, you know you can always count with my support.”

“Why don’t you stop by our house sometime? If you announce yourself with some anticipation I can even prepare you your favorite food and a cake.”

“Yeah, you should visit us sometime.”

Why they had to be so nice to him despite all the time he left the neglected? Why?

But there was no use in reproaching himself that any longer.

Steven ruffled Lisia’s hair, “I’ll do, soon. You’ll see.”

And with that, Meredith stepped closer to Steven and hugged him, “it was very nice to see you today and see you’re fine. Truly.”

“I promise I won’t disappear for too long anymore.”

“Please, don’t. I’ve been praying to Rayquaza each day that you’re fine, because ever since you went to Unova we haven’t heard much of you.”

“You know what they say, if there’s no news it means good news.”

And he had learned that the hard way.

“That’s the very same Juan tells me each time.”

And they parted.

“Say goodbye to Steven, Lissi.”

And she hugged him again, “come back soon, please.”

“I’ll do.”

“I love you, uncle Steven. And thank you for the money and mostly for coming today, it really means a lot for us.”

“You’re very welcome. And I love you too, Lissi.”

And, as well, they parted, giving each other one last glare.

“Well,” finally, Juan broke the silence. “You two can get going to the house. I’ll catch up later, I want to tell Steven something and then I still have to go to my place to pick something.”

“Oh.”

Meredith seemed to show acknowledgment and just held Lisia’s hand, “well, then, we’ll get going already. See you later.”

“See you.”

And both started to head out of there, in the direction of their house, Lisia looking a bit puzzled and Meredith smiling indulgently. 

And then, both men were left alone, Steven staring at his feet until Juan cleared his throat.

“How you’ve been, Steven?”

Because of the way he had to ask that, Steven could tell it wasn’t just a courtesy question but an actual one that demanded to be replied honestly.

“I’ve managed. I can’t say I’m completely fine but...” he chuckled halfheartedly. “At least I can say I’m not in the complete ruin anymore. I guess that’s some progress.”

“Has your trip been helpful to you?”

“I mean... yes. I’ve kept myself busy and met different people and been in many different places. It has been helpful, but, you know...” he sighed. “At the end of the day, I still imagine how it could be if Wallace was still by my side.”

At that, Juan shrugged, “I can’t blame you. I also feel the same at times.”

Silence.

“But, overall… yeah. I can tell I’m a bit more resigned.”

“That’s good,” the other man said. “I’m so glad you came to visit him this year.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t the last year, but I didn’t feel I was ready for this.”

“And how it was this time?”

“I just felt that I should be attending. And it wasn’t that bad,” Steven crossed his arms. “For a second I felt like tearing up a bit, yet I managed. And it was so good to see Lisia, we really needed to talk.”

“Good. That’s good.”

“And what about you? How you’ve been?”

Juan sighed, sadness sparkling in his eyes, “as well I’ve been managing. I’m too old to cry, yet that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. You know I regarded Wallace as my own son.”

“Yes...”

“I’ve grown closer to Meredith, though. When both of us get lonely we gather and have tea and discuss over the books we’ve read recently or the news,” then, he smiled to himself, halfheartedly. “But, each time we end up talking about Wallace.”

“It’s not our fault. He was a beautiful human being, it’s impossible not to remember him when he was just too interesting, authentic, special...”

“You’re completely right about that.”

They went silent for a while.

“And, what are you planning to do now, Steven?”

He remembered the time when Zinnia asked him the same; his answer had been a shaky, whimpering and desperate ‘i don’t know’. And maybe the answer still hasn’t changed that much, yet, his feelings about it had.

“I want to travel to Johto next,” he felt the urge to add something else. “But maybe I’m going to stay here for a while. And if I do, I might be taking Lisia’s advice and start off with therapy.”

“Trust me, Steven. Therapy has made wonders on Lisia. And it had helped me a lot too, you know, to process everything. Sometimes I still have nightmares of that day, and the therapist helps me to deal with them, as well as supports me when I start to bottle up my feelings. She’s so nice and patient to this sad old man.”

Not knowing how to answer to the latest statement, Steven just resolved, “if you say it like that, I think I also have a chance to truly get better from this.”

Once again, they went silent.

“Well, Steven,” Juan started, swinging his feet. “I should get going now.”

“Oh, sure-”

“But, before that...” he sighed, getting slightly tense and visibly nervous. “I have something for you.”

And surely the mood was contagious because at that moment Steven grew anxious too, feeling the typical twist of his stomach.

“What is it?”

“Give me a second...”

From the pocket of his coat, Juan took out a yellow envelope.

“Here.”

Quickly, he scanned it with his eyes; it had his name written in very neat handwriting that he would recognize anywhere.

His eyes opened wide, his brows raised, he gasped and then he covered his mouth with a hand.

Juan rushed to explain, “shortly before Wallace passed away, when I… when I _found_ him... he told me he left a letter for you.”

He opened his mouth to ask why he didn’t tell him sooner, but no actual words came out of his mouth, though, Juan seemed to understand the question either way.

“He told me not to give it away until I considered you were ready to read it.”

And Wallace had dared to call him whimsical?

“Do you think...” but Steven couldn’t help but doubt of himself. “Do you think I’m ready to read it?”

“You’re a lot more collected about this whole matter. You showed just too much temper by attending today, and the budget thing was a nice plus,” Juan attempted to offer a reassuring smile. “Besides… I think you do deserve a letter in exchange for all the letters you put in that bouquet.”

Maybe that was true, yet…

“Wait, how did you know you should bring it? I didn’t announce I was coming today.”

“I just had a feeling,” and he snorted. “They don’t say that guardians have a sharp intuition for nothing.”

“Oh my god... I can’t believe this. I can’t believe he left a letter... so it was true. He knew this was going to happen.”

“I insist. They don’t say that guardians have a sharp intuition for nothing.”

Steven was too shocked, he didn’t know what to answer. 

“Why. I’ll get going so you can read it right away.”

“Yes... please.”

And at last, Juan took a deep breath and sighed, stretching his arms and then getting his body loose.

“It’s a relief that you finally have it. This task has been tormenting me these last two years. But, anything for my son.”

After several seconds, Steven finally got his lips to speak for him.

“Thank you so much, Juan.”

Juan patted his back and smiled, “I hope to see you again soon, son. Don’t forget that you have a family here that’s always happy to see you.”

Steven almost sobbed with that statement alone, and Juan, in his paternal mood, could tell, so he indulged him a sweet, understanding expression, patted his shoulder and turned around. And like that, he started to head to his place, leaving the pantheon behind and with that Steven as well.

Then again, he could totally understand why Wallace loved Juan so much.

And once more, it was all about Wallace, and-

Why his heart was beating so incredibly fast? Why did he feel again as if it was the first day without Wallace? Why he couldn’t help but be thrilled as a teenager when he had already sworn on Wallace multiple times? Why Wallace still held that power on him?

Quickly he decided to go to another spot on the city to read there the letter as suddenly the bench near the ice cream car didn’t seem appropriate. But, where? Where that wasn’t so far, as he didn’t have the patience to wait any longer to read those words he had believed that didn’t exist? Where could he go that was nearby…?

The creek.

Yes, the creek. He saw it just on his way to the pantheon.

And, getting out of there as fast as possible, Steven headed to the creek, and as he expected it, the place was completely alone.

And it felt like being 24 again and be waiting for Wallace to notice his presence so they could start writing the first words of their story together. 

But he wasn’t 24 anymore. Wallace wasn’t there. Everything had changed so much ever since then.

He sat on top of a boulder, not caring at all if his expensive suit got dirty, and like that, he undid the envelope, only to meet what seemed to be a very extense letter.

And his eyes teared the moment he rashly read the first words.

_My beloved Steven:_

_If you’re reading this it surely means I’m gone. I have no idea of when you are exactly going to read this, but as I’m planning on requesting Juan to give this letter away to you whenever he considers you’re ready to receive these words, I hope it hasn’t been too long._

_You might be asking yourself... why a letter? Well, that one’s easy. While you are gone I just started tidying up the place, and I was slightly curious about those things you write and the sneakily hide in between your books or under your laptop, so I decided to tidy up the studio as well and there I found all the letters you have written for me._

_And it was so sweet. You certainly have a habit of writing letters you don’t plan on delivering just as a way to deal with your feelings, right? Anyways, it was sweet to find them. To read everything you have been wanting to say to me from the very start, when your words were only there as a rehearsal of how you were going to ask me to go back to my job. And as a way to pay you back for all the time spent in them, I thought about writing you a letter._

_First of all, I’m sorry. Writing this means that I’m not going to reconsider going through chemotherapy. And I know that bothers you._

_But... it’s just that I can’t keep doing this anymore. I’m tired of this. All the pain, all the symptoms had been excruciating, and the anguish is consuming me. With my first forecast, I felt so sure I was going to die that I just resigned. But now that the doctor has told me that I might have more time to live I can barely sleep at nights wondering for how long it’s going to be like this, for how long I’ll have to believe I’m going to die and then adjust my mind to a new forecast and then just change my mind again about the whole dying idea._

_And as I told you... I won't get saved. I saw my mother dying of this, suffering what she shouldn’t have in treatments that only made her wrong. I don’t want to be afraid anymore. I just want to rest for once. I really do hope you can understand that._

_I know what you might think. You’ll maybe believe I didn’t love you enough to stay._

_But, let me tell you something, Steven._

_I love you._

_I really do love you._

_I love to see you each morning when I wake up, I love to see you in the kitchen cooking, or in the dining table reading your newspaper the way and old man would. I love to see you getting ready for work, changing from that sleepy dork to a professional businessman in a matter of minutes. I love to see you studying your rocks. I love to see your mouth moving and your hands motioning and your brows grimacing each time you get passionate about a topic. I love to see you laughing with Lisia, talking to Meredith, joking around with your friends._

_I love you even when you torment me like this. When you try to save me and start to go against my will. When you try to change my decision, when you try to convince me about doing things I don’t want to. I love you even when you make me feel helpless. There are just too many things I love about you._

_And to be honest, I’ve really been hating on myself all these months because of that._

_Because you’re perfect, Steven. A little too perfect. Magnetic. You don’t even realize how many people you have eating from the palm of your hand. You don’t even have to try. You just make people helplessly fall for you, hitting them with all of your gravity._

_Just like I did._

_I can’t exactly place my finger in when this all started. Maybe since the first time I heard your name you called my attention. Maybe since the first time I saw you when we were only 22 and you were just too cool that I decided to hate you. Maybe since the moment I was naked in front of you and you just blushed and turned around._

_Or maybe it started when I saw you sitting around Meredith’s table, eating with such fine mannerism, smiling, and getting my little Lisia excited. It felt like a regression, like being reminded of a memory from another lifetime. And that was why I rashly asked you out with the poor excuse of discussing a matter I had already refused to solve._

_Or maybe it all started that day we hung out together. First I found out you were hell interesting and that we shared too many interests. Then, you went partying with me and it may sound foolish but the way you showed me human decency captivated me._

_Because, honestly, Steven. Usually, when people pay for someone else’s drinks is in the name of getting them involved in a shady way. And when, regardless of that, someone offers to take you home, is a polite way to ask for sex. I’ve ended up involved in both situations many times._

_But you didn’t take advantage of me. You gave me your bed and left me alone to sleep. You didn’t hook up with me at the first chance you got. And not only that, but you also prepared me breakfast the next day, even if you barely knew me and I made you pay my drinks. And you don’t know how unusual it was. How nice. How happy it made me._

_Maybe it was then when I realized I felt attracted to you, because I kind of wished I had slept with you that night._

_And as the time went by and I started to meet with you more frequently and I started to fall for you I felt so incredibly foolish; who in the world fell for the first man who didn’t try to take him to bed while being drunk when he shouldn’t be falling for anyone given the circumstances? How idiotic and cliche was to fall in love with someone in your last months of life?_

_You don’t know how many times I stared at you, felt my whole being flutter and then genuinely believed and felt I was doomed. _

_And as time went by, and things between us began to get serious, and you kept proving you really cared about me I could only believe life was making a joke of me. Like that day I was drunk, crying in the back of your car: that was the day I realized I loved you. I realized it the moment you gave the keystone to Lisia. It had been too perfect, too nice, so sweet that it made me have a breakdown._

_Because I had finally found it; a person that truly cared about me. That didn’t judge me. That was nice to Lisia not only for the sake of getting my approval, but because you really believed in her talent. That didn’t stop being nice to me and my family just because I rejected you the first time you tried to kiss me. _

_And I felt that I loved you so much, I felt so much longing. But at the same time, I was trying so hard to hide my symptoms, to hide my secret because I genuinely believed that I had to keep secrets in order to keep you. That was why I chose to be silent when you asked me why I was rejecting you. I just couldn’t find the words to tell you what was truly going on, even if I was dying to jump straight into your arms right away._

_All that combined felt so cruel. It was the cruelest time of my life. _

_And for that, I felt like trash the moment you stopped talking to me when you found out about this. I really felt completely discouraged, and I felt that I only wanted to die, but not in the peaceful way I think about dying now. I was tormented._

_And for that, the day you took me soaring was one of my best days. I never felt so much thrill. I never felt so much trust in someone. I felt understood, I felt safe. And it was amazing to see the sea and the sky in that way. You really made me feel so special._

_And... what can I even say about what happened later? It was extremely tragic to me to find out that we complemented each other so perfectly even physically-wise when I was just a month away from my deadline. We had the perfect connection in every single regard, in all the levels, from mental, to emotional, to moral, to spiritual, to physical. It was holy._

_And for that, that night I couldn’t help but reproach myself out loud the fact that I wasted too much time judging you before getting to know you. _

_But, in hindsight, now that I’m here, alone, knowing I’m going to die at any moment, I know that what you said was true, even if you probably said it randomly:_

_This was the right time to meet. It was fated. We were meant to be this way. And maybe if we had gotten close to each other sooner, maybe it wouldn’t have worked. Maybe it would have been too complicated. Maybe we wouldn’t have sympathized with each other in this way. Maybe Lisia would have been still too little to receive the present that made me realize I love you, maybe there wouldn’t have existed any need for you to reach out to me, maybe that time at the club you’d have been too immature and getting drunk as well in order to gain confidence, maybe that would have ended up in bed indeed, and as I pretended, you would have been just another hook up in my record, I would have said goodbye to you after that night, and..._

_Maybe it would have been completely different._

_ After that night, everything felt like a dream come true. To have you every day all by myself. To have you patiently taking care of me. To even be like this perfect family with Lisia. To talk to you whenever I wanted. To simply lay naked by your side, hugging you or being held by you, staring at the ceiling, in silence, just enjoying each other’s presence while we could. To have you squeezing my hand 3 times whenever I needed support, like that time you went with me to see the doctor. To see you blowing the candles over your cake, then looking at me and knowing that you spent a wish on me._

_I thought about it the first time we were at my bathtub, right after I told you I loved you for the first time, when you started kissing me, when my body started craving your touch and looking for more._

_Heaven was a place on earth with you. We were in heaven. But, I thought, it was breakable heaven, a paradise that would be shattered to a thousand small pieces when I die. _

_But, Steven, I don’t think so anymore._

_This isn’t breakable heaven. This is unbreakable heaven. This holy bond we share, this overwhelming bliss, everything that has happened between us is unbreakable. _

_Death might be taking me away, but the memories, the feelings, this love will forever remain, even if life keeps going without me, even if you move on. This love is unbreakable, and it will change, transform, turn into something different, but never break._

_It wasn’t a cruel summer. But the summer where I felt alive the most, and that was why I was so scared._

_I just... I just spent too much time believing this was a doom. _ _A curse. A cruel joke. _ _Believed that you just came in to torment my last months, to screw my fake resignation, my fake euphoria. And I didn’t understand why I had to fall in love with you in such a moment like that, like this. And, I have to admit, many times I thought I was making a mistake, and I regretted ever getting close to you._

_But, I understand it now._

_Steven. You weren’t a doom. You were a blessing._

_You were the most incredible and glorious last note my life could have had. You brought so much light in this overwhelming time of darkness. You were the most thrilling last chapter. You made me so happy. So happy like you could never imagine._

_And for that, Steven, my love, I have to thank you._

_Thank you so much for making my last months the happiest someone could have ever asked for._

_And, with all the love of my heart, I wish you the best from now on. I won't tell you what I want you to do. It’s your decision. And even if you’re whimsical, you’re also passionate and smart and I completely trust that you’ll end up making good decisions._

_.Please, Steven, be happy. And keep warming the hearts of the people with that infinite kindness of yours. And be sure that, wherever I am when you read this, I’ll be always supporting you. _

_I love you, Steven. Don’t ever doubt it. Don’t ever forget it. I love you dearly._

_And keep in mind that, gods reunite those who love each other. An unbreakable love like ours always finds a way._

_I love you. I could say it a hundred times more, but I’ll leave it here. I love you._

_Yours forever:_

_Wallace Stone._

_P.s: I’ll leave you my new autograph here. The first I ever gave to you was in your hand and you kinda had to wash it away. But you can keep this one as much as you want! Hope you like it!_

As he cried, and his hands were shaking, Steven just read those last words over and over again.

He started to sob like, he was sure, he last did when he was a baby. All alone. But that time around, for the first time in two long years, in 730 extenuating and confusing days, it finally felt cathartic.

And after some minutes like that, when he closed his eyes, an overwhelming calmness took over him, feeling like some terrible weight was finally lifting off his shoulders now he had the answers he craved for. And he couldn’t help but smile and start laughing.

Wallace truly loved him. It hadn’t been a lie, it hadn’t been just the thrill of the moment. Wallace truly loved him. Wallace had been happy by his side. Wallace was thankful for having met him. Their love was unbreakable.

And, what even was that last joke? It wouldn’t be Wallace if he hadn’t made that at the end of his goodbye letter. And, the name…

After many, many seconds spent like that, crying hard, laughing lightly, Steven wiped his eyes, getting aware once more of his surroundings. Suddenly, being at the creek took another meaning.

Because…

It was over.

The doom was over.

And it all had to precisely end where it started.

Back then, when he was 24, naïve and selfish, so damn naïve and so damn selfish, he didn’t imagine he’d end up loving Wallace so much. That, after that day when he was complaining so much about having to go to talk to him, he’d be praying to the gods above to give him one minute more to be with Wallace, to tell him everything he kept to himself.

When he was watching Wallace swimming he surely didn’t imagine he would cry so much because of him; he couldn’t know he’d mourn, and stop eating, and drink himself to sleep several times, and hate himself, and flee, and lose everything he had.

As Steven looked at the clear blue water of the creek, he saw a feather flying right in front of him, floating in the water for a while, until it sunk.

Yes. He didn’t know he’d suffer. But also. He didn’t know he’d be so damn happy: that he would throw the best parties of his life, that his friends would be there for him anytime, that he’d end up getting a beautiful niece, a new family to receive him with open arms regardless of time, that he’d enjoy so much Wallace’s company, his touches, his kisses, his jokes, his moods, his struggles, everything.

He couldn’t have known he was meeting the love of his life.

As he sighed, another feather flew right in front of him, the wind beginning to blow more each time.

But he met the miracle of love. The miracle of saving someone from the despair in the worst moment of their life. The miracle of having a love that was unbreakable, that not even death could break apart.

And as a couple of feathers more flew in his direction, Steven knew it.

The adventure of his life had ended. That chapter was finally over. It felt as if someone had just pressed the ‘play’ button again and now the time could fly by normally again. It felt like the first day of the rest of his life, an ending that announces with itself a new beginning to look forward to.

Steven saved the letter inside his jacket dearly. And while he did so, and stared at the creek, he could only think that…

If he had the chance to choose Wallace over again, knowing where it would lead, how much bliss and equal suffering that was going to bring to his life…

“Steven.”

As multiple feathers flew in his direction, Steven turned around.

The light was so bright, and it was as if it was raining feathers all around, as if time had stopped only to indulge him this last chance.

And Steven felt his heart arresting. His knees and lips began to shake like never before. And his eyes immediately flooded with tears, and despite that, he couldn’t help but flash a smile, while his chest felt big, so big, as if it would explode.

And Steven ran. He ran with all of his forces, as if his life depended on it. He opened his arms. He screamed.

“Wallace!”

Steven ran to _him_.

And as that angel, his angel, wrapped him adoringly, and Steven sobbed into his warm embrace, and they said to each other everything that was left unsaid and at the same time nothing at all as words just weren’t necessary, Steven knew it. He was sure of it.

Given the chance, he’d keep choosing Wallace over and over and over and over again.

What could go wrong. anyways? It didn’t matter what happened, how much life tried to pull them apart, how hard it could be. They were meant to be alright.

After all… Gods reunite those who love each other. And, an unbreakable love like theirs, always found a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.
> 
> Ah.
> 
> I just gotta say, thank you. Thank you all who read this and who followed this story from the start, from the middle, and even from the last chapters. Your support, all of your nice comments telling me how much you loved this story meant and keep meaning the whole world to me. Seriously, y'all made my days multiple times, y'all made me smile so much and I cannot find the words to express how infinitely grateful I am for that uwu
> 
> It's been a long road but it finally is over after 20 chapters of pure angst because yeah we all love angst. Actually, I don't have a clue about what I'm going to work on after this, I'm sure in a few days I'll be moping and asking myself if I could ever do something like this again, but well, y'all can be sure I'll be at it again eventually, because this ship doesn't seem like it's going to let go of my soul anytime soon haha.
> 
> Also. Ugh. I'm soooo incredibly cheesy and, I made a whole list of all the songs that helped me through all the writing process of this, so, if you wanna check it out you can do it in [here](https://lightninghikari.tumblr.com/post/610894319882272768/a-musical-guide-to-breakable-heaven). Music is always a big part of my process, I cannot think of writing without all of the music in between, and I thought it would be nice to share the musical part of all of this with y'all as it is so important to me, because maybe some of you are as interested in the musical process of stories as me and because, then again, yeah, I'm that cheesy and I thought it would be nice because I really love when authors do it adjkdsj.
> 
> I know I've said it already but. Huge thanks to everyone. Thank you an thank you again. Also, I hope you'd enjoyed this last chapter, the ending (which turned out being a bit different from what I had originally planned), and the whole fic in general. And hopefully, we'll be reading each other soon again!
> 
> Thank you a million and see y'all soon!


End file.
